Cautiva
by romii.m.c
Summary: El frío distrito de Cambridge es el único hogar que Bella conoce, criada en una familia hermosa, no sabe los infinitos caminos a los que la vida puede llevar. Hasta que un incidente la obliga a enfrentarse con un mundo oscuro repleto secretos, muerte y deseos primitivos que enterrarán a la antigua chica para dar paso a la infinita lucha por lo único que vale la pena. Sobrevivir.
1. Libro 1

Primer Libro

* * *

 _"...La teoría de la relatividad sirve en bandeja la visión cuadridimensional del «mundo», pues según esta teoría el tiempo es despojado de su independencia..."_

Albert Einstein, Sobre la teoría de la relatividad especial y general.


	2. Prólogo

(Birdy & RHODES - Let it all go)

"¡Corre!"

Eso era lo único que mi mente ordenaba mientras la densa niebla cubría cada recóndito lugar del bosque.

En un principio corrí tan rápido que luego de unos segundos solo me movía por inercia, mis músculos estaban fatigados por el esfuerzo y sentía que el alma se me escapaba del cuerpo, pero pese a ello no me detuve. Corrí prestando atención, con los sentidos más despiertos de lo que jamás habían estado, volteando para estar segura de que no me alcanzarían.

¿Han sentido alguna vez que su mente y su cuerpo se acoplan?, pues esta era una de esas veces en las que sucedía todo lo contrario, mi mente ordenaba algo y mi cuerpo desobedecía, como si mis músculos se hubiesen desconectado de la parte lógica que dominaba mi cerebro.

Mis piernas empezaron a perder velocidad.

No debía detenerme, lo sabía, pero no había opción. La razón decía que huyera, no obstante mi corazón gritaba que retrocediera, mi alma desde lo más íntimo luchaba por no acompañarme en la dirección que debía seguir. Cómo irme cuando él estaba en peligro por protegerme a mí.

Sabía que podía ser la única posibilidad de salir con vida de aquel lugar, pero a esas alturas, ¿Qué más daba?, todos ya me daban por muerta de igual modo.

Me detuve unos segundos para poner la cabeza entre las rodillas y recuperar un poco el aliento que se me escurría, por más que intentaba mantenerme firme. ¿En qué me había convertido? ¿En qué se había convertido mi vida?

"Es difícil cuando no estás"

Una montaña rusa de bruscas subidas y bajadas, tan llena de adrenalina, de amor y de odio, que la cordura no existía más, nada existía salvo él y yo.

"No importa qué, a ti volveré una y mil veces de ser necesario"

Mis pies se movieron solos, desconecté todo miedo para dejar que mi corazón tomara el poco control que podía ejercerse sobre mí, con paso sigiloso y a prisa, volví por el sendero para ir al único lugar donde realmente quería estar en aquel momento y por siempre.

Junto a él.

* * *

¡Hola!... bueno empiezo con esta historia que alguna vez intenté publicar pero por cosas de la vida no pude, por ello me he dado el tiempo de re corregirla para que la disfruten de principio a fin, besosss.

pd: cada capitulo llevará en un principio un tema recomendado, que ha sido con el cual me he inspirado para redactar cada texto y sería genial si ustedes lo leen con él de fondo.

pd2: Agradezco sus comentarios para ver qué les parece la trama, la redacción, etc.


	3. El principio del fin

(To build a home - THE CINEMATIC ORCHESTRA)

Necesitaba detenerme, debía hacer algo y no podía, no podía parar, el enorme vacío me tragaba sin remedio, veía la oscuridad infinita peleando por cogerme de los pies, pero a pesar de la fuerza con que sacudía mi cuerpo, seguía cayendo, la velocidad era tan grande que las mejillas se me habían entumecido ante el frío helado que arrasaba con todo.

Fue como si Dios me abriese las puertas, muy al fondo del abismo comencé a vislumbrar un extraño punto de luz que crecía conforme avanzaba... Quizás había muerto y eso era el cielo.

Entonces lo noté, ni cielo ni infierno, ni el dorado haz de las puertas al paraíso ni las llamas eternas me consumirían, la luz del fondo solo eran los faroles ubicados en la acera de alguna oculta calle de Cambridge.

Solo dos segundos bastaron para comprender que estaba por estrellarme contra el asfalto.

El corazón se me paralizó y justo en el momento que cerraba los ojos para no ver mi cercana muerte, el grito de mi madre resonó en todos lados.

—¡Isabella! —mi cuerpo saltó tan fuerte que sin darme cuenta rodé hacia un costado de la cama, recibiendo el impacto del piso con mi codo izquierdo. Un quejido involuntario se me escapó mientras apoyaba mi frente contra el suelo alfombrado y comenzaba a sobarme la zona dolorida.

Al parecer el estruendo que causó mi caída removió todo, porque la voz de mi madre volvió a sonar demandante.

—¡Déjate de tonterías y hacer ruido, ya levántate de una vez que llegarás tarde a la universidad!

—Mierda...—dije en un susurro sin levantarme del suelo aún, pensando en cuan morado luciría mi codo más tarde.

De a poco y de manera adormilada, me desenrede del lío de sabanas en el que estaba metida, miré la hora... Las cinco y media de la mañana.

Así comenzaba, me levantaba a esa hora cada día de clases porque era muy lenta, me tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para ducharme, vestirme y desayunar, sin mencionar la de personas que debían usar el baño en casa; mamá acostumbraba a decirme que tenía un problema por no seguir el ritmo adecuado a la vida.

Posterior a mi tiempo en el baño, usaba un periodo sagrado para la elección de ropa, me miré desde distintos ángulos sintiendo que la chaqueta de cuero café me sentaba a la perfección.

Corrí por la habitación como un demonio de Tasmania, arrojando libros y prendas mientras buscaba mi cuaderno de cálculo avanzado que había olvidado poner en mi morral de mezclilla desgastado por el uso.

No lo encontré, así que simplemente cogí mi celular de la mesita nocturna para ver la hora, a las siete con quince lo puse en mi bolsillo trasero y bajé a la cocina cepillando mi cabello que todavía estaba húmedo. Dejé el peine sobre el horno eléctrico mientras me acercaba a besar a mi madre.

Era una mañana normal, la última de ellas, sencillas y llenas de cariño, mamá estaba en la encimera preparando hotcakes con esa postura de dominio absoluto sobre la sartén. La saludé y me ofrecí a llevar los platos hasta la mesa que ya estaba con mantel y las tazas llenas de café humeante, mientras mis hermanos y mi padre estaban instalados en sus lugares, concentrados en distintas cosas, tan concentrados que cuando dije buenos días solo oí la voz de Nessie, mi hermana menor de 14 años, saludando de vuelta.

—Ma yo paso con los hotcakes —dije con cara de disculpas mientras cargaba los primeros platos. Noté como me miraba molesta por no avisarle antes, pero solo guardó silencio.

Cada mañana desayunábamos los seis en el comedor, porque nos inculcaron desde pequeños la importancia de compartir en familia, lo mismo se repetía en la cena, era una rutina que existía desde que tenía uso de razón.

Tomé el café tan rápido como pude mientras mis padres hablaban de una nueva reforma educacional. Mi primera clase comenzaba a las ocho con treinta, e iba y volvía a la facultad en bici todos los días dado que vivía a pocas cuadras, mientras que mis padres se repartían a mis tres hermanos para llevarlos al colegio antes de su entrada al trabajo.

El día estaba gris para variar, no es como que se pudiese esperar más en Cambridge para ser mediados de Febrero, hacía un frío del carajo, así que antes de salir me calcé un gorrito de lana a juego y con mi mochila en la espalda llevé mi bici hasta la acera fuera de casa.

Papá me beso la frente para luego subir al auto donde Emmett y Nessie ya estaban sentados mientras discutían por quien ponía música en la radio, mamá se despidió agitando la mano desde dentro de la camioneta y Ben a su lado se puso sus audífonos después de asentir una vez a modo de despedida.

Era estudiante de Ingeniería civil en la universidad de Cambridge, el campus era un lugar tranquilo y agradable. Todos los días tomaba la calle Trumpington desde el sur para medio seguir el camino que hacía mi madre la cual se dirigía a Saint Katherine's College donde trabajaba. Tenía 20 años y una vida de maravilla. Una familia feliz, amigos que me querían y un montón de sueños.

El recorrido entre mi casa y el departamento de ingeniería de Cambridge no sobrepasaba los quince minutos, gracias a que solía partir más temprano que la mayoría, además tenía unas piernas fuertes que me ayudaban a tardar mucho menos que el resto. Siempre me gustaron mucho los deportes, practicaba natación desde los 4 años por lo que mi resistencia muscular era grande.

Pocas bicis estaban estacionadas cuando llegué al aparcamiento del campus donde encadené la mía, me dirigí a mi primera clase no sin antes pasar por una cafetería a comprar el segundo y necesario café de la mañana.

Antes de que el chico me entregase el vaso caliente me acomodé el cabello liso en una coleta, me refregué un puño por los ojos sin pensarme lo que hacía porque estaba muy cansada para ser lunes a esas horas. Carl -según lo que leí en su placa- me dio una sonrisa al tiempo que me pasaba mi moka y le agradecí en respuesta. Por ese momento debían ser cerca de las ocho de la mañana, así que me tomé tiempo para caminar cuidando de no derramar líquido en dirección al salón.

En la tercera fila del costado izquierdo estaba Alice, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida, y créanme que cuando digo de toda la vida, hablo de toda la vida; misma escuela primaria y secundaria, college y carrera, Allie era esa clase de amiga que sin importar qué, cuándo, ni dónde, siempre estaba para ti. Compartimos vacaciones, graduaciones, incluso uno que otro novio.

Subí los escalones en su dirección, el cabello ondulado y oscuro le medio cubría la cara sin percatarse en que yo me acercaba, dado a su completa abstracción por el libro que sostenía en las manos . Su ceño estaba fruncido, probablemente porque algo en la historia no le agradaba, entonces moví la silla junto a ella y dando un leve salto levantó sus ojos azules hasta verme.

—No te preocupes, ambos mueren al final —solté una risita al tiempo que sacaba mi cuaderno del morral, Allie cerró su libro lentamente apresurándose en leer hasta el punto final del párrafo y lo hizo a un lado mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Ni en joda, Peeta Mellark muere y yo destripo a la autora —dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía el cabello detrás de las orejas.

—Créeme, muere al final —seguí molestándola solo para no callarme. Mi amiga entrecerró sus ojos y apuntándome con un dedo me amenazó.

—Como sea cierto, sueña con seguir usando mi cuenta de Netflix —Touché, se había dado cuenta que estaba usando su contraseña para ver series, estilo _free rider_ —amaneces bastante desagradable cuando tu madre cocina hotcakes... El aroma a miel de maple se sintió desde que entraste al salón —respondió al ver mi cara de sorpresa cuando mencionó mi desayuno.

Conversamos los siguientes diez minutos, banalidades, como hacen las jóvenes de veinte años, no paramos de cotorrear hasta que el profesor encargado de la cátedra cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

La clase pasó lenta, aburrida y estuve incómoda la hora y media que esta duró. ¿Por qué? Porque si bien hasta este momento no lo he mencionado, Yo Isabella Swan tenía un novio, un novio que no me había hablado por más de cinco días. Jacob era estudiante de tercero de ingeniería informática, llevábamos juntos casi un año y debo decir que siempre fue encantador, un chico divertido y atento, con una sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera.

Era una relación hermosa, al menos a mi parecer, éramos muy amigos y solíamos compartir demasiado, nuestra interacción era un juego constante, pero ahora ese chico ñoño y simpático, que amaba las fiestas y los juegos de video me estaba apartando cada día más.

Ok, hace semanas la cosa no andaba bien. Comenzó excusándose con que tenía que estudiar demasiado por lo que no podía salir los sábados en la noche, luego que la semana de fiestas de fin de año prefería pasarlas con su familia y lo último, lo que terminó siendo motivo de conflicto, estaba demasiado cansado para tener sexo. Cuando me dijo eso la primera vez lo entendí, cuando lo hizo la segunda sentí un golpe en la autoestima que pude soportar, cuando lo hizo por tercera vez me refugié en la rabia, antes de hacerme ovillo y llorar porque mi novio no quería tocarme, le espeté duramente que él se lo perdía.

Mis clases de los lunes acababan pasado las siete de la tarde, mi última cátedra era de Electromagnetismo y la costumbre era que Jacob pasaba por mí a la sala para acompañarme hasta casa caminando, prefería no dejarme sola sobre todo en el periodo de invierno porque oscurecía más temprano, así que a pesar de los últimos problemas que estábamos teniendo esperé a verlo al final de la clase.

Tomé mi móvil para ver en la pantalla si algún mensaje había llegado, y habían dos, ambos de Alice diciéndome que pasaría por mi sala a buscar el cargador que había olvidado en la mesa a la hora de almuerzo. Me dolía el estómago porque estaba nerviosa, presentía que Jacob no aparecería y me hacía echarlo de menos, pensé en enviarle un mensaje dado que no le había hablado en todo el fin de semana. Pero me contuve, en lugar de eso apagué la pantalla y volví a prestar atención al profesor.

Cuando eran las siete y treinta cerré mis cuadernos para guardarlos, cargué la mochila y me encontré con la sonrisa de Allie en los casilleros frente a la sala.

—Si tuvieras la mitad de cuidado que tienes para tomarte tus pastillas anticonceptivas con tus demás cosas, nunca perderías nada —me burlé entregándole el cable, le pedí que me acompañara al baño mientras miraba los pasillos en busca de la melena oscura de Jake. Pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Ya sabes que los bebés no me van —respondió defendiéndose.

Siguió hablándome de algo que realmente no recuerdo, sé que estaba emocionadísima contándome mientras gesticulaba con exageración, pero en mi mente solo se formulaba una pregunta.

—¿Por casualidad no has visto a Jake? —pregunté con tono desinteresado sin poder contenerme, no es que no me importara lo que decía, pero el nudo en el estómago que tenía ya estaba matándome.

Mientras doblábamos en una esquina y como si el universo me hubiese escuchado, vi su figura larga y fornida apoyada contra los casilleros conjuntos al baño. Mi amiga movió su cabeza indicándome donde lo estaba viendo.

Sus hombros se hundían levemente hacia delante, como si intentase esconder su corazón, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, algo realmente lo perturbaba, me acomodé el flequillo para controlar un poco los nervios que sentía y le sonreí tímidamente cuando sus ojos oscuros se encontraron conmigo.

No sonrió de vuelta.

—Hola —saludó serio, desviando la vista —¿Tienes un tiempo para que hablemos? —me preguntó mientras observaba a Alice, le estaba pidiendo sutilmente que nos dejara solos.

—Sí, por supuesto —contesté.

Allie se rascó la nuca sintiendo la incomodidad del ambiente mientras desviaba la vista.

—Bueno, yo estaré en la cafetería por si necesitas algo Bella —me avisó antes de dar media vuelta y dejarnos.

Jacob jugaba con las uñas mirando de un lado a otro como si no supiese que decir, la molestia me atacó y quise expresar mis sentimientos de la peor manera, pero esperaría a que se disculpara por ignorarme tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté a la defensiva metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta —No me has hablado en todo el fin de semana —mencioné lo obvio sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, veía los nervios en su rostro y me sentí bien de que al menos no anduviera tranquilo por la vida después de fingir que no existía.

Jake cambio el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y me miró a los ojos. Pude ver que fuese lo que fuese, estaba decidido a decirlo.

—Bella, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿cierto? —preguntó enterneciendo su mirada, logrando ponerme aún más a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —medio sonreí intentando que la voz no demostrara lo enojada que estaba, si pretendía usar palabras bonitas para calmar mi molestia no le iba a funcionar.

—Porque lo hago y quiero que lo tengas claro, —respondió mientras acercaba una mano para quitarme un mechón de cabello que me caía sobre la cara —pero esto no está funcionando.

"Espera, espera... ¡¿QUÉ?!"

Mi espalda se puso más derecha que de costumbre, haciendo que mi rostro se alejara de su mano; él la deslizó dentro de sus vaqueros mientras desviaba la vista al piso.

Mi mente empezó a correr. ¿Dijo que no estaba funcionando? Pero como carajos iba a funcionar si él no estaba conmigo, ¿y dónde había quedado la disculpa que se supone debía decirme?,¿realmente quería terminarlo?

Una corriente hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco, ¿él quería dejarme?

—¿Que no está funcionando dices?, pero si llevamos más de un año, ¿Cómo podría no funcionar? —mi voz sonó aterrada, el impacto de su frase me remeció por completo, volvió sus ojos hasta mí de nuevo.

—No pongas esa cara por favor, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por hacer esto —habló pasándose una mano por el mentón, signo de frustración máxima. Mi cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza al comprender lo que estaba pasando, nosotros no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento, eso era cierto, pero por mi mente no pasó ni de cerca terminar nuestra relación.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté y sé que mi mirada lo acusaba.

—Porque no es fácil corta...

—¿Por qué quieres cortarme? —reiteré para que respondiera lo que yo necesitaba saber.

—Bella, tu sabes que yo haría todo por ti, pero te amo como a una hermana —mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, él me estaba cargando, ¿no? —por eso no puedo seguir contigo, tu mereces a alguien que te ame como la mujer hermosa y buena que eres, y yo no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad, de verdad que...

—Cállate, por favor cállate —dije sintiéndome humillada y traicionada —¿Que me quieres como a una hermana? Joder como te follabas a tu hermana hace cuatro semanas —solté con rabia sin pensar lo que decía, sentí que los ojos empezaban a escocer así que apreté los dientes para contenerme —¿y vienes además con todo el rollo de que puedes ofrecerme amistad?¿Crees que yo ando buscando migajas de cariño por el mundo o qué?

—No digo que debas aceptar, solo te estoy siendo sincero —su mirada se dirigió nerviosa hasta la pared que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, ahí estaba, la prueba de que estaba siendo todo menos sincero —no quiero que después me culpes de no haberte dicho la verdad.

"Menudo cabrón mentiroso."

Una lágrima se me escapó sin que pudiera evitarlo, con la palma de la mano la quité de prisa.

—Por favor no llores —dijo dando un paso hacia mí.

—No te acerques —respondí retrocediendo otro, llevaba con él más de un año y se creía que aún podía engañarme como le viniera en ganas —¿Quién es? —fue todo lo que pregunté no dispuesta a comprar sus mentiras. Vi el debate en sus ojos, no sabía que responder, parte de él quería negar mi acusación, tratarme de loca, de que todo me lo estaba inventando.

—¿Importa? —entonces algo dentro se quebró y no fue precisamente mi corazón, fue la confianza, la confianza enorme que le tenía, él tomó lo que construimos en todos esos meses y lo arrojo a la basura como si no valiese nada.

—Pues... No, en realidad me importa una mierda —dije intentando demostrarle con mi mirada lo decepcionada que estaba.

—Bella, esto no tiene por qué terminar así, tú me importas y no quiero que todo se arruine por esto —intentó transar una vez más, pero mi corazón y confianza estaban tan heridos que era demasiado pronto para que él siquiera intentase terminar en buena forma conmigo.

—Sabes... No será necesario que algo como esto lo arruine, porque tú ya lo hiciste. Yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —finalicé tragándome la pena y pasando por su lado para alejarme.

—Por favor no... —intentó cogerme del brazo para que no huyera, me volteó un poco hacia él hasta que nuestras miradas nuevamente se encontraron, no sé que fue lo que vio, no sé si fue el dolor, la decepción o la rabia lo que lo hizo soltarme, pero dejó su agarre y se rindió, dándome la oportunidad de huir.

Eso hice.

Fui por mi bicicleta al estacionamiento, tan agradecida del frío invernal que me abrazaba como jamás antes había estado, rápido como pude solté la cadena y corrí con las bici a rastras hasta la calle para tomar Trumpington hacia el sur; quería alejarme, quería estar tan sola como me sentía. Viré a la derecha por la calzada de Fen y pedaleé tan fuerte como me fue posible, solo necesitaba sentir el viento gélido de Cambridge golpearme las mejillas. ¿Cómo ese hijo de puta pudo hacerme eso?

Tenía tanta rabia, no solo con él, sino que conmigo misma

¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

¿Había hecho algo mal yo?, me preguntaba una y otra vez sin quitar de mi cabeza la idea de que no me dejaba solo por que ya no sintiera lo mismo, sino que además de no sentir lo mismo estaba enredándose con alguien más, pero sacudí mi cabeza, no, me convencía de que yo no había hecho nada malo, lo único que había hecho era amarlo y confiar en él.

Avancé por las calles hasta que ya no reconocía los nombres, no miré nada más, solo seguí pedaleando hasta que las piernas se me entumecieron y la ciclovía desapareció bajo las ruedas. Ya no habían casas, no habían escuelas, solo prados enormes y árboles. El frío del viento era impresionante, casi podía sentir las lágrimas congelarse en las mejillas; las luces de los buses, camiones y autos que pasaban por la carretera me daban de lleno en el rostro, recordándome que no debía perder la cabeza, que el mundo real seguía avanzando.

El cielo nocturno me envolvía, el azul intenso relucía con las brillantes estrellas y yo estaba en medio de la nada, fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía pico idea de donde me encontraba, bajé la velocidad a la que avanzaba hasta detenerme, justo bajo una pasarela que me permitía cruzar de un lado al otro de la carretera. Me sequé las lágrimas sin terminar de asimilar el hecho de que Jacob me hubiese cortado.

"Jodido cabrón. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?"

No dejaba de cuestionarme, por qué no cortó antes, por qué espero a andar por ahí con alguna antes de terminarlo. ¿Cómo pudo traicionar la confianza ciega que yo tenía en él?

Cargué mi bici hasta encontrar algo que me indicara donde estaba, las afueras de Cambridge eran silenciosas salvo por los vehículos, me percate que estaba en la M11, para regresar a casa necesitaría al menos una hora a una velocidad alta, crucé los arbustos y árboles que estaban al borde de la carretera arrastrando mi bici y la arrojé con rabia al pasto mientras me sentaba un rato para calmar mi respiración. Tomé mi teléfono celular para ver si tenía mensajes.

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, tenía un sin fin de llamadas perdidas de Alice y mis padres. Me iban a dar un sermón de aquellos. Todo estaba oscuro, el cielo se había cubierto en los últimos veinte minutos y las miles de estrellas se vislumbraban a ratos a través de las grises nubes.

Me sostuve la cabeza para terminar de ordenar mis ideas, había sido suficiente drama por una tarde y el agotamiento físico del tiempo sobre la bici me había dejado un poco temblorosa, además, una panza vacía.

Me iba a meter en un lío y medio, no avisé a nadie que llegaría tarde, así que para no abusar de la bondad del destino me dispuse a llamar a Kath para que me cuidara la espalda con mis padres; irónicamente por ese momento no entendía el real significado de que alguien te cuidara la espalda.

Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que la vida es una hija de puta, y una de las grandes, porque siempre que queremos algo, esta se encarga de mandarnos todo lo contrario, y como yo quería que kath le dijera a mamá que estuve estudiando con ella por la tarde, lo único que conseguí fue un celular negro por la falta de batería; la vida dejándome en la nada, sin celular, sin comida, con un corazón roto y probablemente un castigo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Tomé el aparato y lo lancé al pasto furiosa, grité deseando matar a alguien y me jalé el cabello, maldito Jacob, maldito celular, maldita yo por ser como era. Abracé mis piernas para poder apoyar mi frente en las rodillas intentando calmarme una vez más.

¿Se han fijado en esos libros con narradores omniscientes? Esos en que alguien cuenta la historia conociendo todo lo que pasa, lo que sucede al protagonista y a todo cuanto lo rodea. A veces pienso que erraríamos tanto menos si nosotros tuviéramos esa capacidad de vernos a hablando, actuando y pensando.

Me habría sido tremendamente útil en aquel momento, porque solo una decisión diferente habría dado un giro completamente distinto a mi vida, pero cada sentimiento se transforma en pensamiento, y cada pensamiento se vuelve acción, acciones que marcan, dictan y crean nuestro futuro, y mis acciones de aquel día dictaron el único futuro posible que yo tenía, mi vida, mi infierno, mi elección comenzó aquel día, en esa carretera a millas de distancia de casa.

No lo vi venir, simplemente apareció entre los altos árboles y cientos de arbustos que llenaban el lugar, lo que parecía ser un chico joven estaba de pie frente a mí con un capuchón que le cubría hasta los ojos. Instintivamente me paré de un salto y di un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero en cosa de pocos segundos una voz cálida y un tanto nerviosa sonó en el silencioso paraje. Él me estaba hablando.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose un paso hacia mí, nuevamente retrocedí uno mientras miraba donde estaba mi bicicleta.

—¿Disculpa? —dije confundida, sin entender por qué aquel chico aparecía de la nada a preguntarme aquello.

—Estás llorando, por eso te pregunto si estás bien —insistió mientras escondía sus brazos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros azules que estaba usando.

—Yo... Perdona me tengo que ir —respondí aterrada, mi cabeza daba vueltas intentando controlar el sinfín de sentimientos que habían en mí, pero aun más importante, liberaba una cantidad de adrenalina tan grande que ya podía sentir mi corazón desbocado preparándose para dar carrera de ser necesario.

—¡Espera!, —Salto cogiéndome por una muñeca mientras sentía poco a poco el pánico invadir mi cuerpo —lo siento. —se disculpó soltándome casi al instante —No pretendía asustarte, solo caminaba por aquí para dar un paseo, mi casa esta a un par de kilómetros y quería despejarme, entonces te he visto llorar y no he podido quedarme callado.

Mi cuerpo se relajo un poco mientras me repetía mentalmente su historia para ver si le encontraba algún indicio extraño. Todo era muy confuso, era de noche, tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y su voz sonaba muy suave cada vez que hablaba.

"¿Y mi bicicleta?"

—¿Por casualidad tienes hora? —preguntó entonces de la nada, lo miré confundida como si no entendiese lo que estaba diciendo —¿entonces? —insistió.

—Sí, claro —respondí y mi voz sonó como si no lo fuera, extrañada bajé mi cabeza para ver los números del reloj de mano que tenía en la muñeca izquierda, entonces todo pasó muy deprisa.

—Son las... —fue todo cuanto alcancé a decir antes de ver como su brazo se levantaba sobre mí, sentí un duro golpe en la cabeza que se expandió a todo mi cuerpo como un rayo y tal cual desaparecen las imágenes de la televisión al apagarla, todo se volvió negro frente a mí, no más prados, no más arboles, no más nubes grises, no más corazón roto, solo... Oscuridad.

"Qué es la cordura si puedo tenerte a ti"

* * *

 _Holaaaa! bueno gente, aquí va el primer capítulo de esta historia, que espero les guste n.n Ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, idea varia pueden hacerla dejando un comentario o un mensaje privado c: Por ahora eso es todo, espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas y que este sea un mejor año para todos_

 _Pd:recuerden que sigo en búsqueda de una traductora 3_


	4. Precipicio

(I of the storm — OF MONSTERS AND MAN)

Un escalofrío brutal me recorrió la columna de arriba abajo; podía sentir el pulso en el costado derecho de mi cabeza y joder, cómo dolía, "¿Dónde estoy?", me repetía una y otra vez intentando recordar, aún no abría los ojos pero sentía que todo me daba vueltas mientras la sensación de nauseas se volvía insostenible.

Mis ojos sumidos en una penumbra absoluta se forzaban a ver, intentando batir las pestañas para levantar los párpados adormilados.

Entonces lo noté.

Algo me cubría los ojos.

Mis brazos se desplazaron veloces para quitarme lo que sea anulaba mi vista, no controlé el movimiento que hice, simplemente el terror se apoderó de mí y con la adrenalina recorriéndome las venas, intenté llevar las manos que estaban sobre mi cabeza con fuerza hasta mi rostro; un grito de dolor se me escapó de los labios cuando el metal me lastimó las muñecas, no entendí hasta unos segundos después que me encontraba esposada.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Intenté levantarme apoyando los pies en el frío suelo que parecía de piedra, me empujé con fuerza para reemplazar la ayuda de mis inútiles manos haciendo mi espalda chocar con algo similar a un tubo, mientras la rabia y el pánico empezaban a nublarlo todo. Mi respiración estaba errática. ¿Es que acaso era uno de esos sueños horribles donde te seguían y tu no podías correr?

Apreté los ojos con fuerza rogando por despertar, pero demonios, todo se sentía tan real, el metal en las muñecas, el frío del piso bajo mi cuerpo, el asqueroso olor a cerveza y orina que me inundaba las fosas nasales. Eso debía ser una pesadilla, no había otra opción, tenía que despertar pero por más que lo deseaba no lograba hacerlo.

¿Dónde estaba?, ni siquiera recordaba qué me había pasado. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y respiré hondo intentando buscar algo en mi memoria vacía.

Y ahí estaban como sombras lejanas, como fotos desteñidas los recuerdos de lo último que vi antes de la nada.

Recordaba la pena, el frío viento mientras andaba en la estúpida bicicleta, la M11 y los ruidosos bocinazos que algunos camiones hacían al pasar de vez en cuando. Golpeé mi espalda contra el tubo que me sostenía, parecía ser una barra de hierro.

El dolor, recordé el dolor fuerte en la cabeza, un golpe duro, seco, como si me hubiese estrellado contra una puerta. Entonces la imagen de él me cruzó de golpe, recordaba su contextura, su voz. "Solo caminaba por aquí para dar un paseo", joder, él estaba ahí y luego ya no había nada.

Las preguntas eran miles y no habían respuestas. Sentía mi cuerpo hecho un torbellino de la adrenalina que circulaba por mi torrente sanguíneo.

Ahí estaba yo, aún confundida sin comprender nada, sintiéndome como aquella vez a los cuatro años cuando mis padres no se dieron cuenta de que me había quedado escondida bajo los colgadores de ropa, estuve cerca de una hora llorando, vagando de un lado a otro en el centro comercial porque no aparecían y allí estaba nuevamente vagando en la nada, rogando porque algún guardia de seguridad se acercara a ofrecerme ayuda.

Mi sentidos estaban al máximo de sus capacidades, así que sentía el ambiente introduciéndose en cada célula de mi cuerpo, el olor asqueroso contaminando mis bronquios y los sonidos que me llegaban hasta la retina, casi visualizándolos, desde la gotera en el lado izquierdo del lugar hasta lo que parecía ser alguien acercándose a la puerta.

Sentí que el corazón se me salía por la boca e instintivamente volteé hacía el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, no era como si pudiese ver mucho, pero simplemente fue un reflejo. La puerta se abrió y alguien entró sin pronunciar palabra.

—¿Quién anda ahí?, —mi voz se oía extraña, débil, temerosa, sentía que mi mente estaba desconectada de mi cuerpo, lo cual me frustraba aún más. No dijeron nada, la persona que ahí estaba no contestó, quien carajos fuese no quería hablar, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí y la tensión en el ambiente aumentar, al menos en mí ambiente —por favor déjame, —rogué sin pensarlo siquiera —no se que te he hecho pero joder suéltame, esto me está haciendo daño, —tiré de mis muñecas hacia delante de nuevo haciendo sonar el metal —solo quiero irme a mi casa —mi voz se quebró en medio de la frase.

Obtuve más silencio. Él o ella no estaba dispuesto a soltar nada.

Un cosquilleo me inundó la lengua, una rabia enorme se apoderó de mi cuerpo haciéndome desear la muerte de quien fuese estaba conmigo en ese lugar. La calidez me empapó los ojos, la calidez de las lágrimas, el llanto agobiante sacudió mi pecho con fuerza cubriéndolo todo de negro y vaciando mi valentía, abandonándome en el miedo infinito de no saber dónde, con quién y por qué estaba allí, miedo de no ver, de no moverme, de no poder hacer nada.

¿Por qué estaba amarrada y vendada pero no amordazada?

—¡Mierda! Contesta de una puta vez —grité medio hiperventilando y tirando una, dos y tres veces de las esposas que me tenían contra esa barra metálica, pero ni el llanto ni el grito lo perturbó.

Entonces más pasos se oyeron fuera de la sala, más gente circulaba por el lugar.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! —grité a todo pulmón pateando con mis pies el suelo y tirando las esposas sin detenerme —¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme! —Seguí armando escándalo con la esperanza de que pudieran oírme, si yo era capaz de identificar los pasos, ellos podrían oír mis gritos del otro lado de la pared.

Un alboroto más grande que el mío se oyó fuera de la sala, estaba tan dominada por el pánico y la desesperación que no presté atención y seguí gritando. Solo escuchaba golpes contra la pared, como si se estrellaran cajas, sillas, latas, no podría estar segura ni tampoco me importaba en ese momento, no me importaba al menos hasta que alguien irrumpió en la sala de manera abrupta, la puerta se abrió de golpe tan fuerte que choco contra la muralla y el impacto resonó en todo el lugar, la barra contra la que me apoyaba vibró junto a las paredes.

El primer paso que dio en el cuarto me hizo callar, sentí mi cuerpo encogerse de manera instintiva, casi primitiva.

—¡Me cago en la hostia! ¡¿Hasta cuando van a aguantar los gritos de esta zorra?! ¡¿Tengo que hacer toda esta mierda yo?! —su cuerpo se movió tan rápido que sentí una leve corriente de aire cuando llegó a mi lado, su mano grande se metió en mi cabello y jaló con tanta fuerza que grité sin poder contenerme, otra mano áspera me sostuvo el mentón —Te vas a callar, ¿me oyes? —preguntó apretando mi mandíbula —¿Lo entiendes?

Comencé a llorar, pero no como cuando lo haces por pena o por rabia, no era ese llanto con suspiros o de esos con los que te falta el aire, empecé a llorar como si una crisis de pánico intentase dominar, elevando los gemidos a gritos histéricos y acelerándote el pulso al punto de un ataque cardiaco, las manos amarradas me temblaban con tanta fuerza, que las esposas chocaban una y otra vez dando tintineos como si fuesen campanas. La bestialidad con que me sostenía del cabello no me dejaba dudas de que haría lo necesario para callarme.

—Dije que cierres la boca o si no de un solo balazo te hago callar, ¿entendiste? —Sus palabras fueron suaves y un olor a podrido de tanto fumar le brotó de la boca combinando perfectamente con lo que me generaban los hedores de aquel lugar, comencé a controlar el llanto de manera progresiva, intentando inspirar hondo para calmarme, mi sentido de supervivencia me decía que debía hacerle caso porque sus amenazas iban realmente en serio —¿Eso fue lo que tanto te costó hacer gilipollas? —su voz era dura como una roca, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda mientras rogaba a Dios, o lo que fuese, que pudiera salvarme. Me mordí la lengua para no volver a llorar de manera descontrolada.

—Recién había llegado, no alcancé a hacer nada —esa voz, la voz del chico sonó tranquila en todos lados, a mi mente vino su cuerpo alto y atlético, el color negro de su chaqueta, su voz nerviosa.

—Pues ya sabes que para esto no tienes ni un jodido segundo, las cosas se hacen de inmediato. Si se pone histérica de nuevo la callas. No tengo tiempo que perder y mucho menos para controlarla —no respondió nada, por lo que imaginé que asintió en silencio, sentí sus pasos, se desplazaba más cerca de mi posición.

—¿El arma dónde está? —preguntó como si hablase de lo que había almorzado hace un rato, el hombre que me sostenía soltó mi mentón para dirigir las yemas de sus dedos muy despacio por el ángulo de mi mandíbula, las bajó a mi cuello y de un modo completamente sorpresivo, con la mano que me tiraba el cabello giró mi cabeza en un ángulo de noventa para azotar mi frente contra la barra de hierro.

En un instante todo dio vueltas, sentí mi cuerpo perder el sentido mientras me deslizaba hacia un costado de la barra lánguidamente, como un si mi cuerpo se derritiera en torno a a la pared que estaba justo detrás. Un líquido caliente, espeso, bajó desde el lado izquierdo de mi frente hasta depositarse en la venda que seguía cubriendo mi vista, la sangre comenzó a empapar toda la zona izquierda de la tela y dejó un hilo que descendió por la mejilla hasta perderse en mi cuello. Los sonidos se empezaron a oír mas lejanos, como en un sueño.

"No te preocupes, ambos mueren al final"

—Toma, ahí está. Te aviso cuando esté listo el transporte. En dos horas y media haces cambio de turno.

"Ni en joda, Peeta Mellark muere y yo destripo a la autora"

El cuerpo me pesaba tanto que deseaba convertirme en nada, no ser, dormir, perder la conciencia, pero no podía, seguía intentando escuchar a través de todas las telas de araña que habían entre sus voces y mis oídos.

—¿Quién viene? —las imágenes y los sonidos se mezclaban, la carretera, la sonrisa de Nessie, las bocinas, la mano de ese chico reteniéndome por la muñeca, la risa de papá, Jake apretándome por la cintura, esa voz preguntándome la hora, Alice frunciendo el ceño delante de su libro; el piso no dejaba de dar vueltas bajo mi cuerpo.

—Laurent —sentí que algo se me desprendía del cuerpo, como si efectivamente tuviese espíritu y este se separase de mí para ver todo desde la altura, a los hombres conversando junto a mi cuerpo casi inmóvil.

—Ok... Yo me encargo, no te preocupes —los pasos se movieron nuevamente acercándose a la puerta, el pomo se giró. Otro silencio se produjo en el lugar en tanto que yo, yo no era más que un recipiente vacío.

—Ruega porque no tenga que hacerte guardia yo hermosura —la puerta se cerró, las pisadas se alejaron cada vez más y mi mente se fue perdiendo junto al sonido de los pasos oscuros que llevaban los últimos trozos de mi consciencia.

"...la vida es solo para los que resisten, y tu mi pequeña, tu eres más fuerte que cualquiera.

—Te amo mamá..."

* * *

Segundo capítulo de esta historia que poco a poco va formándose o: espero dentro del fin de semana subir el capitulo numero 3 c: agradezco las lecturas y agradecería aun más un comentario jojojo, los capítulos originales son larguísimos, pero he pensado que quizás no es de su agrado la lectura muy larga, eso por hoy.

pd: espero que realmente estén escuchando la música con que he escrito, verdaderamente me ha inspirado mucho y espero que a ustedes también n.n


	5. Reminiscencias

(Close Your Eyes/RHODES)

Cuando desperté tenía la extraña sensación de estar drogada, como una vez hace dos años en las que fui junto a Alice y un grupo de amigos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones en la cabaña que tenía uno de los chicos con los que viajábamos, a unas horas de Cambridge.

Recuerdo que uno de ellos consiguió una cantidad absurda de hierba y solíamos beber y fumar cada noche desde que empezaba a oscurecer hasta que moríamos sobre los sillones.

Cuando la droga me pegaba, mi cuerpo se volvía lento y me encantaba tocar todo con las palmas, la sensación de estar volando era tan grande que me desplazaba sin tener conciencia de que mis pies se movían y todo me daba vueltas de un modo tan impresionante que a veces me gustaba salir al prado para mirar las estrellas en el cielo, era como si hubiera una lluvia infinita de estrellas fugaces. Los sonidos eran una especie de ecos y no había nada más que mi cuerpo llenándose de aire, como si cada célula se inflara con oxígeno.

"Venga Bella, que voy a vomitar sobre la alfombra"

La voz de Alice mezclada con su risa me resonaba en los oídos , como si mi cuerpo se negase a aceptar que aquel lugar horroroso existía y usaba mis recuerdos para reemplazar mi situación real.

"Aún queda tequila Mike, no huyas que es nuestro turno"

Sentía un dolor de puta madre, me dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía tenía y un olor algo ácido me revolvía el estómago. La risa estruendosa de Alice sonó otra vez mientras la veía arrojarse al piso.

"¡Isabella te toca beber!"

-Alice... -susurré algo desorientada, un nudo en el estómago me hizo reaccionar como si la sensación de agobio no hubiese desaparecido incluso en mi sueño.

Mi rostro estaba tirante por las lágrimas secas que lo cubrían sin mencionar el olor a óxido de la sangre, mi propia sangre, que me bañaba todo el costado izquierdo de la frente. Una respiración tranquila se oía en la habitación, como una música de fondo para ambientar el tétrico cuadro que me tenía de figura principal.

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar uno a uno, las ideas comenzaron a tomar forma mientras mi cabeza maltrecha bombeaba tan fuerte que quise gritar de dolor, boté el aire que contenía en los pulmones conmocionada por todo lo que mi mente empezaba a comprender.

¿Y ahora qué?

Tuve el impulso de comenzar a gritar desesperada, pero no alcancé a abrir la boca cuando la amenaza de aquel hombre me hizo tragar la histeria, mi respiración se aceleró a penas y ante la impotencia solo atiné a doblar las piernas para hacerme tan pequeña como me fuese posible. Comencé a llorar muy despacio, no quería tentar mi suerte así que me di el privilegio de aliviar mi pena sin hacer otro berrinche al chico que me acompañaba y que hasta el momento no se había acercado. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué fui a ese lugar?¿Por qué me detuve y no di media vuelta?

Tantos porqués que realmente no importaban, ninguno de ellos cambiarían el hecho de que yo estaba ahí en ese lugar que no conocía, sin alternativa.

Pasó largo rato antes de que las lágrimas cesaran, supongo que simplemente ya no me quedaban entre tanto miedo y desesperación.

Compadeciéndome de mí misma, en eso estaba, solo lloriqueando por lo malo que me sucedía en vez de pensar, de intentar solucionar el problema Isabella, jamás te olvides que tu puedes conseguir lo que sea las enseñanzas de mamá me aterrizaban, me hacían fuerte, valiente y por sobre todo me recordaban que jamás debía rendirme.

Piensa, piensa Bella donde carajos estás de pronto una pregunta se me cruzó por la cabeza, si aquello era un secuestro no faltaría mucho tiempo para que se comunicaran con mi familia pidiendo rescate ¿Qué harían mis padres? ¿Conseguirían el dinero o hablarían con la policía?

Por un momento lo imaginé, la situación donde la policía se viese involucrada en mi secuestro y mi mala suerte cuando estos matones se enterasen antes de tiempo. El corazón se me detuvo dos segundos al imaginar el sonido de la bala que dispararía aquel hombre en mi cabeza. No quería morir, por tanto me interesaba saber de cuanto dinero hablábamos, ¿sería una cifra razonable?

-¿Cuánto dinero le pedirán a mi familia? –cuestioné, mi voz sonó segura dentro de lo que se podía con toda la dignidad que me quedaba, pero no sería tan fácil conseguir una respuesta, el silencio siguió intacto en la habitación por unos minutos.

Supe de inmediato que quien me acompañaba era aquel chico, el que se me había acercado para "saber como estaba", el mismo que me había golpeado y arrastrado hasta esa ratonera –creo que después de lo que has hecho, responderme eso es lo mínimo ¿no? –su estúpida ley del hielo se mantuvo convenciéndome de que no me contestaría, menoscabando mi esperanza y resignándome a ello.

-No pedirán dinero –fue todo cuanto dijo con su voz agotada y grave, un leve eco acompañó su respuesta.

No dije nada más, en parte porque estaba impresionada de que al fin se dignase a dirigirme la palabra y además por el hecho de que no pedirían dinero ¿Tenía algo de sentido? Mi consternación era máxima, no lograba entender por que carajos me secuestrarían si no iban a solicitar recompensa ¿Quizás drogas? ¿Permisos para salir del país? Mi cabeza nuevamente empezó a trabajar buscando respuestas, así que antes de que me comenzara a faltar el aire decidí pensar en algo para distraerme, no tenía sentido que me torturara con ello.

Permanecí sin decir ni una sola palabra mucho tiempo, quizás solo una hora o quizás más de diez, mientras el único ruido que inundaba el lugar eran mis quedos sollozos ante el anhelo de volver a casa. El chico no dijo ni hizo nada, me permitió llorar tranquila todo el tiempo lo cual agradecí desde lo más profundo del corazón. Esperaba, esperaba y esperaba, a que algo sucediera, a que me preguntaran por el número de mis padres, o a que me dieran una orden al menos, pero allí estuve entumecida con las rodillas en el pecho hasta que perdí la circulación de las mismas.

Tac, tac, tac los pasos sonaban fuera del lugar, acercándose y mi miedo fue tal que en cosa de segundos mis músculos nuevamente estaban tan tensos como una cuerda de guitarra.

-Edward... es mi turno, puedes salir –dijo una voz nueva al entrar al lugar. El chico que me hizo compañía dio un suspiro profundo antes de hablar.

-Gracias, quiero salir un par de horas. No ha hecho más que llorar y necesito aire -se oyó un ajetreo, como si se pasaran llaves.

-Cualquiera lo necesita en este lugar, pero solo algunos tienen el privilegio –ni siquiera pensé lo que decía, solo escupí las palabras y soné tan sarcástica que incluso yo me impresioné, si las palabras matasen las mías los habrían atravesado a ambos. Se que ninguno esperaba que yo dijera algo porque pasaron al menos diez segundos donde solo hubo silencio.

Algo duro me golpeó la cabeza ya dolorida, me imaginé que el mango de una pistola, se me sacudió el piso nuevamente así que para controlar el dolor de las olas vibrantes que me recorrían el cerebro además del deseo de mandarles una sarta de palabrotas me mordí la lengua ¿Cuantos golpes podría soportar? –¡Eh! –La voz de el chico que al parecer era Edward irrumpió nuevamente –Ya joder, como la sigan golpeando en la cabeza la matan antes de que se la lleven.

-Mantén la boca cerrada, quizás este te haya bancado todo el tiempo pero yo no, como me busques el odio te arrepientes perra insolente.

Tristemente no me quedó más que bajar la cabeza y someterme a sus órdenes, si bien el dolor físico a ratos era insoportable, teniendo en cuenta los golpes, el entumecimiento de los brazos que llevaban horas sobre mi cabeza y demás, nada era comparado con la humillación que sentía ante sus palabras.

No podía dejar de pensar en mis padres, mis hermanos, en Alice ¿Cuánto habrían tardado en notar mi ausencia? ¿Se habría enterado Jacob para esas alturas? Si ese cabrón no me hubiera hecho eso yo estaría a salvo en casa pensaba intentando buscar culpables a lo que me había pasado ¿Me extrañaría? Porque en aquel momento, joder, cuanto lo extrañaba yo. Intentaba pensar en sus brazos rodeándome y acurrucándome, como en el invierno del año anterior cuando veíamos películas tristísimas y él se dedicaba a confortarme.

A veces los seres humanos vivimos tan pendientes del ajetreo diario que olvidamos lo maravillosos que son los detalles, los abrazos de nuestros hermanos, los buenos días de nuestros amigos, la alegría de nuestras mascotas al llegar a casa y en aquel momento todo cuanto añoraba eran los buenos gestos de mis cercanos.

El tiempo era extraño, cada segundo era más largo que el anterior pero mi mente trabajaba sin detenerse, tenía la sensación de que todo era una linea de fotos que no paraba jamás. Solo me rendí, con las piernas flectadas arrojé mi cabeza hacia delante –todo lo que las manos esposadas me permitían al menos- y dejé de pensar.

Necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba vaciar mi mente para no colapsar, y eso intenté justo antes de que dos necesidades básicas comenzaran a incomodarme: comer y usar un baño.

¿Por qué justo ahora?

Omití el hambre, honestamente seguía sintiéndome una basura así que prefería ignorar el constante sonar de mi abdomen porque de probar bocado lo devolvía todo ¿Cuántas horas llevaría ahí para que mi estómago necesitase comida con tanto énfasis? No me importaba, era lo de menos, pero lo que no era poco era la necesidad de un baño urgente, la vejiga me comenzó a doler así que mi petición sonó más como una súplica desesperada.

-¿Puedes llevarme a un baño?- El chico no dijo nada, solo suspiró antes de ir hasta mí y abrir la esposa que aprisionaba mi muñeca izquierda, bajé el brazo moviendo mi hombro en círculos, la sensación de libertad fue tal que casi me eché a llorar, Laurent me dejó libre unos segundos para que me pusiera en pié, pero no alcancé a disfrutarlo demasiado antes de que volviera a esposarme delante del abdomen.

No caminamos mucho, solo supe que habíamos llegado cuando me empujó dentro de un cubículo pequeño y soltó un escueto no te quites la venda. Ni siquiera intenté hacer lo contrario, me las arreglé como pude con los ojos vendados y las manos esposadas, tardé al menos diez minutos en orinar porque simplemente no pude hacerlo más rápido mientras el chico de afuera solo me soltaba una de groserías que jamás había escuchado. Fueron diez minutos que necesitaba, por un momento me pregunté que sucedería si él no me dejaba entrar sola, pero para mi alivio ni siquiera lo dudó.

El regreso fue aún más rápido, me arrastró con muy poco cuidado al lugar donde estábamos antes porque al parecer estaba desesperado por encerrarme otra vez. Mientras me subía las manos para esposarlas contra la barra hice una mueca de dolor, mierda como me dolían los brazos ¿Cuánto duraría esto? ¿Cómo estarán mamá y papá? Me dolía el pecho pensar lo preocupados que podrían sentirse.

Estaba quieta con la mente en blanco cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Deseé que fuese Edward, hasta el momento era la única persona que no me había golpeado y por ahora eso era más que suficiente para desear que no llegara alguien más a cuidarme. Pero la esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente cuando una nueva voz apareció.

-James te llama, es el turno de Edward pero no tengo idea donde está, le voy a marcar.

-¿Cuándo se va? –preguntó Laurent.

-No sabemos aún, estamos teniendo problemas con el transporte, están controlando las carreteras y no podemos movernos. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que le entre la bronca de porque no llegas.

¿Alguien se iba? ¿Quién? ¿Edward? Se podría ir a la puta si quería, ese cabrón me había llevado hasta ahí.

Por una lado sentía una rabia enorme contra él, pero por otro, sabía que él era el único que me dejaba en paz. Si ese chico se iba quizás qué clase de animal estaría conmigo, eso era más de lo que yo podía soportar, me superaba con creces.

No se en qué momento salió Laurent, pero lo noté porque el último chico que entró comenzó a hablar después de hacer una llamada

-¿Dónde estás? Sabías que era tu turno, estás retrasando todo, aún ni siquiera he podido terminar los documentos y se suponía que la entrega sería dentro de dos días, pero a este ritmo... -su voz se detuvo, probablemente porque Edward hablaba del otro lado del teléfono – no- estaba muy quieta para que poder escuchar todo y efectivamente el creyó que estaba durmiendo –si, parece que se durmió –hablaba de mí, debí concentrarme para no acusarme con algún movimiento indeseado –no ha dado mucho problema, pero James está irritadísimo, a la primera que algo no salga más nos vale estar lejos –otro silencio largo –no me extraña ¿Por qué? Yo no me meteré en medio así que apúrate ¿cuánto te falta?- una punzada en la cabeza me recordó la herida que se me había abierto hace un rato, me moví incómoda sin poder contenerme, intenté fingir que despertaba, me afirmé contra el fierro como podía para equilibrar mi cuerpo, arrojé mi cabeza atrás y bajando las manos esposadas de un modo incómodo me toqué la herida, solté una palabrota muy despacio –a penas salga la camioneta te aviso, nos vemos.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo en el lugar ¿Alguna vez sintieron esa necesidad de llenar el espacio? Pues eso era lo que yo sentía en aquel preciso instante.

-¿Quién se tiene que ir?¿Edward?- hablé del chico como si lo conociera de toda la vida, esperé paciente hasta que su risa irrumpió en la sala.

-¿Ni los golpes ni los gritos te dejan la boca cerrada a ti o qué? –sentí la gracia en su voz, mitad en burla mitad sorprendido –realmente debes aprender a callarte porque si alguien te dice aquí que te va a matar efectivamente lo hará, no te metas en lo que no te llaman y deja de hacer escándalos –sentí que me lo decía tan en serio que no pude hacer más que callarme, no obstante no duró mucho, no quería tentar mi suerte pero joder, la curiosidad me comía.

-¿Tan difícil es responderme eso? –se que el sentido común gritaba que me callara, que solo intentase ser invisible, pero yo jamás fui una persona que se quedara sentada sin hacer algo. Además para esas alturas, un golpe más o uno menos daba igual si conseguía información con ello.

-No, el no se tiene que ir –un leve alivio me recorrió el pecho, deseé ponerme a llorar de nuevo pero me contuve de alguna extraña forma. Mis pies estaban tan fríos que me dolía mover los dedos ¿Llevaba días? No estaba segura, pero se sentía así.

No me pareció una mala idea dormir, después de todo mi cuerpo maltrecho necesitaba recuperarse, renovar energías para soportar lo que fuese a venir, así que me limité a prestar atención al acompasado sonido de mi respiración y sin darme cuenta la nada me absorbió.

No debió pasar mucho tiempo antes de que despertara, bruscamente para ser exacta, sentí que una mano me tocaba la cara y en un acto reflejo me alejé del contacto, intenté cubrirla con mis manos, más solo sentí el tirón en las muñecas, intenté abrir los ojos desesperadamente pero la venda me lo impedía.

Algo dentro me gritaba que estaba en peligro, incluso para estar secuestrada. Y mi sexto sentido no falló, fuese quien fuese aquel hombre buscaba algo concreto, su brazo fuerte me levantó tomando mi suéter desde el cuello hasta que solo las puntas de mis botines rozaron el piso, me empujó contra la barra de hierro que estaba a mi espalda y acercó su cuerpo al mío para que la presión entre el tubo y él me sostuvieran en el aire. Me sentí tan frágil, como si fuese cualquier cosa, un trapo viejo y usado.

Ese olor a tabaco y cerveza que antes le había sentido me nubló por completo, mi cuerpo tembló y estuve a punto de vomitar del asco. Su mano derecha se metió bajo la ropa por mi abdomen muy lentamente. Sentí sus labios gruesos apoyándose en mi cuello, en el hueco bajo la mandíbula y empecé a retorcerme entre él y el frío metal.

Podía sentirlo, su miembro endureciéndose contra mis muslos, no dejé de agitarme mientras el llanto desesperado atacaba con fuerza –Solo me has traído problemas ¿Sabías? Pero haremos que pagues cada dolor de cabeza -sentenció para mi horror, el corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que parecía las paredes vibraban al mismo pulso.

El pánico crecía, y no hablamos de ese miedo al dolor, no el terror de no saber donde estas, ni siquiera era temor a una muerte violenta como en las películas de horror, era distinto, era el pánico de ver como se acercaba tu sentencia, saber que sería sometida a una tortura mayor, la sensación de que me anularían como mujer, que sería un objeto en el cual descargarían sus deseos más sucios y animales, la humillación de no poder detenerlo, la impotencia y la sensación de que no valía.

Los ojos se me empezaron a humedecer, ni siquiera podía ver la cara de mi atacante –por favor – rogué esperando algo de piedad en él, mi voz a penas se oía –por favor, juro que no haré nada más, no gritaré, no hablaré –el llanto quebraba mis palabras, haciéndolas inteligibles.

Era el vacío, todo cuanto había era un silencio profundo y negro, la oscuridad absoluta y el dolor. Ni un alma rondaba por aquél lugar, solo se oían mis sollozos y su boca contra mi piel.

Rogaba porque aquel animal tuviese al menos un rastro de humanidad en él, pero para mi desgracia... No la tenía. Y de eso me daría cuenta más tarde.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN(? Bueno, espero que estén disfrutando esta historia (mentira, espero que en un futuro cercano sufran con ella muajaja) Que esperan de esto? me gustaría leer sus predicciones antes de que lean el capítulo siguiente, así que les pido que por favor sean creativas y me cuenten que creen que pasará jiji bueno, por ahora las dejo y les pido que se mantengan atentas a las siguientes publicaciones que esta historia esta recién empezando O:

Pd: muchas gracias Lauren470, tu comentario me dio muchísimos ánimos de seguir con esta historia, escribir es hermoso y aún más cuando sabes que alguien disfruta de lo que tu haces 3

Pd2: nice week

Pd3: ámense mujeres, que nadie les diga lo que deben hacer con su cuerpo y su vida, ustedes son dueñas de su destino, sueñen alto y pongan todo de sí para alcanzar las metas :3


	6. Tiempo

(Familiar/Agnes Obel)

¿Alguna vez sintieron que morir sería mejor que cualquier cosa? ¿Que tu dolor es tan grande que si la única opción para dejar de sentir fuese la muerte, la elegirías sin pensarlo? Pues eso sentía yo en aquel momento mientras sus manos soltaban el botón de sus pantalones, un profundo y sincero deseo de morir, donde solo dominaba la histeria, el pánico y el llanto descontrolado.

Me sentía tan manoseada, denigrada, lo peor en todos los aspectos posibles solo de pensar lo que estaba por pasar. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada solo aumentaba el enorme peso que cargaba en la espalda. ¿Qué eran los golpes comparado con eso?

"Nada, menos que nada"

Las emociones eran demasiadas como para intentar si quiera explicarlas, el terror era tan grande que no entiendo como seguía moviéndome, cómo no estaba paralizada aún, mi cuerpo no se rendía, seguía sacudiéndose intentando dar patadas contra él, pero lamentablemente solo conseguía que presionara su cuerpo con más fuerza.

Mis muñecas tiraban de las esposas una y otra vez causándome aún más sufrimiento, pero de una extraña manera el dolor no me pertenecía, era como si el cuerpo fuese de alguien más, lo único que me pertenecía era la fuerza inmensa en el corazón para luchar por mi dignidad como mujer.

No quería ser pesimista, pero estaba segura que nadie iría a ayudarme, un sollozo más fuerte salió de mi pecho al tener este pensamiento, nadie intentaría salvarme, era lógico, era inevitable, porque todos esos enfermos estaban llenos de maldad, yo no importaba, yo era nada, ni mi cuerpo agitándose, ni mi llanto descontrolado me salvarían.

Entonces lo comprendí, mi lucha era inútil y como si algo dentro se desactivase, mi llanto cesó, las convulsiones de mi cuerpo y el instinto desaparecieron.

Desabrochó mis pantalones y los comenzó a bajar torpemente hasta dejarlos un poco más arriba de medio muslo intentando no despegarse demasiado. Yo ya no peleaba, no lloraba, casi no sentía. No sentir era lo mejor para mi en ese momento. Solo rogaba porque fuese rápido.

Intenté pensar en Jake, intenté imaginar sus manos tocándome, sus labios besándome, pero no servía de nada. Aquello solo me recordaba la enorme distancia que había entre los recuerdos y aquel preciso instante en el infierno.

"¿Esto es lo que me he buscado?"

De pronto oí la puerta abrirse, el llanto que había logrado controlar nuevamente apareció, otro invitado llegaba a la fiesta. Sus manos torpes y ansiosas se detuvieron unos segundos y sentí que su boca se despegaba de mi cuerpo –¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó molesto a la persona que había entrado, lo que significaba que no le resultaba grata la interrupción.

-Es mi turno –esa voz, Edward era el chico que había entrado a la habitación. ¿Su turno de qué? Me pregunté mentalmente –lárgate a hacer lo que sea para que se vaya.

Me quedé sin aliento, sabía que él no venía a rescatarme, me era más factible el hecho de que también quisiese divertirse a que quisiera salvarme, así que solo rogué porque aquel chico se fuera.

-Tengo tiempo de sobra para hacer todo –dijo el hombre que me sostenía sin siquiera dudarlo –no vendrán por ella hasta al menos el próximo Miércoles –mi mente estaba revuelta "¿Mis padres no me sacarían de aquí hasta al menos una semana?" pensaba sin creerlo, sin dejar de llorar, sin dejar de sentirme miserable, me entró la duda de cuanto llevaba ahí, lógicamente ya no era día lunes, pero ¿cuánto habría pasado? –la cuidaré yo, tu LÁRGATE a hacer lo que te plazca –dijo enfatizando el lárgate y volviendo su boca contra mi piel.

-Está bien, voy a dormir un rato –contestó el chico y yo perdí la poca esperanza que tenía, sí vale, hace un rato dije que no creía que él pudiera salvarme, pero soy humana, creer es parte de nuestra naturaleza, ese hijo de puta se iría sin más aún a sabiendas de lo que ese salvaje haría, el llanto histérico volvió a atacar con fuerza, la poca energía que mi cuerpo conservaba se disipó mientras las piernas me cedían del todo. Yo era el miedo personificado, los brazos me temblaban como una hoja de papel al viento –pero tendrás que llamar a Victoria para explicarle por qué el papeleo no está listo, llamó hace un rato y dijo que si no estaba dentro de cuatro horas el trato se anulaba.

La duda se instaló en él, noté en como me tomaba que ya no se sentían tan seguro de qué hacer, aquella chica era importante en sus negocios o eso parecía.

Pero incluso con la duda en el cuerpo su deseo de hacer daño era mayor que todo. El hombre de manos grandes no quería irse así sin más, necesitaba dejar su marca, así que coló su mano en mis bragas con rapidez, con brutalidad, intentó abrirme las piernas y no lo vi venir, sus dedos buscando donde entrar. Fue inevitable sentir la bilis subirme por la garganta mientras Edward seguía ahí mirando, el asco por la vida fue absoluto. Entonces lo hice, vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago, que no eran más que jugos gástricos, el ácido me quemó la garganta como una ola de fuego y casi me ahogo con la respiración irregular, entre la sorpresa propia, el dolor y el ardor.

No sé que tanto lo ensucié a él, no podía ver, pero fue lo suficiente como para que saltara de golpe y me dejara caer como un saco de papas al suelo. Tosí como si estuviese apunto de tener un ataque de asma siendo que no lo padecía, y sin siquiera recuperarme de aquello una bofetada gigante me cayó en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste puta asquerosa! –gritó molesto, el hombre bufaba, parecía una bestia fuera de control o al menos así se oía, más no me importaba yo solo esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para que se retirara lo más lejos posible, el ácido olor solo aumentaban más mis deseos de volver a vomitar y comencé a hacer arcadas repetidamente –bien, sigue con tu turno –espetó a Edward –límpiala mientras voy y vuelvo –finalizó, pero en lugar de retirarse de inmediato se volteó una vez más a mi para levantarme por el suéter –contigo aun no termino –susurró cerca de mi oído para recordarme lo vulnerable que estaba y tan rápido como me levantó volví a caer, me arrojó como si fuera basura y de algún modo así me sentía.

Deseaba desaparecer, una tortura física eterna habría sido mejor que todo eso. Sus pasos se perdieron fuera de la habitación como si los pasillos engulleran el sonido ensordecedor de su caminata, me estaba volviendo loca, me volvería loca. La puerta se cerró despacio y yo seguía demasiado en shock como para intentar siquiera llorar, mi mente recién comenzaba a encenderse, a aferrarse a los destellos de realidad que había soltado para evitar en su mayor medida el trauma que implicó todo lo anterior. Oi que el chico se acercaba hasta que se detuvo frente a mí, pero yo no quería a nadie cerca , no quería que nadie me tocara, quería estar sola. Cada paso que el daba para acercarse hacía que yo me encogiera, tirando los hombros hacia delante, doblando las piernas contra mi pecho, llevando las muñecas al frente tanto como las esposas me permitían.

Se arrodilló frente a mi y sentí sus manos alcanzando mi rostro, de un movimiento corrí mi cara tanto como me fue posible –Aléjate, no me toques, por favor ándate –sollocé con el rostro hacia abajo para alejarlo de su campo visual –no quiero que nadie me toque –la voz me salió quebrada, cargada del dolor que llenaba todo, no había nada más, no había odio, no había amor, no había miedo, solo el dolor.

-Tranquila –su voz sonaba con seguridad y tacto –no te haré nada –de haber estado en otro momento me habría reído irónicamente de su comentario.

-¡Pues no te creo! –grité alzando el rostro intentando arrastrarme para estar mas lejos, pero solo me moví histéricamente en el sitio –¡déjame!¡Quítame las manos de encima!- volví a soltar cuando intentó tocarme el rostro de nuevo -¡Todo es tu culpa!¡Tu me trajiste aquí!¡Tu jodido cabrón, tu hiciste todo... -la voz se apagó en la última frase mientras volvía a esconder mi rostro.

-Por favor –pidió. Y lo odié, lo odié por poner esa voz de víctima cuando el me había cagado todo, quise callarlo de la manera más violenta posible, quise putearlo hasta que se me acabasen las palabras, pero en lugar de eso me rendí, dejé que sus manos se acercaran a mi rostro.

El corazón me latía desbocado del susto y de la agitación que me había generado gritarle unos segundos antes ¿Qué haría? –Tranquila –repitió una vez más e involuntariamente mis músculos se soltaron, supe que no intentaría nada. Fue muy lento, como si pidiese permiso con cada movimiento, bajó la venda que me cubría los ojos, procurando no rozar la herida que aun tenía en la frente por el golpe contra la barra de hierro.

No alcé los ojos, no tengo claro el por qué pero no me atreví a mirarlo y él se dio cuenta. Al ver que no estaba dispuesta a levantar la vista sus dedos tomaron mi mentón y me obligó a ver. Sus ojos verdes eran tan intensos que apreté las manos en puños para contener el aliento. Su cabello como el bronce le caía un poco hacia la derecha en ondas. Su brazo izquierdo mostraba tatuajes que no me interesaba analizar en aquel momento, pero que quedaban al descubierto dada la sudadera gris de mangas cortas que usaba.

-¿Estás bien? –su voz me sacó del exhaustivo análisis que le hacía, vi la preocupación en sus ojos y por algún motivo la situación se me hizo familiar, pensé en Jacob cada vez que me consolaba cuando mamá y yo discutíamos, quizás extrañaba sentir que alguien estaba ahí para cuidar de mí.

Sus ojos, sus ojos me eran familiares, no era la situación o el contexto lo que se me hacía conocido, eran esos profundos ojos verdes... Los conocía, ya los había visto.

Él me miraba como si intentase leer mis gestos. No me di cuenta cuando mi cabeza empezó a moverse de un lado a otro lentamente en respuesta a su pregunta, pude sentir las lágrimas peleando por salir a flote y lo único que alcancé a decir antes de echarme a llorar fue un "no, no lo estoy".

Intenté nuevamente soltarme de su agarre para esconder el rostro porque no quería que me viera, no quería que precisamente él viese mi debilidad, pero mi intento fue en bano, porque lo sostuvo con fuerza obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos, y muy suavemente con sus dedos me secó las lágrimas que resbalaban de modo poco sutil.

El temor a él desapareció por completo y antes de que volviera a hablar yo ya había depositado en mi corazón una absurda confianza, así que sus palabras siguientes no me sorprendieron.

-No dejaré que nadie te toque mientras estés aquí.

"...a veces cuando te miro me resultas familiar... como si te conociera de un sueño..."

* * *

Chan Chan Channn menos mal que ha aparecido en la escena :,( aquí está el capítulo nuevo y espero que les haya gustado, ok, no me dio el corazon para que le pasara algo a bella :C me alegro mucho que les esté gustando la historia, de a poco se están sumando lectores(wujuuu), gracias por todos esos favs y followers 3 es un día nublado por acá, perfecto para leer y beber café jiji así que espero disfruten su domingo y se mantengan atentos a lo que viene. Las dejo por ahora. Besitossss


	7. Acción y reacción

(By Night/ Puzzle Muteson)

No me haría nada...

" hijo de la gran puta"

Hay situaciones muy irónicas en la vida y estaba completamente segura que aquella era una de esas, la sensación de desconcierto era tal que honestamente no pude cuestionarlo, solo lo dejé, le permití consolarme no oponiendo resistencia cuando se acerco para apretarme contra su pecho.

Me escondí en su cuello tan rápido como me fue posible deseando que aquel extraño me dijese que todo estaría bien. La situación era absurda y distorsionada, no lo negaré, era enferma para ser precisos, pero en ese momento donde aquel desconocido era el único que me daba apoyo, no me quedó más que aferrarme al único pilar que podía mantenerme resistiendo, no me importaba que me hubiese llevado hasta aquel lugar, me bastaba con que cualquiera de ellos fingiera ser mi amigo para correr desesperada en busca de protección.

"Mientras estés aquí"

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, sacudiendo mi interior. Removiendo mi terror primitivo mientras me cuestionaba qué era aquel lugar, rogando porque me sacaran pronto de allí.

Lo sentía cálido intentando contenerme pero era casi imposible calmar mi crisis, no sabía que decirme probablemente siendo consciente de que fácilmente explotaría ante alguno de sus comentarios. Honestamente no tuve presente el tiempo que le lloré, solo me concentré en los recuerdos, en papá diciéndome que la vida era demasiado corta para amargarnos por pequeñeces, y joder, cuanta razón tenía.

Si hubiera usado mi tiempo para otras cosas, si hubiera aprovechado cada segundo aún más, pero ya qué más daba. Me reprendí mentalmente porque sabía no debía arrepentirme de nada. La vida era efímera, y toda mi existencia por más corta no había tenido más que felicidad y amor. Las cosas cambiaban y lamentablemente las mías se habían desarrollado así sin poder evitarlo, porque no dependía de mí, porque a veces las cosas no funcionaban como intentábamos y no había nada por hacer, entonces lo entendí, recién allí comprendí que muchas cosas estaban fuera de nuestro control, lo supe de la peor manera posible.

Recordé a mamá acurrucándome en su cama, la primera vez que discutí con un novio en el colegio fui hasta ella para llorar a su lado, no preguntó nada, solo me abrazó en silencio y me besó la frente, tenía esa habilidad especial para hacerme sentir segura, sin importar que pasara fuera, en casa abrazada a mi madre, nadie podía dañarme. Quise imaginar que eran sus brazos y esas manos sus manos, pero el aroma varonil y amaderado que me calaba los poros me recordaba que solo eran recuerdos .

Pensé en Nessie, mi hermana pequeña, en sus risas estridentes que llenaban toda la habitación. Cuando estaba triste ella era capaz de hacerme olvidar todo pesar con su risa, sus bromas, las idioteces que hablaba. Recordar su jugueteo constante me confortaba, me hacía extrañarla de un modo inimaginable, pero el amor que sentía por ella era tanto que el vacío en mi pecho se llenaba poco a poco.

"No dejaré que nadie te toque mientras estés aquí"

Sentí la rabia instalándose en mi cuerpo como un cosquilleo ligero que me empezaba a brotar como burbujas en la sangre, rojo, todo lucía rojo por la ira, deseché el pensamiento en ese momento, era mejor aprovechar el pequeño instante de seguridad que sentía antes de amargarme todavía más con el odio profundo que me generaba pensar en quien me había llevado ahí.

–Ya no llores –pidió con un tono que solo me aumentó la pena.

El chico pasaba sus manos por mi espalda de manera incómoda como si no quisiera consolarme, asumí que lo hacía solo porque realmente le daba demasiada lástima, probablemente mi llanto y mi aspecto lo conmovían, pero de algún modo pensar en su "piedad" me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ¿Cómo podía estar así de cerca del tipo que me había secuestrado? Me tragué las lágrimas para hablar.

-Entonces aléjate –dije con muy poca seguridad levantando mi cabeza de su hombro –esto no me ayuda –contesté con sinceridad.

Sus ojos verdes me miraron atentos, analizando mi expresión para ver si realmente deseaba espacio, supongo que encontró lo que buscaba porque asintió en silencio antes de separarme. Noté la duda en su expresión mientras se removía inquieto mirando el piso.

-Venga –se oyó su voz casi en un susurro inclinándose hacia mi muy rápido para mi gusto, inconscientemente me encogí en el lugar –solo quiero acomodarte... -no continuó con la frase porque no fue necesario, comprendía perfectamente a que se refería, sus manos fueron hasta mi pantalón que estaba a medio bajar y un sollozo cargado de vergüenza y dolor me brotó del pecho, sabía que él no intentaría nada pero eso no me quitaba la sensación de estar siendo vulnerada. Los acomodó a mi cadera con cuidado, intentando tocarme lo menos posible, subió el cierre y los abotonó mientras yo desviaba la vista de sus manos, lo que hacía se sentía tan íntimo que no soportaba observarlo. Nuevamente las lágrimas silenciosas me inundaron el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mirándome confundido, alejando sus manos rápidamente. ¿Qué sucede? Era irónico que preguntara algo como aquello, más bien qué no sucedía.

-Necesito pensar –hablé muy bajito, más como si hablase conmigo misma que con él –¿podrías dejarme un momento? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño, no por él, por mí misma.

¿Cómo podía permitirme el más mínimo gesto de confianza con él? Me sentía tan estúpida y débil. Dónde estaba esa chica que solo se necesitaba a ella misma para defenderse.

-¿No quieres ir a limpiarte? –cuestionó mirando mi ropa, me había olvidado por completo del vómito que me cubría.

Bajé la vista hasta mi pecho para ver las manchas amarillas que cubrían mi suéter, el olor me hizo dar una arcada y por un momento creí que volvería a vomitar. Pensé en ir al baño, pero no tenía ropa de cambio, además del hecho de no estar preparada para ponerme esa venda nuevamente. Negué suavemente con la cabeza sin mirarlo, necesitaba un segundo de paz -¿Podría ir en un rato?

El suspiró poniéndose de pie probablemente deseando estar lejos del hedor, con un escueto "por supuesto" se dirigió hasta una silla que se encontraba un par de metros más allá y la cargó hasta la puerta, lo vi sentarse bloqueando la entrada cosa que agradecí de todo corazón. Dejé caer mis brazos agotada, la fatiga muscular era más grande que el dolor de las muñecas.

Pensé en la posibilidad de ver nuevamente a mi familia, apreté los ojos con fuerza, era mejor no hacerme ilusiones, era mejor no tener esperanzas que poder romper luego, ni siquiera contaba con salir viva de aquel lugar. ¿Existiría la posibilidad de escapar? Tiré mis muñecas para recordarme que estaba esposada y que sin las manos libres era casi imposible hacerlo. Edward me observó desde su asiento ante aquel movimiento, probablemente preguntándose si nuevamente comenzaría con un ataque de "sáquenme de aquí".

Fuera de aquella habitación debía estar lleno de personas que no dudarían en acabarme si intentaba escapar, me pregunté que sería más sensato, rendirme y dejar que ellos hicieran lo que fuese o idear un plan de huida, "si muero al menos será intentando algo antes" me convencí a mi misma. Idear un plan de escape sonaba como algo decente pero en ese momento no me sentía ni un poco preparada para jugar a los super agentes.

¿Cuantas posibles clases de dolor existen? En aquel momento, infinitas, el dolor físico, el dolor ante la añoranza, el dolor de la humillación, el dolor del vacío, tanto dolor que olvidaba cual era la gracia de existir. Mi respiración se entrecortaba como si mis pulmones quisieran dejar de trabajar para parar el agotamiento profundo que me invadía. Una niebla ligera comenzó a llenar el espacio cubriendo todo y alejando las imágenes reales de mí, dejando en su lugar figuras poco definidas que alimentaban mis alucinaciones. La niebla me adormecía, me atontaba, me engullía como un animal salvaje, di un salto brusco al notarlo, el sueño daba pasos gigantes cuando me permitía ser débil, pero no podía permitírmelo, no después de los sucedido.

-Puedes descansar, yo no haré nada –su voz rompió la eterna quietud como una caricia en el ambiente y casi me reí en su cara, me daban tantas ganas de golpearlo.

-No tengo sueño –mentí tan estúpidamente que mi rostro reflejó la incredulidad que sentía mientras lo decía –no quiero dormir –aclaré nuevamente y eso era completamente cierto.

-Sigues sin creerme –afirmó mientras yo desviaba la vista al piso, no era justo, no era justo que viniera a dárselas de superhéroe cuando era un puto secuestrador -¿Qué puedo... -comenzó a preguntar con hipocresía y yo asumiendo lo que quería decir hablé antes de dejarlo terminar la frase.

-Nada, no puedes hacer nada- zanjé abruptamente y lo entendió, no pronunció más, solo se apoyo en sus rodillas mirando el piso con una expresión vacía.

Aquella fue la última imagen que vi antes de dormirme, no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba completamente sumergida en un profundo sueño, no importó cuanto le discutiera o cuanto temor tuviera, el cansancio era abrumador.

El sueño era la parte más hermosa de aquellos momentos, donde todo dejaba de existir, pero cada vez que abría los ojos, todo se multiplicaba, la angustia, el dolor físico, la desesperanza. Cuando desperté aquel día sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro mientras un susurro me llamaba, "bella" oi y por un par de segundos todo desapareció, solo había sido una pesadilla, estaba en casa segura, arropada...

Abrí los ojos lentamente, para enfocar el horroroso cuarto color azul con esquinas mohosas que seguía rodeándome, aquella jodida habitación aún estaba intacta. Me moví tan rápido como fue posible evitando su tacto por reflejo, mi rostro desbordó pánico mientras terminaba de disipar las huellas que la inconsciencia había dejado. No quería ser mala con él, pero simplemente no confiaba en nadie, no quería que nadie estuviera así de cerca.

Se que lo entendió, cerró su puño lentamente mientras se guardaba la mano en el bolsillo del vaquero negro que usaba, como si se obligase a dejar las manos para él–te traje algo de comer –habló a penas, sin mirarme, su voz era cortés pero forzada, él quería actuar así pero no lo sentía realmente. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, como si sus palabras no tuvieran una mínima parte de sentido en mi cabeza. Una sonrisa pequeña se instaló en su rostro como si intentase darme seguridad, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos, nuevamente se estaba obligando a actuar para hacerme sentir un poco mejor, más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca de disculpa.

-No quiero nada, muchas gracias –corté rápido su rollo sin siquiera devolverle la sonrisa enfatizando con ironía el "muchas gracias" –quizás que le han puesto a la comida –solté con rabia muy bajo, pero él escuchó perfecto, bajó la mirada mientras se devolvía a su asiento junto a la puerta y una punzada de culpabilidad me hizo hablar otra vez, como siguiera así podría actuar como todo el resto si se cansaba de mi grosería constante–no tengo hambre –asintió más para sí mismo que para mí, sin siquiera mirarme.

Lo segundos... que tortura más grande, era como si se alongasen eternamente, se estiraban tanto como podían para darme todo el tiempo existente, para sentir que jamás terminaría aquello, una brisa me inundó las fosas nasales y nuevamente solté una arcada, su cabeza se levanto para ver que me había pasado y antes de que yo alcanzara a decir algo se puso de pie para alcanzarme.

–Me cansaste, vamos al baño –me avisó mientras de sus bolsillos traseros sacaba una llave para soltarme las manos. Imitó el procedimiento que antes había hecho Laurent, pero esta vez le pedí que me diera unos minutos para mover mis muñecas, lo observé unos segundos ¿Qué tan difícil sería salir corriendo en ese momento? No se veía extremadamente fuerte, pero tenía un cuerpo que me hacía creerlo rápido, probablemente Edward me alcanzaría antes de llegar a la puerta.

-¿Qué haré con mi ropa? –le pregunté tendiendo mis manos al frente para que pusiera las esposas. Vi que no sabía que responder, de pronto como si un foco se iluminara en su mente tomó su celular y habló con rapidez.

\- ¿Jazz puedes traer un cambio para chica? Llévalo al baño del ala izquierda –fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar el teléfono –solucionado –avisó sonriendo levemente y supe que era sincero, si bien no sonreí de vuelta, le agradecí por aquello –quita que te vendaré –era lógico que lo hiciera supongo, pero no me molestó menos, no tenía demasiadas ganas de usar esa venda manchada en sangre otra vez, eso me recordó...

Llevé mis manos esposadas a la frente otra vez, tenía tan inflamada la zona, que se sentía deformada, me juré que haría pagar a ese puto cabrón. Edward se acercó con la venda en las manos y cuando me la colocaba tuve nuevamente una arcada, mi estómago estaba tan descompuesto por el asco que llenaba todo, que no podía evitarlo.

Mientras íbamos hacia el baño, él me sostenía tomándome por la espalda del suéter y si había que virar me tomaba de un brazo para dirigirme. El trayecto me fue más corto que la vez anterior, no se si me dieron menos vueltas o la leve sensación de seguridad que empezaba a instalarse en mí hacía todo menos terrible, de todos modos una vez que llegamos esperé a que me abriera la puerta, cuando sentí que esta se movía di un primer paso pero él me sostuvo por las muñecas, "Joder, entrará al baño conmigo", fue mi primera idea, quise esconder mi cabeza en la tierra como una avestruz, pero la verdad no entendí lo que quería hasta que sentí la dolorosa libertad en mis articulaciones.

-No tardes, o tendré que ir por ti -medio amenazó, aunque su voz sonaba algo a "no me queda de otra".

Entré al baño con paso inseguro, tanteando el piso bajo mis pies hasta que oí la puerta cerrarse, lo primero que hice fue quitarme la venda para comprender en qué lugar estaba, las paredes de idéntico color azul oscuro al del lugar donde me tenían alojando eran viejísimas, una tenue luz blanca iluminaba el metro cuadrado en el que estaba de pie desde una altura de dos metros y medio mas o menos, dejando en tinieblas todo el resto del cuarto . Un pequeño cuadro estaba sobre el lavamanos, era un espejo en el que a penas podías verte la cara. La puerta sonó con tres golpes, supuse que era la ropa de cambio que me había prometido, abrí la puerta y Edward miró por la rendija que dejé –aquí tienes –dijo tendiendo las prendas dentro del baño, las tomé con rapidez esperando que se fuera –antes de salir no olvides vendarte los ojos –me recordó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Lucía tan mal como imaginaba, revisé las prendas que me había entregado: una camiseta azul a tirantes y un jersey gris que parecía de porrista americana. El vómito no solo me había ensuciado el suéter sino que también el brassier, pensé qué hacer, si era conveniente botarlo junto al suéter o dejarlo puesto, pero decidí eliminarlo porque a fin de cuentas no era como si lo necesitara tanto. Me lavé la cara manchada con maquillaje y sangre, con cuidado evitando la herida de la frente y procurando no tocar con brusquedad los cardenales que me decoraban el rostro para proseguir con el pecho, el agua estaba congelada, tanto así que la piel se me erizó y un escalofrío enorme me sacudió, apreté la mandíbula para no soltar exclamaciones ante el contacto gélido mientras me miraba en el espejo para observar como mi rostro se veía algo azul.

No podía dejar de preguntarme como había acabado así, por qué yo, por qué allí, sentía que la vida era tan injusta.

Me puse la camiseta limpia y el jersey encima, me miré las muñecas que ya comenzaban a ponerse moradas mientras las hacía girar para disfrutar un poco el dolor de tenerlas sin amarras. ¿Y si me quedaba aquí? Me pregunté mirando la puerta unos segundo ¿si fingía un desmayo y cuando este chico entrara lo atacaba y salía corriendo?

Sabía que aquello era ruin, pero en mi situación todo era válido. Observé a mi alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera ser útil, quizás era mi día de suerte o todo lo contrario, abajo del lavamanos había un palo de escoba partido a la mitad, ¿sería útil aquello? Una parte de mí me decía que no me metiera en problemas y esperara a mis padres porque ellos me sacarían de aquel lugar, la otra me decía que no temiera, que lo intentara antes de que acabaran conmigo, entonces mi parte mas valiente se decidió.

Me incliné a recogerlo, apretando con fuerza la madera mientras me decidía a actuar, no terminé de ponerme en pié cuando la puerta se comenzó a abrir con lentitud, como si pidiesen permiso para entrar.

La duda se instaló en mí unos segundos, pero me abofetee mentalmente.

"Quizás es momento de intentar una huida improvisada" pensé levantando el palo y preparándome para correr tan rápido como mi cuerpo cansado permitiera.

Podría morir, pero lo haría peleando.

"No soy la misma que hace veinte días, tampoco quiero serlo, la vida es solo para los que resisten"

* * *

O.O Confieso que amo esta historia, como que mientras mas veces la reviso y la arreglo más la amo, como van ustedes? espero que les guste, Bella es una chica valiente, todas debemos intentar se valientes, amarnos y siempre intentar luchar por lo que queremos 3 se siguen sumando lectoras (wiiii) así que estoy super contenta, este capitulo va dedicado a los followers y favorites que se siguen sumando jajajajajaja 3 Como siempre espero que tengan lindos días y nos estamos leyendo pronto. Besitosss

Pd: estoy trabajando el la reescripcion de 4 de septiembre: día de recuerdos, está mucho mejor que antes y es genial porque es un fic Bella x Edward basado en una época que a mí particularmente me fascina como fue el conflicto de la segunda guerra mundial, así que si no lo han leido les invito a ir n.n


	8. Rastros de cordura

(The Greatest/ SIA)

Tenía las manos aferradas al palo de madera con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos parecían apunto de estallar, estaba tan dispuesta a partirle el cráneo a aquel chico que las articulaciones me dolían. Esperé en silencio atrás de la puerta mientras esta se abría despacio, dándome la sensación que pasaban horas en vez de segundos. Podía oír mi corazón palpitar y temía que incluso él lo escuchase, pero me auto convencía de que no era momento para temer.

-¿Bella? –preguntó él con un tono de disculpa antes de voltear a verme por irrumpir en el baño sin permiso, con delicadeza como si no quisiera pasarme a llevar, porque de algún modo él era casi humano. Moví mis manos sin terminar de analizar lo que hacía, impulsada por la desesperación y la rabia esperaba darle de pleno en la nuca con la fuerza y rapidez suficiente para dejarlo al menos inestable antes de salir corriendo, pero mientras mis brazos recorrían la distancia entre su cuerpo y el palo, una punzada de culpa me hizo temblar desde los pies a la cabeza, porque incluso antes de encontrarme con sus ojos, sabía que vería en ellos la disculpa por la irrupción, la extraña preocupación y la acusación por la traición a aquel individuo que al menos intentaba no torturarme.

El mundo es de los fuertes, pero qué es ser fuerte ¿matar sin compasión es fuerza? ¿aprovecharte de la confianza del resto? Joder, pues yo era terriblemente débil entonces, no pude, no me dio el corazón para atacarlo y justo a tiempo desvié el golpe que rozó su costado, lo único que sintió fue la corriente de aire que generó el movimiento.

Se volteó para mirarme mientras el palo caía al suelo asimilando lo que estaba sucediendo y sin saber que decir, moví las manos nerviosas frente a él como si intentase tomar los pedazos destruidos de la confianza que tenía en mí para montarlos uno sobre otros.

-L-lo siento –balbuceé sintiendo que los ojos se me humedecían llenos de arrepentimiento.

El rostro de Edward estaba completamente confundido, la pequeña arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas mostraba que aún no se formaba una clara idea de lo que había pasado, así que intentando excusarme solté lo primero que se me ocurrió en medio del caos que era mi mente –fue instintivo, no sabía quien era y no tocaste la puerta, pensé que podía ser alguien más y estaba asustada, realmente... -las palabras salían atropelladas, desesperadas, mis manos temblaban y lo vi agacharse para recoger el palo que había caído en su costado izquierdo. Retrocedí presa del pánico, sabía que si seguía tratándolo mal dejaría su faceta de príncipe rescatando a la damisela en apuros, alcé las manos hasta la altura del rostro como si intentase protegerme.

El observaba el palo con que había pensado golpearlo y luego me miró a mí incrédulo. Se acercó lentamente mientras yo no dejaba de caminar de espaldas hasta chocar contra la sucia pared de azulejos donde me encogí para quedar en cuclillas cubriéndome la cabeza con las manos, intentando protegerme de lo que venía. Otro ataque de llanto me entró, incontenible, abismal y desgarrador. Ya podía sentir los golpes en el cuerpo, la madera partiéndome el craneo.

Desde mi posición lo vi detenerse a mitad de camino y volver en dirección a la puerta, la cerró con llave para que nadie molestase y yo solo cerré los ojos cubriéndome los oídos "no existo, nada de esto existe" me recordaba una y otra vez en aquel rincón para no enloquecer, no estoy segura si lo pensaba o lo decía en voz alta, sentía la inestabilidad mental avanzar más rápido que la cordura, me jalé el cabello liso intentando controlar lo que sentía.

Pero en lugar de acercarse a mí como pensé que haría fue hasta el lavamanos, no sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza, que querría hacerme al darse cuenta de que quise golpearlo con aquel palo para escapar ¿Por qué aún no me había golpeado? Lo vi tomar la venda que había dejado ahí y ponerla bajo la llave de agua corriendo, la sangre comenzó a mezclarse con el chorro mientras sus manos estrujaban el género muchas veces seguidas.

Ya no sollozaba desconsoladamente, pero me mantenía en aquella posición como si ser una bolita me protegiese de lo que él quisiera hacer, los ojos aún estaban nublados con lágrimas y probablemente tenía una pinta de animal herido que nadie se lo imagina. Con la venda limpia en las manos volvió hacia mí.

Me ahorcaría.

Estaba segura, me sostendría del cuello con aquel duro género hasta que la falta de oxígeno me acabara.

Se agachó hasta estar a mi altura y yo me encogí aun más mirándolo de reojo. Tendió una mano hacia mi rostro –por favor no me mates –rogué sin dejar de lagrimear –no quería hacerte daño a ti –insistí esperando que creyera en mis palabras, deseando vivir un poco más, no obstante vi en sus ojos que sabía la verdad detrás de mis acciones.

Sentí su pulgar recogiendo las lágrimas de mi mejilla izquierda y cerré los ojos esperando que me pusiera la tela en el cuello, solo esperaba que no fuese tan terrible como imaginaba.

-No te haré daño –habló con una paz inmaculada, abrí los ojos de golpe para ver si había rastro de sarcasmo en aquella oración, pero no lo parecía –mucho menos voy a matarte –sonrió como si le causara gracia mi comentario –pero si voy a decirte que tu idea era realmente estúpida –habló serio secando esta vez las lágrimas de la mejilla derecha –no durarías ni cinco minutos intentando escapar de aquí –su mano tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, sus ojos se veían sinceros, inconscientemente apoyé mi mejilla en su palma, adorando el contacto cálido, adorando el recuerdo de lo que era ser un humano, porque para estas alturas yo me sentía más como un animal.

No le creí el comentario respecto a mi plan de escape, sentí que solo me lo decía para infundirme miedo, para evitar problemas con su jefe. Debían existir riesgos claro, pero no podía ser imposible, yo no era torpe y poseía una habilidad innata para correr con rapidez.

Su rostro no mostraba nada, no había ningún atisbo de enojo, de felicidad, de rabia o de tristeza -Perdóname –pedí cerrando los ojos, sintiéndome completamente avergonzada.

-Será mejor que volvamos –se limitó a decir alejando su mano de mi rostro y corriéndose un par de centímetros para que pudiera ponerme en pie, omitiendo mis disculpas.

No insistí, solo torpemente apoyé mis manos en el piso asqueroso del lugar para levantarme, con el estómago hecho un puño sentí sus mano tomándome del brazo para facilitarme la tarea y una vez de pié se acercó por detrás para vendarme los ojos, estaba a menos de medio metro pero se sentía a una distancia más grande que el océano. Me refregué las manos contra los jeans para quitar la tierra de mis palmas.

De camino al cuarto donde estaba antes agradecí al cielo una y mil veces mientras me prometía a mi misma no volver a hacer algo como aquello, no sin antes pensármelo mejor. Edward iba en silencio, hecho una tumba, lo que por primera vez se me hizo tremendamente incómodo.

Sentía que perdía al único aliado en aquel lugar.

Cuando entramos al cuarto cerró la puerta y se dirigió conmigo hasta la barra de metal que para esas alturas era mi mejor amiga, pero a diferencia de otras veces, me esposó con las manos abajo seguramente pensando en que mis muñecas ya no debían soportar el constante estrangulamiento.

Susurré un gracias mientras lo sentía alejarse sin siquiera preguntarme si deseaba que me quitara la venda, no dije nada, era justo, me lo merecía desde su perspectiva supongo y lo entendí de alguna extraña forma, sentí rabia, por supuesto, no podría pensar él que me quedaría sentada ahí sin más a esperar que pasaran las horas sin saber que harían conmigo y si, sentía rabia por darle el espacio suficiente como para que me importara en lo más mínimo su confianza, rabia por entender que se sintiera traicionado por mí.

Un extraño sonido se oía en el fondo del lugar, un tap tap constante y repetitivo, como si golpeasen madera con un encendedor, quizás era la locura asomándose a pasos agigantados. Golpeé despacio mi cabeza contra la barra que como siempre me sostenía, estaba adolorida pero no pensaba lo que hacía, solo me movía por desesperación. Cada pequeño golpe me sacudía el mundo, como efecto de las contusiones que me generaron los traumas anteriores supongo. Hasta que no se detuvo el tap tap no me di cuenta de que solo estaba siguiendo el ritmo del molesto golpeteo, abrí la boca para medio jadear sin entender qué me estaba pasando.

-No hagas eso –Edward habló desde la ubicación que supuse sería la silla contra la puerta –tu cabeza ya está lo suficientemente maltratada –me detuve un par de segundos para oírlo, pero cuando se calló el vaivén de mi cabeza continuo. Lo sentí ponerse de pié y caminar hasta mí pero no me detuve, sentí que se me formaba una sonrisa en la cara pero no tenía claro el por qué.

-¿No lo oyes? –pregunté mientras el tap tap volvía a atacar.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó casi a mi lado, sentí su cuerpo descender hasta sentarse junto a mí.

-Ese ruidito –fruncí el ceño sin entender como él no lo oía –¿O me estoy volviendo loca? –cuestioné golpeando un poco más fuerte la cabeza. Sus manos detuvieron mi movimiento mientras lo sentía quitar la venda de mis ojos.

-Ya no sigas –ordenó mirandome a los ojos y no pude hacer más que reírme, la situación se me hacía completamente graciosa –y no estás enloqueciendo, yo también lo oigo –finalizó mirando hacia el frente, supe en ese instante que él sabía de donde provenía el sonido pero no quiso explicarme que era. Volvió la vista a mi nuevamente y sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro pronuncié lo siguiente.

-Que te den – la frase fue con tanto odio y desprecio que me quemó la lengua mientras las letras salían de mi boca, pese a ello no hizo ni un solo gesto. Solo vi que su mirada analizaba mi herida en la frente.

-Eso está terrible, debería traer algunas cosas para desinfectarlo –dijo tomándome el mentón para mover mi cabeza de modo que la luz le mostrase mejor mi herida.

-Eres un hijo de puta –volví a insultarlo mientras soltaba otra carcajada, me daba un coraje tremendo que omitiera mis palabrotas –¡Eres un hijo de la gran puta! Ojalá te cagues en el infierno maldito cabrón.

Me observó en silencio, su rostro impasible, sus ojos atentos. Sin coraje, sin pena, no había nada. Los ojos se me humedecieron, pero no aparté la vista, lo seguí observando -¿Podré salir de aquí? –pregunté casi en un susurro y ahí estaba, ese rostro imperturbable se volteó intentando ocultar la pequeña mueca que sus labios hicieron, como si se mordiese los carrillos de la mejilla.

Nuevamente sonó la barra de metal, mi cabeza se golpeó contra ella otra vez, una, dos, tres veces. Lo vi cerrar sus ojos, le molestaba que lo hiciera, el ruido lo perturbaba y yo, yo solo quería volverlo loco, se lo merecía por todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Una, dos, tres veces más.

Pam... Pam... Pam...

Ante mis ojos pasó la sonrisa de Nessie, la imaginé aplastándome sobre la cama al llegar del colegio y sentí la mandíbula temblar de la pena. El color azul oscuro de las paredes se encogía cada vez que mi cabeza estrellaba contra la barra.

Otro golpe, otra imagen de mis hermanos corriendo en el campo donde pasábamos las vacaciones de verano cerca de la abuela.

Pam... Pam

-¡Joder detente! –gritó Edward de pronto, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos con las pupilas dilatadas me miraban fuera de sí, su respiración acelerada. Su mano voló rapidísimo y me encogí esperando que me golpeara, pero aterrizó sobre mi cabeza, sacudiendo la barra metálica contra la que mi cabeza se estrellaba –¡Para! –volvió a repetir por si tenía alguna intención de continuar. Se tomó del cabello, estirando las ondas desordenadas que le enmarcaban el rostro y sentí que la demencia que se apoderaba de mí también intentaba tomarlo él.

Sonreí feliz de lograr aquello, si creía que no intentaría nada estaba muy equivocado, podría ser que no pudiera matarlo, pero me prometí a mi misma que no me olvidaría nunca. En un mundo tan brutal y efímero como aquel, quizás la locura era lo único importante que teníamos.

Y yo estaba más que dispuesta a sacrificar mi cordura por llevar conmigo al resto.

"No quiero estar en un mundo donde tu no existas ¿Eso me convierte en loca?"

* * *

Buenos nochesss! espero que este haya sido un hermoso día, bueno lo prometido es deuda y traigo este cap nuevo, espero que lo disfruten mucho. Gracias a los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviews, hoy es una noche genial! Espero que sigan disfrutando la historia y me cuenten que les parece todo.


	9. Evolución

(Breath me/ SIA)

Cuando pequeña era muy valiente, quizás porque a los cinco años no tenía realmente internalizado el temor, es muy probable que la inocencia y la ignorancia era tal que mi frágil mente no podía dimensionar las consecuencias de mis actos. Pero conforme uno crece, el mundo te enseña a temer, el mundo te muestra que hay cosas que traen sucesos horrorosos y que si no piensas bien lo que haces, puede que las consecuencias sean fatales.

También aprendí en mi adolescencia que las cosas cambian, y gracias a la naturaleza humana nosotros casi siempre nos adaptamos, si cambiamos de entorno hacemos nuevos amigos, si trabajamos bajo presión generalmente rendimos más, si nos hace falta alguien buscamos el modo de reemplazarlo.

La cosa es que en ese momento de mi vida, era cuando más patente estaban todas esas lecciones. Tanto así que me adapté a la situación con toda la rapidez que fue posible, al punto de olvidar los temores que me habían inculcado para convertirme nuevamente en la Isabella valiente de cinco años, ignorando la idea de que la muerte me seguía el paso tan de cerca que al despertar podía sentir su tenebrosa aura, su gélido perfume... Tenía que lograrlo, tenía que hacer lo que fuese necesario.

No me arriesgaría a un golpe, no estaba siendo inteligente, no estaba jugando bien mis cartas con ese chico, debía aprovecharme de su paciencia al máximo y sacarlo de casillas era por lejos la peor jugada, por ello dejé que pasaran unos minutos sin perturbarlo.

El silencio más grande llenaba la sala, no dije nada, ni siquiera me moví aún con la sensación de que me venía una bofetada, sonreí mirando al frente algo complacida, ese capullo se lo merecía.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser segundos o minutos en los que mi cuerpo se sumió en la amargura más grande, pero el oscuro hastío por la vida se vio interrumpido por pasos en el pasillo que daba a la habitación, mi cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente mientras todo atisbo de petulancia se iba para ser reemplazado por terror, volteé a ver a Edward para saber cual era su estado actual, pero era más rápido que yo, sus manos ya estaban subiendo la venda para cubrir mis ojos. Fue hasta la puerta justo a tiempo para abrirla y recibir a quien fuese que estaba entrando, me quedé en silencio para prestar atención al recién llegado.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Edward y por su voz supe que aquel individuo no representaba ninguna amenaza, mi espalda se relajó al instante.

De alguna forma creía su discurso y su extraño interés por mantenerme "a salvo", me hacía sentir protegida y si él confiaba en alguien ¿por qué yo no?

-Nada, James me mandó a cuidarla –reconocí la voz del chico que antes había estado conmigo.

-No es necesario –respondió Edward, se oía el roce de las prendas como si se moviera.

-Dijo que lo necesitabas –insistió el otro –además yo solo sigo órdenes –agregó luego de unos segundos, las manos me empezaron a sudar de los nervios mientras intentaba captar cada sonido para imaginar el movimiento de sus cuerpos al hablar. Habrán pasado diez o veinte segundos antes de que alguno soltara prenda -¿Qué te está pasando? –no se si sonaba molesto o solo curioso, quizás una mezcla de ambos.

-Nada ¿Por qué me pasaría algo? –Edward sonaba tranquilo, como si realmente no entendiese por qué le preguntaba eso. Sentí que caminaban hasta estar en el pasillo, lo noté porque las voces se oían lejanas y con un leve eco. La puerta chirrió y asumí que estaban semi cerrándola para que yo no oyera, así que haciendo acopio de toda mi capacidad auditiva intenté tomar la conversación que estaban desarrollando.

-Sabes a qué me refiero capullo, somos amigos ¿no? –el acompañante de Edward se oía enojado, o eso me hizo pensar.

-Jasper –dijo Edward deteniéndose unos segundos para aumentar la tensión –no se de que hablas –comprendí que aquel chico era el mismo que debió llevar mi ropa de cambio.

-¿Por qué te comportas así con ella? –Jasper se oía extrañado, preocupado, desentendido y ese deje de rabia no abandonaba sus palabras.

-No me comporto de ninguna manera –Su voz se iba tornando defensiva, lo imagine irguiéndose para demostrar su molestia.

-Sabes que se irá pronto, esa zorra desaparecerá y tu te quedarás con el problema aquí. Para con las pendejadas ¿Vale? Porque cuando tu metes el culo donde no debes yo también termino de la hostia –no lo soportaba, quise partirle la cara de un puñetazo, odiaba esa forma despectiva que usaba para hablar de mí, odiaba que intentase convencer de no protegerme al único individuo que me trataba como a una persona.

-No dejaré que se vaya –habló con una seriedad que me revolvió el estómago, el pulso se me acelero de un modo insano. ¿Que no me dejaría ir? ¿No se suponía que Edward me quería ayudar mientras estuviera ahí? Un susto de muerte se apoderó de mí, estaba de joda si quería retenerme ahí más tiempo.

-¿Qué? –su amigo sonó incrédulo, más o menos así me sentía yo también.

-No dejaré que se la lleven –repitió y un sudor frío me llenó la espalda haciéndome temblar como una hoja de papel. Estaba enfermo, era un loco de verdad, estaba completamente mal de la cabeza.

-Debes estar de broma cabrón ¿Te oyes? –no conocía el rostro de ese chico, pero debía tener una cara de impacto a más no poder –Ya no se qué pretendes, eres un gilipollas -espetó con tanta dureza que casi me río de su tono, pero me mordí la lengua e intente concentrarme en lo importante.

-Ya te dije claramente qué pretendo –la puerta chirrió a penas y supe que Edward pretendía entrar nuevamente, pero antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo oí el roce de ropa y el golpe de palmas, como si Jasper le hubiese dado un empujón, se repitió una vez más.

-¿Por qué? No es nadie, no es nada, soy tu mejor amigo y te digo que estás dejando la cagada –su voz subió de tono llegando fuerte hasta mí, la puerta se cerró con fuerza y por un momento pensé que Edward había entrado, pero el silencio se mantuvo, ni siquiera oía su respiración -¡contéstame! -grito una vez más.

Nada, no pronunció palabra, pero si se oyó perfectamente un golpe contra la pared que daba al lugar en el que yo estaba, tenía los nervios de punta, un barullo que no me quedó claro se desarrolló rápidamente, Jasper seguía exigiéndole que hablara, se oían golpes, no se contra qué o contra quien, más todo se vio opacado frente a lo que Edward soltó luego.

-¡Me recuerda a Rosalie Vale! ¡Y no quiero que la separen de mí otra vez! –el corazón se me detuvo por unos segundos del impacto, como si yo tuviera puta idea de quien era esa ¿Quién carajos era Rosalie? De algún modo todo tuvo más sentido, su paciencia, su protección, ok, vale, puede que no supiera quien coño era pero fuese quien fuese debía ser alguien importante para hablar con aquel tono tan afligido y la curiosidad enorme como mi dolor me hizo cosquillear la lengua, deseosa de saber más detalles –necesito que me ayudes a mantenerla aquí -la súplica absurda para complacer su ridículo deseo de usarme como reemplazo.

-Ya enloqueciste, olvídalo, cágate, yo no me pondré en peligro por ella –mi cabeza se sentía como si fuese a rebentar. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados y no entendía muy bien que pasaba con todo, con mi mente, con mi entorno –Entiendo que la extrañes, pero no por eso te arriesgaras cada vez que aparezca una chica que te la recuerde. –Jasper sonaba mucho más amable al decir lo último, sensible ante el sufrimiento de su amigo –Además sabes que es imposible hacer que se quede.

Un alivio me recorrió el cuerpo, imaginé que tenían reglas con el procedimiento de sus secuestros y que esas les impedían tener demasiado tiempo a alguna persona.

-Solo te pido que la cuides mientras estés de guardia, solo promete no tocarle ni un pelo y no dejar que nadie más se le acerque mientras estés tu –Edward sonaba desesperado, como si estuviese dispuesto a arrodillarse para que su amigo accediera a la petición. Pasó un largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo.

-Puto crío, está bien –contestó Jasper y por algún motivo me lo imaginé entornando los ojos al aceptar –lo haré –Eso significaba dos aliados para mí, quizás Jasper no era la persona que más me agradara pero era mejor que nada –puedes salir ahora, prometo cuidarla –¿Y si era una trampa? –así haces que James se olvide de tu estado.

-Con tu vida –le recordó Edward y una pequeña sonrisa se me formó en los labios, de algún modo sonaba muy dulce.

-Con mi vida –eran un par de pendejos jurando ser amigos por siempre, mi terror momentáneo de hace algún rato se esfumó mientras los oía siendo inocentes.

-Está bien, entraré a avisarle que saldré un momento –me removí un poco apoyando el lado derecho de mi frente sobre la barra y a los pocos segundos de decir eso la puerta se abrió.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hasta mí con rapidez donde se inclinó para bajarme la venda que cubría mi vista, quería hablarme a la cara, por ello estaba en cuclillas para quedar a mi altura. De inmediato mi mirada se fijo en un hilo de sangre que le corría por la ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué te sucedió? -esas palabras, mis palabras salieron antes de que mi mente las procesara, ¿Jasper lo había golpeado? -¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunté más para lucir amable que por real preocupación.

-No es nada, me lo conseguí de bruto -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía ser alentadora, un brillo tierno apareció en sus ojos mientras hablaba– bini saldré un rato, pero alguien de confianza te cuidará- me avisó volviendo al tema que lo convocaba, no dije nada, me limité a asentir en silencio –tendrás que quedarte con la venda esta vez, lo lamento –se disculpó subiendo el género para bloquear nuevamente la visión, era extraño juzgar al mundo sin tener una idea de cómo lucían las personas, así que para reemplazar el vacío que usaba el lugar de Jasper decidí imaginarlo a mi antojo, delgado con el cabello negro, rostro alargado y poco amistoso, con ojos de absurdo odio hacia mí.

"Volveré pronto"-su frase resonó en el lugar y luego en mi mente por mucho rato.

"Volveré pronto, estaré cada vez que me necesites" las palabras de mamá no me dejaban en paz, recalcándome una y otra vez lo miserable que era la vida, lo mucho que estaba perdiendo "Te necesito ahora mamá, no sabes cuanto".

...

Las horas pasaron absurdamente lentas, de alguna forma me estaba acostumbrando a ese constante estado de incertidumbre en el que me tenían, como si mi cuerpo simplemente superase la expectativa y solo existiese resignado a funcionar por inercia. Se oía un caminar incesante en el lugar, patadas cayendo sobre los trozos de cemento que se habían desprendido de las paredes antiguas, desprendidos tal cual los pedazos de mi esperanza que día a día disminuían. ¿Cuantos días de encierro llevaba?

¿Rosalie? ¿Quién sería? Tenía tanta curiosidad que contaba los minutos que pasaban deseando la llegada de Edward para interrogarlo, esperaba que me contara quien era ella pero por otra parte quería ignorarlo y hacerle el vacío, que sufriera, quería aprovecharme del hecho que le recordara a aquella chica y despreciarlo tanto como me fuera posible.

Entonces una idea apareció en mi mente.

Una brillante.

La mejor técnica no era mostrarme como una perra, por supuesto que no, debía hablarle, aprovecharme de ese "buen sentimiento" al recuerdo de la chica y convencerlo de que una vez fuera de aquí, yo seguiría viéndolo. No terminé de pensar en mi plan cuando las palabras ya estaban saliendo de mis labios.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -mi voz sonó insegura, como si tantease el terreno con aquel chico que no había estado a menos de seis metros de donde yo estaba, podía sentir la desconfianza que su cuerpo emanaba como un gas denso que me afectaba el pulso, desconfiaba de mí, de lo que hacía para que Edward actuase como hacía, pero su desconfianza no era mayor a la que yo sentía.

-¿Qué? –habló tranquilo, no le agradaba a él tampoco pero estaba dispuesto a escucharme.

-¿Qué harán conmigo? –sí, quería preguntarle respecto a la chica, era la intención al principio al menos, pero cuando lo escuché tan calmado y como me respondió de inmediato, no controlé el impulso de cambiar la pregunta. Recordaba demasiado bien que Edward me había dicho que no pedirían dinero y si bien me intentaba convencer de que podían pedir a mi familia algo más a cambio, la parte más lógica de mi cerebro creía que mi secuestro tenía un fin distinto a la entrega de drogas a cambio de mi cuerpo sano y salvo.

-No puedo contestar eso –respondió con un tono neutral, me sentí estúpida por formular la pregunta de un modo tan brusco, así que pensando en que aún me quedaban oportunidades para sacarle información pregunté algo que me pareció más sensato.

-¿Saldré viva de esto? –las palabras fluyeron con tranquilidad, como si la confirmación de algo como aquello no me causara nada. Un par de segundos pasaron antes de que Jasper respondiera.

-Yo no contaría con ello.

No sentí horror, temor o pánico, ya conocía la respuesta antes de que él la dijera. Solo pude sentir seguridad, porque en mi mente se instaló la certeza de que saldría con vida de aquel lugar, porque en mi mente ya existía la forma de cambiar el destino.

Usaría los sentimientos de Edward para salir con vida de aquel lugar.

"Has conmigo lo que quieras, porque para eso existo"

* * *

Hola chicas! primero, espero que esta historia les guste tanto como a mí jiji, la cosa se irá poniendo más intensa a cada capítulo así que si les gusta y quieren seguir leyéndola no olviden de dar follow para saber cuando publico, como he dicho antes, si la historia les encanta pueden agregarla a sus favoritos 3

Segundo: Bienvenidas a mis nuevas lectoras, especialmente a Sol.43, ten paciencia que esto se pondra cada vez mejor jiji 3 espero que sigan disfrutando mucho de la historia y me cuenten que les va pareciendo n.n

Tercero: No se, pero cuando uno hace lista de cosas siempre pone tres puntos.

Bueno con eso quedamos por hoy, espero que tengan una linda tarde y no se olviden de sonreír :D

Pd: las invito nuevamente a pasar por mi otra mini historia "4 de septiembre: día de recuerdos" para que vean que les parece.


	10. Interrogatorio

(Heal/Tom Odell)

El tiempo... ¿qué era el tiempo? no estoy segura realmente, tic tac tic tac, en mi mente sonaban los segundos como si un enorme reloj retumbara por cada rincón del salón, pero los segundos no tenían sentido, el tiempo no existía. Recordé haber leído muchas veces las investigaciones de Einstein porque mi física interna quería saber más y nunca antes la relatividad del tiempo había tenido tanto sentido como en aquel momento.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo más? – cuando Nessie era pequeña solía pedirme permiso para preguntar abriendo sus ojos oscuros y brillantes como si fuera un cachorrito, si bien el estado arisco que mantenía Jasper hacia mí era tangible, me generaba la suficiente confianza para hablarle de aquel modo.

-Tu eres impresionante –estaba sorprendido y no entendí muy bien por qué –¿y qué si te digo que no?

-Pues te preguntaría igual-contesté completamente sincera encogiéndome de hombros con naturalidad, lo oí reir ante mi audacia y de alguna forma me cayó mejor.

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas si puedes? –su pregunta fue rápida y esta vez fui yo quien rió, Jasper parecía un chico muy ágil mentalmente hablando, en mi cabeza el cartel de cerebrito lo marco.

-Intento ser persuasiva –esta vez sonó aún más divertido con mi comentario -¿Funciona? –no podía verlo pero me lo imaginé negando con la cabeza.

-Un poco –accedió y por un momento olvidé donde estaba, simplemente me encontraba riendo de un momento divertido con un amigo nuevo. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el ambiente gracioso decayó, pensé que quizás tendría que hablar nuevamente yo y preguntar como la entrometida que era, pero en lugar de ello, él me sorprendió hablando -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Qué no quería saber más bien, ahí estaba yo, Isabella Swan, secuestrada, golpeada, sucia y herida, entablando lazos de confianza con el mismo hombre que hace un rato me trataba de zorra. Pero sentí empatía, sentí empatía por aquel chico inteligente que intentaba proteger a su amigo, pensé que quizás ellos tenían sus motivos para hacer lo que hacían, no los entendía para nada, pero sus motivos debían existir y aquello era suficiente mientras me ayudaran a estar a salvo ahí dentro. No me di cuenta de cuanto pasé en silencio asimilando sus palabras hasta que lo oí carraspear -¿Y bien?

-¿Quién es Rosalie? –las tres palabras salieron a borbotones de mi boca casi antes de que él terminara de hablar, otro silencio incómodo se estableció, estaba segura de que lo había dejado perplejo, sabía que me estaba delatando respecto al hecho de que yo había escuchado su conversación, pero no pasaría nada más a parte de un "no te incumbe".

-Era la hermana de Edward.

...

Quedé atónita al escucharlo responder mi pregunta, definitivamente distaba de lo que creía, evidentemente había pensado en alguna novia o algo por el estilo y a pesar de mi sorpresa ante su repentino compañerismo-amabilidad-llamenlocomosea no pasé por alto que estaba un "era" en vez de un "es"-¿no te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas? –agregó finalmente, siendo fiel a su sarcasmo y actitud ácida.

-¿No te enseñaron que ser secuestrador no estaba bien? –agregué en tono burlesco, si no quería ser juzgado tampoco debía juzgar, y sí, definitivamente estaba loca, no había otra explicación para hacer mofa de mi situación.

-Creo que me salté esa lección en el kinder –rió nuevamente.

-Lo lamento, pero no pude evitarlo –me disculpé para ganar su simpatía, si utilizaría a Edward no quería a un amigo odioso intentando sabotearme el plan.

-Es justo –respondió y se oyó una piedrita contra la pared, supuse que el la había arrojado.

-¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Está muerta? –pregunté por la chica, mientras más información mejor preparada para mi plan.

-Sí –su monosílabo respondió mi última pregunta, lógicamente la primera había sido omitida a propósito, así que antes de que el tema se acabase le volví a insistir.

-¿Cómo? –No habló hasta después de unos cuantos segundos, supongo que solo estaba discutiendo consigo mismo entre contarme y no hacerlo, rogaba porque esta nueva "amistad" fuese suficiente para él.

-No me corresponde decirte algo así –no se ni explicar que pasó conmigo en aquel momento, por una parte estaba tremendamente decepcionada de su negativa, vale, no tenía ni un solo motivo para hacerlo, no obstante yo tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera de todos modos, pero por otro lado mi respeto por él creció exponencialmente al saber que era una persona leal con su gente cercana, asumiendo que efectivamente eran mejores amigos.

-Jasper –lo llame una vez más y sabía que me contestaría.

-¿Si? –oí que se sentaba y su espalda resbalaba contra la puerta del lugar mientras descendía.

-¿Qué harán conmigo? –repetí la pregunta que había hecho en un comienzo, pero esta vez su respuesta fue diferente.

-No tengo la menor idea, realmente no se que pasará contigo –su voz sonó cansada, no se si de mi interrogatorio o de la vida en general. Sea cual sea la razón, lo comprendí perfecto, porque hasta yo estaba harta de ambas cosas.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar y él se alejó de la habitación, pero como ya dije, era un chico inteligente, lógicamente recordó el hecho de que podía escuchar todo si hablaba detrás de la puerta por lo que esta vez se alejó lo suficiente para que yo oyese su voz sin distinguir las palabras. De pronto Edward apareció, conversaban entre ellos, como si los persiguiera un tren, pero no podía oír ni una jodida palabra. Estúpida yo por decirle aquello a Jasper, de habérselo ocultado pude haber obtenido más información pensé en aquel momento.

Edward entró a la habitación, lo supe de inmediato cuando el aroma fresco de su perfume me llegó a las fosas nasales, me hacía recordar el mar, de alguna forma él era una especie de calmante para mí, su presencia era suficiente para hacerme sentir segura últimamente. Cerró la puerta con pestillo y soltó lo que se oían como bolsas en el suelo, se acercó hasta mí para bajar la venda que me cubría los ojos mientras sus dedos ásperos me rozaban las mejillas.

-¿No te ha hecho nada? –preguntó para corroborar que su amigo era de fiar, miré sus ojos verdes que por primera vez mostraban preocupación, por primera vez permitía que yo viera un sentimiento en sus ojos. Negué con la cabeza bajando la vista, pensé en su hermana y llegué a la conclusión de que algo terrible debió pasarle, debía amarla realmente como a nadie, como yo amaba a Nessie –he traído algo para arreglar eso –me avisó apuntando con el mentón mientras fijaba sus ojos en la herida de mi frente la cual últimamente estaba doliendo más de lo que podía tolerar, sentía la zona afiebrada sin siquiera tocarla y la tirantés de la piel hinchada, supuse que alguna infección debía estar atacándola.

Sus manos se movieron a un bolsillo dentro de su casaca azul, junto a él había una botella de agua y al mirar la escena completa caí en la cuenta de que vestía diferente, luego lo recordé las veces anteriores, había llevado unos cuantos cambios de ropa.

Sacó un frasco que parecía ser alcohol o agua oxigenada, además de unos apósitos inmaculados junto a cintas adhesivas, quitó las bolsas que protegían las gasas y las empapó con el líquido de la botella. Un ardor horroroso me tomó la mitad del rostro mientras la sustancia entraba en contacto con mi piel, me corrí un poco haciendo una mueca mientras lo observaba, tenía unas ojeras sutiles como si no hubiese dormido mucho –lo siento pero tienes que aguantar esto –dijo acercando nuevamente su mano.

Edward realmente era un chico guapo, y cada vez que se concentraba un zurco se formaba entre sus cejas lo que lo hacía lucir varios años mayor, puede que aquella actitud protectora que tomaba conmigo lo hiciera lucir mejor que en un principio, pero incluso la primera vez que lo vi podía notar su semblante masculino un tanto atrayente, sus ojos de pronto bajaron hasta encontrarse con los míos.

-¿En qué piensas? –soltó terminando de retirar los restos de sangre y materia que salían de mi herida. No supe que contestar los primeros cinco segundos, él pensó que seguiría en silencio y nuevamente sacó algo de su casaca, una tira de pastillas junto a una crema.

-Pensaba en cuantos días llevo aquí –contesté mirando como abría el contenedor y esparcía la crema sobre mi frente, picaba muchísimo. Suspiró mientras echaba los hombros levemente hacia delante –¿Han sido muchos? –Cuestioné mirándolo a los ojos y sobre actuando mi postura indefensa.

-Van seis –respondió haciendo una mueca, su rostro reflejó tristeza y quizás culpa, mientras yo no despegaba la mirada de la suya. Cuando decía que iba a utilizar sus sentimientos a mi favor, lo decía completamente en serio, y si para ello debía convencerlo de que confiaba plenamente en él y que tenía sentimientos para con él, también lo haría. El no tenía por que saber que todo era una actuación, podía ser una persona muy manipuladora cuando quería serlo.

Suspiré a propósito mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre el pilar de hierro sin dejar de observarlo, él quitó una pastilla de la tira y abrió la botella de agua –debes tomar esto –indicó esperando que abriera la boca, la desconfianza me atacó a mil y estuve a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, pero en lugar de eso me contuve e intentando mantener mi nueva actitud pacífica le pregunté qué era eso. –Es tan solo un antibiótico –dijo para que yo relajara mi postura defensiva –si te hubiese querido matar ya lo abría hecho.

Me convencí a mi misma de que tenía razón y abrí la boca sin cuestionar más, me puso la botella en los labios y me secó las gotas que cayeron sin querer. Joder, la curiosidad que sentía por preguntar sobre su hermana era demasiada, pero debía callarme un tiempo, sino todo sería demasiado obvio. Edward fue hasta la bolsa que había traído y de allí sacó lo que parecía ser unas barras de cereales y cajas de leche, con ellas en la mano se sentó junto a mí por la izquierda –Te traje algo de comer, no es mucho, pero unas barras proteicas y leche pueden darte algo nutrientes.

Lo observé en silencio, pensé en rechazarlo, pensé en recibirlo y escupírselo en la cara luego, pero en lugar de cualquiera de las dos opciones me limité a nuevamente establecer contacto visual con él –Siento que llevo un mes aquí –bajé la vista esta vez porque realmente me sentía conmocionada –y no sé como he podido soportarlo.

Edward miró la comida en sus manos y luego a mí, aún así no comprendí hasta unos segundos después de que lo dijera –¿Quieres que te suelte las manos para que puedas comer? –me quedé mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, como si me estuviese ofreciendo sexo en vez de soltarme las manos, pero cuando me recompuse asentí sin dejar de observarlo –Pero Isabella, por favor, no intentes nada estúpido, de verdad solo nos meterás en problema a los dos –volví a asentir en silencio, sintiendo una extraña confusión en el corazón, culpa y rabia, no podía ser que yo sintiera culpa por haber pensado en dañarlo fisicamente.

Cuando las esposas soltaron mis manos unas lágrimas se cayeron de mis mejillas, bajé las vista mientras me acomodaba el pelo del costado derecho detrás de la oreja intentando que el otro lado me cubriera el rostro, tomé la barra y la devoré en pocos segundos. Seis días sin comer.

Seis días lejos de casa.

Seis días desde que mi vida se convirtió en una especie de limbo donde el tiempo no existía.

Comencé a llorar mientras seguía comiendo, para llenar el vacío enorme que había en mí.

El estómago que había estado dormido después de tantos días sin comer despertó, gruñía como si un monstruo devorase sus presas dentro de mí, la espalda se me agitaba con el llanto y yo seguí comiendo, tomando cajas de leche y mordiendo una manzana que también venía en la bolsa. Edward no dijo nada, respetó mi momento, me dejó lucir como un animal desesperado mientras tragaba todo. Tanto la comida como el llanto empezaron a disminuir gradualmente, pero no así el vacío de mi cuerpo.

" ¿Quién te va a amar? Todos, pero después de que tu te ames a ti misma"

-Soy una chica hermosa –susurré recordándome a mí misma cosas que no debía olvidar –soy hermosa e inteligente –cerré los ojos para no ver el lugar en el que estaba, sentía nuevamente como la locura me abrazaba sin querer soltarme –nada es más fuerte que yo –mi cuerpo se meció despacio, muy despacio hacia delante y hacia atrás –solo me pueden vencer si yo me doy por vencida.

"Y yo jamás me rindo."

* * *

Holaaa que tal! No saben lo mucho que me emociona subir capítulos jiji Lauren470 casiii, ya ves que era la hermana de Edward Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y gracias a LuluuPattinson por darme ánimos con reviews, me dijeron que no debía agradecer pero de todas maneras se agradece que se tomen el tiempo de dar su opinión, para mí es muy importante, vamos en el capítulo número ocho y creanme que queda mucho por delante. Como siempre si aún no lo haces y estás interesado en saber como continúa esta historia da follow y si te encanta pos puedes agregarla a tus favoritos n.n


	11. El sentir y sus paradojas

(Landfill/ Daughter)

-Soy una chica hermosa –susurré recordándome a mí misma cosas que no debía olvidar –soy hermosa e inteligente –cerré los ojos para no ver el lugar en el que estaba, como si de alguna manera aquello transformara los hechos concretos en volutas de humo, sentía nuevamente como la locura me envolvía con su cálido cuerpo, danzando junto a mí en un abrazo infinito, pero la locura no era oscura e histérica como yo siempre imaginé, no había color rojo ni risas estridentes, era mas como un osito mullido que me acurrucaba, me desprendía de la realidad y volvía mi cuerpo ligero como una pluma, sin presiones ni temores. –Nada es más fuerte que yo –me forcé a remar en contra de la corriente de pensamientos efímeros, de sensaciones vacías y colores desteñidos que convertía mi respiración en un hálito amargo y sutil. Mi cuerpo se meció despacio, muy despacio hacia delante y hacia atrás –solo me pueden vencer si yo me doy por vencida.

Al carajo con un falso discurso, ¿saben cual es la verdad de las cosas? La vida es una real mierda, pero no hablo de manera ligera como cuando tus amigos expresan su disgusto por un helado que no es lo que esperaban, no hablo de la verborrea superficial que las chicas comentan en los pasillos, hablo de que la vida como tal no tiene ni un ápice de bondad para con nosotros, mamá cuando yo era una pequeña cobarde solía insistirme con una especie de oración que yo podía lograr todo si ponía lo suficiente de mí porque era hermosa, inteligente y con un espíritu más grande que la jodida bomba nuclear que hizo pedazos Hiroshima, pero no eran más que palabras vacías, porque la vida es más que deseos adolescentes y sueños inflados con corazones de papel, porque a veces simplemente no puedes y hay que vivir con ello.

-Soy fuerte –continue sin escucharme, más como si le contara un secreto al viento que no corría en la habitación mohosa –soy muy fuerte, soy hermosa, soy... -era nada, era insignificante, en aquella oscura existencia yo era menos tangible que el aire y aún así dolía como el infierno, ¿Cómo podía ser tan diminuta y al mismo tiempo contener tanto dolor? Una corriente me paralizó el rostro, unos dedos ásperos me cogieron con fuerza para obligarme a voltear mientras mi cuerpo inquieto se retorcía como si me quemara ácido -soy fuerte -repetí con el labio tembloroso en tanto que los pulmones se me secaban desde lo más profundo.

Mi cuerpo se movió bruscamente mientras los fuertes brazos de Edward no dejaban de sacudirme para devolverme a lo que resultaba la única posible realidad. Parecía un pez fuera del agua, moviendo su boca sin decir nada, me miraba a los ojos intentando transmitir algo pero mis oídos eran los que se encontraban inmersos en el silencio.

-Por favor- dijo, pero realmente no escuché, fue lo que leí en sus labios desiertos, en sus ojos que imploraban atención y lo hice, volqué mis sentidos a él -por favor no pierdas la cordura.

Mi mano voló hacia él, su primer reflejo fue agarrarme de la muñeca creyendo que lo golpearía en la cara pero aquella no era intención, mi mano aterrizo en su pecho y se cerro en un puño sobre su camisa blanca, intentando aferrarme a los rescoldos de consciencia, sentí su calor bajo mi puño mientras tenuemente los tatuajes ocultos bajo la prenda comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Las vibraciones del ambiente fueron quitando uno a uno los velos que me tenían en aquel letargo hasta que nuevamente la presencia de él consumía todo el espacio que me rodeaba.

-Si no me matan... -ahí estaba, observándome como si no hubiera nada más que yo, con los ojos abiertos como un cachorro perdido, el verde de sus iris brillaba como las hojas cubiertas de rocío en primavera, pero la maldad que lo rodeaba y contaminaba lo situaban en un cielo equivocado -me mataré yo -susurré, pero fue más como si vomitara aquellas palabras.

Cerró los ojos con molestia, como si yo le diese asco y el estomago se me cerró, se volvió duro como una roca y quise escupirlo, patearlo, arañarlo, pero en lugar de aquello me incliné hasta pegar mi cabeza a su pecho, si sentía asco, yo lo haría sentir asco de veras.

Sin despegar mi mejilla de él ascendí hasta llegar a su cuello, su mano intentó alejarme pero me aferre a él como una gata con garras afiladas, de rodillas volqué todo mi odio pegando mi rostro al suyo, deseando que sintiera tanto asco que me lanzara lejos para que no lo tocara, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí sin más observándome confundido, perplejo y congelado. Me sentí por primera vez en aquel lugar más como el depredador que como la presa , con una energía tan potente que casi podía verla a mi alrededor titilando como el brillo de una estrella.

Entonces lo hice, mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos tan suavemente que un cosquilleo hizo sacudir mi espalda, tomé su boca con lentitud, cerrando los ojos me di el tiempo de sentir sus labios con los míos, de recorrerlos con la lengua en tanto que él seguía sin reaccionar, estático sin mover ni un músculo de la cara, joder, sentí la excitación y la rabia apoderarse de mi torrente sanguíneo, quería morderlo con fuerza para que sintiera dolor y al mismo tiempo quería que él cargase su cuerpo sobre el mío para que no me escapara.

Mi lengua atravesó sus labios, tanteando la suya que seguía inmóvil, entonces pasó, ahí estaba devolviéndome el beso con ímpetu, con una fuerza brutal que me noqueó por completo. Ahí estaba su lengua cálida y húmeda envolviendo la mía, impregnando todo con el sabor a café que desprendía, me mareaba hasta el punto de querer vomitar, me repugnaba, no obstante me mantenía ahí sin alejarme, dejando que me sostuviera por la cintura con un dominio absoluto sobre mí, me acerco más o intento hacerlo y lo obedecí, de rodillas avancé hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre su regazo, coló sus manos en mi cuello con suavidad, sentí sus dedos ásperos sobre mi piel y quise llorar, llorar por todo y por nada al mismo tiempo.

Lo mordí queriendo alejarlo, mi estómago revuelto, mi corazón bañado en odio, pero resulto lo contrario, resulto un gesto excitante porque oí el gemido apagado contra mi boca. Era lo que necesitaba, aquello era precisamente lo que necesitaba, que él estuviera colado por mí, debía enfocarme en convencerlo de que no me quería separar de él, hacerlo sentir mi héroe, en el amor y la guerra todo vale dicen, y aquello era la jodida guerra.

Debía mostrarme más indefensa que cualquier cosa, la manipulación era mi única arma, pero debía hacerlo con cuidado, besarlo como si se acabase el mundo no era precisamente una acción cuidadosa.

Disminuí la intensidad del beso, si seguía así la cosa se saldría de madre muy pronto, mi cuerpo respondiendo lento a su contacto le mostró que debía detenerse, la inseguridad de mis movimientos terminaron por despertarlo y separar sus labios de los míos. Mis ojos bajaron al suelo avergonzados, no me atreví a mirarlo por miedo a saber que sentía ¿funcionaba? y si lo hacía ¿Estaba bien jugar de ese modo con él?

"Al demonio jugar con él, si pudiera le metería una bala entre los ojos"

Tan pronto como pude me alejé de él para caminar hasta la pared de enfrente, el espacio se hizo diminuto como si él estuviera presente en cada partícula del aire, Edward no se movió de allí, podía sentir sus ojos vigilando mis movimientos, quizás preguntándose por qué lo había hecho o quizás pensando que intentaría escapar burdamente pero yo no tenía ni puta idea de que hacía. Me paseé de un lado a otro como si fuese un animal encerrado, de golpe me puse en cuclillas jalándome el cabello de raíz, el movimiento fue tan rápido que un mareo me golpeó, los cuestionamientos existenciales comenzaron a caer como gotitas de lluvia en invierno, ahogándome lentamente.

-Isabella –me llamó despacio esperando que lo mirara, pero no lo hice, en lugar de eso tomé una piedra del suelo y la arrojé con toda mi fuerza contra la pared que estaba a mi espalda. Repetí el movimiento una y otra vez hasta tomar un puñado de piedras y lanzarlas al aire como proyectiles, odiando todo, odiando mi existencia y la de todos los millones de personas que poblaban en planeta, las pateé hasta cansarme, hasta que las piernas se me acalambraron y los dedos se me entumecieron.

Edward como siempre esperaba, en silencio.

El peso del universo cayó en mis hombros y me arrojó al piso, rendida con la cabeza gacha y el espíritu vacío–Lo siento –dijo él pensando que estaba molesta por sus acciones, mal entendiendo todo, banalizando el problema, y una luz me levanto del fondo, recordé el plan, el jodido plan que alimentaba mis esperanzas.

-Lo lamento yo –solté mirándolo con ojos arrepentidos, su rostro confundido le daba un aspecto pueril, podía notar que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué pasaba por mi cabeza –he sido una ingrata –pronuncie suplicante mientras caminaba hacia él con lentitud.

Cabe aclarar en este punto que la parte más fuerte y orgullosa de mí estaba de la hostia, me odiaba por arrastrarme de ese modo, me decía que lo llenara a puteadas, que lo hiciera sentir miserable... me avergonzaba de mí misma por llegar a esto si soy sincera, intentaba ser sensata, intentaba convencerme de que luchaba por seguir con vida, me alentaba diciendo que aquello era lo único que podría mantenerme a salvo –se que me haz protegido –dije arrodillándome frente a él –se que te he dicho cosas horribles, cuando solo me haz cuidado –gimoteé moviendo mis manos nerviosas mientras sus ojos verdes seguían sin comprender lo que decía del todo -lamento haberte besado, no quise molestarte -su cabeza debía ser un caos –es solo que me confundes, quiero acercarme a ti pero una parte de mi me dice que no lo haga, no se lo que me haces sent...

La frase me quedó a la mitad porque sus labios nuevamente estaban sobre los míos intentando legarme al alma, el llanto infinito me invadió mientras su lengua se daba el permiso de recorrer mi boca como si fuera suya, el alma hecha jirones se debatía entre ir con él y quedarse conmigo, desgarrándose como la carne, explotando dolorosa, oscura y triste, hundiéndose en sí misma para poder desaparecer, lo pegué a mí queriendo meterlo a mi pecho, para llenar de alguna forma el vacío que sentía allí, intentando transmitirle una pizca del frío y el sufrimiento que habitaba en mí, sabía que debía responderle el beso, pero no lo hice, solo lo mantuve muy cerca para envolverme de su compañía estúpida, le había soltado todo aquel discurso intentando convencerlo de que sentía cosas por él, pero era demasiado consciente de que estaba utilizándolo, utilizando sus sentimientos como para actuar con total naturalidad. "Sus sentimientos y una mierda" pensé recordando que él me había llevado hasta aquel lugar.

La culpa es versátil, la culpa es basura. Es lo que intentamos sentir cuando queremos creer que somos mejores personas. ¿Qué es la culpa cuando estas inmerso en un mundo donde la bondad te mata? "Que se jodan tus putos sentimientos y tus besos amargos"

-No quiero separarme de ti –le solté con cara acongojada mientras por dentro me retorcía del gusto al verlo por unos segundos tan indefenso –incluso cuando salga de aquí no quiero que te alejes -mentí descaradamente mientras me sostenía el mentón para verme a los ojos- me separó de pronto, abruptamente y sin aviso.

El pecho se me hinchó al ver sus ojos brillantes bajo la luz blanca del destruido cuarto, eran como los destellos del agua moviéndose bajo la el brillo de la luna. Pero no había felicidad en ellos, en sus ojos había algo más intenso y profundo, duda, en sus ojos había duda, no de mí, sino de algo que lo incumbía a él, duda y lástima.

-Hey –llamó mi atención que se había ido junto a la luna oculta tras esas paredes que me retenían.

-¿Sí? –sus ojos seguían mirándome como si no terminase de entender lo que le había dicho.

-Tengo que salir ahora –me informó mirando la puerta, como si le faltara oxígeno, como si mi confesión se hubiera robado todo el aire del sitio –saldré de inmediato, te quedarás sola un minuto, Jazz está por llegar -sentenció con una actitud que no comprendí, había hecho algo mal.

Asentí mientras me ponía de pie para ir a la barra que ya comenzaba a olvidar, ató la venda para que la negrura nuevamente tragara todo. Sus manos esposaron las mías con brusquedad y sin siquiera dudarlo salió fuera de la habitación. Tan rápido como me abordó me abandonó.

Con las manos atrapadas contra la barra me acosté en el piso encogiendo las rodillas de manera fetal odiándolo con toda la intensidad que mi cuerpo ultrajado permitía, deseando peligrosamente que se enamorara de mí, queriendo besarlo con furia mientras lo mataba a golpes. Sentía la electricidad en el ambiente que generaba su cercanía y también la seguridad de que haría lo que hiciera falta... desde utilizarlo a él hasta matarme para no caer en las manos de otros.

* * *

Tuz, aquí les va un nuevo capi de cautiva 3 me alegro mucho que lo estén disfrutando, gracias bealnum, MarIsaC7 y LuluuPattinson por agregarme en favs o darle seguir, el próximo cap estará dentro de los siguientes dos días. También las invito una vez más si todavía no van a que lean el relanzamiento de 4 de Septiembre, saludos cariñosos.


	12. Caída libre

(Edge of the Dark/ Armon Jay)

Algunas veces me llama la atención lo veloz o lo lento que puede pasar el tiempo, sin dudas nuestras percepciones son tan frágiles, somos frágiles en nuestra existencia misma, somos versátiles y volátiles, por eso mismo cuando Edward volvió me pareció que no había pasado más de media hora desde que se había retirado apresurado con esa actitud enigmática que me dejó temblando ligeramente.

Edward era extraño... era cambiante, como si hubiera tenido problemas de personalidad múltiple, como si hubiera muchas versiones de él las cuales aparecían conforme a las conversaciones y sucesos, versiones que no terminaba de conocer aún. Pero sin dudarlo cada uno de esos Eswards tenía algo en común, una fuerza arrolladora los envolvía, un espíritu denso que se me metía por los poros cada vez que compartíamos el espacio.

Cuando entró yo ya sabía cuales serían sus siguientes acciones, sus pasos largos sonaron dentro del galpón y tal como pensaba se sentó junto a mí, poco a poco se convertía en una rutina. Con cuidado me bajó el trozo de género que me cubría la vista y para mi sorpresa liberó mis muñecas del agarre doloroso.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer o decir? Joder, la incomodidad era absoluta en aquel espacio moribundo que alimentaba mis nervios, la tensión tomaba un verdadero significado dentro de esas cuatro paredes descoloridas. ¿Debía fingir que estaba cómoda? "¿Qué hago cuando me siento cómoda?"

-¿No quieres saber nada sobre mí?- pregunté mientras volteaba a verlo, iniciando lo que pretendía ser una conversación casual... conversación casual las bolas, era más cómodo hablar con tus parientes lejanos en los funerales que esa conversación "casual". El dio una pequeña sonrisa y por un par de segundos me sentí como una niña pequeña, yo era muy lista, pero me estaba perdiendo de algo que no lograba captar.

-¿Algo como qué? –fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta, digamos que me sentí levemente molesta... Qué se creía el jodido cabrón, yo era una persona interesante con un montón de temas para conversar, llevaba 20 años existiendo y a este tío no se le ocurría nada para preguntar.

-No lo sé –respondí mirando al frente otra vez –¿tu profesión de secuestrador te anuló las habilidades sociales? ¿O es que simplemente no te interesa mi vida?

-Yo...

-Por supuesto que no te interesa, que mierda estoy hablando, de todas maneras cuando conoces gente sueles preguntar cosas básicas para saber que la persona con quien te encuentras no es una loca psicópata con deseos de sangre para sacrificarla a sus dioses. Ya sabes, lo usual, qué hago, con quién vivo, cuál es mi pasatiempo favorito, o qué edad tengo al menos -lo vi por el rabillo del ojo sonriendo como si mi pataleta le diera ternura.

-Eres estudiante de ingeniería en Cambridge, vives con tus padres y tres hermanos, dedicas dos tercios de tu tiempo a leer y cumples los veintiuno el 2 de Enero –respondió todo sin siquiera pensarlo, como conociera las respuestas demasiado bien para dudar un segundo -Y si, he perdido un poco mi carisma, no todo el tiempo se puede ser el chico popular Del campus- finalizó con gracia mientras me empujaba con su hombro despacio. Me quedé con la boca media abierta mientras el mal humor intentaba dominarme, pero no podía ceder ante los sentimientos en aquel momento.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –cuestioné sin voltear la vista para que la furia no empezara a hablar, noté que el bajaba su cabeza para mirar sus manos.

-Te investigué, mucho antes de que llegaras aquí- confesó rascándose la cabeza, alcé los ojos para verlo mientras asimilaba la información, se avergonzaba de sus acciones pero no se arrepentía, lo sabía.

Decidí que no era momento para seguir interrogándolo respecto a aquello, un paso a la vez Bella, un paso a la vez.

-Bueno ¿y tú? –inquirí empujándolo suavemente con el hombro como había hecho él minutos antes, había que generar camaradería para ablandar su guardia, Edward alzó su mirada hasta mí como si no creyera lo que acababa de hacer, sonrió como un chiquillo y por primera vez sentí que le alegraba algo sinceramente.

-¿Yo qué? –su cuerpo se giró unos pocos grados y luego se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos para poder prestarme completa atención.

-Qué edad tienes, tu familia, tus pasatiempos, tu oficio además de secuestrador profesional –me mofé sonriendo para que notara que solo estaba bromeando, aunque mi cara fue una mueca fingida, pero al parecer no se dio cuenta.

-Soy Edward Wells, tengo veintiséis y estudié relaciones exteriores en Oxford, me encantaba jugar rugby, creo que era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos–noté como conjugaba el verbo en pasado, sin mencionar la completa omisión respecto a su familia, su mano derecha echó sus ondas hacia atrás en un gesto que al parecer era frustración.

-¿Era? –cuestioné mientras llevaba una mano a su cabello y estiraba un rizo por aburrimiento, el me observó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No es como si ahora me dedicara a hacer lo que amo –respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa encantadora. Le sonreí de vuelta mientras me apoyaba en las palmas con las piernas estiradas delante de mí.

-Apuesto a que no... ¿Y tienes hermanos? –pregunté inocentemente, mi intuición me decía que Jasper no le había contado mi faceta de super espía.

-No –negó rápidamente sin mover ni un músculo de la cara, por un segundo pensé la posibilidad de que Jasper me hubiese mentido solo para entretenerse y Edward jamás hubiese tenido una hermana llamada Rosalie, descarté la idea mentalmente, era mucho más probable que el chico de ojos verde que estaba frente a mí observándome con atención me mintiera para no tocar el tema, lo que conducía a otro punto, joder que bien sabía mentir. Tendría que ser muy cuidadosa para no creerle cualquier cosa.

-Oh, yo tengo tres –dije olvidándome que él lo había mencionado pocos minutos atrás, pero intentando mantener la conversación para sacar a su hermana a colación –Nessie es lejos la persona a la que más amo en el mundo, es mi hermana de catorce –el asintió serio sin inmutarse, con toda la concentración en mí aunque estaba segura de que también sabía como era mi relación con ella, así que decidí presionarlo un poco más –sabes... ella es todo para mí.

Edward desvió los ojos hacia la muralla del costado izquierdo, incómodo ante mi confesión de amor para con mi hermana –Lo sé –habló tan bajo que por un momento no estaba segura de haberlo oído realmente, su vista recorriendo espacios de tiempo lejanos quizás recordando a su hermana, quizás recordando a la mía.

-Ella es lo más importante que tengo –finalicé mientras le tomaba la mano para estudiarla con cuidado, él me dejó hacerlo sin reclamar –deberías conseguir a quien amar con todo el corazón, quizás si tienes a alguien tan especial abandones este mundo en el que estás -hablé sincera esta vez, para llegar a aquello realmente debió pasar por muchas cosas no gratas.

Sus manos eran ásperas y duras, como debían lucir las manos de alguien que golpeaba mucho, pasé mi indice por el dorso trazando círculos, observando el largo de sus dedos

-Tuve una hermana –soltó tan repentinamente que el pulso me aumentó como si estuviera haciendo piques, intenté calmarme porque de lo contrario notaría mi ansiedad, pero era difícil considerando la circunstancias, mi cuerpo tenso se quedó inmóvil para no actuar forzadamente.

-¿Cómo? –cuestioné mirándolo a los ojos, fingiendo no entender –¿se pelearon? –pregunté para que mi papel de tonta fuese mas creíble. Él negó con su cabeza, podía ver en sus ojos que escogía las palabras adecuadas para contármelo.

-No, ella murió –"con que es cierto" fue lo que pensé mientras ponía la expresión de sorpresa más creíble que tenía, la cual al parecer lo convenció, una sonrisa débil le brotó de los labios mientras mi cabeza urdía planes para sacar provecho de aquella información.

-Lo lamento –dije apoyando mi mano en su muslo, no es que me pesara su dolor siendo honesta, pero el solo hecho de pensar en Nessie teniendo problemas me descomponía por completo , el tomó un mechón de mi cabello para ponerlo detrás de mi oreja mientras su semblante pensativo me llenaba de inquietudes.

-Yo también –sus manos pasaron a través de su cabello nuevamente, claro indicio del estrés que empezaba a dominarlo, evidentemente era un tema muy delicado aún, no me cupo duda cuando lo vi cuadrar su mandíbula para no hablar más, sabía que no debía insistir pero me era tan difícil parar a ese punto donde sus defensas estaban a cien metros bajo tierra.

-¿Y qué le sucedió? –no me miró, simplemente apoyo los brazos en sus rodillas mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

-No quiero hablar de ello –el corazón se me recogió al oírlo, el dolor era tan grande que sonaba más como una súplica, fuese lo que fuese era demasiado para poder hablarlo con calma y lo sentí tan humano que por primera vez le tomé la mano con sinceridad.

-Hey, no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres –dije observándolo con los ojos abiertos y el pecho apretado, sentía lástima por él y aquel gesto era una forma de decirle "tranquilo, sea lo que sea ya pasó". Pasaron unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, y antes de seguir sacando a su hermana como tema central le pregunté una banalidad para distraerlo –¿Con que Rugby? Mi novio juega rugby –la frase fue tan natural, tan fluida que hasta unos segundos después caí en la cuenta de que debía modificarla –bueno, mi ex.

Edward sonrió mientras unas margaritas se le formaban en las mejillas –bueno, lógicamente yo no era pilar –soltó una carcajada ante su comentario y yo lo seguí después, dada su contextura delgada era imposible que utilizara esa ubicación en el juego.

-Bueno cuando salga de aquí podríamos ir a ver un partido juntos –le ofrecí arriesgándome un poco, él no estaba seguro de si aterrizar mi comentario a la vida real o no, pero finalmente decidió seguirme el juego.

-Claro, luego puedo invitarte a comer pizzas preparadas por mí, se me dan muy bien –era tan cómoda la situación que si olvidaba el hecho de que estaba ahí en contra de mi voluntad, la situación habría sido encantadora, pensé en como un chico normal y para ser honesta cualquiera en mi lugar habría estado re colada por él.

-¿Y que hay sobre tus padres? ¿Qué hacen? –me arrepentí de haber preguntado aquello en cuanto terminé de pronunciar las palabras, su semblante alegre desapareció en segundos y una burbuja oscura lo elevo a un nivel distinto del mío.

-Suficiente charla–dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse al otro lado de la habitación, una tensión tangible llenó el ambiente como si de pronto el aire fuese líquido . Moví mis muñecas en círculos sin saber que mas hacer, el dolor de las esposas permanecía intenso.

Me puse de pie para recorrer lo que parecía una bodega abandonada, como ya había mencionado antes las paredes eran azul oscuro, una capa de moho cubría algunas esquinas y los trozos de cemento se repartían por el piso como si un terremoto hubiera desarmado todo. Edward me observaba de reojo, probablemente con la inquietud de si intentaría salir corriendo por la puerta al más mínimo descuido.

-¿Dónde estamos? –él me miró incrédulo probablemente pensando que estaba loca si creía que me diría la ubicación, entonces reformulé mi pregunta -¿Qué es esto?

-Una fábrica abandonada –respondió con tranquilidad mientras yo levantaba una piedra del suelo –no intentes arrojármela por favor –dijo en broma recordando el suceso anterior en el baño, pude sentir la sangre fluyéndome a las mejillas.

-No pensaba hacerlo –le indiqué pasando la piedra sobre las paredes enclenques, una línea se dibujó al removerse la pintura gastada. Repetí el gesto hasta trazar cinco líneas juntas y una sexta atravesando a las anteriores –¿cuántos días más estaré aquí?

Edward se puso de pie y caminó hasta ubicarse atrás de mí. Su mano me quitó la piedra para trazar una séptima linea al costado y luego la arrojó al suelo, me tomó de la muñeca para nuevamente dirigirme al pilar –no lo sé, pero al menos hasta mañana lo estarás, sería bueno que descansaras... ¿El tiempo pasa distinto aquí no?

Siete días lejos de casa.

-¿Me vas a esposar? –pregunté sin creérmelo demasiado, el negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-A mi cama te esposaría -bromeó y el estómago se me revolvió ante la incomodidad que me generó su comentario, inconscientemente cerré las piernas con fuerza porque a pesar de no agradarme la idea, un cosquilleo me hizo temblar levemente –es por si viene alguien, puedo hacerlo más rápido.

Asentí en silencio mientras me sentaba en la piedra fría, el se sentó junto a mi con la espalda apoyada en la pared –puedes apoyar la cabeza en mi regazo –indicó y así lo hice, lo miré desde mi posición donde las ondas le cubrían parte de la frente.

-No tengo sueño –indiqué cerrando los ojos.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cabello y por algún motivo no me incomodó, así que en vez de sentirme culpable por ello aproveché de relajarme ante los mimos –debes dormir de todas formas.

-¿Podemos hablar de algo mientras a ver si logro dormirme? –dije pensando nuevamente en que podría saber algo más sobre su hermana. Edward se rió y sacudió su cabeza sutilmente.

-No quiero hablar sobre mi hermana Bella –dijo como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento anterior –realmente no es un tema que me haga sentir bien.

Intenté mantener el rostro impasible para negar el hecho de que quería hablar sobre su hermana, pero no pude y una pequeña mueca se me escapó.

-Está bien, lo siento, es solo que soy curiosa y tú te esmeras en hacerlo sentir un misterio –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Ella se suicidó –dijo mirándome a los ojos con los labios hechos una línea. De haber estado comiendo algo seguro me atragantaba, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y salté para sentarme.

-Edward lo lamento, no imaginé que ella... que tú... -me callé para dejar de fregarlo todo, suspiró agotado de mí.

-¿Ahora que ya sabes eso puedes dormir? –cuestionó mientras me ayudaba para que volviera a acostarme con la cabeza en sus piernas.

-Hecho de menos mi almohada –le dije dandole a entender que daba por zanjado el tema de su familia, su dedo recorrió el perfil de mi nariz.

-Lamento no ser más blando –habló con una media sonrisa mientras mis párpados se cerraban.

-Sabes, a veces cuando te miro me resultas familiar –le conté perdiendo la distancia que solía establecer con esmero –como si te conociera de un sueño ¿Tiene sentido? –me reí medio dormida mientras sentía la musculatura perder la tensión que me mantenía alerta a cada segundo.

-Mucho más de lo que crees –concedió –quizás me conoces más de lo que quieres –me reí de su comentario con gracia mientras las palabras dejaban de tener sentido cuando las sombras de la inconsciencia empezaban a consumirme.

-Si te hubiera conocido en otro lugar... -comencé a hablar sin saber como continuar. ¿Qué? ¿Qué si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar? Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en mis palabras.

-Todo habría sido muy distinto –dijo él o eso me pareció. Más no estaba segura porque el sueño me dominó y el mundo dejó de ser.

" -¿Seguro que no voy a caer pa?

-Jamás dejaré que caigas, siempre estaré para atraparte mi pequeña saltamonte."

...

"Espero que esta vez también me atrapes pa"

* * *

No estoy tardando nada porque tenía varios cap escritos juju kcgc117 intentaré seguir a este ritmo n.n gracias por seguir y agregar a favs c: espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque lo hice con cariño, como siempre gracias por sus comentarios chicassss son lo más, pronto vendrán mas sorpresas dentro de esta historia, estén atentas, las quietecito!


	13. Caída libre (parte II)

(Happiness Does Not Wait/ Olafur Arnalds)

La siesta no fue tan reponedora como esperaba, siesta que por cierto se alargó unas cuantas horas, fue un sueño intermitente en el cual despertaba exaltada cada tanto, Edward me hacía calmar mientras me informaba que aun podía seguir durmiendo, que él cuidaría de mí.

El sueño definitivamente era la mejor parte de mi día, era lo único bueno en mi vida por aquel momento, era el único instante donde nada importaba, nada existía, solo había vacío y el vacío implicaba paz.

Después de enterarme que ya llevaba siete días lejos de casa, me preocupé cada mañana de repasar los días de encierro y marcarlos en la vieja pared, en el pecho llevaba la extraña sensación de que estaba soñando, que nada de aquello era real.

Para el Noveno día Jazz estaba de turno cuando desperté, como a eso de las cinco de la mañana según me indicó Edward, me despertó para vendarme, me esposó las muñecas y doblando alguna prenda suya que no vi, apoyó mi cabeza en la improvisada almohada.

Despertar se me hacía un horror, mi cuerpo se encontraba siempre en una especie de limbo, indeciso respecto a lo que hacer, mareado y confundido, la mañana del octavo día no fue diferente, un olor a café mezclado con el moho y la orina me llegó a la nariz generando un quiebre en mi esquema mental, aquel olor me traía de vuelta a mis mañanas de universidad pero se veía extrañamente mezclado con cosas desagradables.

-¿Qué tal la noche? –preguntó Jasper mientras se le oía sorber, la panza se me revolvió como si tuviera un perrito hambriento dentro intentando llamar la atención para que le dieran comida.

-Bien, supongo –me senté como pude hasta apoyarme en la muralla mientras estornudaba un par de veces –¿y mi desayuno? –bromeé con la voz ronca por las horas de sueño pasándome el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

-Me lo acabo de comer –dijo con seriedad –el brownie fue la mejor parte –mi estómago rugió de pronto, como si le respondiera molesto a su comentario y lo oí reírse de la situación –Edward llega en poco, él te trae comida –asentí en silencio.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de pedirle que me llevara al baño, Jasper no puso problema en hacerlo y me condujo sosteniéndome de las esposas por los largos pasillos del lugar. Me dio un empujón una vez que estuvimos frente a la puerta y esperé a que la cerrara tras de mí para quitarme la venda. Me miré al espejo como hacía cada día para ver los cambios bruscos que experimentaba mi cuerpo, quité una esquina del parche que me cubría la frente para ver como avanzaba la herida, seguía roja la mitad de mi frente pero la hinchazón comenzaba a menguar, y la infección disminuía lo suficiente como para que la herida no desprendiera materia.

Estaba mas delgada, lo suficiente como para que mis clavículas comenzaran a sobresalir entre los hombros y el cuello. Extrañaba demasiado el agua caliente de un baño, cepillarme los dientes mientras mis hermanos me gritaban desde fuera que me apresurara, jugar con mis pies para encontrar la zona más helada de mi cama... deseaba tanto ducharme, pero no podía hacer más que lavarme con agua fría para sentirme un poco menos sucia, porque con suerte me permitían orinar, me sostuve en el lavamanos inestable mientras la lástima por mí misma me atacaba una vez más.

-¿Te falta mucho? -preguntó desde la puerta Jasper al ver que tardaba demasiado.

-ya casi -a penas pronuncié caminando hacia la puerta, toqué tres veces mientras con la otra mano me volvía a ubicar la prenda sobre los ojos.

Sentí unos dedos largos y fríos que me rodeaban la muñeca antes de seguir caminando, probablemente porque había notado cuan dañados estaban mis antebrazos por el constante tirar de las esposas. Me ubicó frente a él conduciendo su mano derecha a mi cintura para guiarme con suavidad de vuelta al lugar. Su tacto frío me traspasaba la prenda, generándome un temblor que me sacudió la espalda. Voté el aire de golpe levemente nerviosa, rogando llegar cuanto antes.

No estoy segura de haber entrado a la habitación cuando otra mano básicamente me jaló en dirección contraria a Jazz, en un gesto muy posesivo -¿Dónde fueron? -Edward cuestionó serio mientras me dirigía dentro del galpón y su actitud demandante me sacó un poco de casillas.

-De fiesta -respondí antes que Jasper aunque sabía que la pregunta no iba dirigida a mí -no voy a escaparme ¿vale? -agregué mientras bruscamente intentaba soltarme de su agarre -capullo -solté segundos antes de tropezarme con algo que no vi con la venda puesta. Paciente como siempre me sostuvo por el codo sin discutirme más, pero sentí que murmuraban entre ellos.

Un aroma me dio de golpe en la cara y casi me puse a llorar al reconocer de que era. Jazz se despidió mientras Edward poniendo su mano en mi espalda baja me dirigía hacia donde supuse venía aquel delicioso aroma.

-Dime que es lo que estoy pensando -lloriqueé emocionada, me quitó la venda y las esposas para luego volver a la puerta por el pestillo.

-No leo mentes -respondió antipáticamente y de no haber tenido la Lasaña al frente le habría respondido algo muy feo.

Revisé las bolsas para ver lo que había, un envase plástico estaba hirviendo con la comida dentro y antes de terminar de abrirlo mis ojos histéricos buscaban los cubiertos para poder echarme todo a la boca. El aroma a salsa de tomate y queso inundó el ambiente mientras mis glándulas salivales empezaban a secretar como locas.

-Joder, joder, joder... como le has acertado -Dije sin poder creerlo tomando el tenedor que allí había, después de tantos días sin comer que te den tu plato favorito es maravilloso.

-Se que no es lo mejor para un desayuno, pero no pensé que te molestaría – contestó arrogante mientras yo prácticamente tragaba el plato.

-¿Cómo lo suspiste? –pregunté con la boca llena, me visualicé y a mi cabeza llegaron los padres cerdos de Chihiro, en otro momento me habría golpeado mentalmente por lo animal de mi comportamiento pero realmente importaba muy poco.

Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras se acercaba a mí nuevamente, observándome en silencio con una mirada oscura .

-Solo suerte –soltó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras ubicaba un mechón de mi pelo tras la oreja como al parecer se le haría costumbre. Ni siquiera él creyó su respuesta, pero evidentemente no quería volver al tema del espionaje secreto en mi vida diaria. Me dediqué a terminar la comida en silencio con Edward atento a cada uno de mis movimientos, fue cuando me cuestioné el por que me miraba tanto ¿Temía que usara el tenedor como arma en contra de él? ¿O es que quizás...? Por un momento algo se me removió en el corazón, ¿existía la posibilidad de que él actuara así porque realmente sentía algo por mí?

La sola idea me resultaba absurda, punto uno solo me conocía hace siete días, punto dos, él mismo había admitido actuar así por la memoria de su hermana. Una pequeña ola de tristeza me tocó el corazón, por lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermana o eso creí en aquel momento. Dejé mi tenedor para pasar mis yemas por la piel de sus altos pómulos.

-No sabes cuanto deseo estar contigo en un universo completamente normal –le solté no muy bien segura de por qué, el me observó con atención para saber si mentía o no, cuando creyó ver verdad en mí habló, y la había, aquello había salido desde mi corazón.

-Quizás en otra vida –dijo él tomando mi mano y besándola con ternura. Cerré los ojos sintiendo un peso enorme en mi pecho sin creer el modo en que estaba jugando con él, por un momento pensé en abortar el plan, no quería convertirme en algo que no era, pero no podía, tenía demasiado miedo como para quedarme así sin más.

Me puse de pie y caminé nuevamente a la pared donde el día anterior había hecho la octava línea. Dibuje con una piedra una marca vertical nueva junto a la anterior y puse las manos en jarra, me volteé para ver a Edward lista para decirle una pesadez demasiado molesta por estar lejos de casa, pero no alcancé porque a los pocos segundos unos pasos se sintieron veloces en el pasillo contiguo, estuve dos segundos congelada antes de que corriera hacia el pilar donde debía estar esposada, pero me trastabillé con la impaciencia y caí secamente sobre mis rodillas. Me aguante el dolor y con él que ya llegaba junto a mi me puse de pie, sus manos me tomaron por la cintura para hacer más fácil el trabajo y en cosa de pocos segundos ya estaba fija a la barra. Cuando el golpeteo de los dedos sonó del otro lado, él ya comenzaba a ponerme la venda. Quien fuese la persona intentó abrir la puerta y al ver que no podía llamó.

-¡Eh! ¿En que estás Ed? –una voz que no conocía sonó del otro lado, los pasos de Edward se acercaron a la puerta y cuando la abrió el otro individuo impaciente volvió a hablar -¿Por qué estabas con la puerta cerrada? –su tono con gracia me dio a entender que lo decía con dobles intenciones.

-Por nada –Edward fue muy cortante, demasiado como para que aquel chico no se le pusiera cargoso.

–¿Te entretenías con la invitada? –dijo riendo con morbo y nuevamente el deseo de vomitar empezó a llenar todo. Edward se rió con poco ánimo como si esperase que eso sirviera para desviar la conversación absurda que aquel hombre quería entablar -¿qué tal?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –notaba que se esforzaba por mantener la cortesía, después de todo la idea principal no era que todos supieran que estábamos de aliados, pero le resultaba difícil. Escuché unos pasos acercándose, pasos que no eran de Edward, se inclinó hasta que su aliento tibio me llegó a la cara, instintivamente retrocedí para imponer distancia entre ambos.

–Yo no ordené que te alejaras lindura–separó las palabras con lentitud, pensé en callarme, evitar problemas, pero la parte mas orgullosa y con menos sentido común no obedeció.

–¿Quien dijo que tus órdenes me importan? Yo te mando a la puta mierda y sigues aquí –era una completa idiota, lo se, fue demasiado, lo supe incluso antes de terminar la oración, pero no me contuve, dispuesta a recibir lo que sea que me quisiera hacer. Su mano voló tan rápido que no alcanzaron a pasar tres segundos antes de que una bofetada me aterrizara con fuerza en la mejilla derecha.

El no ver lo hacía todo más terrible, Edward no intervino probablemente intentando mantener distancia y yo lo entendí a la perfección, intentaba no meternos en problemas. No emití ni un solo sonido, soporté el dolor en silencio para no darle el placer de sentirse con poder sobre mí. No alcancé a recuperarme del aturdimiento ocasionado por el golpe cuando otra bofetada me llegó a la mejilla izquierda.

–Pídeme perdón –nuevamente pensé en complacerlo, pero lo descarté tan rápido como pude, en lugar de ello junté mis labios en una fina linea. Sentí que sus brazos me empujaban con fuerza a la pared de atrás, sus manos se colocaron en mi cuello para presionar la garganta, lo suficiente para cortarme la respiración.

Mi"aliado"seguía sin intervenir, de espectador para variar y yo comenzaba poco a poco a perder la nitidez en la vista.

–¡Ya suéltala! –gritó, pero se oía raro pues mis oídos se habían tapado, un pitido suave iba en aumento. Los pulmones comenzaron a dolerme mientras intentaban absorber oxígeno del aire que no estaba en mis vías respiratorias, sentí como si mis células se recogieran en sí mismas.

–Discúlpate –ordenó ignorando a su compañero, sentí que la presión dentro de mi cabeza aumentaba lo suficiente como para nublarme las ideas y las palabras, Edward decía cosas como "la vas a matar", pero no se acercó a detenerlo y lo odié más que nunca ¿Dónde quedaba todo el rollo de "yo te cuidaré"?

Sus manos disminuyeron a penas la fuerza con que me cortaban el aire y entendí que quería que pidiera disculpas en voz alta.

–Vete a la mierda –vomité con rabia, sus manos se cerraron tan fuerte que puedo jurar sentí la traquea partirse en dos, las figuras comenzaron a desaparecer y los sonidos parecían de otro planeta. Su fuerza era tanta que los endebles movimientos que hacía mi cuerpo parecían más bien los últimos intentos de sobrevivir que tenía un pez fuera del agua.

Era tan solo un pequeño insecto bajo un zapato y el humano que quería aplastarme disfrutaba de torturarme antes de poner su pie completo sobre mí.

Las imágenes desaparecieron, los sonidos se convirtieron en silencio y la profunda paz invadió mi cuerpo, cuerpo que ya no era mío.

"–Sigo sin entenderlo profesor.

–El universo está lleno de misterios Isabella, pero el ser humano tiene la curiosidad suficiente para poder encontrar las respuestas."

* * *

Capítulo nuevoooo, estoy como loca para avanzar con esta historia jiji, muchas gracias como siempre a quienes me brindan su apoyo (inserte un corazón aquí) florcitacullen1 y twilight-love1694 espero que sigan la historia porque vienen la de sorpresas jojo.

Estaré reescribiendo todas las historias que tenía porque me parece que la mayoría esta horrorosamente redactadas, así que les pedire que no entren hasta que yo les avise que han sido editadas jiji excepto en "4 de Septiembre: día de recuerdos" esa está lista y es maravillosa si puedo presumir jiji

Muchas gracias por los reviews porque a quien vamos a engañar, es muy emocionante cuando llegan, sin más que decir me largo para seguir con el proximo cap.

Pd: no se porque un pd, pero gusta agregarlos jiji


	14. Distorsión

(Dead to me/ Melanie Martinez)

Jodido cuestionamiento, ese puto deseo que tiene el ser humano de saberlo todo. El no conformarme con lo que ya sabía, todas las miles de veces que me pregunté que venía después de la vida y así era como iba a enterarme.

¿Estaba muerta? ¿ Eso era morir?

Me lo pregunté mil veces ¿Podía sentir luego de dejar de respirar?¿Podría oír mientras perdía la consciencia?

Mi cuerpo pesaba toneladas y no tenía fuerzas para mover siquiera mis brazos ¿Tenía brazos? ¿Tenía un cuerpo que mover? Quizás no, y por eso pesaba tanto, quizás solo era mi alma sin acostumbrarse a la perdida de mi yo físico ¿Podría ser eso la muerte? Tu consciencia existiendo, sabiendo que eres pero solo como un pensamiento vago respecto al mundo que conocías, sin cielo, sin infierno, solo ideas flotando en la nada.

Quizás si había infierno, la idea de no ser más que ideas no me agradaba, nada concreto ¿Qué son las ideas? Nada, solo están en tu cabeza y si no hay cuerpo que las concrete, son como energía repartida en el universo, sin forma, sin dirección, solo flotan. No sabía cuanto podría aguantar así, no demasiado, de eso estaba segura, esa clase de muerte realmente era escalofriante, era una tortura.

No tenía sentido estar así, era mil veces mejor dejar de pensar, dejar la consciencia y unirte a la materia inerte, esa era la clase de muerte que yo deseaba.

Entonces sentí, unos dedos acariciándome el cabello, mi cabello, mi cuerpo, había cuerpo, sentía aún. La alegría ante el conocimiento de que aún estaba viva fue demasiada. ¿Por qué creí estar muerta? Estaba más confundida que nunca, desconfiada incluso de lo que mis sentidos intentaban enseñarme ¿Cómo podría sentir aquel frío en las mejillas si estaba muerta? ¿Cómo el aroma de Edward me llenaba las fosas nasales? Tantos estímulos, tantas cosas reales. No podía estarlo, estaba más viva que nunca.

Recuerdos, mi mente trabajó buscando explicación, creí morir porque alguien casi me asesina, porque casi me asfixiaron, de pronto fui consciente de mi cuello resentido y mi garganta que ardía como las brasas, como si trozos de vidrio la rasparan con cada bocanada de aire que luchaba por entrar a mi sistema, la piel del cuello dolía como si la hubiesen molido a puñetazos. Fui consciente de mis ojos, pesados, inflados, doloridos, a punto de estallar, de salirse de las órbitas y los pulmones secos a penas resistiendo, intentando recuperarse del susto de muerte que se habían llevado.

De pronto estaba yo, contra una muralla siendo asfixiada, las manos firmes contra el cuello, el recuerdo grabado con fuego y Eward me observaba, se reía, se reía de mí y de mis torpes movimientos intentando escapar, quería llorar, quería gritarle, pero no podía hacer nada porque las manos hacían más presión, estaba muriendo, dolía, quemaba. Él debía salvarme, pero no lo hacía, solo rodeada de pánico, dolor y decepción.

Entonces desperté abriendo los ojos con terror, intentando sentarme pero el cuello dolía tanto que no pude hacerlo, mis músculos fatigados me impidieron levantarme, los ojos me escocieron al contacto con el aire y mis pupilas lucharon por enfocar la visión, todo lucía borroso con bordes dobles, luces blancas y paredes grises, una figura cernida sobre mí, observándome, intenté gritar, decir algo, pero mi voz fue solo un hilo ronco, como cuando te enfermas y pierdes la voz del todo, completamente afónica. Entonces vi a Edward con preocupación en sus ojos, me hablaba pero el sonido no llegaba a mis oídos, como si estuviese bajo el agua, a metros y metros de profundidad.

-Bella, tranquila –de pronto distinguí sus palabras y sentí los ojos inundarse en lágrimas, quería alejarme pero cada miembro pesaba tanto que era una lucha entre mi consciencia y mi cuerpo. Me logré enderezar a penas, apoyándome en las palmas y empujando con las piernas me alejé cuanto fue posible de él. Llegué hasta la esquina más cercana de la habitación mirando hacia la pared, me abracé las piernas y cerré los ojos. Era mejor no recordar, no saber, la mejor muerte era esa en la que no había nada, ni cuerpo, ni ideas y mucho menos recuerdos.

No hablé más, ni un solo sonido, primero porque me dolía la garganta cada vez que intentaba decir algo y segundo porque no quería dirigirle la palabra a ese capullo mentiroso, sí, estaba viva, lo que implicaba que de algún modo me había salvado, pero joder, había esperado demasiado para hacerlo y yo confiaba en él, confiaba en que no dejaría que me hicieran daño, confiaba en que realmente me protegería de todo, pero no fue así, me hicieron daño delante de sus ojos y él no intervino tan rápido como debía.

No me moví de aquella posición, con la vista fija en la pared y los brazos alrededor de mis rodillas hasta que el cuerpo se me entumeció.

Edward muchas veces habló, pero no puse atención ni una de ellas, no distinguía ni siquiera las palabras que soltaba, me tendía cosas, pero ni siquiera miré sus manos para ver de qué se trataba, me mantuve allí imperturbable, sin llanto, sin gritos, sin habla, sin movimientos, sin ser, estaba pero al mismo tiempo no. Pasaron minutos, horas, días, y no hice nada, solo desee no existir una y otra vez, rogué a Dios convertirme en una piedra.

Jasper también intentó sacarme de mi estado de introversión extrema, recuerdo que se sentó junto a mí y con ese tono ácido de siempre soltó frases.

-Sabes que si no fuera por él estarías muerta –era cierto, pero yo estaba demasiado molesta y enferma, enferma de todo cuanto me rodeaba para siquiera considerarlo. Me mantuve muda como siempre –Sé que lo culpas por estar aquí, pero no es decisión de él, si Edward no te traía, cualquier otro lo habría hecho y no te habrían tratado ni una décima parte de bien como lo hace él.

De haber sido otro momento me habría molestado, le habría gritado que me dejara en paz, que no tenía idea de lo que yo estaba pasando, que no era nadie para pedirme algo, pero en ese rincón siendo tan insignificante como era nada tenía sentido, mi cuerpo se liberaba a cada segundo del dolor, de los sentimientos, me despegaba un poquito más del suelo.

-Tu haces lo que quieres, pero siendo completamente sincero tus acciones son las peores –inmóvil, como una roca me mantuve hasta que se calló y se alejó.

Edward intentó obligarme a comer, a beber agua, pero escupí todo lo que me metió a la boca con asco. Quise orinar al menos dos veces con una gran diferencia de tiempo una de otra dada la nula ingesta de agua, pero no fui al baño, no hablé para que me llevaran, simplemente me oriné encima, no importaba el hedor ni la humedad porque mi cuerpo no importaba, lo único que importaba era la muerte, la real que lamentablemente no llegaba, dormí con la espalda curva y la cabeza contra las rodillas, nuevamente perdiendo el sentido del tiempo, sin saber si era de noche, de mañana o quizás solo minutos del mismo día.

Sé que me movió de allí luego de que orinara por segunda vez, sus brazos me levantaron con cuidado probablemente pensando en que podría comenzar a patear o golpear como una desquiciada, pero no lo hice porque mi mente me había abandonado, no había familia ni amigos, no habían recuerdos pasando por mi cabeza, todo estaba en blanco. Casi muerta, solo que aun existía un cuerpo que respiraba y dolía, y sentía frío, y sentía sus manos con gentileza intentando devolverme junto a él.

Llegamos a otro lugar puede ser, quizás no, lo que me rodeaba no era más que una vaga sombra de las cosas por tanto no estoy muy segura de nada, pero recuerdo que me quitó la camiseta y luego los pantalones, de pronto una corriente tibia me cayó en lo más alto de la cabeza, limpia y cálida el agua me cubrió el cuerpo, sus manos me tocaban los hombros, la espalda, los pechos, pero lo hacía para pasar algo con jabón, me estaba bañando, intentaba limpiarme, intentaba convertirme en una humana nuevamente. Todo cuanto veía frente a mí eran azulejos blancos. Su mano paso entre mis piernas y no me incomodó en lo más mínimo, quizás porque no tenía demasiada noción de las cosas, o quizás porque sabía que nada era con dobles intenciones, que sus acciones no eran más que puras.

Con cuidado me jabonó el cuello dolorido, me frotó el cabello con un shampoo que olía a flores y la sensación fue tan exquisita que cerré los ojos. De pronto un suspiro se me escapó de los labios.

Me quito el jabón, me envolvió con una toalla tan grande como mullida y me sentó en algo que no vi, una vez seca me volvió a vestir con tanta ternura como todo lo que había hecho.

Me cargó de vuelta al lugar de antes y me puso lejos de aquel rincón. Sentí sus piernas bajo de mí, estaba ubicándome sobre su regazo.

Una mano pasó por mi espalda, de manera repetitiva, consolándome, dándome calor. Cerré los ojos otra vez ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? ¿No entendía que morir era la mejor solución?

-Por favor Isabella, ya basta, grítame, golpéame, insúltame, haz lo que quieras pero no sigas así, me mata verte así –su hermana, su jodida hermana nuevamente, eso era, por eso le recordaba, por eso entraba en pánico cada vez que yo parecía perder la cordura, por eso no dejaba de pensar en ella cuando me veía.

Me volteé para mirarlo a los ojos, el cuello me dolió tanto que no estoy segura si hice alguna expresión al respecto, pero no importó, con los ojos desbordantes de lágrimas y la voz rota hablé por primera vez desde que había despertado.

-No soy tu jodida hermana, ella está muerta así que deja de intentar sentirte mejor contigo mismo y usarme a mí para reemplazarla. ¡Deja de mentirte! –sus ojos me observaron con atención, sus pupilas inquietas se agitaron y los ojos verdes le brillaron más que nunca, rojos como el fuego, junto los labios con fuerza como si intentase controlar el impulso de llorar –¡¿Qué?! Llora, lo único que falta es que yo te consuele –él no emitía ni una palabra, probablemente porque sabía que yo solo estaba descargando la rabia.

Mi voz sonó tranquila, pero un puchero se me escapó. Edward puso sus manos en mi espalda y haciendo un poco de fuerza me acercó a él, resistí a penas unos segundos, más luego apoyé mi rostro en su cuello, como a los cuatro años cuando me acurruqué junto a papá a llorar porque mi primera mascota había muerto, y dejé que las lágrimas se llevaran toda la pena que acumulaba en mi pecho.

¿Cómo podía hacer eso por mí? ¿Por qué tenía que actuar de tan buen modo conmigo? Sentía sus brazos envolverme con cuidado, como si no quisiera romperme, su piel cálida recibiendo mis lágrimas, su mano grande sosteniendo mi cabeza contra sí para que no intentara alejarme de él, más no lo iba a hacer, necesitaba eso, necesitaba su preocupación, su calidez, su toque seguro y confortable. Sentí sus labios besando la coronilla de mi cabeza repetidamente, con tanto cariño que el corazón se me ablandó y deseé más que nunca su cariño sincero –Confío demasiado en ti –dije con la voz ronca mientras pasaba los brazos hasta detrás de su espalda y me aferraba con fuerza a él, si es que existie la definición de hacerse pequeña, era esa, ahí apretujándome tanto como podía a su cuerpo buscando la seguridad que no tenía me hice tan pequeña como una hormiga.

-Lo siento –dijo de pronto contra mi cabello, sentía su respiración y cómo cada vez que inhalaba intentaba capturar el aroma de mi cabello tanto como fuese posible –nunca debí traerte aquí, debía evitarlo a toda costa –no hice más que abrazar con más fuerza, le creí, todas sus palabras eran verdaderas a mis oídos. Las sacudidas de mi cuerpo decayeron, luego los gemidos lastimeros, finalmente las lágrimas se secaron y mis ojos cansados se cerraron lentamente, segura en sus brazos.

Cuando desperté, seguía en la misma posición, sobre su regazo abrazada como si me aferrase al último pilar firme en medio del océano, él también dormía, notaba su respiración acompasada con el vaivén del pecho sobre el que descansaba y su rostro se escondía en mi cuello como si ahora él fuese el niño pequeño buscando protección. Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo, sentí el aroma fresco de su cabello calándome los sentidos, Edward lucía tan indefenso.

Recordé las palabras que le había dicho horas atrás y pude comprender lo cruel que había sido, involuntariamente me apretujé más contra él, lo que lo alertó de que ya estaba despierta y se removió con pereza sin dejar de protegerme con sus brazos. Cuando intentó soltarse cerré mis brazos con mayor ímpetu.

-Por favor, no te separes -fue cuando caí en la real cuenta de como lo necesitaba, siendo completamente sincera conmigo misma, yo necesitaba a Edward y no dejaría que se alejara de mí.

" -¿Por casualidad tienes hora?"

Siempre.

" Lo escogería mil veces"

* * *

Capítulo nuevo! espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia, recién va en subida así que no se desesperen porque falta mucho por delante jajaja CADA VEZ SE VAN SUMANDO LECTORASSSS (romi hace baile de la victoria) florcitacullen bienvenida a la fimilia, kcgc117 , twilight-love1694 capítulo que tengo es capítulo subido así que tienen que estar atentas porque en cualquier momento aparece más jiji Muchaaas gracias a los nuevos favs y seguidores!

También las quiero invitar a leer Popurrí, que más que una historia es un conjunto de relatos cortos de distinta temática que surgen de un reto en el que estoy participando, el primero es san valentín así que sería genial si se pasan por ahí y me dicen que opinan. Las dejo por ahora y que tengan lindo sábado!

pd: recuerden sonreír y entregar amor a todos quienes los rodean 3 sonrisas atraen sonrisas c:


	15. Subordinación

(Dreamer/Adna)

-Por favor, no te separes –bajé el rostro avergonzada mientras disfrutaba de su calidez, al despertar sus ojos verdes eran aún más intensos y me aturdían lo suficiente como para olvidar quien era el enemigo.

-Isabella –su voz sonó seria y por un momento creí que realmente quería que lo soltara –no comes ni bebes agua hace tres días.

De pronto todos mis malestares humanos aparecieron. La fatiga me tomó desde la punta de los pies hasta la parte más alta de la cabeza, cada músculo sintió el agotamiento, el dolor del hambre, dolía como si me hubiesen clavado un cuchillo y lo removiesen justo en la boca del estómago vacío, sentí que me desplomaba, me aferré con las uñas a su espalda. Asentí, no segura de por qué.

-No me siento bien –dije dándole a entender que necesitaba alimento, realmente sentía mi cuerpo débil.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero ir por algo para ti –nuevamente intentó alejarse, pero no se lo permití.

-Por favor, pídeselo a Jasper –lo miré a los ojos esperando que viera en ellos la necesidad ferviente de su compañía y al parecer lo entendió, asintió en silencio sacando su celular.

Me quedé acurrucada ahí hasta que los músculos se me volvieron a adormecer, con el rostro contra su pecho, se que Jasper entró y dejó la comida, lo se porque exclamó maldiciones al ver que no llevaba la venda, pero yo ni siquiera me volteé a verlo, en lugar de eso seguí ahí en el refugio que había junto a Edward. Cuando me obligó a separarme para comer lo hice en silencio, no lo miré a la cara mientras comía.

Habían galletas de chocolate y leche, había un sandwich de queso y jamón, jugo y frutas, varias, mientras sentía que me iba a reventar comiendo las galletas lo observé mirando el techo, sus ojos vacíos me recordaron las palabras que yo le había dicho. Bajé el sandwich de mi boca y tragué el bocado que tenía para poder hablar.

-Edward –lo llamé, su vista se enfocó en mí de inmediato sin entender por qué lo llamaba –lo lamento. -No alcancé a decir más nada, él me interrumpió acelerado.

-Está bien, se que no eres mi hermana y que quizás te hice... -no lo dejé terminar, seguí disculpándome.

-Edward lamento haberte dicho eso, en ningún caso está bien, fui cruel y realmente me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –bajé la vista avergonzada mientras jugaba con el pan que sostenía.

-Hey –me llamó él esta vez, me debatí sobre que hacer, finalmente cedí y presté atención –me la recuerdas no lo voy a negar –dijo y por algún extraño motivo se me pasó un poco el hambre bestial que tenía –pero no es solo por eso que cuido de ti, lo hago porque realmente me arrepiento a cada minuto de haberte traído, quizás si es para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, pero porque la culpa de todo lo que te pasa me come –su pulgar acarició mi mejilla con lentitud, quise llorar al verlo así tan honesto, tan arrepentido, porque efectivamente yo seguía culpándolo, de pronto él sonrió mirándome a los ojos –eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?

El corazón casi se me sale del pecho por un segundo, en una reacción completamente nueva y extraña, me asuste de lo que sentí al oír sus palabras, mis ojos se movieron nerviosos por él lugar más no me alejé de su toque.

-Fui más hermosa hace unas semanas atrás –dije medio en broma, Edward sacudió su cabeza riendo hasta volver a mirarme a los ojos.

-Sigues tan hermosa como hace dos semanas –boté el aire bruscamente conmocionada por lo que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando, y los nervios fueron tales que no sabía como actuar, sentía cosquillas en las paredes del estómago y un impulso tremendo por apretujarlo contra mi pecho.

No dije más, volví a tomar mi comida, mirando con atención el color de la corteza para no actuar de modo estúpido mientras me preguntaba una y otra vez qué estaba pasando. Recordé lo efímero de su toque sobre mi mejilla, la aspereza de sus yemas y nuevamente un escalofrío me recorrió la columna.

De pronto una pregunta se instaló en mi cabeza, por más que quise evitarlo ahí estaba.

¿Podría estar sintiendo cosas por Edward?¿Existía la extraña posibilidad de que ese chico dañado y solo, oscuro y lleno de incógnitas me generara esa clase de sentimientos?

"yo maté a ese cabrón y no me arrepiento"

La bondad no existe cuando el mundo que conoces te intenta destruir.

"y por más que lo intenté no pude salvarla..."

* * *

Voy como loca que me pilla un tren, la verdad es que estoy en esto porque quiero terminar la historia antes de que acaben las vacaciones, o terminaré con la historia a medias por todo el año jajajaja, como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, karladanielasandovalarceo me alegro que te agrade la historia, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar al igual que kcgc117, las veo a todas curiosas por saber cual es el motivo del secuestro (risa malvada) estén atentas porque en cualquier momento puedo soltar pistas. Las dejo por ahora, me dio sueñito, abrazotes y que tengan un hermoso inicio de semana!


	16. La curiosidad siempre mata al gato

JAJAJ este si es el capítulo correcto jeje lamento lo distraída

(Born to die/ Lana del ray)

-¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó Edward mientras me acomodaba la remera que se me había subido mientras dormía.

Era un tema difícil de explicar... Extrañaba tanto a mi familia, demasiado como para poder expresarlo en palabras, cada minuto veía la hermosa carita con pecas de Nessie llamándome para que jugara con ella en la laptop, recordaba sus manitas afirmándose de las murallas cuando empezaba a caminar, echaba de menos sus bromas constantes y empujones cariñosos. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Me extrañaría tanto como yo a ella? Difícilmente, la amaba demasiado como para que pudiera igualarse, pensé en mis padres, diez días... trece me corregí mentalmente mientras los veía en mi mente, destrozados por mi desaparición. ¿Le prestarían la atención suficiente a Ben? El siempre fue muy introvertido y me preocupaba que en la desesperación por encontrarme lo hicieran a un lado. Podía ver a Emmet con sus ojitos brillantes y su carita de ángel preguntando dónde estaba Bella o por qué todos estaban tristes.

-En mi familia –contesté con poco entusiasmo, me dolía el pecho cada vez que me ponía a pensar como lo estarían pasando. Él asintió en silencio sin mucho para decir, entonces como si un haz de luz me hubiese atravesado la cabeza hablé a trompicones por soltar lo que quería pedirle –¡Edward! Por favor, por favor ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? Juro que haré lo que sea –rogué sin decirle aún qué quería.

-Bella sabes que yo haría por ti todo –dijo con una media sonrisa –no necesitas hacer nada a cambio.

-¿Puedes ir a ver a mi familia? –su cara se desencajó de la sorpresa ante mi petición, comprendí como sonaba mi pregunta –no digo que vayas a hablarles, me refiero a que los espíes, para saber como están, cómo lo llevan –el rostro de Edward se relajó y ladeó la cabeza a un costado.

-¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea? –preguntó no muy convencido –no quiero ser yo el que te diga que tu familia esta destrozada –me tendió una mano para que me pusiera de pie, la tomé y una vez junto a él no solté su mano.

-Por favor, es lo único que quiero –pedí dando un apretón a su mano, el suspiró al tiempo que asentía. De la mano lo llevé conmigo hasta la muralla, debía dibujar la décimo cuarta linea en mi cuenta de días, era mi mecanismo para tener noción de que el sol seguía saliendo fuera de aquel lugar.

-¿Por qué relaciones exteriores? –pregunté de pronto mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared donde dejaba las marcas, él sonrió y se volteo a la pared contraria, comenzó a patear las piedritas paqueñas con las manos juntas atrás de la espalda.

-No lo se, me gustaba la idea de ser el intermediario, me gustaba viajar y conocer gente nueva –sonreí para mí misma mientras me miraba los zapatos –¿Por qué ingeniería? –preguntó luego volteando a verme.

-No lo se, porque mi padre es ingeniero y yo lo admiro demasiado –contesté encogiéndome de hombros -¿Por qué? ¿No que sabías todo de mí? –Edward se acercó hasta estar frente a mí, me tomo una mano y luego miró al techo.

-Mi madre también era ingeniera, ingeniera química –sus ojos se perdieron por un momento, lucían rojos como si no durmiese en días, estaba recordando –papá era arquitecto, ¿conoces ese centro comercial que se instalo cerca del centro hace unos siete años atrás? –Asentí sin creerme el hecho de que estaba hablándome de su familia –bueno, él lo diseñó –respondió con una sonrisa pequeña. Entonces recién me di cuenta del "eran". También habían muerto.

-Mamá es... -no alcancé a terminar de hablar cuando él lo dijo primero.

-Profesora de Castellano en Saint Katherine's college lo se –entrecerré los ojos mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

-¡No se puede hablar contigo! Como se supone que entablemos conversación si ya sabes lo que ambos diremos- él me tomó el dedo con la mano libre mientras se reía –eres imposible.

Sus brazos me atrajeron por la cintura y al verlo tan cerca por unos segundos se me cruzó una idea.

"¿Y si lo beso?"

¿No era el plan enamorarlo?

Entonces sentí sus labios pasando suaves por la línea de mi mandíbula, logrando que todo lo que cruzaba por mi cabeza desapareciera en un respiro mientras sentía la punta de su nariz rozando mi cuello.

-Lo sé –a penas lo escuché, a penas podía captar algo más que la corriente eléctrica tomando mi piel.

¿Era lógico? ¿Era justo? Cómo podía generarme tanto deseo? ¿Era simplemente mi cuerpo respondiendo a la adrenalina? Quizás el morbo de tener algo con uno de mis secuestradores despertara todas esas sensaciones. Sus labios besaron mi cuello con calma, descendiendo, llegando a mi clavícula, Me avergoncé al pensar que no llevaba puesto un corpiño, tenía la piel erizada, si bajaba la vista podría ver mis pezones erectos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sonriendo contra mi piel, una bofetada era lo que necesitaba sobre su linda cara.

-Nada ¿podrías moverte por favor? Invades mi espacio –mi voz demostraba el nerviosismo que sentía, pero a pesar de ello, Edward me hizo caso, como si no supiese que me temblaban las piernas. Se alejó y se sentó contra una pared, lo seguí hasta quedarme a su lado para mirarlo sin disimular.

¿Qué podía ser tan terrible como para mantener tanto el secreto? Edward suspiró hondo antes de hablar -¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Hace cuanto estás en esto? –él lo pensó por un par de segundos.

-Tres años –respondió para mi sorpresa.

Quedamos en silencio, unos minutos después el comenzó a ponerse de pié y yo abriendo los ojos como plato pregunté -¿A dónde vas? –Él se inclinó para besar mi frente, me lanzó la venda para que yo misma me la pusiera.

-Voy a buscarte algo más de comer y hacer un par de cosas pendientes –asentí en silencio viéndolo llegar a la puerta. Me puse la venda sobre los ojos y al minuto después oí las voz de Jasper entrando.

-Regresaste de ultratumba –bromeó de muy mal gusto, ni siquiera me molesté en fingir una risa, escuché que se acercaba junto a mí –eh, no te enojes, incluso yo me preocupé por ti, pendeja malcriada –intentó seguir el juego, pero sabía que lo decía en serio.

-Jasper ya no soporto esto, no quiero seguir viviendo –le confesé de pronto, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí misma de la sinceridad de mis palabra, de lo espontaneo del comentario –ese hijo de puta debió matarme más rápido –lo escuché suspirar, sabía que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decirme, era un chico inteligente y necesitaba estar seguro de que decir antes de hablar.

-Pero no lo hizo ¿Ahora que harás? –me molestó un poco, pero no demasiado dado que tenía razón. Encogí las piernas contra el pecho.

-¿Me ayudarías? –le pregunté considerándolo realmente una opción factible.

-¿A escapar? –me reí con gracia de que no lo entendiera, definitivamente el estaba haciéndose el lento, quería que lo dijera con todas sus letras.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a morir? –mientras lo decía me sentí extraña, como si fuese otra voz la que hablaba por mí.

-¿Quieres que te mate o que te ayude a suicidarte? –su voz era pacífica, como si no le extrañara nada mi petición, un temblor me recorrió la columna al pensar en suicidarme.

-Quiero que tu lo hagas –me acobardé, pasando la responsabilidad a sus manos, lo sabía.

-¿Y tu familia? –preguntó de pronto, pensé nuevamente lo que le había dicho, mi familia ya llevaba casi dos semanas asumiendo mi perdida, sufrirían, llorarían, pero eventualmente lo tendrían que superar, la vida siempre sigue, extrañaría a mis hermanos, a mis padres, a Alice, pero si de todas formas moriría en ese lugar ¿no era mejor no aplazar el dolor?

-Ya lo superarán –respondí con brusquedad, no quería que precisamente él pensara en mi familia.

-¿Y que hay sobre Edward? –Edward, ese chico solo y destruido que hacía todo por mantenerme con vida, ese chico que de apoco empezaba a importarme. Solo dos semanas bastaron para que ya no fuese solo un capullo malvado, todo por esa jodida faceta de superhéroe que le encantaba adoptar conmigo. Si efectivamente sentía tanta culpa por haberme llevado ahí ¿como se sentiría si muriera por ello?

Rosalie vino a mi mente, la hermana que tanto le pesaba en la consciencia ¿cómo se habría suicidado? ¿Se habría colgado? La imaginé ahorcada con el cuerpo tieso, jadeé con susto cuando el rostro de la chica se transformó en el mío ¿Por qué Jasper me hacía esto? ¿Superaría Edward el Hecho de que murió la chica a la que el secuestró? Me lo imaginé sosteniendo su cabeza con rabia, golpeando la pared, gritando y maldiciéndose –Sabes que lo destrozaría –agregó Jazz para corroborar mis pensamientos.

-¿Debería preocuparme por él? –respondí evadiendo la pregunta real, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía.

-Dímelo tu –touché, nuevamente confirmando lo que ya venía pensando, Jasper era demasiado listo como para perder una partida.

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunté con curiosidad, el se rió.

-Pregunta directamente, no me van las cosas entre líneas –apoyé el mentón en mis rodillas mientras abrazaba mis piernas.

-¿Cómo terminaste aquí? ¿Qué hacías antes con tu vida? –él se quedó en silencio, mirándome, podía sentir sus ojos atentos.

-Soy ingeniero informático, estudié en Standfor –probablemente mi boca se abrió un poco, definitivamente el era brillante –las malas decisiones me trajeron aquí –se calló unos segundos –las malas juntas y malas decisiones.

Quise verlo al hablar, deseaba demasiado poder ver su expresión, sin ver su rostro mientras hablaba me resultaba tanto más complejo comprenderlo, me olvidaba que él también sentía.

Pasó mucho rato antes de que alguien hablara, el tiempo en general pasaba lento cuando Edward no me acompañaba, junto a él las horas eran más entretenidas, el hecho de que no estuviera para cuidarme me ponía ansiosa. Cuando sentí sus pasos llegando a la puerta, Jasper se puso de pié y rápidamente se acercó a mí para susurrar "no pierdas la esperanza, él te sacará de aquí".

Mi mente ya no histeriqueaba como antes, recuerdo la de ideas que me inventé cuando quería averiguar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, las ideas sobre Edward, creí que él quería retenerme hace solo unos días atrás y ahora, ahora él parecía ser el único que me quería salvar.

Si me preguntaban dos semanas antes de aquello que tan fuerte me sentía para enfrentarme a una situación como esa, probablemente habría dicho cualquier cosa muy lejana a la realidad, pero la verdad era que incluso yo, una chica que siempre se consideró fuerte, me estaba rindiendo, no solo con luchar ahí, sino con la vida, no me sentía preparada ni siquiera para vivir luego de eso, ¿alguna vez sintieron que perdían la cordura? Me refiero no a esos momentos en los que dices "estoy loca" sino a esa sensación en la parte baja del cerebro, como un cosquilleo ligero que te acaricia las ideas separándolas una de otra y elevándolas, perdiéndolas y dejándote sola con un frío que te abraza los huesos, los músculos y cada órgano del cuerpo. Solo hay imágenes como destellos, no conectadas, no es una línea de pensamiento lo que pasa por mi cabeza, es más como si arrojaran todo en una pizarra y nada tuviese significado para mí.

¿Quiero vivir así? ¿Podría recuperarme de esto al salir de aquí?

Entonces llega a mi mente esa sonrisa sincera de Edward y algo en el estómago se me remueve, me dan ganas de llorar, de vomitar, de reír y de patear cosas, lo odio y al mismo tiempo no. Está solo, más solo que yo incluso, él no tiene a nadie en ningún lugar, nadie que lo ame, que lo espere. El corazón se me recoge un poco ante la sensación de soledad, no podría asegurar si de mi soledad o la de él.

Las horas pasan y Edward no aparece, se me hacen una infinidad, más con el silencio constante de Jasper que parece por su respiración pausada se ha dormido, probablemente ya debe ser tarde, pasado las once de la noche.

-¿Jasper? –susurro para ver si está despierto, pero no contesta -¿Jasper? –vuelvo a preguntar más fuerte, por si antes no me oyó, siento que se remueve contra la pared y se que esta dormido. De pronto la curiosidad me mata y llevó mis manos a la venda para subirla hasta mi frente.

Entonces lo veo, Jazz dista mucho de lo que imaginaba, su cabello desordenado es rubio, y combina perfecto con la forma varonil de su rostro, su nariz puntiaguda apunta hacia la pared del costado derecho mientras yo me acerco con sigilo hacia la puerta. Es mucho más guapo de lo que imaginaba. Con mucho cuidado abro la puerta para mirar hacia fuera, es primera vez que veo el enorme pasillo con luces desvaídas, es tan largo que el fondo desaparece en un túnel completamente negro, no puedo ver ni siquiera tres metros más allá de mi posición porque las luces están apagadas.

Se que ese era el momento en que cualquier persona normal vuelve a esconderse en el horroroso galpón donde siempre esta, pero estoy fuera, sin nadie que me detenga.

Avanzo por la derecha del pasillo hasta donde la luz se pierde, luego apoyando mi espalda en la pared y con las manos tanteando a ciegas sigo avanzando, a lo más diez segundos, porque el sonido del roce de ropa se oye en el vacío pasillo, la sangre se me hiela como cuando te das cuenta de que has perdido algo realmente importante, con esa sensación de que una corriente te cubre desde la parte más alta de la cabeza hasta los pies, como si miles, millones de hormigas con sus diminutas patas cubiertas de hielo te caminaran por el cuerpo.

Entonces me baja la fe ferviente a ese Dios que me ha dejado sola, que permitió que me arrastraran a esta ratonera, al mismo Dios que dejó morir a Rosalie y le suplico que por favor sea Edward quien viene por ese pasillo.

Dios protégeme aunque sea una vez.

"-No soy la misma que hace veinte días, tampoco quiero serlo, la vida es solo paralos que resisten"

Si Dios no cuidará de mí, tendré que hacerlo yo como siempre.

"...la vida es solo para los que resisten, y tu mi pequeña, tu eres más fuerte que cualquiera."

* * *

Debo decir que los capítulos que están por venir son mis favoritos, porque son muy emocionantes para mí jajajajaja como siempre gracias por el apoyo a mis fieles seguidores y a quienes me comentan (insertar corazón) también los invito (una vez más) a leer la historia 4 de Septiembre día de recuerdos que es un one shot (que se alargó a cinco extensos capítulos jiji) 3 Eso por ahora

Besitos!


	17. Cálido como el hogar

(Ólafur Arnalds - For Now I am Winter ft. Arnór Dan)

"¿Cuáles son mis opciones?"

Me pregunté mentalmente.

Caminar de vuelta no era una, aquello implicaba pasearme por la luz, ¿prepararme para golpear a quien fuese la amenaza hasta neutralizarlo? ¿y luego qué? ¿Correr por el mundo rogando encontrar una salida sin que algún animal mafioso me metiese una bala entre los ojos? Definitivamente la mejor opción era la última que me quedaba, modo lagartija, pegarme a la muralla sin emitir ni un ruido, con un poco de suerte no notarán mi presencia, siempre y cuando no prendiesen las luces del oscuro pasillo.

Y aquí estoy ahora, con el corazón en la boca apunto de un ataque, tengo tanto pánico que siento el pulso caliente en las orejas mientras intento pobremente controlar la respiración agitada. ¿Quién carajos me mandó a ser una pendeja metiche? Cierro los ojos rogando a Dios, nunca antes lo había hecho con tanta fé, nunca antes creí si quiera la completa existencia de Dios ¿ Por qué hacerlo? Por qué creer en un Dios que permite tanto dolor en el mundo, que deja morir niños, que deja naciones completas pasar hambre. En este punto donde mi vida ha tomado el peor giro que podría en vez de odiar a aquel supuesto Dios aquí estoy yo, implorándole clemencia.

La persona se oye cada vez más cerca ¿Cuánto medirá este estrecho corredor? Parece que bastante a menos que los nervios multipliquen la sensación de espera. Pasa veloz frente a mí, uno, dos, tres, cuatro... sus pasos siguen avanzando y yo estoy casi llorando de alivio porque no me ha descubierto, pero debo hacer algo pronto, entrará al cuarto y no me verá en él "Joder, joder, joder"intento ver algo en el oscuro pasillo para saber hacia donde dirigirme "Que te den Edward, donde coño estás cuando te necesito".

De pronto sus pasos se detienen antes de alcanzar llegar a la luz. Oigo las pisadas devolviéndose y comprendo que se había dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba en aquel lugar, había sentido mi presencia en esa boca de lobo. Entonces lo siento, su inconfundible aroma. Estaba a menos de medio metro de mí y sin pensármelo dos veces alargo la mano para tocarlo.

Mis dedos rozan su brazo con suavidad, el primer segundo se queda congelado sintiendo mi tacto, al segundo me ha hecho una especia de llave y mi mano derecha está doblada detrás de mi espalda, me muerdo la lengua para no gritar, vale, me lo había buscado.

Al tercer segundo su manos aflojan la fuerza con que me sostiene -¿Isabella? –su voz sale tan tan suave que no estoy segura si realmente lo dijo, solo el cosquilleo en mi oreja me indica que sus palabras no son parte de mi imaginación.

-Juro que no intentaba huir –susurro de vuelta girando el rostro tanto como puedo para hablarle de frente –solo salí a dar un vistazo y luego me he asustado cuando oí a alguien –le digo la verdad, se que se debate porque no está seguro de si miento o no pero finalmente suelta mis manos de aquella extraña postura.

No me lo pienso dos veces, en cuanto me suelta lo abrazo y entierro el rostro en su pecho que está frío –¿Dónde te habías metido? –cuestiono en voz muy baja dado que aún seguimos en el corredor. Huele a tierra y hojas secas, a lluvia y viento fresco.

–Tenía cosas que hacer –se limita a responder –¿le quitaste las llaves a Jasper? –me toma el rostro para verme tanto como la oscuridad le permite, sigue sin creer mucho mi historia.

–Por supuesto que no –respondo frunciendo el ceño –se quedó dormido y fui a ver si la puerta estaba abierta y...

–Ese hijo de puta, le dije que fuera cuidadoso –dice mirando a un costado con rapidez, de pronto unas gotitas de su cabello me llegan al rostro, alzo la mano para tocar y corroborarlo. Efectivamente parece que ha pasado por un chorro de agua, ha de estar lloviendo fuertísimo –es mejor que entres, es peligroso estar aquí –indica de pronto, sacudo mi cabeza confundida –Sí, debes ir –repite malentendiendo mi gesto, creyendo que me negaba al hecho de volver a aquel galpón horroroso.

Por algún motivo evita mirarme demasiado tiempo a los ojos, me hace sentir incómoda y el deseo de que volviera se evapora con rapidez, me volteo para ir hacia la puerta sin previo aviso. Cuando estoy por salir a la luz me bajo la venda hasta no ver, su mano se posa en mi cintura para guiarme y yo no quiero que me toque, me he puesto nuevamente en plan "Soy una mujer fuerte e independiente que no necesita tu puñetera ayuda para llegar a la puerta sin partirse la cara contra el piso". Pero esta vez no estoy molesta por nada de lo que antes estuve, no me siento molesta por que me haya secuestrado, no siento rabia de que no me haya defendido de todos los matones, no estoy incómoda porque desconfíe de sus intenciones, estoy incómoda de que ponga distancia, porque por algún motivo evita mis ojos y eso me hace saber que algo no anda bien con él, con migo. Sus manos se apoyan en la puerta sobre mi cabeza cargando todo su peso en ella.

-Isabella –dice mi nombre como si fuese una oración, casi tanto que me da un escalofrío. Una de sus manos me hace girar para quedar de frente y me baja la venda. Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, dormidos, como si luchasen por mantenerse abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con el pecho tan aprisionado que mi pregunta sale como un silbido muerto, como si mis pulmones expulsaran las ultimas reservas de oxígeno.

No hay ninguna respuesta, solo sus labios que me toman por sorpresa, hambrientos, brutales y siento el sabor, el sabor de la desesperación, como si la oscuridad del universo me tragase, se alimentase de la carne de cada uno de mis músculos hasta que no hubiese más que huesos fríos y vacíos. El corazón me pesa tanto que puedo sentirlo bajar hasta empujar mi estómago, la hierba, su aliento mezclado con la hierba, la marihuana, siento asco al punto de vomitar, pero no lo aparto, porque se que lo necesita, se que me necesita.

Tomo su cabello mojado mientras su cuerpo me presiona contra la puerta y mi cabeza es un mar de ideas y conexiones sin sentido, ¿qué lo habría puesto así? Se que está tan drogado que los sentidos deben de confundirlo, debe ver aromas y oler sabores. De pronto sus lágrimas me llegan a la boca, se introduce el sabor salado en el beso y deseo que mi cuerpo se meta en el suyo para poder abrigar cada rincón con la calma que necesita, pero no puedo, no podría aunque anatómicamente fuese posible porque yo estoy rota y si bien puedo sentir la desesperación y el dolor, no se como repararlo.

No se detiene hasta que le falta el aire, intento controlar mi agitada respiración mientras me arde la boca por la fuerza de sus labios, quiero echarme al suelo en cuclillas y llorar mientras me balanceo hacia delante y atrás pero me contengo, porque no ayudará a mi ya inestable espíritu.

Sus manos tiernas me vuelven a cubrir la vista y siento que deposita un beso más en mi frente, pero ni una palabra sale de sus labios, de los míos tampoco. Se que no desea hablar y no pretendo presionarlo.

Él abre la puerta como si le doliese hacerlo y me da pequeños empujones con las yemas de los dedos para que entre, oigo removerse a Jazz en su puesto y se que está despertando, oye mis pasos de alma perdida moviéndose en la habitación y se levanta hasta llegar a la puerta. Un tironeo brusco de ropa se oye antes de que Edward hable en voz grave y lenta.

-Te partiré la cara si está abierta de nuevo.

No veo nada, luego de caminar algo así como cuatro metros en fila recta me desplomo en el piso, apoyo la espalda en la fría piedra abriendo las manos para sentir las irregularidades del piso en las palmas. Olvido la presencia de alguien más, olvido el lugar que me rodea, olvido que hay gente que me ama, olvido mi nombre, olvido todo, solo esta mi existencia y un profundo agujero en mi abdomen que me deja expuesta al gélido soplar del cielo que ha creado mi mente, porque comprendo que no hay más nada, solo el frío glacial que envuelve todo y los pensamientos, porque la vida no es más que hielo e ideas.

Quizás la muerte es la mejor solución a mi miserable existencia.

* * *

Jojo soy tan malaaaa, ya se que fue cruel cortar el anterior cap donde lo hice pero era para ponerle más emocion! n.n

Este es un capítulo que me pone la piel un poco de gallina he de decirlo. No les daré una chachara larga como de costumbre, así que solo espero que les haya gustado y esperen que pronto vendrá el siguiente 3 besitos.

Pd: como siempre gracias kcgc117, florcitacullen y luluuPattinson por los reviews, son lo más (corazon) .


	18. Inanidad

(Nightcall / London Grammar)

A los 12 años y tres meses tuve mi primera menstruación.

Aquel día era sábado, papá, mis hermanos y yo estábamos en casa mientras mamá había salido a pagar un par de cuentas. Si bien siempre me hablaron de los procesos naturales por los que una chica pasaba, nunca me preparé mentalmente para lo que sería mi primera regla.

Recuerdo de modo latente la vergüenza que sentí, me quedé encerrada en el baño por casi tres horas esperando a que llegara mi madre porque no sabía como decirle a papá que me había bajado, sin creer ni yo lo que era el hilo de sangre que me corría entre las piernas.

Corrí para meterme a la ducha y estuve bajo el chorro de agua al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando le hube dicho a mi madre después de su llegada me entregó una toalla higiénica de las suyas y mandó a papá a comprar más mientras yo me prometía a mí misma que jamás en la vida tendría accidentes en mis periodos.

Efectivamente nunca tuve uno, cuidaba de mi higiene personal con tanto énfasis que jamás estuve ni cerca de aquello, así que nunca me enfrenté a esta situación antes, no se que carajos hacer ahora que estoy aquí encerrada, con la venda puesta y dándome cuenta de que tengo todo lleno de sangre.

No se confundan, no es que me avergüence de un proceso natural como la menstruación, es que me averguenza recordarle al mundo lo humana que soy.

Cuando despierto se que Edward no ha llegado, porque de haberlo hecho, ya no tendría el trapo cubriéndome los ojos, así que mientras oigo a Jasper tararear una canción de Coldplay sigo fingiendo estar dormida. Es absurdo mi comportamiento, lo tengo más que claro, pero no puedo evitarlo porque no me da la cara para hablarle, se que debería informale antes de que se me haga un charco entre las piernas pero en lugar de ello procuro que la respiración siga siendo acompasada.

Cuando tuve mi primera menstruación me sentí extrañamente débil, en el sentido de que la sangre para mi era algo que brotaba de las heridas y en este momento donde debo informarle al resto me siento más expuesta que nunca, un recordatorio de que soy más frágil que cualquier cosa. Soy humana, soy frágil, soy insignificante y estoy a completa disposición de estos hombres.

¿Tiene algún sentido luchar cuando tu propia naturaleza te recuerda que tu vida es un mero respiro en el mundo? Porque la sangre no es solo la representación de la fertilidad y la posibilidad de permanencia para la raza humana, la sangre representa la facilidad del universo para reducirnos a polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quiero llorar mientras intento mantener mi actuación de sueño profundo, pero me muerdo la lengua para contenerme. Edward tarda más que nunca en volver, cada miserable segundo es eterno, como si no fuese a llegar jamás y yo tuviese toda la eternidad para vivir la vergüenza que me consumía, sintiendo el líquido caliente y viscoso escurriéndose en mis muslos.

Lo oigo en cuanto el pomo se gira, cuando él entra el aire se carga con la desesperación que siento y si antes el tiempo pasó lento, ahora parece pedir permiso para poder dar pasos de hormiga. Jazz se ríe con él de alguien que no conozco y comentan cosas sin sentido, dándome una bofetada de lo lejos que esta aquel mundo simple y gracioso en el que vivía a diario. Cuando Jasper sale por la puerta Edward se acerca a mí y sé que en cuanto se inclina para quitarme la venda debe sentir el olor a óxido y a descomposición de la sangre acumulada bajo mi trasero, pero no dice nada, no hace nada, espera a que yo hable, me da espacio.

Cuando veo sus ojos verdes siento mi labio inferior sobresalir, en un puchero incontrolable y despiadado que dice todo y a la vez nada, los ojos quieren nublarse pero no lo permito, a pesar de ello una lágrima me resbala del ojo izquierdo.

-Edward... -digo y me tomo unos segundos para continuar porque si suelto todo de golpe la voz se me va a quebrar –necesito un baño.

Nada más es necesario, sus brazos me toman con rapidez y me carga hasta la puerta, lo agradezco, porque de haberme puesto en pie el río que habría soltado no lo paraba nada y me escondo en su pecho mientras me lleva al baño más cercano, yo no intento ver nada del camino hasta allí porque no quiero meterlo en problemas, por una parte quiero que me deje en el baño y luego no vuelva más, otra parte de mí desea que él me limpie porque la energía abandonó mis músculos en cuanto había despertado, cuando entra al baño donde seis días atrás me había bañado me deposita en la misma tina.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunta con cara de preocupado.

–No, pero muchas gracias –abro la llave de agua caliente en cuanto el da la vuelta y no me quito los pantalones hasta que esta se ha llenado a la mitad, el agua se tiñe de rosa mientras refriego mis pantalones para quitar la enorme mancha que usa toda la parte trasera de la prenda, cuando el olor a óxido me cala en las fosas quito el tapón para liberar el agua sucia mientras vuelvo a abrir la llave de agua, el corazón me pesa tanto que ya no diferencio lo que siento, es como si mi cuerpo fuese un ancla que intentase mantenerme contra el suelo, no, como si quisiera llevarme al fondo de la tierra, enterrada como un cadáver porque más o menos eso es lo que soy.

Luego de limpiar del toda mi ropa la dejo a un costado y vuelvo a llenar la tina de agua limpia, me quito la remera que esta medio húmeda y me hundo dentro del fluido tibio que me acaricia la piel, siento los poros abrirse para ser llenados con la calidez y el abrigo que el agua me otorga, casi parece un siglo desde la última vez que me embargó la sensación de seguridad poco lógica que mis padres me dieron desde que tengo uso de razón, me sumerjo hasta que mi cabello se empapa y me quedo conteniendo la respiración hasta que los pulmones me queman, abro los ojos bajo el agua para ver las blancas luces del techo como extrañas e irregulares sombras del mundo, espíritus de personas que existieron alguna vez fuera de esta burbuja oscura en la que me mantienen cautiva. Exhalo el aire que contengo hasta que vacío los pulmones por completo, sintiendo como me seco por dentro, tan fácil sería morir ahora, tan fácil acabar con todo de una vez, pero soy tan cobarde, tengo tanto miedo de morir que no puedo, me debato entre el deseo de existir y el deseo de no sufrir más, los primeros humanos que lucharon contra el hambre, el frío y los depredadores para poder vivir se sentirían avergonzados de mí, el eslabón más débil de la cadena no merece estar en la tierra, por eso se extingue, porque no tiene lo suficiente para ser parte de la vida.

Oigo los pasos y la voz de Edward llamándome, se que se asusta porque por más que intenta mantenerse sereno, la voz le tiembla y camina deprisa para verme sumergida, pero el pudor me llena, no quiero que me vea desnuda nuevamente, así que salgo dando un profundo respiro y apoyo la cabeza en el borde de la tina.

-Bella, yo solo quería ver si estabas... -no sigue, porque sabe que lo entiendo sin que lo explique, su mano sube para tirar sus rizos en ese gesto que indica frustración e incomodidad, luego de unos segundos se mira la otra mano y recuerda a lo que venía –te traje algo para que te asees, ropa y esto –dice agitando un poco su mano, me río para mis adentros cuando dice "esto" refiriéndose a los tampones, asiento y le doy una sonrisa pequeña de agradecimiento que él no corresponde , se retira rígido mientras tomo la bolsa con jabón que el ha dejado junto a mí y disfruto del aroma a flores que desprende este, me tomo mi tiempo para limpiarme, secarme y vestirme, me miro al espejo para ver la costra que se me ha formado en la frente, ha sanado rápido desde que Edward se ha preocupado de curarla y darme los antibióticos.

Estoy muy delgada, creo que he bajado al menos siete kilos desde que llegue aquí. La camiseta negra de tiras que al parecer es de la misma talla que la anterior ya no se me ajusta al cuerpo, me falta culo para rellenar los vaqueros pero prefiero no darle demasiadas vueltas. Me quito los nudos del cabello a tirones, tan fuerte que la mitad del pelo se queda pegado en el cepillo morado que venía en la bolsa, me rodeo el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha para ver como ahora casi cierro los dedos entorno a él.

Edward se esfuerza por recordarme que importo, que no soy una mera rata, que no soy un insecto insignificante, pero es difícil, porque hasta sus intentos me recuerdan lo lejos que estoy de la Isabella antigua. Me toco los huesos de la cadera que empiezan a sobresalir y entierro las uñas en la piel con tanta fuerza que los dedos se me ponen blancos, me aparto de la cara el mechón mojado que me molesta la visión.

Por algún motivo Edward casi no ha estado conmigo la última semana lo cual no me termina de agradar, se que en algo debe estar, en algo que lo preocupa lo suficiente como para no pasar junto a la puerta de mi cautiverio, a mi memoria vienen sus ojos confundidos, acongojados, su rostro perdido entre la tristeza y la droga, el sabor a marihuana de su lengua, sus movimientos desesperados mientras me besaba, un escalofrío me recorre la espalda mientras me sostengo del lavamanos.

Llego junto a la puerta de madera agrietada y deslucida, golpeo dos veces para indicarle que ya está, que puede entrar por mí, pasan dos segundos y en vez de girar el pomo oigo que me devuelven dos golpecitos en la puerta, frunzo el ceño y sin pensar demasiado, con el mismo dedo doy tres golpes contra la puerta, nuevamente pasan dos segundos y los tres golpes se devuelven, me golpeo mentalmente al comprender su juego, doy un nuevo golpe en la puerta, me río bajito como una niña pequeña cuando él responde.

La puerta se abre un centímetro y yo en vez de dejarlo pasar me siento con la espalda contra la madera para impedirle el paso, se que aquel gesto lo ha puesto en alerta inmediata, pero antes de que saque conclusiones apresuradas hablo asegurándome de que pueda oírme al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Edward? –él se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de contestarme.

-¿Sí? –no estoy segura de que quiero decirle, solo lo llamo porque saber que él esta cada vez que lo necesito me tranquiliza.

-Es difícil cuando no estás –se que la puerta nos separa y saber que no me ve ayuda para ser más sincera, como si me estuviese confesando en una iglesia–no me siento a salvo cuando no estás.

El permanece callado unos segundos, quiere pensar antes de hablar quizás porque está conmocionado, quizás porque no quiere meter la pata.

–Incluso si no estoy estás segura –habla con lentitud, como si le hablase a una niña pequeña –yo me encargaré de que estés a salvo siempre.

Golpeo mi cabeza contra la puerta una vez mientras se me frunce el ceño intentando controlar todo lo que siento –No quiero sentir nada por ti, no quiero sentirme segura junto a ti, no quiero desear tu compañía, no quiero necesitarte.

–Lo se –no lo veo, pero puedo imaginarlo sonriendo débilmente y el llanto se me acumula en la garganta –no tienes por qué hacerlo.

El polvo se levanta y puedo ver miles de partículas flotando en el aire, se lo que se siente, yo soy una partícula más flotando en el espacio, siendo tan momentánea e inestable que por más pequeña sea la corriente de aire que sople saldré disparada al otro extremo más lejano del universo.

"El mundo es de la gente que sabe lo que quiere"

Las palabras de mamá me llenan la cabeza y me pregunto una y otra vez qué es lo que quiero ¿Quiero no sentir nada por él? ¿Quiero vivir? ¿Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

–No quiero ser la que era hace tres semanas –le confieso a él y a mí misma –esa Isabella ha ido muriendo cada noche un poco más.

–Sigues siendo tu –responde muy seguro de lo que dice, no me ve pero niego quedamente porque él no comprende lo que estoy hablando.

–No soy la misma que hace veinte días, tampoco quiero serlo, la vida es solo para los que resisten –un pequeño golpe suena del otro lado de la puerta y se que Edward golpea con su dedo para llamar mi atención.

–Tu resistes –otro golpe con su dedo que me saca una sonrisa.

–Yo se lo que quiero –respondo dando dos golpes después de mis palabras, él guarda silencio esperando que prosiga, quiere saber que es lo que deseo –y el mundo es para la gente como yo.

–El mundo es para ti –dice él y por un momento deseo creerlo en serio.

–Quiero recuperar mi vida –un nuevo golpe con mi nudillo, siento que de algún modo toneladas salen de mis hombros, mi cuerpo es tanto más liviano luego de decir aquello que duele y a la vez no, el alivio me inunda cada músculo porque mi cuerpo siente la decisión, comprendo que la tensión no solo era un método defensivo al medio sino a mi propia mente, porque la mayor amenaza era yo misma, porque yo estaba dejando de luchar.

Pasan un par de minutos donde ninguno de los dos dice nada, se que me está dando tiempo de pensar y descansar, pero rompe el silencio cuando ya no soporta más la espera.

-Hey... ¿Lista? –como única respuesta me pongo de pie, abro la puerta y lo veo sentado con la espalda hacia la madera. En pocos segundos se pone en pie para guiarme de vuelta al cuarto en que llevo las últimas tres semanas, me ha levantado como antes y nuevamente escondo el rostro para no ver el camino, me siento como un cordero que ha de seguir a su pastor, pero me vale para estas alturas. Me ha llevado por aquel camino dos veces, de las cuales una no era consciente de que me desplazaba, a pesar de ello, tengo una leve noción de cómo nos movemos, puedo sentir mi cuerpo girar en una dirección o en otra y estoy segura que de recorrerlo un par de veces más podría memorizarlo, nuevamente la idea de escapar no me parece tan descabellada.

Al llegar a la habitación me paro frente a la pared donde están las marcas de los días encerrada, no quiero dirigirme al pilar de hierro porque la mancha de sangre aún debe estar fresca y eso me avergüenza demasiado. Se que Edward no quiere retenerme ahí, ahora lo siento y lo creo, pero tampoco se si él estará dispuesto a ayudarme para escapar, de no estarlo lo haré sola, porque estoy decidida a salir de este lugar. En esto pienso cuando me volteo hacia Edward, necesitaré de toda su ayuda y no se como se tomará mis palabras.

Él me observa, muchas otras veces lo he visto observarme, pero esta vez veo algo distinto en sus ojos, no es la culpa de siempre, veo lástima, lástima por mí, por algo que yo desconozco y que no es bueno, sus ojos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz para desviarse hasta el punto más alejado de la sala y en aquel momento me doy cuenta de que algo me ha estado ocultando.

El mismo motivo por el cual no ha pasado la semana cuidándome.

Nuevamente su imagen drogada y perdida viene a mi cabeza.

El mismo motivo por el cual se había drogado la semana pasada.

"Se que lo necesita, se que me necesita"

Entonces me doy cuenta, como cuando te has equivocado en responder una prueba y ves la respuesta en tu cuaderno después de entregarla, porque es tan obvio que no se como no lo he comprendido antes.

Un sonido me llega a los oídos, la lluvia cae tan fuerte que puedo oírla desde donde estoy, el sonido se cola a través de las paredes y me remueve el mundo completo.

"Unas gotitas de su cabello me llegan al rostro, alzo la mano para tocar y corroborarlo. Efectivamente parece que ha pasado por un chorro de agua, ha de estar lloviendo fuertísimo"

Nuevamente la sensación de que voy a explotar aparece y voy hacia él a trompicones, trastabillando por la desesperación.

–Edward –la voz me suena ahogada y él vuelve a mirarme pensando que algo me ha pasado, pero no, al encontrarse con mis ojos sabe que lo sé, que ya no puede ocultarlo más.

"¿Puedes ir a ver a mi familia?"

Las murallas comienzan a darme vueltas mientras me aferro a sus sus brazos cuando caigo de rodillas frente a él. Siento los muros cernirse sobre mí como si las garras de todas las personas que yacen en el infierno me intentasen atrapar para engullirme con las llamas en un ardor infinito.

"No quiero ser yo el que te diga que tu familia esta destrozada"

–Isabella –sus ojos me miran directamente con tristeza y vergüenza.

–¿Quién? –es todo cuanto consigo decir mientras mis dedos se entierran en su piel, sus tatuajes se mezclan con mis dedos blancos como la cal, fríos como el hielo.

–Tu hermana, es tu hermana.

"Las personas existen siempre en nuestra memoria, la vida no es más que hielo e ideas".

* * *

Venga! ahora de nuevo quiero ver que creen que sucederá en el prox cap. chan chan chan Jiji bueno aquí esta el capítulo 16 (creo) de esta historia, les recuerdo que pueden pasarse por 4 de Septiembre para que vean que tal, muuuchisimas gracias como siempre por darse el tiempo de comentar chicas son lo más ❤ gracias por el apoyo y que tengan un lindo inicio de semana!


	19. Perspectivas

(Edge of the dark/Armon Jay)

El vacío, todos hablan del vacío sin tener demasiada noción de lo que realmente es, pero él si que lo hacía.

El vacío era la nada, la nada misma, ese punto donde no sabes qué es qué, aquel momento en el que tu no eres, solo estas para el resto porque te ven, pero tu no ves a nadie, no hay corazón, no hay mente, no hay dolor ni felicidad, ni amor ni odio. El vacío era lo que lo había acompañado los últimos tres años.

No está seguro de cómo ha podido salir sin que se dieran cuenta, luego de haberse colado en la casa vecina se tuvo que esconder dentro de una piscina mohosa con el jardín más amplio que había visto, por un momento incluso pensó en devolverse a la casa que rato atrás había estado espiando, era segunda vez en aquel día que la visitaba pero simplemente no podía convencerse de lo que había visto.

No quiero ser yo el que te diga que tu familia esta destrozada

Después de haber visto a Nessie no pudo volver con Bella, no podía mentirle a la cara, no después de todo lo que le había prometido, de la confianza que ella había conseguido depositar en él.

Hizo lo único que su perturbada y maltrecha mente le sugirió, fumó y bebió, tanta marihuana entró a su sistema que cayó sobre el destartalado colchón de la habitación que rentaba hace un par de meses y durmió al menos cuatro horas a pleno día.

Ella creía que el dolor suyo era demasiado grande como para que precisamente él la entendiera, pero toda una vida encerrada en la burbuja de seguridad que sus padres le habían formado la hicieron egocéntrica, la chica no podía estar más equivocada porque Edward no solo la entendía, sino porque él conocía de primera fila lo que era perder todo, perderlo realmente, sin tener ni la más mínima esperanza de recuperarlo.

"No soy tu jodida hermana, ella está muerta así que deja de intentar sentirte mejor contigo mismo y usarme a mí para reemplazarla. ¡Deja de mentirte!"

Mientras dormía el rostro de Rosalie apareció como volutas de humo que se disolvían una tras otra, restregándole una y otra vez la familia que ya no tenía, su cabello rubio cuando tenía la edad de Renesmee se sacudía por el viento frío que le hacía temblar los labios, se removió inquieto mientras el rostro de su hermana adoptaba la forma más delgada con ojos marrones de la hermana menor de Bella, las manos bañadas en sangre lo apuntaban "Esto es tu culpa" Lo era, y la niña lo sabía, porque él le había arrebatado la vida a su hermana mayor cuando la sacó de ese hogar tan acogedor.

"No pienses que eso me detendrá, yo te demostraré que no soy una niña"

Los gritos de Nessie lo despertaron alterado, sudando y tembloroso, el efecto de la droga seguía demasiado fuerte como para permitirle pensar con claridad "Quizás no es más que un mal sueño" aunque para esas alturas, su vida y las pesadillas no tenían un espacio demasiado amplio, la similitud escalofriantemente estrecha entre ambas cosas lo remecía al punto de aturdirlo y no permitirle ver diferencias.

Se levanto con la cabeza abombada y un deseo de vomitar que a penas si podía contener y se dirigió nuevamente a la casa que él había destruido al sacar a Isabella. Ya estaba oscuro y el frío usual del lugar le erizaba la piel, solo quince minutos lo separaban de aquella morada, así que no tardo demasiado en colarse con sigilo entre los arbustos del lugar.

La casa tenía una portada de suburbios, conocía la distribución de habitaciones demasiado bien como para cometer algún error, había estado allí decenas de veces antes, conocía la habitación de Isabella al revés y al derecho, desde el motivo florido rosa que cubría las paredes hasta las cortinas lilas que se agitaban tras el ventanal abierto. La habitación de Bella estaba justo encima del comedor de diario, su ventanal daba a un balcón que quedaba frente a un enorme árbol tan frondoso que cubría la mitad de la muralla este de la casa. La había visto cientos de veces sentarse a leer en una silla cubierta con una manta las tardes de los fin de semanas, fue por aquel enorme tronco que trepó para observar a través del ventanal la demacrada imagen de Renesmee.

La niña estaba acostada sobre la cama de Isabella abrazando una almohada en posición fetal, el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en una esquina estaba completamente roto y los pedazos de vidrio que habían sido esparcidos por el piso seguían intactos, su rostro pequeño y ojeroso estaba tan delgado que en esas dos semanas probablemente había bajado más de peso que su propia hermana secuestrada.

La culpa, la culpa era el sentimiento más latente en este último tiempo y comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más insoportable, su cuerpo pequeño lucía por quebrarse, casi parecía imposible que fuese ella misma la que estaba vuelta una loca por la mañana rompiendo todo y gritando que nadie hacia nada por recuperar a su hermana.

Aprovechó de colarse al balcón y se mantuvo oculto tras la cortina de la habitación, no pensaba lo que hacía definitivamente, no estaba seguro ni siquiera de qué pretendía, solo sentía la necesidad apremiante de actuar ya. Entro de puntillas al cuarto para ver más de cerca a la adolescente inquieta con el ceño fruncido.

" ¿Oyes el silencio? Ya no hay gritos"

Cuanto habría pagado por seguir escuchando los gritos, pero no, solo estaban en su cabeza.

Nessie se removió hacia el otro lado, mirando la muralla y un sollozo muy suave se escapó entre sus labios.

"Duele... Y haré que pare"

Sus mano se acercó al rostro de Renesmee hasta que le cubrió la boca, la niña despertó de un salto confundida y en menos de tres segundos sus ojos se abrieron como platos con un pánico tan grande como el océano, la misma mirada que había visto tantas veces en Isabella. Se puso un dedo en los labios sin dejarle soltar ningún grito mientras la niña se comenzaba a sacudir y agitar en la cama intentando soltarse.

–Nessie cálmate no te haré nada, solo quiero hablar de tu hermana –El movimiento convulsivo se detuvo de golpe tan rápido como comenzó y vio en sus ojos la autorización para hacerlo, su rostro se movió sutilmente de arriba abajo y con precaución Edward le quitó la mano de la boca –se donde está tu hermana.

La niña se incorporó de inmediato y habló en un susurro –¿De verdad? –la boca le olía a ron, se le apretó el corazón al imaginar a esa niña bebiendo, deseó golpearse contra la muralla pero apartó los pensamientos tan rápido como pudo para seguir hablando.

–Si y está bien, está preocupada por ti –los ojos de Nessie se humedecieron y una mueca llena de dolor le apareció en el rostro.

–¿Pero por qué se fue? ¿Puedo ir a verla? –un puchero idéntico a los que hacía Bella se le formaba al intentar controlar las lágrimas. Edward sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

–Ella no se fue, la secuestraron –dijo quitándose del medio, como si el fuese solo un espectador y no precisamente la persona que la llevó a la fuerza –Y no puedes ir a verla, sería peligroso para ti y para ella –la niña comenzó a llorar bajito, al menos entendía que no podía alzar la voz, quería consolarla, quería decirle que no se preocupara por nada, pero no sabía que hacer –pero está bien, yo la cuido y te prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por sacarla de ahí cuanto antes –la chica miró con recelo al comprender que él era parte de lo que fuese tenía en problemas a su hermana –mira se que quieres verla, pero realmente eso la pondría en peligro ¿lo entiendes?

Un silencio incomodo se estableció en la habitación, el chico se pasó la mano por el cabello pensando en algo que sirviera –mira puedo ofrecerte venir de nuevo por una carta –la niña se mordió los nudillos nerviosa –vendré otra vez dentro de la semana y puedo entregarle una carta si deseas hablarle, pero debes prometerme que no le dirás ni una sola palabra a nadie, ni a tus amigos ni a tus padres, porque si alguien me atrapa Isabella jamás podrá salir de ahí.

Nessie abrió más los ojos asustada ante la idea de que no volver a ver a su hermana –¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo? –dijo apretando de pronto la camiseta de Edward en sus puños.

–¿Por qué estaría aquí si no? –la niña le creía, sus ojos mostraban transparentemente lo que sentía así que era sensato salir de allí tan rápido como fuese posible. Él se puso en pie y en un movimiento torpe gracias a la poca lucidez boto la lamparita de la mesa nocturna.

El objeto cayó al suelo y explotó en mil pedazos, una lluvia de astillas de porcelana saltaron a todas partes mientras ambos se miraban por una fracción de segundo, un instante más tarde pasos a toda velocidad se oían por la escalera y los gritos desesperados de ambos padres llamando a Renesmee.

La niña se paró en el segundo siguiente enterrándose trocitos en los pies descalzos pero obviándolos para ir hasta la ventana y con las manos indicarle a Edward que se fuera.

En una especie de trance el chico se desplazó hasta la ventana observando las manchitas rojas que sus pies heridos iban dejando en el piso y bajó tan rápido como podía por el árbol que lo había llevado hasta arriba.

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada vio como la madre de Bella abría la puerta de bienvenida , sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia la muralla más cercana y se coló hasta la casa vecina donde una piscina con el agua estancada de meses lo esperaba.

" Duele... Y haré que pare"

A esto se había reducido todo, a huir una y otra vez de los desastres que la vida le tenía preparados, era la prueba viviente de que los resultados de cuanto lo rodeaba no eran más que circunstanciales. Odiaba la vida, se odiaba él y deseaba ser algo distinto para no tener que avergonzarse de mirar a Isabella a la cara cada día. Era un cobarde por culpar a las circunstancias de sus decisiones, pero luego de quedar solo era lo mínimo que el mundo podía permitirle hacer para sentirse un poco mejor.

El problema más grande no era volver a entrar a aquella casa de nuevo por la carta que Nessie querría entregarle a su hermana, el problema sería tener que decirle a Bella como estaba ella, contarle que la niña se había emborrachado tanto que a penas si podía pronunciar las palabras, contarle que había golpeado los vidrios hasta romperlos y se había cortado el cabello largo a tijeretazos de la rabia que sentía porque su hermana no estaba.

Tendría que decirle que no iba a clases porque solo lloraba sobre la cama de su hermana mayor, que ni una cucharada de alimento entraba a su estómago porque ni siquiera el hambre la hacía sentir viva, porque la perdida era más grande que cualquier cosa.

Así que lo hizo, aún cuando sabía que no debía se lo ocultó, mantuvo en secreto la visita a su familia tanto la primera como la segunda, porque efectivamente volvió por la carta y Nessie se la entregó haciéndolo prometer que no la leería. Nuevamente faltó a una promesa, porque lo primero que hizo fue abrir el sobre para ver lo que estaba escrito allí.

"La vida no tiene sentido si tu no se lo das y yo ya no quiero que la mía lo tenga" Eso le había escrito la niña de 14 años y se suponía que él debía entregarle aquello a la persona que a duras penas recordaba por qué estaba luchando para sobrevivir.

Edward se partió la cabeza intentando buscar una solución, pero todo termina, las oportunidades, las ideas y el tiempo, pero por sobre todo termina la resistencia e incluso un criminal que se dedica a mentir, dañar y ocultar llega a un punto donde el peso de la gran bola de nieve que se forma con los engaños puede vencer su fuerte aguante, el peso sobre los hombros lo bota de boca al asfalto y cuando ya es aplastado como una araña venenosa por una bota gigante, sus ojos lo dicen todo, porque ya no soporta ni un segundo más todo lo que oculta, que lo corroe como el aire al metal.

Y nuevamente ahí está ella, vacía de felicidad, como una copa rota, y el dolor en su rostro es tan grande que siente que sangra en la boca del estómago, porque nuevamente le hace daño a esa chica que no lo merece, porque quiere contenerla, apretarla en sus brazos para que cada trozo que se le cae del corazón se mantenga donde pertenece, pero no lo hace, porque probablemente ella lo apartaría a puñetazos, porque la vida lo quiere solo y lejos de la verdadera humanidad, carente de amor y de gente, solo, como si fuese un pequeño pequeño punto dentro de los millones de lineas que forman el universo, se lo ha buscado, quizás el realmente no merece compañía ni amor.

–Isabella... –le ha contado todo, absolutamente todo lo que ha visto y sabe que ella sufre por su hermana, entonces el rostro de Rosalie vuelve a aparecer frente a él y de pronto es Edward quien está llorando, porque Nessie actúa igual que hacía Rosalie conforme enloquecía.

Entonces en un gesto completamente inesperado ella le besa las manos, porque tiene el corazón más grande que alguien podría tener o la cabeza más insana, quien sabe –No estás solo, podemos solucionarlo –le dice atenta a sus ojos, pupila con pupila, convirtiéndolo en un niño de cuatro años –Pero tendremos que salir de aquí.

Tan segura, tan resistente que no lo comprende, es especial y esta demente, debe de estarlo para actuar de aquel modo. Sus ojos están bañados en lágrimas, pero sonríe intentando alentarlo, no se resiste, la toma con sus brazos y la aprieta contra su pecho, porque es todo lo que él tiene, es lo único que le importa. Le besa la coronilla sin dejar de apretarla, Isabella se lo permite, más aún, acurruca su cabeza contra el pecho tibio de él.

Y siente como la vida que creía perdida nuevamente tiene sentido, existe otra vez, es alguien porque tiene un propósito, es más de lo que creyó podría ser porque esa chica es suficiente para que el amanecer llegue cada día, porque el mismo sería insignificante si ella no estuviera. Existir, ser pensamiento y cuerpo, ambas y ninguna si ella existe también.

Le tiende el sobre que su hermana preparó sin emitir ni una sola palabra y la observa leer con detenida calma, le da tiempo de procesarla unos minutos hasta que Isabella levanta la vista a sus ojos, como si le diese vuelta la cabeza por la desorientación.

Sabe que eso no será suficiente para acabarla, pero no quiere tentar a la suerte ni llevar su resistencia al límite, porque Edward ha visto de primera fila lo que un ser humano perturbado es capaz de hacer.

Existir o no, y por ella, el haría ambas.

-Bella, te sacaré de aquí -y con aquellas palabras selló el destino de ambos.

* * *

¡Capítulo nuevo! Bueno hice esto porque también quería mostrar un poquito de lo que siente Edward en la situación, intenté tardar menos porque la semana pasada fui algo cruel lo admito, kcgc117 te dedico este cap por la espera larga del anterior jajajaja, gracias gaby9387! La verdad es que no tengo un numero fijo de caps, suelo cambiar el numero constantemente de acuerdo a lo que me nace jajaja (4 de septiembre inicialmente era un os y termino siendo cinco largos capítulos) pero serán unos 50 capítulos más o menos. Twilight-love1694 pos aún falta para que se sepa el motivo del secuestro jeje pero capitulo a capitulo iré soltando información de todo, si unen las pistas capaz puedan adivinarlo antes jojo

Y bueno, eso por ahora, Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como siempre agradezco sus muestras de cariño (espero mucho amor hoy porque es San Valentin(? ) y recuerden que si les gusta la historia pueden dar follow y si les encanta pueden agregarla a sus favs.

Pd: Feliz día del amor


	20. Resiliencia

(Inside out / The Chainsmokers)

Y el amanecer nuevamente llega, mi cuerpo lo siente, cada músculo atrofiado abraza la brisa matutina que se cuela por la rendija de la puerta, porque a pesar de que una pared de concreto me separa del exterior puedo oler el viento frío, que me cosquillea en los músculos y me hace desearlo tanto que me de duele la existencia, me tiembla la mandíbula, porque a pesar de que aún no abro los ojos, ya quiero llorar, quiero acurrucarme junto a Nessie para consolarla y decirle que no debe preocuparse. Cada nervio está tan apretado que siento las fibras estrangulándose bajo mi piel y un suspiro me brota de entre los labios mientras mis dedos temblorosos se mueven como arañas por el piso para situarse en algún punto del mundo.

"¿Dónde está Edward?"

Me enderezo en un par de segundos mientras mi cuerpo desorientado intenta estabilizarse, miro al frente, necesito saber que no se ha ido, necesito que me acompañe. Porque sí, sin importar cuanto lo niegue me he vuelto dependiente de sus brazos que para este momento son lo que mantienen mi cuerpo compacto.

Puedo ver como todo se me va de las manos, la venganza, los planes, el futuro, porque ya nada depende de lo que quiero o de lo que hago, la vida solo sucede y yo debo someterme a ella. ¿Seguiré utilizando a Edward? ¿Lo estoy utilizando? ¿Lo he hecho en algún momento? Por supuesto, lo uso cada vez que necesito apoyo, más la pregunta correcta es otra ¿Lo he engañado respecto a mis sentimientos?

"Sentir"... Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y siento de pronto su mano entrelazándose con la mía, un gemido se me escapa, un gemido producto de la mezcla de cosas que siento, la frustración de seguir ahí encerrada, el placer que me inunda cuando siento su piel, el terror a morir.

Segundo a segundo vuelvo a recostarme contra la fría piedra cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero?"

Me pregunto mientras siento que mi cabeza se vuelve vapor, disipándose a cada instante, amenazando mi cordura hasta desaparecer. Pero no lo sé, en mi cabeza no hay nada, no quiero nada, no hay deseos, no hay mundo, solo un frío infinito. Tengo la piel erizada y los sonidos son eco en lo más profundo de mi conciencia hasta que lo siento, un apretón de manos que me devuelve de apoco a la realidad, ahí está el culpable de todo lo que siento, recordándome que el dolor tiene un por qué, recordándome que incluso sin fuerzas debo luchar, porque hay gente que me espera.

Está muy cerca, a menos de medio metro de mí y añoro su cariño con demasía. Mas como si leyera mi mente me toma en sus brazos con cuidado, tanto que me siento más frágil aún, cola una de sus manos en mi cuello y me acurruca contra sí, dejando mi rostro expuesto como si fuese posible estar más desnuda ante él. Besa mi frente y el nudo en mi estómago es tan grande que quiero vomitar, de la pena y el amor que siento.

Amo sus gestos, amo su tacto, amo sentirme más humana junto a él, pero no puedo decir que lo amo a él, siento demasiado rechazo hacia lo que es como para poder siquiera estar cerca de amarlo.

–Isabella... –me llama muy bajo como si no quisiera que lo oyese realmente, pero lo hago y como única respuesta cojo su mano con la mía y la llevo a mi estómago para retenerla ahí –eres lo único bueno que tengo –no son más que susurros, su mano se separa de la mía para colarse bajo mi camiseta y me aprieta aún más por la cintura como si fuese posible.

–Edward... –una parte de mí desea pedirle que no me vuelva su cable a tierra, porque si existe algo efímero en aquel momento, eso soy yo.

–También tuve una hermana que lo fue todo para mí –me callo abruptamente cuando lo oigo –y por más que lo intenté no pude salvarla... ni a ella ni a mis padres –traga saliva, estoy tan jodidamente sorprendida que no se que carajos hacer en aquel instante, me olvido de todas las dolencias y todas las penas, olvido a Nessie, olvido donde estoy y olvido mi vida anterior, me impacta tanto el hecho de que esté hablando de esto que la mente me queda en blanco y como no se que hacer, me quedo aquí con los ojos cerrados escuchando, sin hacer nada –enloqueció, y mató a mis padres antes de matarse ella.

El corazón se me parte de solo oírlo, de imaginar su dolor, intento enderezarme, más no me deja, con la mano que esconde bajo mi camiseta me retiene allí, desliza su dedo índice por mi abdomen despacio, más de un modo pensativo que cualquier otra cosa, pero de todas formas siento el deseo instalarse en mi cuerpo.

–Toda su vida se hizo pedazos por un hijo de puta que se aprovecho de ella, la influenció, la quitó de la vida llena de alegrías que tenía y en lugar de eso solo quedó dolor –sin darle muchas vueltas ya sé que es lo que dirá a continuación, pero no puedo evitarlo –tal como yo lo he hecho contigo... Era tan dulce ¿Sabes? Tenía un espíritu tan fuerte que todo debía ser como ella quería, tan obstinada... –abro los ojos para observarlo desde abajo mientras él mira perdidamente la pared del frente, perdido en sus recuerdos –Se enamoró de alguien que solo la utilizaba, le vendía drogas y se acostaban, pero ella se olvido de todo lo que era correcto.

Su dedo juega con el botón de mi pantalón y por más que intento concentrarme solo en su relato me es imposible, una parte de mi esta rota junto a él mientras que otra solo desea seguir sintiéndolo –andaba conmigo para todas partes –ríe despacio negando con la cabeza –ni siquiera tuve muchas novias porque prefería compartir con ella antes que con otras chicas.

–Soy así con Nessie –digo de pronto sorprendiéndome a mí misma, el baja sus ojos hasta a mí y cuando sus pupilas chocan con las mías lo suelto sin más –tengo terror de que se haga daño –la voz se me quiebra pero no espero que me consuele, se que su dolor es enorme, recién lo veo, él a sufrido tanto o más que yo y mientras solo me autocompadecía de mí misma él sufría la vida miserable y sola que le había tocado.

–Lo sé, veo más en tu hermana a Rosalie de lo que la veo en ti y no quiero acabar con ustedes como lo hicieron con nosotros –me equivoco, no hay dolor, no hay tristeza, hay vacío, un espacio negro, profundo e infinito que lo llena y ya no se que es peor – Se lo advertí a mis padres pero no pudieron controlarla, la primera vez que la castigaron por mi culpa ¿Sabes que me gritaba desde la alcoba? "No pienses que eso me detendrá, yo te demostraré que no soy una niña", y efectivamente no fue suficiente para controlarla.

–¿Puedo preguntar algo? –asiente sin mirarme, mientras oigo su corazón desde mi posición –cuando dices que enloqueció... –no continuo, ni siquiera estoy segura de qué preguntar, pero eso basta.

–Realmente lo hizo –una sonrisa sin vida se instala en su rostro –cuando mató a mamá y papá la encontré sentada contra la puerta de la cocina golpeando su cabeza una y otra y otra vez porque quería "callar" el tap tap que oía –a mi mente viene su reacción los primeros días de cautiverio, cuando comencé a golpear mi cabeza contra la barra, sus pupilas dilatadas y su mano volando sobre mi cabeza para hacerme callar.

No se que siento, solo estoy agotada, no, estoy equivocada, me siento estúpida por creer que sabía algo de él, mi primer impulso es disculparme, pero no puedo, mi orgullo me lo impide, él sigue siendo el que me ha arrebatado todo, él me ha separado de mi hermana.

Su mano asciende por mi abdomen hasta rozar la curva inferior de mi pechos y tiemblo, voy a explotar, mi cuerpo va a estallar.

–Edward... -susurro sin tener claro el por qué, el ambiente esta cargado de intimidad, por su relato, por nuestra cercanía. Voto el aire y me muerdo el labio inferior para no decirle que continue.

Una gota cae a la altura de mi mandíbula, levanto mi mano y la llevo hasta su rostro para que me mire, seco con toda la ternura que puedo las nuevas lágrimas que comienzan a aparecer mientras él desliza su mano hasta mi espalda para acercarme.

Soy yo quien besa su cuello ahora, lo hago por instinto, no quiero que sufra, no he querido nunca que lo haga, es solo que a veces la rabia me domina y me encuentro pensando cosas que la Isabella de verdad jamás haría –Lo maté –su confesión me saca de todo, aterrizándome una vez más contra el suelo –yo maté a ese cabrón y no me arrepiento –dice mirándome a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de rechazo hacia él y su declaración. Pero no podría, ¿no sería yo capaz de matar a alguien que dañara a mi hermana? –yo merezco lo mismo –y ahí estaba, comparándose una vez más con él, no puedo negarlo, de alguna manera yo igual lo comparo así que hago lo único que me nace en aquel momento, me acerco lentamente a sus labios, con paciencia, con cautela, con temor también.

Lo rozo, a penas lo toco mientras siento su aliento mezclarse con el mío, lo deseo de una manera enferma, mi labio superior acaricia su labio inferior y cierro los ojos intentando no tener un ataque de la expectación, quiero fundirme en él, que cada una de mis células se envuelva en su calor, en su dolor, me siento en el limbo, tan viva y tan muerta que se me mezcla todo como un batido, lo beso profundamente intentando llenarlo de mí y él me deja hacer lo que quiero, se que le hace bien sentirme así, que le doy esperanzas.

Su mano me aprieta al punto de doler, él también quiere entrar en mí y saber que yo lo hago sentir vivo me llena de algo que no puedo describir, similar a la alegría. Siento su lengua cálida acariciando la mía mientras su mano nuevamente comienza a recorrer el costado de mi abdomen, siguiendo la figura que tiene mi cintura y el aire se me escapa de los pulmones de golpe, lo necesito, tanto que nuevamente la cordura se me escapa como las horas del día, sin notarlo.

–Te necesito –suelto sin pensarlo y algo cambia en su actitud, me toma lento y cuidadoso como acostumbra para sentarme sobre él pero siento en sus movimientos lo tenso que está–tanto que duele.

Me come la boca con tal fiereza que puedo sentir la sangre fluir hasta mis labios, le jalo el cabello repleta de deseo, sintiendo que no toca lo suficiente, no termino de hilar esta idea cuando su mano sube sin pedir permiso hasta tomar uno de mis pechos.

No ha parado de llorar, de alguna manera me resulta irónico como los besos de un tiempo a esta fecha siempre se mezclan con lágrimas pero no importa, no me incomoda porque es lo que somos nosotros juntos, no me voy a detener porque por primera vez desde que estoy en aquel lugar no hay nada más que mi cuerpo bajo sus caricias, y soy tan voluble que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar.

"Lo beso para consolarlo"

Me digo a mí misma porque no quiero admitir que me encanta, no puedo hacerlo.

"Solo me apiado de él"

–Por favor –ruego por algo que ni siquiera yo tengo claro.

–¿Por favor qué? –cuestiona contra mi oído sin despegarse ni un milímetro de mí.

Entonces lo hago, simplemente digo lo que ya no puedo reprimir más, es mí cuerpo repleto de lujuria el que habla por mí.

–No dejes de tocarme.

"Llegaste y mi vida completa se hizo pedazos"

* * *

Capítulo 18 dedicado a Gaby9387! Esta parte está cargada de sentimiento lo sé y quiero aclarar que el próximo capítulo tendrá escenas explícitas que pueden saltarse si no son de su agrado, evidentemente no solo será una escena sexual porque sí, tiene un trasfondo importante en el cual seguiré desarrollando la dirección de los sentimientos de Bella pero pueden omitirlo si es lo que desean n.n

Dicho esto las dejo libres para que sean felices 3 como siempre


	21. Cómo no necesitar

(Crazy in love -FSG Version-Beyonce)

No he podido soportarlo más, he soltado lo que quiero y estoy segura que lo he dicho del modo más decoroso que he podido. Porque para qué mentir, no fingiré ser una chica que no soy para caer mejor al resto, no diré que soy una santísima para que esta sociedad llena de prejuicios me acepte. Que todos esas mojigatas se tapen los oídos porque a mí me encanta el sexo.

Y como no, él no me ayudaba a controlar mucho las ganas de.

No creo que el sexo se relacione con el amor, o sea, por supuesto que se pueden juntar y es una combinación maravillosa, pero el sexo por sí solo basta para justificar un encuentro ¿Por qué privar al cuerpo de sentir cosas increíbles?

Entonces desde esa perspectiva ¿Por qué negarme a lo que quiero si mi vida ya es bastante miserable en este momento?

Por ende solo me permito aunque sea por los siguientes quince minutos olvidarme de todo el horror, de toda la histeria y dejo que sea precisamente él quien me alivie, dejo que sus manos gentiles me toquen y su lengua cálida me acaricie porque de alguna manera le corresponde ser quien me haga sentir mejor.

Sus dedos ásperos me recorren la espalda como si tratase de memorizar cada forma de mi cuerpo, su boca sigue infatigable pegada a mis labios tan cadenciosamente que necesito ser brusca y muevo mi cadera con énfasis sobre él, intentando generar la mayor cantidad de fricción para que no ande con rodeos.

Pero todo se ve interrumpido, todo lo que he construido en estos minutos se me viene abajo cuando la manija de la puerta que nos separa del resto del mundo se mueve intentando abrirse.

No consigo a asimilar que debo salir de allí cuando Edward ya me ha cargado hasta la barra, la maldita barra de metal que tiene una mancha de sangre seca en el piso, cuando lo miro ya me ha puesto las esposas sobre la cabeza y mi respiración aún no se calma. No alcanzo a sentir vergüenza con el recuerdo de mi incidente porque una sonrisa sensual se instala en el rostro de él y lo entiendo, mi pecho sube y baja agitado, la piel aun erizada grita que continue y lamo mis labios secos intentando calmarme. Veo como aquel último gesto solo aumenta su excitación, se toca por sobre el vaquero haciendo un gesto de dolor, como si no soportara un segundo más estar lejos de mí.

Llevo mis piernas al pecho para esconder mi torso y mientras tomo un profundo respiro para calmarme oigo la voz de Jasper llamando.

—¿Edward?

Lo veo correr hasta mí para cubrir mis ojos en tanto que contesta a su amigo del otro lado.

—Ya va.

—No es nada, me toca ronda así que quería ver si necesitabas algo —escondo mi rostro en mis rodillas porque estoy segura que he de tener la boca hinchada, escucho el cerrojo destrabarse.

—Comida —es todo cuanto dice mientras abre la puerta, imagino que Edward ha de estar duro y me siento tan lujuriosa en este momento que me avergüenzo de mí misma, cosa poco usual.

—Perfecto —responde sin entrar al lugar —por cierto viene mañana —finaliza bajando la voz queriendo que yo no escuche, fallando en el intento.

—¿Qué?¿No se suponía que las carreteras estaban vigiladas? —su voz nuevamente se carga de preocupación y el habitual nudo comienza a aparecer otra vez en mi estómago anticipándose a las malas noticias.

—Se encargaron de hacerlo —la disculpa implícita estaba allí, un silencio más largo de lo normal se establece en el ambiente que segundo a segundo se tensa —te aviso para que estés preparado, el tiempo se te agota camarada.

Sus pasos se alejan una vez más y la puerta se cierra con lentitud, el roce de su ropa caminando de un lado a otro muestra lo nervioso que ha quedado. No lo apuro, a pesar de que estoy con la venda cubriéndome los ojos le doy su tiempo ¿Quién viene mañana? me pregunto intentando hacerme alguna idea, pero estoy tan confundida, tan desorientada que me rindo de inmediato. Se detiene de golpe, ha de estar mirándome.

No me he dado cuenta del momento en que mi respiración se ha vuelto a agitar, se acerca lento haciéndome sentir como un ciervo indefenso y me encanta, ¿Por qué estaba preocupada?, intento recordar, pero lo siento justo frente a mí de pie y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo al imaginarme como debo verme a sus ojos.

Como puedo, con manos esposadas sobre mi cabeza y todo, me arrodillo para perturbarlo, para jugar con él, para que fantasee al verme así. Él se inclina hasta mí haciendo como si me fuese a quitar la venda pero no lo hace, solo se quiere burlar, ahora es él quien juega conmigo, lo sé.

—No sabes lo hermosa que te ves así —susurra cerca —tan frágil, tan... para mí.

No lo soporto, un gemido se me escapa desde las entrañas y entonces me roza los labios, solo aumenta mi deseo jugando con su lengua, y acepto la verdad de las cosas, lo necesito de todas las maneras posibles en que una mujer puede necesitar a un hombre.

Lo siento enderezarse para poner distancia entre los dos, pero no la suficiente, no se separa todo cuanto necesita para evitar lo que estoy por hacer. Me inclino hacia delante tanto como las esposas me lo permiten y rozo mi nariz, mis labios contra sus vaqueros, deseando sentirlo a través de la ropa. Lo he dejado sin palabras, ha de ser instintivo el paso que da para acercarse y yo sonrío llena de gusto.

—Quítalo —le ordeno, no quiero esa barrera que hay entre los dos y casi puedo sentir sus manos abriendo el pantalón para cumplir, lo hace, queda libre de ropa y yo impulsivamente intento tocarlo con las manos, el sonido de las esposas resuena en toda la habitación, está expectante y desde mi posición como puedo lo envuelvo con mi boca para introducirlo hasta el fondo de mi garganta, lo oigo gemir y deseo de una manera insana poder tocarme yo.

El sexo jamás ha sido algo que me avergüence, mi primera vez fue a los dieciséis y luego de eso se volvió una costumbre, los dos novios que tuve ya habían perdido su virginidad y mi regla básica era jamás negarse a las posibilidades, pero nunca nunca había sentido siquiera algo parecido a esto. Nada se acerca ni de coño a lo que estoy viviendo en este momento.

Sus manos indecisas se debaten entre tomarme del cabello y no hacerlo, pero yo me muevo con tanta lentitud que la desesperación lo hace cogerme con fuerza para poder marcar el ritmo. La garganta me duele por la profundidad con que lo hace, pero es lo que quiero, que no sea gentil, quiero que lo haga fuerte.

De pronto siento que su mano libre me quita la venda y se aferra a la barra de metal que está en mi espalda, está sin aliento observándome, sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos y es como si mis pulmones de pronto no tuvieran suficiente oxígeno, está absorto, me desea claro, pero no es eso lo que me congela allí, es la profundidad del sentimiento que contienen, como si no pudiese creer que estoy allí con él, como si aquel hecho fuese tan inefable que necesitara mirarme para no creer que se ha vuelto loco.

Se detiene de golpe, se separa de mí y no alcanzo a decir palabra cuando me esta levantando para sostenerme con su cuerpo y la barra. Al segundo siguiente el recuerdo de aquel cerdo me viene a la cabeza dándome un escalofrío que él nota en seguida, pero lo desecha de inmediato, antes de que mis temores lo arruinen su mano está sosteniéndome por el mentón para que nuestros ojos se conecten y entiendo el mensaje que quiere transmitirme con una intensidad arrolladora, "soy yo, soy quien te cuida y quien no te deja caer" , otro escalofrío me toma el cuerpo y no lo soporto, necesito sentirlo dentro. Lo beso de modo apremiante mientras él se deshace de mis pantalones, bruscamente sube mi camiseta para poder ver mis senos y de un modo bestial los lame, muerde y besa mientras yo sigo sin poder tocarlo, llenándome de una rabia animal porque no puedo mover las manos.

Con algunos de sus dedos corre mi ropa interior mientras yo paso las piernas envolviendo su cadera, sin quitármela, solo la desliza lo suficiente para dejarme descubierta y mete dos dedos secos sin piedad hasta el fondo, los primeros segundos son incómodos, pero estoy tan en ello que pronto deja de ser un problema.

Me retuerzo de placer, parezco una serpiente contoneándome así pero no puedo evitarlo, muerdo mi labio para no gritar porque sé que aquello llamará la atención y lo que menos quiero es que alguien venga a asomarse. Los brazos no me dan del cansancio, necesito apoyarlos sobre mi cabeza mientras él me folla con los dedos un par de veces, no más, y sin previo aviso se entierra todo porque se que él tampoco soporta ni un segundo más lejos de mí, tan rápido como entró sale de mí y me roza lentamente despertando cada terminación nerviosa que compone mi sistema para torturarme, para hacer conmigo lo que yo hacía hace un rato con él.

—Edward —susurro sin ni un ápice de dignidad —por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? —sonríe contra mi cuello mientras yo a penas puedo asimilar las reacciones de mi cuerpo.

—Mételo fuerte —es todo cuanto digo, porque una vez más se ha adentrado por completo, llena cada pequeño milímetro de mí y yo a penas logro mantenerme consciente entre la lujuria y la falta de energía que me consume. Ninguno dice nada, solo nos limitamos a sentirnos mutuamente mientras leves quejidos resuenan en el horroroso galpón, mis gemidos se oyen tan extraños que no los reconozco, siento que suplico con ellos, como si el sentirme llena de él me hiciese más real en un mundo tan nefasto como aquel.

Quiero tener las manos libres, necesito tanto poder arañarlo, tener su cabello entre mis dedos que vuelvo a tirar mis muñecas haciendo resonar las cadenas, cierro los ojos para sentir lo lento que entra en mí como respuesta a mi petición silenciosa.

Ya no aguanto, necesito que sea duro y rápido, cada lento segundo me hace sentir más insana que el anterior.

—Me volverás loca si lo haces así —digo a penas antes de morderme el labio inferior, lo veo sonreír con sorna y un brillo perturbante en los ojos que grita demencia.

—¿Qué es la cordura si puedo tenerte a ti? —susurra, pero en lugar de hacer lo que pido besa mi cuello dando suaves mordiscos. No es hasta cuando cubre mi boca con su mano que noto como han subido de intensidad mis gemidos.

Es extraño lo que siento, estoy enferma, estoy completamente insana para ser sincera porque me siento vulnerada, me siento un tanto violada mientras él entra profundo para saciar aquel deseo que ya no controla, incluso puedo arriesgarme a decir que solo está actuando por su libido más que por complacerme, pero esa misma idea de abuso que tiene sobre mí es la que me pone de aquel modo, es por eso que quiero que sea brusco y me averguenza profundamente admitirlo. ¿Cuántos días de cautiverio son necesarios para hacer que una persona pierda la cabeza?

Se que está por terminar, yo también, así que le pido lo último que necesito en aquella situación tan retorcida, algo que sé, terminará haciendo que se corra conmigo.

—Quiero que termines dentro —digo y se oye tan sucio que siento mis mejillas enrojecerse en cosa de segundos, soy una cualquiera, así me siento, pero no me importa.

Lamentablemente no todo es maravilloso, porque a pesar del placer que me llena duelen muchísimas cosas en aquella relación tan extraña que hemos desarrollado. Duele la barra que golpea mi espalda cada vez que él se entierra profundo, duele lo fuerte que entra para poder ocupar cada recóndito espacio que tiene mi cuerpo, duelen las muñecas que tiran las esposas, amarras de plomo que me encadenan a aquella cárcel y duele el corazón porque no entiendo que es lo que hago junto a él.

Entonces siento la calidez llenándolo todo, el líquido invadiéndome las entrañas y la fluidez de su movimiento infinito mientras se pierde dentro de mí y es ahí en ese preciso momento cuando me corro yo mordiendo su hombro con tanta fuerza que dejo mis dientes marcados en su piel tatuada, metáfora irónica de lo que sucede entre ambos.

No se detiene hasta que la última oleada del fuerte orgasmo que tengo termina de sacudir mi cuerpo vacío, mi respiración es irregular y por un momento creo que voy a desmayarme, pero no sucede, en lugar de eso todos los pensamientos lógicos acuden a mi mente para llenarme de preguntas y juicios infinitos.

Me quedo ahí, apoyando la frente en su hombro esperando a que la inestabilidad abandone mi anatomía maltrecha, siento ganas de llorar hasta secar cada célula de mi cuerpo, de gritar hasta escupir mis pulmones podridos y me odio por lo que acabo de hacer, me doy asco porque todo se está yendo al carajo y es solo mi culpa.

Lo siento salir de mí y el vacío se incrementa de manera abrumadora mientras yo me convierto en un frasco desocupado, me siento plástica como si fuese un recipiente inerte y completamente usada, mas no puedo quejarme porque yo lo he querido así.

Me deja despacio en el piso, medio desnuda con las manos aun esposadas en tanto que camina en la dirección opuesta poniendo el pantalón en su lugar y por un segundo creo que se ha olvidado de mí pero no es así, va en busca de las llaves que ha dejado en la banca.

Me cubro el pecho descubierto con las rodillas porque nuevamente me he llenado de pudor mientras los ojos se me humedecen por todo lo que siento. El cabello se me pega al rostro con el sudor e intento cubrirme la cara con él para que Edward no se de cuenta de todo lo que me está pasando en aquel instante, pero es en vano, él me ve el rostro y en cosa de segundos me ha hecho una leída completa.

Abre las esposas y yo imagino como he de verme desde su posición... El llanto me aflora del pecho sin control y como una niña pequeña me abrazo las piernas, sin pensar siquiera en ir por mi ropa.

Yo me lo he buscado, yo lo he querido, yo se lo he pedido, yo, yo, yo... entonces me doy cuenta como todo se reduce a un solo pensamiento que me aplasta el cerebro y aniquila mis esfuerzos, el corazón se me detiene ante la revelación que he tenido en los últimos segundos, es lo que merezco. Comprendo en aquel instante la verdad de aquello, recién en ese momento luego de semanas de encierro, cual es la idea que me ha estado comiendo el corazón desde que he llegado a aquel lugar, yo me merezco el dolor, la humillación y el sufrimiento, yo necesito ser maltratada porque mis malas decisiones me han llevado a eso.

Un llanto histérico se me escapa un par de segundos mientras siento que todo cuanto creía se cae al suelo, se me caen de las manos y no puedo agarrarlos, todos mis ideales se quiebran como jarras con agua, se esparcen por el suelo empapándome de la culpa, de la vergüenza, de la decepción porque aquella chica decidida repleta de convicciones que la hacían luchar por lo que quería ya no estaba.

Lo veo frente a mí observándome con sus ojos verdes confundidos, con mi ropa en las manos temblorosas y la disposición de ayudarme, allí está nuevamente sosteniéndome para que no caiga al abismo absoluto al que quiero saltar.

Me levanta y antes de hacer cualquier cosa besa mi mejilla con tal dulzura que siento el corazón comenzar a latir nuevamente, la sangre fluir y el alma volver al cuerpo. Baja mi camiseta para cubrir mis senos y se inclina para calzarme los jeans, para vestirme como ha hecho antes, pero no hace falta porque he reaccionado y en silencio lo hago yo.

Está tan desconcertado que no habla para no cometer una equivocación, pero eso le impide hacer algo, no sabe como actuar, si alejarse o quedarse junto a mí, tampoco quiero hablar pero lo tomo de su remera blanca y me acurruco como puedo a su pecho, estrecha sus brazos en torno a mí suspirando.

¿Puedo merecer el abuso?

Me cuestiono mientras Edward se sienta en el piso y palmotea el suelo junto a él para que lo acompañe. Me instalo ahí, porque lo necesito para no colapsar, el debate es infinito y tremendamente devastador, mi conciencia lo niega, mi mente grita que no puedo merecer algo como eso, nadie lo merece, pero mi corazón sigue sintiéndolo así.

Entierra su nariz en mi cabello, él no ha abusado de mí, no lo ha hecho por más que yo haya querido que así fuese, esa jamás ha sido su intención, no ha hecho más que lo que yo he permitido, una punzada en el corazón me hace temblar porque lo necesito, porque sin él me volvería loca, porque con él me vuelvo loca.

—Qué es la cordura si puedo tenerte a ti —digo cerrando mis brazos en torno a él para que no se aleje jamás, porque dentro de mi locura él se convierte en el aire que respiro.

La cordura, los sentimientos, los pensamientos no son nada si no te tengo

* * *

BUENASSSS estoy eufórica porque adivinen quién hoy cumple 23 años y prepara una fiesta... YO, ok no preparo una fiesta real pero haremos esto, este capítulo será mi fiesta para ustedes y sus reviews serán mis regalos (? Quiero como siempre dar gracias a esos seguidores fieles: luluu, kcgc, florcitacullen son lo más! estamos cerca de los primeros descubrimientos y se va observando de a poco cómo bella cae en las garras de este síndrome. Me alegro que disfruten la lectura. Como siempre digo, si les ha gustado esta historia no olviden dar follow y si les encanta siempre pueden agregarla a su lista de favs.

Las dejo por ahora, que tengan un hermoso domingo! Yo iré a comer torta jeje


	22. Desde casa

(Be there/Seafret)

La chica juega con el cereal de su tazón mientras divaga entre recuerdos infinitamente lejanos, para revolcarse un poco en la tristeza que siente, no habla, ha dejado de hablar hace ya dos semanas y la verdad nadie ha tenido intención de que lo haga.

Es un avance, que juegue con el cereal es un avance, porque al menos intenta comer, porque al menos realiza una acción semi consciente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se la han llevado?"

Se cuestiona una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar, observando como las lágrimas se mezclan con la leche del cereal. No quiere ser el centro de atención, no quiere preocupar a mamá, pero no entiende como pueden seguir con sus vidas después de que Bella ha desaparecido de la nada.

—Mamá, este sábado hay partido —habla Emmett mientras baja las escaleras, lleva su mochila a rastras y el pelo sin cepillar.

—Está bien, te acompañaré —no lo entiende, no solo no los entiende, los detesta, los desprecia por actuar tan naturales cuando su hermana ha desaparecido y ellos no hacen nada por encontrarla, no van ellos mismos a buscarla.

"¿Pero por qué se fue?"

No se ha ido por voluntad propia y eso es un gran alivio, pero se la han llevado, ¿no debería ser peor aquello?

La odia por no ser cuidadosa, porque la necesita. Cuando aquel hombre había entrado a la alcoba le había prometido que ella estaba bien, pero ella no podía creer nada mientras no lo viera. Nessie no era una chica tan embaucable.

—Mamá no quiero comer más —escucha nuevamente a su hermano que se queja por banalidades y ya no lo soporta, ya no soporta más esa hipocrecía tremenda en la que está viviendo, porque todos son unos idiotas, todos son egoistas, todos merecen sufrir por no pensar en Isabella como ella.

Entonces explota, grita con rabia porque nadie merece a su hermana, ni Emmett, ni mamá, ni papá.

Toma el tazón y lo lanza al piso mientras llora desconsolada gritando lo que siente, que Isabella era demasiado para que ellos la olvidaran.

Escucha a su madre llorar, su padre le grita que se detenga e intenta cogerla por las manos para que deje de tirar todo al piso, pero ella está en otra dimensión, está volando metros sobre el cielo.

Papá ha logrado sujetarla y la intenta abrazar por la fuerza, mientras sus piernas delgadas lo golpean una y otra vez en el aire, empuja con toda la fuerza que tiene la mesa donde recién jugaba con el tazón empujando a su hermano en el camino.

-¡Renesmee ya basta!, –el grito de su madre resuena en la casa que durante esas últimas dos semanas ha dejado de ser un hogar, la niña deja de pelear mientras permite que los brazos de su padre la conforten, intentando desahogar todo lo que siente en un llanto cargado de dolor —¿Realmente crees que por un segundo no pensamos en ella? —los ojos marrones de su madre la observan ojerosos, rojos y anegados de lágrimas —Por supuesto que lo hacemos, por supuesto que deseamos morir a cada segundo que no aparece, pero también tenemos un hogar que no puede destruirse, porque los tenemos a ustedes y no podemos hacer como que no existieran, no podemos dejar que esto se desmorone, por Isabella debemos no rendirnos, porque estando unidos es la única manera en que podemos hacer algo.

La chica se ha quedado en silencio con los ojos repletos de rabia, tristeza y también comprensión, porque sabe que su madre dice la verdad.

—Ya Renee –dice su padre sin soltar a su hija aún —está bien, ha entendido —como siempre intercediendo, intentando protegerlos.

Un silencio sepulcral a llenado cada recóndito lugar de la blanca cocina donde Bella solía bailar mientras su madre cocinaba el almuerzo los fines de semana.

Emmett se ha quedado varado temeroso al oir los gritos mientras sus grandes ojos no dejan de moverse de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación esperando que alguien haga algo, quiere llorar porque sabe cual es el motivo de la discusión, Nessie se ha molestado porque él tenía partido de futbol y se lo ha expresado a mamá, piensa que él no la extraña, pero lo hace, vio como sus padres lloraban porque su hermana mayor no aparecía y comprendió que no se había ido de paseo con sus amigos como otras veces, mamá ha intentado fingir que está todo perfecto, pero él la ha escuchado llorar durante la noche todos los días desde que Bella desapareció, él la ha escuchado desde la puerta donde abraza su manta porque no puede dormir. Es su culpa que Nessie se haya enojado, pero él no puede dejar solo al equipo de la escuela.

Ve que papá se la lleva por las escaleras mientras le pasa el brazo por los hombros, hablándole bajito.

Ben observa a su madre desde la puerta que colinda con el comedor.

—Mamá ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta caminando hacia ella y cuando alcanza la isla que esta en medio de la cocina le pone la palma sobre la mano de ella que descansa temblorosa —ella solo no sabe que hacer porque la extraña demasiado —dice él observándola a los ojos, no es un chico de muchas palabras, no llora todo el día y se limita a hacer lo que debe en la escuela para no causar más problemas.

Le gustaría transmitirle a Nessie confianza en que aparecerá, recordarle que mientras más escandalos haga más fuerzas malgastan sus padres, pero no sabe como hacerlo, cada vez que se ve fuera de la habitación de Bella para consolarla, olvida las palabras preparadas y se queda petrificado al ver en lo que su hermana de 14 años se ha convertido —no entiende que no se trata de eso.

Emmett sigue congelado en el lugar y cuando está a punto de romper a llorar su hermano mayor le sonríe y se acerca hasta él para tomarlo en brazos como ha hecho desde que Emmett tiene recuerdos.

—Hey enano ¿Estás listo para ir por esos puntos al arco? —le cuestiona sin darse cuenta que ya no llegan al entrenamiento de los sábados al mediodía.

El pequeño no contesta la pregunta, en lugar de eso hace un puchero.

—Nessie se ha puesto así por mi culpa ¿Verdad Ben? –le pregunta con esos ojos llenos de inocencia que se esconden tras unas pestañas infinitas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —responde sonriendo mientras le desordena aún más el cabello —¿Hey que tal sin mejor nos quedamos mirando una pelicula? —Emmett asiente en silencio no demasiado convencido de querer divertirse.

—Solo si es Toy Story —dice pasando sus brazitos por el cuello de Ben que lo saca fuera de lo que ha sido el último campo de batalla.

Los pensamientos de cada uno van y vienen

"Ninguno hace nada por encontrarla", dice Renesmee.

"Todo ha sido culpa mía", piensa Emmett.

"Mamá solo resiste, aparecerá", intenta convencerse Ben.

"Bella, ¿dónde te has metido hija?", se pregunta papá.

"Esta familia se irá abajo antes de que cualquiera pueda hacer algo", decreta Renee.

Pero sin importar los conflictos y los miles y millones de pensamientos que puedan pasar por estas mentes, una sola idea brota a coro desde las consciencias y los corazones de todos quien aman a Isabella.

"Por favor Dios, no dejes que nada le pase".

* * *

Capítulo corto y diferente! Que tal van con este inicio de semana? Espero que muy bien jiji Gracias infinitas por los aludos ayer ajajja (corazones para todas) y muchas muchas gracias por esos comentarios! Son lo más! Gracias además por agregar esta historia a su lista de favs. Se que no se esperaban un capítulo com aquel jojo me agrada esto de convertir los sentimientos en algo visceral, Bella está en una situación muy compleja y todo no puede desarrollarse de manera normal. El próximo capítulo viene intenso así que prepárense(? ya esta por venir más información respecto a todo así que manténganse atentas.

No olviden que si quieres seguir leyendo esta historia pueden dar a follow y si les encanta pueden agregar a su lista de favs!

pd: tengo pensada una nueva historia para cuando termine con cautiva, pero aún no decido si trabajar con esa o continuar con alguna de las que dejé los epílogos aquí previamente, así que cuando entre en la etapa final de esto publicaré una intro o sinopsis de la historia y haré votaciones, la historia que tenga mayor cantidad de follow, fav y comentarios será la siguiente :D

Bueno estén atentas! Las amo!

pd2: gaby, luluu me interesaría ver sus apuestas respecto al final jiji


	23. Más de la cuenta

(The heart wants what it wants/ Selena Gomez)

Edward, Edward, Edward, repito su nombre una y otra vez en mi cabeza deseando pronunciarlo para disfrutar del sonido en mi boca, ha salido de la nada para... quien sabe para que coño ha salido, solo ha caminado veloz cuando me ha visto más tranquila después de nuestro "incidente".

Ha cerrado la puerta con llave y se la llevó, sé que lo hace para protegerme, así que ha de volver pronto para que nadie me pille sola, mientras me levanto y pego mi oído a la pared que se ubica al costado derecho del muchas veces mencionado fierro al que me esposaban para intentar captar algo del otro lado.

La fría piedra me eriza la piel y cierro los ojos deseando respirar el fresco aire británico sobre mi bicicleta, ver las hojas de los árboles volando por el viento que silba suavemente del otro lado, apoyo mi frente contra la pared y pego las palmas completas como si de aquel modo las sensaciones deseadas pudiesen llegar, como si el viento y las hojas pudiesen atravesar la gruesa pared.

Oigo pasos seguros y rápidos acercándose, asumo que ha de ser Edward pero a pesar de saberlo cuando él entra doy un respingo ante el nerviosismo, sin salir de mi posición espero a que diga algo.

—Tranquila soy yo —escucho la silla moverse y luego un gran suspiro le brota del pecho, sé que está pensando en algo, ya he comprendido que nunca se acerca a mí cuando algo lo inquieta.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?, —le pregunto sin abrir los ojos, respiro hondo antes de continuar hablando —no necesitas mentir, la tensión que traes se siente en el aire, —acaricio la piedra suavemente con la yemas mientras hablo —¿tiene que ver con que viene ese alguien?

Guarda silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—No, no tiene que ver con que venga alguien porque nada está pasando —responde seguro sin salir de la silla.

Una risa irónica me brota del pecho ante su idea de engañarme.

—Eres un capullo mentiroso, pero esta vez te lo dejaré pasar –respondo de un modo hostil.

—¿Te lo dejaré pasar? ¿Te protejo a diario y me sales con eso? —bromea de modo natural, pero no ha sido algo gracioso, porque de inmediato se calla, probablemente recordando que él me ha llevado ahí.

No me agrada cuando se pone en plan "todo esto es mi culpa, muerte ven a mí", así que le sigo el hilo bajándole el perfil al asunto.

—De donde vino eso hay mucho más, lo que menos me falta es cinismo —finalizo volteando a verlo mientras una sonrisa me brota de los labios.

Edward esta con los codos sobre las piernas y con la mano derecha en un puño sostiene su mentón, me observa atento como si intentase comprenderme más, como si para él no tuviese sentido mi modo de actuar, pero de alguna forma ni para mí lo tiene. No puedo dejar de cuestionarme si hago bien, mi sentido común vive molesto para ser sincera, no tolera que me comunique con el chico tan a gusto, una aguja en el corazón me pincha con frases como "tenemos que patearle el culo a ese cabrón" o "ya le daremos donde más le duele", pero no es suficiente, porque el resto de mí se acomoda en sus brazos cálidos buscando el apoyo que no puede obtener de otro lado, ese resto quiere coger su corazón con cuidado y cariño para sanarlo de toda la soledad con la que se ha enfrentado en la vida.

Su hermana, no he tenido tiempo de asimilar cuanto me ha dicho al respecto, creo que mi cabeza lo está evitando porque de hacerlo no soportaría vivir con el dolor de ambos encima, pero necesito hacerlo, necesito mascarlo antes de asumirlo.

Rosalie, Rosalie ha matado a sus padres y luego se ha suicidado, es lo que ha dicho y una parte de mí no se lo cree, se rehusa a creer una idea tan macabra.

"Yo maté a ese cabrón y no me arrepiento".

Me he quedado detenida pensando, con la vista perdida en el horizonte mientras imagino a Nessie, intento no recordarla, pero es tan difícil, lo evito porque cuando lo hago es inevitable el sufrimiento, ¿cómo decirle que estoy bien? Que debe quererse y continuar haciendo las cosas que son mejores para ella.

Quisiera quitarme el vacío del pecho, arrancarme el corazón con la mano para dejar de sentir la ausencia de mi hermana. Pero de alguna manera aquel profundo dolor me da fuerzas para resistir, pues sé que debo volver con ella.

Quizás debería continuar con el plan, lo pienso bastantes veces al día, en lo profundo del corazón sigo dudando de su sincera ayuda, en realidad tengo un mar de ideas revueltas que no me deja hacer nada, solo me quedo estática esperando aclararme pero a cada hora que pasa solo me confundo aún más.

Veo como sus ojos verdes buscan los míos, probablemente ha notado que me he callado mucho tiempo y eso siempre lo perturba, prefiere que lo moleste o lo llene de preguntas que verme en silencio pensando, porque no puede acertar a las ideas que me atraviesan, mamá siempre me dijo que era inteligente y eso no le gustaría a muchos hombres, porque los desafíos intimidan, porque cuando eres inteligente es mucho más difícil que un tercero tenga control sobre ti.

Me gusta aquello, me gusta saber que hay algo de mí que nadie puede poseer, que las ideas que llevo en la cabeza nadie más las puede adivinar, de alguna manera me recuerda que sigo teniendo el control y nadie podrá quitármelo si no saben lo que pienso.

Edward se levanta de la silla porque ya no soporta que lo observe en silencio y una sonrisa involuntaria se me forma en el rostro, me gusta alterarlo porque a pesar de ser yo quien está encerrada allí, es como si en realidad él estuviese bajo mi control, entiendo que suceda así, nuestra relación ha nacido de muestras de dominio mutuo y por más que no quiero, veo como todas nuestras acciones desembocan en un único punto de convergencia.

Es como el parasitismo entre las especies, solo que aquí ambos lo hacemos, que conste que a propósito uso el termino parasitismo y no mutualismo, porque no nos beneficiamos en conjunto, sino que extraemos del otro todo cuanto podemos secándonos mutuamente, absorbiéndonos todo el uno al otro.

Somos una especie de sanguijuelas drenándonos la sangre, la energía y la vida en sí.

Es por esto que sé mis sentimientos hacia él no son amor.

Su mano se levanta hasta colarse por mi cuello y con seguridad me atrae hacia él, me esconde en su pecho con un suspiro mientras paso mis brazos por su cintura en tanto que la barbilla me tiembla repentinamente.

—Tienes frío —asegura pasando sus manos por mi espalda para frotar y darme calor.

—Más o menos —respondo cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo me abriga —nada que no se pueda soportar —agrego con gracia porque para ser sincera cada vez que sus manos me tocan siento que ardo un poco.

—Siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte, ¿no? —dice haciéndome abrir los ojos.

—¿De que hablas?, —pregunto frunciendo el ceño excesivamente separando mi mejilla de su cuerpo —yo no "me hago" la fuerte —agrego algo molesta intentando separarme de él —no esperes que vaya a lloriquearte por todo, está bien que la vida sea una mierda pero aún me queda algo de dignidad.

Lo oigo reír y eso me quita la molestia tan rápido como llegó, su risa suele ablandarme el corazón. Se quita su casaca negra para ponerla sobre mis hombros y la acepto sin reclamar mientras meto los brazos en las mangas para aprovechar su calor y por qué no, el aroma a seguridad que desprende.

—No la acepto porque tenga frío, —repito como una niña malcriada aguantándome la sonrisa —además, ¿es que no te gusta ver mi bella figura? —bromeo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y alzando las cejas.

—Tu bella figura no te salvará de una gripe —responde alzándome para darme una vuelta en el aire.

—Oh por favor, ¿gripe? —cuestiono tirándolo de las manos para sentarnos en el piso —los virus huyen de mí, yo jamás cojo resfríos —agrego con suficiencia.

—Claramente con ese carácter —me sigue y no estoy segura de si está de gracioso o quiere enojarme, se apoya en sus palmas mientras yo entrecierro los ojos.

—Qué puedo decir, la gente no acostumbra a que les digan todo a la cara —me encojo de hombros restándole importancia —de todas formas tu no tienes idea, me conoces hace apenas unas semanas —finalizo seria moviendo el cierre del abrigo.

—Tu no dices todo a la cara —afirma, y es como si estuviese buscando conflicto.

"¿Me está de joda?".

—¿De verdad? ¿Yo no digo las cosas a la cara? Creo que he sido bastante clara contigo, en cambio no podemos decir lo mismo de ti ¿Correcto? —digo con una sonrisa falsa, porque me está cabreando —así que si esto es una especie de discurso de auto convencimiento es mejor que lo digas frente al espejo del baño.

—Venga, sabemos que tu lógica matemática es increíble, pero no te hagas la persona con más inteligencia emocional —agrega con ironía y yo me contengo de abofetearlo, convenciéndome de que la violencia jamás es una opción.

—Ok, te estás pasando —no lo comprendo, es como si de pronto una versión alterna de Edward hubiese aparecido para soltar todo lo que su subconsciente reprimía, me estoy debatiendo entre decirle algo muy hiriente a él o mostrarle que se está yendo de lengua de modo muy poco ubicado.

—Si siempre dijeras lo que sientes no te habrías guardado por meses lo que sentías cuando el cabrón de tu novio comenzó a ponerte los cuernos —agrega tan rápido que me pilla por sorpresa —¿O me vas a decir que no lo sabías? —pregunta molesto —si realmente dices todo ¿por qué coño no volviste a tu casa y te fuiste a llorar sola a la mierda del mundo para ocultarte? —entiendo de que va, aprieto los puños y la mandíbula porque si suelta solo un comentario más juro que le quebraré la nariz.

Está hablando desde la culpa.

"¿por qué coño no volviste a tu casa y te fuiste a llorar sola a la mierda del mundo para ocultarte?"

Es lo que me pregunto siempre, así que no tengo una respuesta clara, en lugar de contestar me lleno los pulmones de aire para calmarme, comprendo que busca distribuir la culpa porque no soporta ser él quien me ha traído.

–Lo intenté –dice alzando la voz gesticulando enérgicamente–¿Crees que no pude hacerlo antes? —pregunta y no entiendo ni una mierda a qué se refiere —por supuesto que tuve muchas oportunidades, pero eres tan jodidamente descuidada —reclama jalándose el cabello con agresividad —dices lo que sientes pero no soltaste ni una miserable lágrima para el funeral de tu abuelo, claro, era mucho más fácil esconderte a llorar en el bosque porque es lo que haces —es suficiente, la sola mención de mi abuelo basta para que mi mano aterrice con fuerza en su mejilla derecha, es impresionante porque de pronto mi corazón se ha vuelto una roca.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y comprende que se ha excedido, no solo respecto a como me ha hecho sentir sino también ha soltado más información de la que debería, pero ya es muy tarde, no puede escapar, entonces cierra la boca esperando porque comprende que es mi turno de decir las cosas.

"El mundo es para los que resisten y yo, yo resisto incluso los golpes bajos"

* * *

Hola! pos que ya les tenía preparados unos cuantos capítulos jiji así que habrá actualización más temprano que tarde, gracias por los comentarios como siempre, saben que son lo que me indica si están o no agradados con la historia. Haciendo referencia a esto mismo, quería preguntar para mejorar la calidad de mi narrativa a edejts que es lo que no entiende de la historia, me ayudaría mucho que me explicaras cual es el punto débil para intentar corregirlo. ¿La confusión es por mi redacción? ¿O por la línea lógica de la historia? Si se trata de la poca información entregada para resolver el caso, pues no es sin querer muajaja me ha gustado darle un enfoque muy psicológico a la trama, pero si el asunto son las incógnitas, tienes que ser paciente porque en los próximos capítulos se entregarán más pistas del secuestro.

Hoy les subo este cap así de rápido porque llegué a las 6000 vistas (romina hace un baile de la victoria), estaré re corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores pero solo será para arreglar los detalles de redacción y ortografía que a veces se pasan.

Los dejo por ahora, son lo más! que tengan linda tarde!


	24. Familiaridad

(Ocean - SEAFRET)

Me pongo de pie en silencio sin dirigirle la mirada, de reojo veo como me sigue con la vista sin mover ni un músculo, no he gritado ni dicho una sola palabra para desesperarlo aún más, quiere saltar detrás de mí y pedirme perdón por lo que acaba de decir pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no le conviene.

Me apoyo en la muralla cargando el peso en mis codos y frente, sonteniándome la cabeza con las manos para saber bien que decir.

—Eres un hijo de puta —genial, "una frase con mucho sentido", me recrimino internamente mientras volteo a verlo —sabes que si quisiera herirte como lo has hecho tu podría hacerlo perfecto —le agrego cruzandome de brazos sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos que están avergonzados —pero no lo haré porque tengo descencia y no necesito a alguien que se responsabilice de mis errores —finalizo recordándome una vez más que no debo caer en sus provocaciones.

Sus ojos verdes bajan al piso y pasa sus manos por entre las ondas broncinas de su cabello, por un segundo tengo la idea de que se quiere echar a llorar pero no lo hace, sigue esperando.

—Ahora, vas a decirme todo cabrón —le suelto haciéndome sonar los dedos para botar de alguna manera la rabia que siento —conmigo dejarás de jugar a las adivinanzas.

Edward suspira derrotado.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunta mirando al techo, intentando como siempre evitarme para que no pueda leer lo que piensa, para seguir ocultandome información. Me quito la chaqueta y se la arrojo para que me mire.

—¡Todo! Deja de intentar ocultarme lo que sucede —espeto molesta cruzandome de brazos —parte por explicarme desde cuando carajos me estás siguiendo.

Lo veo hacer una mueca con la vista un tanto perdida, probablemente intentando recordar desde cuando anda detrás de mí y yo estoy un poco impactada porque hasta el momento no había comprendido que al parecer no llevaba solo un par de días.

—Septiembre —dice de pronto rascandose la cabeza mientras yo comienzo a contar mentalmente.

"Octubre, Noviembre, Diciembre, Enero, Febrero…"

—¡Cinco meses! ¿Estás de joda? —pregunto con el corazón latiendo tan rápido que preciera un colibrí agita sus alas allí.

—Septiembre del 2016 —Completa esta vez y creo que me dan nauseas. Porque estamos a finales de febrero del 2018.

—Eres un… —no termino la frase, en lugar de eso grito frustrada –no, yo soy la pelotuda que no se dio cuenta que tenía a un enfermo psicópata siguiéndome más de un año.

—Venga dame algo de crédito —sonríe con inocencia sin levantarse del piso —yo tengo talento para ocultarme.

—Por supuesto, eres una rata, es lo que hacen —agrego aguantándome un poco la sonrisa porque cada vez que juega así me es muy difícil mantenerme molesta.

Boto el aire frustrada y me vuelvo a sentar, sus manos se extienden adelante para volver a tenderme la casaca que le he arrojado a la cara.

—Quédatela, no quiero nada tuyo —agrego quitandosela y volviendo a tirarla directo a su pecho —eres un jodido mentiroso Edward —suelto abriendo los ojos más de la cuenta para que vea lo impactada que me encuentro ante su deslealtad —¿No te basto mentirme con lo de mi hermana?

—Yo no te miento —dice con seriedad dejando la prenda a un costado con pulcritud, luego vuelve a mirarme sonriendo con gracia —solo te oculto información.

Quiero reírme pero tambien quiero darle un puñetazo. Así que no hago ninguna.

—Vale me dejo de bromas —agrega refregandose el rostro con las palmas –Te explicaré pero estarás callada.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a ponerme reglas? —Le pregunto alzando una ceja, el me da una pequeña sonrisa mientras me toma de las piernas para acercarme un poco más a él.

–Vale, vale, será a tu modo –finaliza con un suspiro antes de tomarse unos segundos para analizar con qué empezar –¿Te suena el nombre Chris Johnson? –pregunta de pronto y otra vez pienso en romperle la nariz.

–Como intentes nuevamente desviar el tema te parto la cabeza a piedrazos –le indico con naturalidad sacándole otra sonrisa.

–Vaya, parece que tu espíritu se ha llenado de fuerza nueva –agrega tomando una piedrita pequeña y arrojándomela a las manos, hace un gesto para que se la tire de vuelta, quiere jugar a lanzarse el balón como los críos de cinco años pero evidentemente no pretendo jugar con él, así que la lazo a la pared del costado y veo como el pedacito de cemento se desintegra por el impacto.

—Edward no estoy de joda —le agrego seria una vez más encogiendo las piernas.

—Yo tampoco Bella, te pregunto en serio si te suena aquel nombre —insiste esta vez sin sonreír para demostrarme que no está jugando.

"Chris Johnson", me repito internamente buscando en mi memoria algún lugar donde se esconda aquel nombre y allí está, en la parte más alejada de los archivos de mis recuerdos creo que lo he visto antes.

—Es compañero de algunas materias —respondo, pero suena más a pregunta que a confirmación, lo veo asentir en silencio.

—Y dime… ¿Lo conoces? —pregunta esta vez tomando uno de mis pies para ubicarlo sobre su regazo. Lo comprendo de inmediato, no necesita seguir hablando porque efectivamente jamás lo había visto.

—¿Erás tú? —cuestiono con incredulidad, no es extraño tener compañeros que nunca vayan a clases, las pruebas se rinden en salas al azhar con personas que no necesariamente son alumnos de la misma cátedra, solo basta compartir código de curso. Él asiente sin observarme.

—Me han infiltrado en el sistema para poder ver tus horarios electivos, horas de colación, entrada y salida de clases –agrega pasando su dedo por mi pantorrilla con aire pensativo –conozco todo tu cronograma de principio a fin, sé todo sobre tu familia, conozco tus calificaciones de todas las asignaturas que cursas, he visto como te relacionas con tus amigos, como te llavabas con tu novio, como te encargabas de trasladar a Matus los sábados a jugar partidos de futbol, te he visto en tus días buenos y malos, es mi trabajo, se absolutamente todo de ti.

Tardo un par de segundos en asimilar lo que me acaba de decir, con lentitud vuelvo a recoger mi pie para que no me toque y estoy a punto de soltarle otra grosería, pero no puedo, es el momento en que por fin me está contando todo.

Tengo una rabia bestial en el pecho que me llena de fuerzas, esto me recuerda quien es el enemigo por supuesto, así que hago la siguiente pregunta sin titubear.

–Entonces me conoces más de lo que creía –mi risa brota con ironía, sé que no podía esperar algo mejor –más de un año –digo sin terminar de creermelo por completo.

Me callo nuevamente porque otra idea fugaz me aparece en la cabeza, como golpes de luz que me muestran la verdad de las cosas, la claridad que de pronto empieza a llenarme es inmensa.

—Mi abuelo… —no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando él ya está nuevamente asintiendo para corroborar mis sospechas y no lo soporto, otra vez me pongo en pie nerviosa, queriendo llorar y gritar porque no comprendo las extrañas formas en que funciona la vida –mi abuelo murió hace seis años –le indico no porque él necesite que lo haga, sino más bien porque necesito decirlo en voz alta para que sea verdad.

Sigo sin entender cómo, ha dicho que me seguía desde Septiembre del 2016 pero mi abuelo murió en Mayo del 2012.

"Sabes, a veces cuando te miro me resultas familiar, como si te conociera de un sueño ¿Tiene sentido?"

—Tu apellido no es Wells —lo miro completamente impactada sintiendo que las piernas me tiemblan, mi mente se está cerrando porque no puede creer la respuesta a la incógnita que aclara el misterio.

"Mucho más de lo que crees, quizás me conoces más de lo que quieres"

—Te apellidas Cullen.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Buenos días a todasss! Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana. Aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo de Cautiva, que espero sigan disfrutando, la cosa está empezando a ponerse interesante así que sigan prestando atención que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba jiji Como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios y bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores de la historia!

Sin más que agregar, nos leemos pronto!

Pd: Luego de leer los comentarios, subí un epílogo para 4 de Septiembre! Para que pasen a verlo cuando tengan tiempito n.n


	25. Ceder pero no soltar

(Scars — James Bay)

No es posible me digo a mí misma mientras tanteo con las manos en busca de algo que me sirva de apoyo, así que como no encuentro nada me vuelvo a sentar e imagino lo impactado que debe lucir mi rostro.

Veo nuevamente en los ojos de Edward el dolor profundo, la muerte de Rosalie nuevamente debe estar cruzando por su cabeza, pero no le digo nada porque sigo asimilando que esa Rosalie, la misma que había matado a sus padres era la amiga con la que yo compartía las vacaciones en mi adolecencia cuando mamá nos dejaba en casa del abuelo todo el mes de Julio.

—El hermano de Rose no se llamaba Edward —agrego sacudiendo levemente la cabeza mientras cierro los ojos, en mi memoria no existía ningún hermano con ese nombre —su hermano se llamaba Edgardo —la voz me tiembla como si estuviese por comenzarme un ataque de histeria.

El sonrie con tristeza mirándome a la cara, sintiendo lástima de mi cabeza en negación.

—Edgardo, Eduardo, Edmundo, tenía muchas maneras de llamarse cuando quería burlarse —aclara en medio de un suspiro.

Rosalie Cullen era hija de los vecinos de mi abuelo, todos los años en las vacaciones de verano partíamos a Cheshire, pueblo al norte de Inglaterra en el que vivían los padres de mi mamá y solía compartir con ella todo el mes de Julio desde que tengo uso de razón hasta más o menos mis quince años, luego de eso Rose se fue del pueblo con su familia por un cambio de trabajo de sus padres o algo así y nunca más supe de ella, tenía un hermano mayor al que no veía a menudo, la ultima vez que lo ví fue cuando tenía doce años porque los dos veranos siguientes había desaparecido por no recuerdo que motivo.

Edgardo como solía llamarlo Rose ni siquiera estaba en mi memoria, pero ella, por supuesto que sabía quien era.

—Tu no tienes veintiseis años —le afirmo con la cabeza abombada y ganas de vomitar. Edward niega una vez más en silencio.

—Tengo veinticuatro —agrega rascando su cuello incómodo.

—No te creo —suelto de pronto —toda tu maldita historia no tiene ni un solo sentido —me duele el estómago tan solo asimilar las ideas, intento quitarme de la cabeza la sonrisa de Rose pero es imposible.

Sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos y un escalofrío me recorre la columna, se que no miente, esos ojos los había visto porque eran idénticos a los de Rosalie, todas esas veces que creí conocerlo estaba realmente más cerca de lo que mi mente inocente podía tolerar.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —pregunto sin mirarlo, tendiéndome en la piedra fría para tranquilizarme, sigo demaisado impactada.

—A los pocos meses, cuando tu abuela enfermó y partieron a acompañarla a mediados de semestre —miro el techo queriendo llorar, no sé si porque me afecta más saber lo de Rosalie, o por el hecho de que efectivamente conoce cada mínimo detalle de mi vida.

—Isabella —me llama, pero no quiero mirarlo a la cara —por favor no te pongas así —agrega mientras me cubro el rostro con los brazos.

—Eres más de lo que puedo tolerar —mi voz suena ahogada porque no me descubro la cara, he llegado al punto en que ni siquiera sé como reaccionar a lo que me dice —no puedo digerirlo todo tan rápido —hablo suplicante —por eso jamás me preguntas nada, no lo necesitas.

Edward espera paciente porque sabe que necesito tiempo para asimilar la historia.

—Entonces a pesar de que me conocías… —comienzo dudando de lo que quiero preguntar —¿Cómo fuiste capaz de traerme aquí?

Él no responde, creo que no se esperaba mi recriminación de modo tan directo, hasta el momento jamás le había dicho algo así en completa lucidez, solo lo había culpado en medio de mis ataques de histeria. Esta vez es distinto, sabe que aquella pregunta es la conclusión de horas y horas de cuestionamientos, de análisis, es el resultado final de todo lo que me ha mostrado.

Giro mi rostro para verlo sentado con los hombros hundidos, parece que se está derritiendo entre la culpa, el dolor y la aceptación.

—Porque soy un cobarde —admite sin dar la cara, no lo odio, no lo amo, no me importa ni un poco en este momento, lo único que siento hacia aquel chico es una lástima tremenda.

—Y eres débil —le indico con seguridad mientras le entrego una sonrisa conciliadora —debiste serlo para volverte una mierda de persona.

El se ríe desganado, no me rebate y me hace sentir un poco mal conmigo misma porque estoy simplemente intentando herirlo, así que para aliviar mi conciencia le tiendo la mano desde el piso en su dirección.

Edward observa confundido, como si no entendiera para qué le tiendo la mano hasta que mis dedos se contraen levemente y se vuelven a estirar, haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que debe tomarla. Su mano tiembla cuando avanza hasta coger la mía y lo tiro para que se recueste a mi lado.

Apoyada en mi costado derecho lo observo tendiendose frente a mí, sus ojos rojos están a punto de soltar el fruto de la tristeza que lo acompaña y parece un crío perdido, por ello es que se aferra con tanta fuerza a mi mano, la sube hasta su rostro y la besa con tanta suavidad que me genera un cosquilleo en la palma.

—Conmigo no tienes que fingir, —me susurra mientras la primera de sus lágrimas cae —estoy roto por completo, —una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos se instala en su rostro —jamás te voy a juzgar por flaquear.

Esta vez soy yo quien acerca la unión de nuestras manos a mi rostro, cerrando los ojos apoyo su palma en mi mejilla deseando que su aroma se meta entre cada una de mis células y me llene el espíritu de principio a fin, la rabia de mi corazón es infinita, tanto así que no entiendo como sigo viva con aquella intesidad en mi sentir.

—Jamás había odiado a alguien tanto como te odio a ti —siento su mano salir de mi rostro para bajar a mi cintura y acercarme a él, me acurruco contra su cuerpo como una especie de bolita —pero te necesito más que al aire.

Su brazo se posa sobre mí y me observa en detalle, paso mis manos por sus pómulos para quitar las lágrimas que le decoran como brillos metálicos de un carnaval, su rostro es el camino y las lágrimas danzan como artistas egocéntricas.

—Llegaste y mi vida completa se hizo pedazos —agrego acercándome a sus labios y depositando un beso ligero.

Siento su aliento colarse entre mis labios, frío y exánime, absorbiendo mi vida como suele hacer con su cuerpo lleno de nada.

—No puedo decirte más —musita contra mi cabello, no me sorprende, de hecho ya lo sabía antes de su comentario cuando no ha explicado para quien trabaja ni por qué yo y no otra, pero no me ha importado, no quiero saber más, al menos no por hoy —no quiero arriesgarme.

—¿Arriesgarte a qué? —cuestiono volviendo a acariciar sus labios, deseando que su alma seque más rápido la mía.

—A que algo te pase… La ignoracia es tu mejor arma Bella.

Una corriente me invade el corazón y no estoy muy segura de si es producto de mi fatiga o de sus palabras.

—Pasaremos juntos toda la eternidad —le digo de pronto, logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

—¿Crees en el cielo? —cuestiona suspirando una vez más.

—Creo en el infierno.

"El universo está lleno de misterios Isabella, pero el ser humano tiene la curiosidad suficiente para poder encontrar las respuestas."

* * *

¡Holaaa! Les dije que publicaría pronto (? bueno, aquí está el nuevo capi que espero sea de su agrado, el siguiente capítulo está listo, así que quizás lo suba mañana de acuerdo a cuantos de mis lectores vean este por supuesto n.n Muchas gracias como siempre por los comentarios, cuando las leo me suben mucho el ánimo porque así sé que les agrada lo que hago y a fin de cuentas las historias son para ustedes. Les aseguro que esto se pondrá peor (? Bueno, me retiro por ahora y como siempre agradezco dus reviews, favs y follows jajaja Les mando un Edward a todas.


	26. Relatividad

(Stockholm / ATLAS GENIUS)

Día 19 de encierro.

Nadie ha venido, ninguna visita sorpresa ha llegado; he escuchado a Laurent explicar por el teléfono que el invitado misterioso ha tenido que quedarse un tiempo adicional en un pueblo del norte.

Casi 456 horas en este lugar y aún no logro comprender como se arman todas las piezas en mi cabeza, no entiendo por qué sigo encerrada, ni siquiera se cuando Edward me ayudará a escapar, joder ni siquiera estoy segura de que me ayudará.

Se que he perdido la cabeza porque necesito verle el rostro todos los días, el corazón se me aprieta cuando no está al punto de desfallecer, me he vuelto una maldita dependiente de todo lo que es él, como un parásito y si yo estoy loca, el debería estar encerrado en el psiquiátrico para los enfermos más grandes. Estoy segura de ello cada vez que me mira con sus ojos llenos de brillo, me hace sentir como la maldita esfinge de Guiza abriendo el ciclo ridículo que me define: lo beso de un modo desesperado, lo aparto porque no lo quiero cerca, lo odio porque es un capullo y me culpo por ser una imbécil, entonces sus palabras llenas de azúcar me ablandan y comenzamos todo de nuevo.

Estoy perdiendo no solo la cordura, sino también noto como pierdo poco a poco el horizonte, los recuerdos, los sueños... Pienso día a día un poco menos en mi familia, en mamá que debe sufrir un infierno, en papá que debe sentirse impotente, en mis hermanos que ni siquiera deben comprender del todo mi desaparición. Soy como un vaso agrietado que poco a poco deja salir el agua que retiene, ya no me importa mi carrera ni trabajar para conocer el mundo, ya no deseo estar con mis amigos, ni siquiera me importa que Jake me haya dejado, no pienso en Alice ni en una sola resolución matemática.

Y sé que todo lo que crea puedo sentir por Edward no es más que una ilusión generada por mi subconsciente para intentar permitirme aunque sea un segundo creer que tengo posibilidades.

Me seco la lágrima que se resbala por mi mejilla mientras me acomodo en sus brazos para absorber un poco más de su calor.

Entre todo lo que he perdido solo hay una cosa que deseo todavía.

Sentir el viento aunque sea una vez más.

—¿Conoces la teoría de la relatividad? —le pregunto posando mi vista sobre él.

Edward que posaba su cabeza sobre la pared con la vista fija en el techo baja la mirada hasta encontrarse con mis ojos.

—¿Einstein? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido, asiento algo ida —La física jamás fue mi área —sonríe pasando su mano por mi cabello con sutileza, como si una mariposa se posara sobre mí.

—Einstein decía que el universo, al igual que todo, tiene perspectivas —le explico poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios pensativamente —que el punto de vista con que miraras el universo te daba un resultado distinto.

—El universo está sin importar desde donde lo mires —dice algo confundido y yo le sonrío como haces cuando un niño pequeño no entiende lo que es obvio.

—¿Ahora nosotros estamos quietos o moviéndonos? —le pregunto tirando uno de sus rizos.

—Quietos —responde sin vacilar.

—La tierra gira ¿Verdad? —sus ojos verdes me miran con concentración y asiente sin darse cuenta —¿respecto a qué?

—Al sol —añade dudoso porque no entiende cual es mi punto —y a su propio eje.

—Si nosotros estamos en la tierra y esta se mueve en torno a su eje o al sol, ¿no nos estamos moviendo también respecto al sol y a un eje de la tierra?

—Sí —afirma con una sonrisa al entender lo que intento explicar.

—Así mismo el tiempo como una de las dimensiones que forma el universo también tiene perspectiva —agrego para llevarlo en la dirección correcta —eso significa que podemos desplazarnos en el tiempo para ver el universo desde otra perspectiva.

—¿Eso no es ciencia ficción? —se ríe porque su mente no logra comprender las maravillas del espacio-tiempo —entonces por favor volvamos al pasado —agrega con tristeza.

—No es posible —le indico sin intentar explicarle el por qué, se que no va a entenderlo demasiado —solo es posible ir hacia el futuro.

Edward me mira como si estuviese hablando idioteces y me causa gracia su inocencia.

—El pasado ya no existe, si las dimensiones del universo son dependientes como se supone que son, puedes ubicarte en un punto cualquiera y observar las otras, podrías pararte en un punto del espacio exacto donde la dimensión temporal esté en el futuro... —me detengo de golpe porque se que luzco como una demente.

—Bella, no sé de que hablas —su voz expresa disculpas, pero no necesito que entienda la dependencia lineal de las dimensiones en el espacio —¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Si el universo puede ser visto con perspectivas —me quedo en silencio mientras un suspiro profundo me brota del pecho —¿por qué nuestras vidas tienen que ser una condición lineal?

No entiende ni un carajo lo que estoy hablando, de hecho creo que yo en otro momento incluso entendiendo los términos de física relativista que uso, me habría visto con esa cara.

—Nuestras vidas podrían ser solo un efecto del ángulo con que otros observan —añado sintiendo que floto —podríamos simplemente no existir, qué somos los seres humanos sino recuerdos —termino cerrando los ojos, imaginando el soplo del viento inexistente en el galpón.

Edward suspira agotado, no me rebate ni me apoya, solo me deja hablar lo que para él son incoherencias.

Me pongo de pie ante sus ojos confundidos y le arrebato las esposas de un tirón. Me ubico la venda en los ojos cuando he llegado junto a la barra donde paso las horas en las que Edward no está y a tientas me esposo para quedar allí.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta sin discutirme, porque para estas alturas sabe que no saca nada.

—Desaparecer —agrego entregándome al vacío que implica no ver.

Los minutos pasan lentos como los latidos de mi corazón.

Al parecer él cree que me he dormido, llama a Jazz por su móvil y le pide que traiga comida porque ya llevo tres días sin probar bocado. El chico no tarda demasiado en llegar, cuando toca la puerta indica que es él para que a los segundos posteriores el abrir y cerrar de la puerta me avise que ha entrado al lugar.

—No tenía demasiado tiempo, solo saqué lo que pude encontrar —agrega en tanto que un rugir de bolsas llena el espacio —Edward —dice de pronto, como si se hubiera tomado unos segundos para decidirse entre contar algo y no hacerlo —Estará aquí mañana.

La preocupación es su voz es evidente, escucho como Edward bota el aire de golpe y puedo sentir la desesperación en cada molécula de dióxido de carbono que sale de sus pulmones, pero no habla, no quiere hacerlo.

—Bueno me voy, tengo preparar el ingreso de la siguiente. —le informa caminando hacia la salida, de pronto sus pasos se detienen —Quítale tu chaqueta antes de que alguien venga, o se meterán en problemas.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra los pasos de Edward llegan a mi lado y me quita las esposas con brusquedad, extrayendo también la venda de paso.

—Quítate eso —dice molesto mientras se pasea como un perro con rabia.

Yo respiro hondo para no comenzar una discusión, me la quito con cuidado y se la tiendo. El me observa unos segundos y estalla en llanto, me quedo observándolo extrañada, se que se ha puesto así porque Jasper le ha dicho que mañana llegaría alguien, así que inspiro hondo una vez más y camino hasta él para abrazarlo. Me deja hacerlo, llora contra mi cuello como un bebé y le sostengo el rostro para que me mire a la cara.

—¿Vas a explicarme que sucede? —cuestiono con tranquilidad.

—No puedo —agrega quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos —no puedes enterarte y salir viva —vuelve a estallar en llanto y mis ojos se abren un poco impresionados —¿Crees que de poder hacerlo no estaría fuera de esto ya?

Su pecho sube y baja como si le faltara aire, su llanto desconsolado me deja con un temblor interno que no logro controlar, sus palabras tienen mucho sentido en mi cabeza, siempre he asumido que Edward está donde está porque ha querido que así sea, pero su pregunta me aterriza como suele hacer cada vez que me dice algo, me da lecciones sobre como funciona la vida fuera de mi burbuja.

—¿Qué? —una cruel sonrisa atraviesa su rostro —¿Realmente creías que llegué aquí porque me agradaba el ambiente? —sus manos me apartan con firmeza, sin agresividad pero con decisión, se aleja de mí en dirección a la silla y yo estoy infinitamente arrepentida de lo que le he enseñado, le he demostrado que lo creía un jodido enfermo, un animal con poco corazón.

Me observa con sus ojos rojos, un escalofrío me domina cuando siento la decepción calándome la carne, nunca, en los diecinueve días de cautiverio que llevo, lo he visto darme esa mirada repleta de tristeza y decepción.

Quiero decir algo, pero no sé qué. Siento que la he cagado en serio esta vez. Ni siquiera me mira y eso hace que me suden las manos, así que hago lo único que siempre suele funcionar para calmarlo mientras deseo que esta vez funcione igual.

Me acerco con lentitud hasta su ubicación, pero esta vez no solo lo abrazo, me arrodillo frente a él apoyando mi mejilla en una de sus rodillas.

Le abrazo una pierna como si le rogase, de alguna forma lo estoy haciendo, le estoy pidiendo perdón por hacer lo que hago, por ser como soy.

"¿Por ser como soy?", me cuestiono allí, confundida; soy una mujer herida, llena de virtudes y defectos, solía ser segura de mí misma, solía ser fuerte, pero ahora, solo soy los despojos que Edward deja luego de devorar todo, luego de comerse parte por parte mi cuerpo hasta devolver los huesos carcomidos.

—Ya levántate —me dice, tomándome de los antebrazos y haciendo fuerza para que salga de allí, pero no se lo permito.

—¿Por qué llegaste aquí? —cuestiono sin mirarlo, aún avergonzada.

Edward suspira profundamente y pasa su mano con suavidad sobre mi cabello, no puede mantener sus manos lejos de mí demasiado tiempo; sonrío involuntariamente.

—En algún momento esto tendría que pasar ¿no? —cuestiona volviendo a hacer fuerza para levantarme otra vez. En esta ocasión se lo permito y termino por ubicarme sobre su regazo.

—Sabes que si no me lo dices tú, lo averiguaré como sea —le respondo con sinceridad, escondiendo mi rostro. Su pecho sube y baja acompasado, pero oigo como su corazón golpea con fuerza contra mi oído.

Un silencio profundo inunda el lugar unos cuantos segundos antes de que vuelva a hablar.

—Está bien, —finalmente acepta, me muerdo el labio para reprimir una sonrisa —pero antes, quiero que me beses una última vez.

"—Lo intenté Edward, pero era demasiado tarde."

* * *

¡Capítulo nuevo! Espero les guste y prepárence que viene otra ronda de información jiji, agradezco las visitas que suman y suman, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios y recuerden que si les gusta la historia pueden darle a follow y si les encanta pueden agregar la historia a sus favs. Las vacaciones están por acabar :,( así que ahora los capítulos problemente no sean día por medio jajaj :c pero mientras aprovecharé de avanzar tanto como pueda. Sin más que decir las dejo por hoy. Besitos!

pd para luluu: en chile también utilizamos el termino pelotuda jajajaja no se si igual que allá, pero es como decir tonta de un modo algo más "gracioso".


	27. Confesiones

(Please don`t say you love me— GABRIELLE APLIN)

 _Previo en Cautiva..._

 _Un silencio profundo inunda el lugar unos cuantos segundos antes de que vuelva a hablar._

 _—Está bien, —finalmente acepta, me muerdo el labio para reprimir una sonrisa —pero antes, quiero que me beses una última vez._

 _"—Lo intenté Edward, pero era demasiado tarde."_

No necesito preguntarlo para saber que estoy por obtener nueva información, no estoy segura respecto a qué, no sé si se trata de cómo ha llegado a esto, de qué harán conmigo o hasta cuándo estaré aquí, pero sea lo que sea no es bueno.

Su mano se ha colado en mi cabello para sostener mi cabeza con firmeza en su dirección, sus ojos escrutan mi rostro, como si algo se le hubiese perdido.

Por mi mente se repite una y otra vez sus ojos decepcionados, que repentinamente han olvidado la acusación. Quiero decirle que tiene algún trastorno de personalidad, pero no lo hago porque su voz me interrumpe antes de empezar.

—Eres tan perfecta —siento el estómago contraerse ante su comentario, vale, yo soy bonita, no toda una modelo pero tengo lo mío, y a pesar de eso estoy lejos de lo que mucha gente entiende por perfección.

—Edward… —susurro para que no continue con sus palabras que solo me aturden.

No sigue hablando de hecho, simplemente se calla y con delicadeza me acerca a sus labios.

Lleno mis pulmones de aire porque no sé cuándo los he vaciado, pero sus labios están a unos milímetros de los míos; siento su respiración irregular y veo sus ojos cerrados, intentando grabar el momento por completo, como si él quisiera que el pecho se le llenara de mi aliento.

Entonces la seguridad de que hay pésimas noticias me invade, puedo sentir en su tacto como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí y quiero soltar unas cuantas lágrimas sin ningún motivo en concreto. Es él, es todo lo que él hace conmigo, toma y sacude mi alma.

El instante en que sus labios tocan los míos un fuego arrollador me llena las entrañas, mis manos que se aferran en puños a él tiemblan como si tuviese hipotermia mientras su mano libre me aprieta por la espalda. Un adiós pesaroso se esconde en su lengua que busca la mía con lentitud, intentando alargar el momento por siempre. Es preciso intentar explicar como mi cuerpo pierde el dominio, puedo visualizar en mi mente el modo en que me desintegro y floto alrededor de Edward siendo una especie de aureola que lo contiene. Siento cómo recorre cada milímetro de mi lengua, otorgándome la satisfactoria calidez de la suya. Me cuesta respirar al entender la intensidad absurda con que lo necesito.

Y no solo eso.

Comprendo que estoy totalmente perdida, sin importar lo que él haya hecho volveré a sus brazos una y otra vez, porque no puedo visualizarme sin Edward.

Mis nudillos comienzan a doler por la fuerza del agarre, así que suelto su remera para deslizar mis dedos delgados en dirección a su cuello.

Nuestro encuentro anterior aún me pesa en la cabeza y no estoy segura de cómo vamos a terminar si no me separo de él, pero no me importa. Lo agarro de su cabello y tiro levemente de sus rizos mientras un gemido se me escapa entre sus labios. Quiero decirle una vez más que continue, que no se detenga.

—Isabella, —susurra depositando besos en mi cuello, mi piel erizada le enseña como me tiene —te amo.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y mi primer impulso es separarme, "¿Que me ama dice?", la cabeza me da vueltas y siento que me he hundido al menos un metro en la arena movediza donde he comenzado a sumergirme desde que llegué acá, pero solo vuelvo a buscar su boca con el estómago revuelto.

"—Eres débil", eso le había dicho yo, pero heme aquí, sin tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para apartarlo luego de aquella confesión.

Realmente deseo que no espere una respuesta de mi parte, porque no podría decir nada y al parecer él es consiente de ello porque no me presiona.

—Te amo desde muchos meses antes de que llegaras aquí —vuelve a decir mirándome a los ojos esta vez.

Voy a vomitar de los nervios que siento.

"Es momento de levantarte", me digo a mí misma observando sus ojos que me miran expectantes. Pongo una pierna en el suelo lista para salir, pero sus brazos me vuelven a sujetar con decisión, sus labios demandantes me besan de nuevo y no estoy segura si debo empujarlo para que no me toque o subirme a horcajadas para que no se escape.

¿Cómo puede siquiera decir que me ama?, "Capullo", pienso mientras el corazón me salta emocionado, ¿emocionado?, sí, emocionado. Soy una imbécil, pero al menos sigo teniendo la claridad suficiente para no soltar palabras respecto a lo que siento sin estar segura.

Su frente se pega a la mía mientras cierra los ojos para acompasar su respiración.

—Adoro oir tus suspiros luego de besarnos —ok, quizás cerro los ojos para eso.

"¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué tienes que dejar que hable así?", me pregunto infinitamente incómoda, deseando que se calle, pero a la vez queriendo besarlo nuevamente.

—Y bueno, ¿ahora sí?

Edward asiente abriendo sus ojos; sé que soy cortante, pero no puedo hacer más por él, al menos no me aparté luego de su declaración y eso es algo.

—Quizás quieres sentarte en otro lado, —me indica dejándome perpleja, él me estaba ofreciendo espacio —puede que no me quieras junto a ti.

Algo aturdida me pongo en pie, una pequeña parte de mí quiere creer que su oferta se relaciona con el hecho de no haber correspondido sus palabras, pero a quien engaño, hace referencia al hecho de que no querré estar cerca luego de su confesión.

Me siento en el suelo frente a él, como cuando papá me leía cuentos desde el sofá y yo lo observaba sentada en la alfombra de la sala de estar . Cruzo las piernas y con la espalda un poco encorvada comienzo a jugar con mis uñas nerviosa. "¿Es necesario que nuevamente le pregunte?"

—Mi hermana murió en Marzo del 2014…

...

Tres semanas, tres semanas son suficiente para volver loco a una persona, tres semanas bastan para tomar tus ideas y reorganizarlas de tal modo, que todos los planes de vida se transforman en recuerdos vagos de lo que somos como seres humanos. Tres semanas bastaron para que él se transformara en nada más que colillas de cigarro y botellas vacías.

El barman le tendió el nuevo vaso de whisky con una mirada de desdén que pasó desapercibida para el joven; no es como si le importara en realidad, llevaba las últimas tres semanas visitando aquella taberna oscura donde los borrachos iban y venían, para perderse por completo del mundo. El mesón de tono caoba que lo sostenía le servía de apoyo para no perder el equilibrio, mientras bebía el quinto vaso de la tarde, estiró su mano hasta uno de los platos que contenían los últimos rastros de maní.

Aún no lograba entender lo que sucedió. Había sido demasiado repentino, no solo hablando de la tragedia en sí, sino refiriéndose al periodo de cambio, en solo seis meses su hermana había perdido la cabeza.

Escuchó como Fredy Mercury hacía una perfecta interpretación de "I want to break free" y casi rió con ironía, si solo hubiese podido sentir algo que no fuera dolor quizás lo habría hecho. Pero no era el caso, su rostro crispado en una mueca de desagrado constante acompañaba la postura rota de su espalda, como si el esfuerzo por no derretirse como el hielo fuese perenne.

"No pienses que eso me detendrá, yo te demostraré que no soy una niña"

El chico apoyó su frente contra la madera mientras un sollozo se le escapaba del pecho ante el recuerdo de aquella frase, podía escuchar a Gemma gritándolo desde su alcoba una y otra vez, no permitiéndole redimirse de su pesar.

Le dijo a sus padres, les advirtió que algo pasaba con su hermana; desde el viaje que organizaron en su año escolar para despedir la secundaria, fue capaz de ver que algo había pasado con ella, pero no lo escucharon, no hicieron nada y el resultado de aquello fue fatídico. Pudo ver como el corazón acendrado de su hermana pequeña se volvió tan oscuro como la noche, su vida repleta de sueños transformada en charcos de agua sucia.

Todo porque no supieron intervenir a tiempo, porque él no estuvo allí para ella, la culpa es el sentimiento más profundo que se enraiza en su corazón, creyendo que sin su ausencia, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.

Suspiró entre el llanto gorgojeante de su garganta, volteando levemente para ver a su alrededor, sujetándose del mostrador para no perder el equilibrio, pero de todas maneras lo hizo, se desorientó cuando vio a la rubia guapa que entraba al local con un aire angelical que lo volvió incluso más torpe, como si el estar borracho no fuera suficiente, aparecía allí con ese aire de diosa griega y el cuerpo de una sirena.

Se le hizo inevitable caer de bruces al piso, llevando consigo el vaso a medio beber del mostrador mientras aterrizaba sobre la alfombra maloliente sin tener claro dónde era arriba y dónde era abajo, porque simplemente el aura celestial que cubrí la imagen de Gemma en ese hermoso vestido blanco podía más que su semiconsciente cuerpo.

Oyó los tacones negros que se desplazaban por el pasillo del lugar, su hermana lucía incluso más hermosa que antes, como si fuese un hada, repleta de un brillo mágico y elegancia absurda. La observó avanzar sin siquiera voltear a verlo, con su vista fija en dirección a la barra.

—Gemma —masculló intentando controlar el impulso de vomitar, se avergonzaba tremendamente de sí mismo en aquel momento, de haber sabido que su hermana lo vería así evidentemente no se habría emborrachado a tal punto. Intentó ponerse a gatas para recoger los trozos de cristal del piso, pero un mesero lo apartó de un empujón con un gruñido que enseñaba la tremenda rabia ante el desastre que había hecho.

—¡La puta que te parió pendejo! —gritó el barman completamente indignado —¡Venga Gerard qué esperas, mueve el culo y saca a este borracho!

El guardaespaldas que debía ser dos veces más grande que el chico, caminó en su dirección con lentitud, porque la mujer se había detenido junto a él y en un gesto le indicó que se detuviera. Resultaba incluso gracioso ver al grandulón congelado, debatiéndose entre obedecer al encargado o a la mujer que lo miraba sin un atisbo de flexibilidad ante su orden.

Desde su posición Edward observaba los tacones negros de su hermana que la llevan a un nivel que él no podía alcanzar, recordándole lo miserable que se había vuelto.

La mujer introdujo su mano enguantada al bolso negro con hebillas doradas que cargaba en el hombro izquierdo y extrajo una chequera desde la cual se prendía una pluma color oro. Tendiéndose sobre la mesa escribió en el talonario ante la atónita mirada del chico que seguía sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo, cómo es que su hermana estaba allí.

—Por los daños —indicó la mujer tendiendo el cheque al barman que la miraba atónito, deseando picarlo frente a sus ojos para bajarle ese espíritu arrogante que la envolvía, pero no podía, debía recibirlo si no quería perder el trabajo.

Una sonrisa radiante se plantó en el rostro de la mujer, acentuando las grietas que le surcaban el rostro, enseñando de modo patente los años de experiencia que poseía y que el chico que yacía en el piso no lograba ver.

Se inclinó como si fuese una bailarina, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Edward lo levantó, mientras él la observaba con sus ojos verdes a no más dar de ilusión, sintiendo que pierde la cabeza porque su hermana ha ido hasta aquel lugar para ayudarlo, observando los ojos azules de la mujer que ni siquiera se posaban en él, entonces lo comprendió, se abofeteó mentalmente intentando correr lejos del letargo que lo consumía, esa mujer no era su hermana, jamás lo había sido, tan solo su imaginación de borracho intentaba aturdirlo para aliviar aunque fuese un poco el dolor de su corazón.

En cuanto hubo llegado al marco de la puerta fuera del bar, la mujer sacó de su cartera un paraguas oscuro y cubrió las cabezas de ambos mientras la lluvia caía a cantaros.

Entonces el chico se rindió, asumiendo la perdida se separó de ella, cogiéndose de la pared gris de concreto se alejó a trompicones, no dispuesto a dejarse confundir por las artimañas que su mente intentaba, deseando poder ver con ojos cuerdos a la mujer que se había molestado en levantarlo.

Se sostuvo el estómago unos segundos, creyendo que podría controlar el vomito que le afloró desde lo más profundo de la garganta, quemando todo a su paso y ensuciando el piso gris de la acera, no estaba muy seguro sobre que hacer o decir, pero al menos el agua fría de la lluvia le aclaraba las ideas. En tanto que el intentó limpiarse la mugre de los labios, la rubia se cubrió los hombros con el abrigo oscuro que colgaba de su brazo y esperó paciente a que él se pusiera en pie.

—¿Qué quieres? —la pregunta arisca salió de los labios de Edward como un escupo, recriminándose a sí mismo el haber confundido a Gemma con esa mujer.

—Ayudarte —dijo con una perfecta sonrisa que pretendía ser conciliadora.

"¿Ayudarme?", la molestia del chico fue absoluta, qué podría hacer aquella mujer por él, nada, menos que nada, nadie podría ayudarlo porque simplemente nadie podía revivir a su hermana.

—Yo no necesito tu ayuda —respondió pasándose la mano por los ojos para quitar las gotas de lluvia que se escondían en sus pestañas, hizo el además de retirarse pero la mujer no se lo permitió, lo sostuvo por la muñeca antes de que volteara.

—Hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo Edward, —agregó con seriedad introduciendo su mano al bolso negro para extraer una tarjeta color marfil de aspecto sofisticado —los que observan y los que juegan.

El chico vio como le tendía la tarjeta unos segundos en los que él no la recogió, solo la observó leyendo el nombre de la empresa que parecía ser "VULTURI & CO".

"Jane Vulturi, directora ejecutiva"

Apretó su mandíbula deseando mandarla al carajo.

—¿Y tú? ¿De cual eres? —preguntó extendiendo su brazo aún más.

No supo bien el por qué, pero lo hizo, tomó el trozo de papel entre sus dedos pálidos y lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos, frente los ojos complacidos de la mujer que solo se limitó a caminar en dirección al Mercedes Benz que había recientemente llegado frente a ellos, no dijo nada más, tan solo esperó a que le abrieran la puerta y con un asentimiento de cabeza en dirección al chico se perdió en la negrura del auto.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal lo que va de semana? Espero que estén super duper, aquí llegué yo con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, tardé más de lo presupuestado por un simple motivo... ESCRIBI CERCA DE 3 CAPÍTULO, COMO 25 PLANAS Y SE ME APAGÓ EL COMPUTADOR SIN GUARDAR CAMBIOS sí, deseo la muerte. Como siempre quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios chicas, me morí de risa con lo de que debería ser sacrilegio JAJAJA Como siempre bienvenidas a las nuevitas, puin y Tary Masen, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia (y comentando(? ) Bueno, sin más que agregar, me despido por hoy.

#Vamo'AComentar

#Vamo'aDarFollow

#Vamo'aAgregarFav


	28. El precio de las cosas

Medicine—Daughter

—¿O sea, me estás diciendo que la empresaria te ofreció ayuda y aún así te metiste en esto? —le digo con el ceño fruncido, pensando en que es un idiota.

Edward se pasa las manos por el rostro con frustración al ver que no entiendo y entonces me hace caer en la cuenta del asunto real.

—Me metí en esto porque acepté su ayuda —observo el verde de sus ojos más intensos que nunca y deseo de alguna manera guardar la intensidad de su mirada por siempre.

—¿Por qué ella estaría metida en algo como esto? —cuestiono sin tragarme su respuesta del todo, no me entra en la cabeza que alguien así se relacione con un tema tan oscuro.

—Eso es lo que intento decirte —agrega molesto porque lo interrumpo a cada momento.

—Lo lamento —señalo para luego callarme, esperando que continue con su relato.

...

Dos semanas pasaron del encuentro, día a día pensaba en esa mujer colmado de rabia, sin dejar de cuestionarse cómo podía siquiera creerse capaz de ayudarlo, pero conservó el contacto, guardado en un rincón de su billetera lo dejó, quién sabe por qué razón.

No volvió a entrar al bar del cual lo corrieron, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no se lo permitieron, al día siguiente en cuanto el guardia lo vio, le dio un empujón para que se alejara de allí, y no le quedó de otra, siguió vagando en busca de otra taberna que lo recibiera porque la confusión del alcohol era el único amortiguador a su dolorosa realidad.

Necesitaba una taberna puesto que no bebía en su casa, que iba, no pisaba aquel hogar desarmado desde la tragedia, simplemente no podía estar allí sin escuchar el llanto desaforado de su hermana, el sonido de su cabeza estrellándose una y otra vez en el rincón de la cocina donde la encontró. Simplemente era más de lo que podía soportar.

Todo por un perro, todo por ese hijo de puta que la secó en menos de seis meses, dejándola como una flor marchita; o al menos eso creía él, porque a decir verdad el trabajo de aquel hombre duró al menos un año y medio.

Fue difícil, claro que sí, la niña fue todo un desafío para Royce, quien puso en marcha el plan desde que la vio por primera vez en su camino a la escuela.

Rosalie solo tenía diecisiete años, recién llegando a New Ross, un pueblo a sur de Irlanda donde no habitaban más de ocho mil personas, debieron viajar por el nuevo trabajo de su padre, tenía que restaurar una serie de edificios históricos del pueblo por lo que al menos deberían estar allí por los siguientes dos años.

Caminaba sola con su cabello rubio al viento destellando como sus ojos alegres, mientras oía la música a través de sus auriculares, tarareaba la melodía sosteniendo su morral en la espalda, observando el cielo azul claro sin saber el aspecto divino que desprendía.

Royce era un hombre que vivía solo en una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, sin familiares, tenía un muy mal nombre dado que se le atribuían muchas actividades ilegales dentro del pequeño poblado, rumores que en realidad eran ciertos, era el distribuidor de drogas nocivas en la zona y tenía un brutal gusto por las chicas como ella, ingenuas, angelicales.

En realidad le costó conseguirla, debió manipularla por mucho tiempo para generar siquiera un efecto sobre su personalidad, los dos años se dividieron en etapas, donde ella cambió gradualmente:

La primera de ellas fue su personalidad, Rosalie solía ser muy comunicativa antes de que su hermano tuviera que separarse de ellos para estudiar en la universidad, compartían absolutamente cada secreto como si fuesen una extensión del otro, pero luego de la partida de Edward, Rosalie se había comenzado a guardar un sinfín de cosas, entre esas el hecho de que un hombre doce años mayor la estaba rondando en el camino que iba de la casa al colegio y del colegio a la casa.

El segundo cambio fue su rendimiento académico, si bien la chica jamás había sido una alumna destacada entre sus pares, distaba mucho de ser de esos que solo arrastraban sus cuerpos para aprobar los cursos, sin embargo, luego de su llegada a Irlanda, Rosalie tuvo un descenso en sus calificaciones bastante amplio, el primer año lo bajó al punto de tener que dar exámenes adicionales para poder aprobar, hecho que los padres atribuyeron al cambio de ambiente, y el 2014 simplemente reprobó todo cuanto pudo rendir.

El tercer cambio y el más drástico fueron los últimos seis meses de la chica, su conducta. Rosalie se volvió insolente e irresponsable, comenzó a faltar el respeto a sus padres, a escaparse por las noches para salir de juerga, su aspecto cambió por los vicios en los que se había volcado, ya no había brillo en sus ojos y mucho menos dulzura en sus palabras.

El llamar a Edward fue la última carta que sus padres lograron utilizar creyendo que serviría de algo, dos semanas antes de su muerte alertaron a Edward de que la chica ya se había vuelto incontenible, le pidieron que viajara hasta Irlanda para intentar hablar con ella y ver el por qué de su cambio, él siempre había sido la única persona capaz de sacarle las verdades que intentaba esconder de sus padres.

Pero no funcionó, joder, eso solo terminó por jalar el gatillo, por desbordar el vaso repleto de locura que ahogaba a la adolescente.

Solo había ido por un mandado de su madre, es el único motivo por el cual no estaba allí, pero ese corto lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para que se desarrollara el inicio de su infierno.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa, el ambiente cargado de silencio lo perturbó, un extraño aroma inundaba el ambiente, un aroma que él no conocía hasta aquel momento, el olor de la pólvora se colaba por la casa sin que él comprendiera lo que sucedía. La llamó en un susurro, mientras al ir en dirección a la cocina comenzó a escuchar el golpeteo rítmico de algo contra una muralla. Allí estaba su hermana, echa un ovillo con el arma en la mano derecha, estrellando su cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared del rincón en el que se escondía, sollozando bajito con los ojos cerrados para abstraerse de todo lo que la rodeaba.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó intentando controlar el terror que sentía ante la imagen, negándose a aceptar la idea que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

Rosalie no respondió, siguió con su vaivén impertérrito mientras ignoraba el cuestionamiento.

—Detenlo, —pidió secándose las lágrimas, abriendo los ojos, llevando la mirada hasta su hermano que estaba a metros de ella —ese "tap tap" me está volviendo loca.

Fue demasiado rápido para poder hacer siquiera algo en realidad, no pudo acercarse, se llevó el arma a la sien mientras un gemido de dolor se le escapaba del pecho, ante los ojos aterrados de su hermano dijo lo último que Edward recordaría de ella.

—Duele Edward... Y haré que pare.

Fue más lento que la bala, no terminó de dar el paso para lanzarse hacia ella cuando el arma le voló los sesos, salpicando su rostro de gotitas rojas, paralizándolo ante el horror de los hechos, ante la negación de lo que estaba pasando.

Gritó y lloró, rompió cosas para luego quedarse allí junto al cuerpo de su hermana los dos días siguientes, sin alertar a la policía, ni a ningún familiar, simplemente lloró junto a ella hasta que se le entumecieron los músculos.

Tampoco fue a buscar a sus padres, porque no necesitaba verlos para comprender lo que había pasado con ellos.

Cuando el olor a descomposición empezó a aparecer en el ambiente, el chico salió de su letargo, se alejó de la casa y no volvió a entrar, simplemente se dedicó a vagar entre plazas y bares de la zona, preguntándose una y otra vez por qué él seguía vivo, sintiendo la desesperación por no comprender lo que realmente había sucedido.

¿Cómo podría esa mujer ser la solución a sus problemas?

Rió con amargura mientras distinguía una figura que él conocía muy bien entrando al bar.

No podía creerlo, el hijo de puta entraba con el pecho inflado mientras una chica se colgaba de su brazo al igual que si fuese un jodido llavero. ¿Era justo? ¿Era justo que el mal nacido de RoyceRoyce llevara una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mientras su hermana y sus padres habían muerto por los caprichos de ese cabrón desvergonzado? Se puso en pie de un salto, no lo suficientemente borracho para caer, pero si lo suficiente como para intentar golpearlo y fallar.

Lo hizo, se lanzó como una fiera hacie él intentando partirle la mandíbula en dos, pero simplemente pasó de largo ante la fácil esquiva que el hombre le hizo.

—¡La mataste! —le gritó en medio del lugar, reflejando el profundo dolor y el odio que sentía hacia Royce —¡Tú te la llevaste!

Nuevamente intentó darle un puñetazo, pero solo terminó por caer y golpearse la cabeza contra una de las mesas que repletaban el lugar.

¿Por qué ni siquiera podía tener la gracia de vengar a su hermana?

La mujer que acompañaba a Royce lo miró con asco, como si fuese él la basura y no el malnacido que la acompañaba. La risa del hombre lo sacó de su análisis mientras observaba como los guardias de la entrada se acercaban para arrastrarlo fuera.

—Yo no la maté, no es mi culpa que la zorra de tu hermana fuera una Yonkie.

Nada más fue necesario, la rabia bulló como la efervecencia de las burbujas en el agua gasificada, y se arrojó sobre él para molerlo a puñetazos.

En realidad solo pasaron dos segundos antes de que los guardias se encargaran de llevarlo fuera del bar, arrojándolo al piso con tanta brutalidad como les era posible mientras el chico rompía en un llanto impotente que no le dejaba más que amargura. Solo, en un mundo podrido.

Lo supo en aquel momento, comprendió cuál era la ayuda que aquella mujer podría entregarle y sin dudar ni un solo segundo más, se levantó para caminar en dirección al teléfono púbico más cercano.

Cinco veces sonó el tono antes que alguien contestara del otro lado.

—¿Aló? —la voz madura sonó con fuerza del otro lado, sin un atisbo de debilidad. Edward se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano izquierda mientras intentaba controlar la ansiedad de su voz.

—Ya sé en qué puedes ayudarme —soltó con decisión, mirando las gotas en el vidrio de la cabina.

La imaginó sonriendo del otro lado de la línea, regocijándose en su rendición voraz.

—Ahora si hablamos en el mismo lenguaje Edward."

...

—Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que le pediste ayuda para vengarte de alguien y pensaste que sería gratis? —lo observo estrechando los ojos mientras el corazón se me aprieta al comprender que ha terminado aquí por el simple hecho de ser un crío herido y lleno de coraje.

—Por supuesto que no —dice sonriendo sin alegría—, pero yo solo quería que pagara por lo que había hecho.

—Entonces… ¿lo mató? —cuestioné sintiendo que iba a vomitar lo que no tenía en el estómago.

—No, ya te había dicho que yo lo maté… —observo que pierde la paciencia y quiero reírme de su actitud, pero definitivamente no es el momento. Me siento extrañamente distraída, como si mi cabeza estuviese en una dimensión distinta, intento concentrarme en lo que dice, en la seriedad del asunto, aunque cada vez me cuesta más —Pero ella me cubrió.

—¿Estás pagando tu deuda? —lo cuestiono con los ojos abiertos entre la impresión que tengo al entender de una vez lo que dice y en parte porque me impacta lo lenta que siento mi mente avanzar.

...

Podía sentir el frío invernal penetrarle los huesos con solo ver el cielo gris que cubría el cielo detrás del enorme ventanal de la oficina.

Esa jodida sonrisa conciliadora que llevaba ella lo perturba al punto de desear golpearla, pero no podía hacerlo, claro que era imposible, porque simplemente era tal cual desde el primer momento en que la vio. El chico se paseaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado intentando decir algo para salir de aquello, intentando negarse a la petición absurda que aquella mujer le hacía… Petición no, orden.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —respondió ofuscado, golpeando el denso escritorio de roble barnizado en el que Jane se encontraba serena, de espaldas al vacío que había fuera del edificio, acentuando su figura y engrandeciendo su poder.

La puerta a su espalda se abrió mientras ella suspiraba, una chica veinteañera entraba con una bandeja en las manos, un café espresso y un azucarero. Pero su intervención duró menos de un minuto, porque ni siquiera levantó los ojos; con un escueto "permiso" y sus manos temblorosas, dejó la bebida para retirarse tan pronto como le fue posible.

—No haré tu trabajo sucio —dijo él jalandose los rizos repleto de frustración.

—Venga Cullen, conmigo no te hagas el santo ¿O necesitas que te recuerde quien tapó tu mierda la última vez? —por supuesto, nada en la vida era gratis y mucho menos un favor como aquel.

Fue practicamente una epifanía, pareció que Dios mismo hubiese bajado junto a él para decirle que todo cuanto intentara estaba demás, sus decisiones ya habían sido tomadas y no tendría forma de escaparse, por tanto no quedó más que rendirse ante la postura socarrona y los ojos de ave rapaz que la mujer posaba sobre él.

—Quiero volver a Inglaterra —la sonrisa blanca de Jane simplemente se amplió aún más, como una niña consentida que luego de una pataleta consigue lo que quiere.

—Por supuesto, haré lo que tu quieras —indicó, siendo ambos conscientes de que era una mentira, la única persona en aquella sala que conseguía lo que quería era la rubia altanera que cerró sus ojos al escuchar el primer trueno de la jornada.

* * *

Holaa! Lamento muuucho la tardanza, pero las clases ya empezaron y es duro, así que me queda poquito tiempo para actualizar, de todas maneras aquí está el nuevo cap. Agradezco como siempre los comentarios jojo... También gracias a los nuevos lectores que dan apoyo 3 ya saben que eso anima a seguir publicando. ¡Son lo más! Ahora me voy a dormir porque estoy muerta de sueño y mañana hay mucho que estudiar. Que tengan un lindo domingo 3


	29. Dando vueltas

Down-Jason Walker

Un suspiro se me escapa de los labios mientras lo observo por primera vez con ojos repletos de saber, esta vez simplemente la empatía es mayor que cualquier cosa porque sé que no soy yo la única víctima en esta vida miserable.

Sé que el ha recibido peores cosas que yo.

—Se aprovechó de tu estado, para poder utilizarte —le indico con una mueca que pretende consolarlo, pero no surge demasiado efecto, o eso creo a verlo asentir sin ganas, como si lo hiciera para no ignorarme por completo.

—He hecho cosas horrorosas Bella —me confiesa mirando directo a mis ojos, no es como si nunca me lo haya dicho antes, pero logro ver en lo profundo de sus ojos, en aquel recóndito lugar donde yace su alma, que mi burda inocencia no está preparada para saber de lo que ha sido capaz.

Lo veo arrancar una lágrima que pesa como el universo en su mejilla pálida mientras intento quitar de mi cabeza la imagen de Edward matando a ese hombre, su imagen matando quien sabe a cuantos más, y me estremezco del dolor porque comprendo que aún teniendo conocimiento al respecto, no pretendo alejarme de su lado.

—Y no estoy listo para que intentes apartarme —agrega apretando la mandíbula, tragándose el deseo de llorar desconsoladamente.

Puedo sentir la temperatura corporal elevandose, porque una corriente adrenalinica me toma sacundiéndome mientras intento pensar qué es aquello que sigue sin contarme, que lo hace creer intentaré apartarlo de mi lado, y nuestra conversación ha convertido el ambiente en una burbuja impenetrable que nos ha separado del mundo fuera de esta puerta muerta, de este cuarto avismal que me consume segundo a segundo.

Quiero preguntarle, qué es eso que me ha hecho tan terrible, pero no lo consigo pues el pánico a la verdad me hace dudar y ya no tengo tiempo de cuestionarlo, solo tengo un chico estupefacto al frente, tan sorprendido como yo ante el golpeteo tras la puerta. Ninguno lo ha previsto, tan ensimismados en nuestra conversación que nada nos alertó sobre el intruso.

Deseo llorar, de rabia y de resignación, porque una vez más quedo hasta allí, con el cuello a medio torcer, sin saber toda la verdad, aceptando las migajas de información que él me entrega. Porque no paso por alto el hecho de que él solo se ha dado vueltas en su historia personal, sin contarme nuevamente que harán conmigo, por qué yo, más aún, entregandome la pista de que me ha hecho algo que no podría tolerar.

No corro por la venda, mucho menos me acerco a la barra de metal para que me espose; en lugar de ello, sigo allí echada sobre el piso con una expresión de angustia absurda y observo como los hombros caídos de Edward no se mueven de su lugar, no está dispuesto a moverse tampoco y lo veo sonreir con desgano ante lo absurdo de nuestro comportamiendo.

—¡Eh! —la voz de Jasper se oye del otro lado, en una especie de susurro, como si temiera que alguien que no fuesemos nosotros estuviera escuchando —¿están ahí?

Una sonrisa se me escapa ante lo estúpido de su comentario.

—Interrumpes una jornada de sexo salvaje —le contesta el chico frente a mí cerrando los ojos, mientras niega con su cabeza por la broma de mal gusto que hace —, así que espero tengas un buen motivo.

—El baño del ala norte está libre, pensé que la chica podría querer tomar una ducha de verdad —añade casual y yo siento tanto placer ante las palabras que un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

—Jasper, me casaría contigo —digo intentando unirme a su chachara simpática mientras una mirada acusatoria sale disparada desde el verde intenso de sus ojos.

—Parece que alguien no es bueno con el sexo salvaje —bromea el desde la puerta y yo me largo a reír ante un fastidiado Edward que se pone de pie para proseguir como debe —no olvides ponerle la venda.

Me causa gracia que siga teniendo tanto cuidado al respecto pero asumo que no le queda de otra, sus manos suaves trabajan para cubrirme la vista y me ayuda a ponerme en pie en cosa de segundos, pero debo sostenerme de su brazo cuando de pronto la cordinación de mis piernas a desaparecido y estoy segura que no hay músculos y huesos allí abajo, sino gelatina que me obliga a descender.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta con la voz ronca mientras siento que todo da vueltas, pero me recompongo y asiento en silencio para poder avanzar hacia la puerta.

Siento sus manos firmes tomarme, una por la espalda y la otra detrás de mis rodillas; me alza en vilo para cargarme hasta el baño que al parecer está a kilómetros porque tardamos muchísimo en llegar.

Vale, es obvio que intentan despistarme, como si yo fuera una rata de laboratorio a la que podrían manejar mentalmente a gusto, pero no lo discuto, en lugar de ello me acurruco escuchando el sonido de los pasos de ambos que caminan apresurados.

La boca del estómago me duele de sobremanera, estoy segura de que eventualmente vomitaré, aunque no tengo muy claro qué, me concentro en mi acompasada respiración hasta que oigo una puerta abrirse, seguramente la del baño donde podré asearme.

—Toca la puerta cuando estés lista —me explica Edward mientras me permite apoyar los pies en el piso, y lo siento depositar un tierno beso en mis labios segundos antes de que salga por la puerta.

Un olor a desinfectante me impacta en la nariz de la nada y tan rápido como puedo me quito la venda de los ojos para ver de una vez dónde me han traído. Y es casi cómico el contraste entre lo que he visto estas dos semanas y lo que observo en este momento mientras la pregunta infinitamente perturbante vuelve a aparecer en mi cabeza.

¿Dónde carajos estoy?

Me quedo con la boca abierta ante la imagen que tengo al frente, el baño al que me han traido es mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Tiene una extraña distribución para ser precisos, partiendo por el hecho de que la ducha no lleva cortinas ni biombos y los elementos adicionales están como una prolongación de las paredes; básicamente es un enorme cubo de un blanco impecable, todo cubierto de cerámica con una ínfima ventana que está por un muro que da hacia el exterior, no hay forma de que llegue hasta ella para mirar lo que hay fuera del recinto, simplemente la han puesto para ventilar el lugar imagino.

Camino algo aturdida hasta el lavamanos que se encuentra por el costado derecho de la entrada y me observo en el espejo de medio cuerpo que tengo al frente. Dos cosas pasan por mi cabeza, una primero que la otra.

¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que pueda romper el espejo para usarlo de arma? Probablemente muy baja, lo más seguro es que sea un espejo reforzado o algo por el estilo, además, ¿a quién atacaría con eso? ¿A Edward?

Lo segundo que pienso es lo patética que me veo.

¿Cuánto estaré pesando? Edward intenta alimentarme seguido, pero a pesar de ello lo hace mal, de igual forma hay veces que pasan dos o tres días sin comer, mis clavículas resltan como faroles mientras siento que los ojos se me hunden en el craneo, me observo el trasero desde un ángulo y otro, comprendiendo que desaparece poco a poco, al menos diez kilos menos en estos ¿dieciseis? ¿dieciocho días?

La herida que me han ocasionado en la frente ha desaparecido ya, pero en lugar de ella, hay una cicatriz horrorosa que entristece y oscurese mi rostro. Me seco las lágrimas que han caído por inercia en un gesto de asco por mí, por el lugar.

—¿Por qué se ha atrasado tanto? —la pregunta que hace Edward capta por completo mi atención, las voces se oyen despacio al perderse entre la puerta y las paredes, y siento que el cuerpo se me desarmará en cualquier segundo por la mera expectación que me come cada vez que los logro oir a través de las murallas.

Observo a mi alrededor con rapidez y me dirijo hasta las manillas del agua para poder encenderlas, no hay una ducha en concreto, simplemente en alguna parte de la pared se encuentran fijas las manillas y la regadera como a poco más de dos metros de altura, por debajo un desague pequeño.

Debo despistarlos si quiero escuchar, es obvio que si no oyen el agua correr preguntarán que está sucediendo, así que una vez listo mi cebo camino de puntillas para poder pegar mi oido a la puerta por la que he entrado.

—Sabes que no puedes protegerla por siempre —la voz de Jasper es suave, llena de tacto.

—Tiempo es todo lo que necesito —venga, ya he escuchado esto antes, ruego porque hablen algo más importante, alguna pista —si Carlise llega dentro de dos días, los exámenes estarán a más tardar el Viernes ¿No?

Una alerta se enciende en mi cabeza mientras la palabra exámenes retumba como un tambor, ¿exámenes de qué? ¿me harán exámenes a mí?

—Eso creo, pero el resto ya sabes que depende de qué tan despejadas estén las vías.

Un silencio amplio se establece otro par de segundos, yo ya me he quedado sin aliento.

—¿Si los exámenes están dañados… —Edward no alcanza a terminar la pregunta cuando su amigo lo está interrumpiendo.

—Tienes muy claro lo que pasa en ese caso —responde mordaz y yo debo apoyar con más fuerza mi peso en la puerta, porque en cualquier momento voy a desvanecerme —no tardarían nada en añadirla a un lote. Que va, ¿la has visto? Ni siquiera haría falta agregarla a uno, estoy seguro que se la pelearían. De hecho creo que James ya ha recibido solicitudes de algunos rusos y sudafricanos —una risa amarga me sobresalta —, de todas formas, deberías cuidarla de James en primer lugar, la tiene pedida desde que llegó.

Y no puedo escuchar más, simplemente es demasiado que debo procesar así que intento respirar con calma mientras camino de espaldas hacia la ducha.

Me quito la camiseta ligera por sobre la cabeza y luego arranco los pantalones de un tirón. No me molesto en bajarme las bragas, solo me pongo de pie bajo el chorro de agua tibia mientras intento darle sentido a todo, sujentándome del metal de las manillas para resistir algo, no sé muy bien qué.

Intento negármelo, ni siquiera le doy una palabra que corresponda a la situación en la que me veo envuelta, porque me aterra el solo hecho de que sea verdad.

¿Por qué necesitarían hacerme exámenes?

Me pregunto aquello buscando alguna respuesta alternativa y sacudo mi cabeza alejando los fantasmas que me envuelven, las piernes de a poco han dejado de tener fuerza y es como si el mundo se desintegrase bajo mis pies.

" James ya ha recibido solicitudes de algunos rusos y sudafricanos"

¿Solicitudes?

Observo el espacio encogerse frente a mí, cada cerámica convergiendo en un punto frente a mis ojos y mantengo la firmeza de mis manos en las manillas para no dejarme caer en ese deslumbrante espacio, pero el terror, la confusión, el desasosiego es mayor que todo, mientras siento el temblor de mi mandíbula me rindo ante la vida que pasa frente a mis ojos y caigo junto las miles de gotas que me limpian, deseando que la corriente se lleve todo con ella.

* * *

Hallo! Cómo está mi gente bella? Espero que todo marchando perfecto jiji, bueno, aquí yo publicando tan rápido como me es posible, si bien no recibí ni un comentario, vi la gran cantidad de lecturas que tuve el capítulo anterior, así que pos dije, no puedo dejarles pasar un mes para publicar el siguiente. Espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia, porque aún le queda un tantazo jajaja y poquito a poquito voy soltándoles piezas del puzzle. Bueno, las dejaré por ahora y espero ver sus reviews por allí, aunque sea uno :,( para alegrarme la tarde de estudio que tengo por delante.


	30. Inevitable

(Wasting My Young Years — London Grammar)

Ha sido un mal sueño, no, un mal sueño jamás. Estoy teniendo la peor resaca de mi vida y por eso me da vuelta todo incluso sin abrir los ojos. A la mierda, ojalá esto fuese por una buena juerga.

Quiero reír, no porque me parezca chistoso, sino porque me parece irónico el cómo finjo que las cosas están en normalidad cuando el corazón me late irregular, cuando puedo asegurar que nada es o volverá a ser como antes. Quiero recordar que ha pasado pero simplemente los recuerdos han desaparecido de mi cabeza, una punzada profunda me ataca por la nuca y es como si el dolor se intensificara al sentir la luz blanca golpeándome el rostro.

—Por favor Bella, despierta —dice Jasper con un tono preocupado mientras siento sus dedos bajo mi cuello, creo que intenta tomarme el pulso, pero no tengo ánimos de comprender sus acciones, a decir verdad aún sigo debatiéndome sobre abrir o no mis ojos.

Un temblor me sacude el cuerpo bajo los brazos cuidadosos de Jazz, y el leve brillo que se filtra entre mis párpados cerrados me obliga a intentar reaccionar. He perdido la consciencia, lo entiendo, pero... ¿Dónde?

—Creo que está despertando —agrega con efusividad, y quiero pedirle de todo corazón que cierre la boca, porque cada vez que suelta una palabra los oídos me pitan, siento que quedaré sorda.

En realidad mi mente no recuerda, pero mi cuerpo se siente como si entendiera perfecto lo que pasó e intenta con todas sus fuerzas recuperarse.

Agito los párpados intentando acostumbrarme nuevamente a la fuerte luz, mientras mis ideas se arremolinan volviendo al punto culmine en que he perdido la consciencia.

Lucho con demasiada fuerza para levantar mi cuerpo exhausto, para recordar. Pero no funciona, no obstante no me rindo, hago funcionar mi cerebro hasta que la respuesta me llega, me sacude y Jazz me siente temblar en sus brazos. No hace falta más que una palabra para comprenderlo todo, y me niego, me niego a aceptarlo.

¿Es posible que esta sea la verdad de todo?

Mis ojos terminan de abrirse y se encuentran con los ojos azules del chico, siento la boca reseca y no estoy completamente segura de si es porque me he desmayado o porque el corazón está por salirse de mi pecho ante la idea que me ronda la cabeza.

—Isabella... ¿Puedes hablar? —No tengo muy claro el por qué es Jasper quien me sostiene, ni siquiera puedo estar segura de que Edward se encuentre en la habitación aún, sus ojos brillan con espectación y algo más, precaución, algo ha visto en mis ojos que lo pone en defensiva.

Cierro los ojos nuevamente sin responder su pregunta, no sintiéndome preparada para enfrentarme al mundo, no deja de impresionarme la enorme habilidad de Jasper para captar mi aura en general con solo mirarme a los ojos.

—Sí —respondo luego de procesar su pregunta, intentando deshacer el nudo que llevo en la garganta.

—Carajos, me tenías histérico —La voz de Edward aparece de pronto, me recuerda que sigue allí conmigo, puedo escuchar sus pasos al acercarse y siento sus labios sobre mi frente, sus brazos arrebantándome del suelo.

—Edward se cuidadoso —indica Jasper con voz seria y tiene mucho sentido, porque me levanta demasiado rápido para que mi cuerpo se sienta cómodo.

—Debo salir —agrega ignorando la acotación de Jasper—. Pero volveré pronto, lo prometo.

No respondo, no tengo ganas de hablar a decir verdad, siento un profundo deseo de vomitar porque... Dios mío, ¿cuál es la única opción por la que me secuestrarían y dentro de los planes estaría el hacerme exámenes?

Jasper espera en silencio a que Edward se retire, y yo comienzo a sentir la picazón sobre mis palmas, no lo veo, pero siento sus ojos azules esperando a que lo mire, que comience diciendo qué me pasa.

—¿Y bien? —cuestiona al ver que no pretendo abrir los ojos.

Se que no puedo evitarlo, así que hago lo único que puedo en aquel momento, lo miro y sonrío con ironía.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuánto escuchaste? —Su pregunta me sorprende, porque no pensé que sería tan directo, pero no me dejaré intimidar por su descaro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas saber cuan ignorante sigo siendo? —Miro hacia el techo tragándome las ganas de llorar.

Jasper suspira con agotamiento, y de pronto extiende sus brazos en una invitación confusa. Quiero rechazarlo, pero en realidad un abrazo me viene bien, así que solo me acerco y me acurruco contra él.

—No sé cómo no te has vuelto loca —habla con gracia, pero sé que lo cree realmente.

Estoy que rebiento una vez más, me muerdo las uñas nerviosa mientras él me libera para darme espacio y sé que no necesito decir nada, Jasper tiene preparado un monólogo motivacional que no estoy segura funcionará.

—Isabella, tienes que aguantar, yo sé que Edward te sacará de aquí. Pero tú tienes que resistir.

Vale, ha sido mucho menos que un monólogo, pero la intención es la misma. En realidad entiendo que desee calmarme, vale no entiendo nada para ser justa, estoy jodidamente confundida.

Quiero analizar las cosas con calma, pero no puedo, ¿cómo podría?

La rabia que había logrado contener nuevamente empieza a desbordarse y por un segundo estoy a un paso de plantarle un puño sobre su rostro puntiagudo. Tres malditas semanas encerradas, en las que se han dedicado a converncerme de que me mantendrán a salvo, en las que dicen ser mis amigos, mis aliados, pero aquí estoy, una vez más escuchando lo que harán por mí en un futuro, un futuro que parece no llegar jamás.

¿Puedo confiar en ellos realmente?

—Y yo prometo hacer lo que haga falta para ayudarlos —dice tomando una de mis manos, mirándome directo a los ojos.

No digo nada, y el comprende que necesito espacio, probablemente también sabe que no compro su discurso del todo.

No puede culparme, joder, claro que no. Pero sus ojos lucen sinceros, sus ojos parecen transmitir empatía y compañerismo, ¿o soy solo yo quien sigue cobijándose en los brazos del enemigo?¿Podría ser todo una mentira?

—Bella... —lo oigo llamarme, y comprendo que ha estado diciendo algo antes de que lo escuchara.

—¿Qué quieres Jasper? —Mi voz se oye tremendamente agotada, cansada de que él me dirija de la palabra.

—Te dije que en un rato vendrá otra persona, probablemente Simon, pero estarás a salvo, solo mantente en silencio y evita los problemas. Creo que el médico te revisará mañana.

El vacío, el maldito vacío me atormenta mientras en el silencio dejo que Jasper me cubra los ojos y me espose las manos, para luego sentarse en silencio probablemente observándome, intentando comprenderme.

Entonces sucede, el mareo que siento los siguientes minutos es abrumador a decir verdad, pero nada de eso supera el mareo que me genera la voz que irrumpe en la sala de pronto, sin ningún previo aviso y estoy a punto de vomitar una vez más.

Mi cuerpo tiembla histérico repleto de los recuerdos del aquel último encuentro y el no poder ver solo incrementa la sensación de vulnerabilidad que siento en aquel instante.

—Sal de aquí —Su voz amarga retumba en las paredes, en mi pecho, y me recojo con terror como un animal malherido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres James? —Jasper no duda ante su réplica, seguro de sí mismo. Oigo pasos entrando a la habitación, como si más gente llegara de pronto.

—Nada que te incumba, ahora vete.

Es un colibrí que agita sus alas en mi pecho y el aire que nuevamente me falta es plomo a mi alrededor.

—No te dejaré solo con la chica.

Esa risa macabra me cuela los oídos, y bajo la venda aprieto los ojos deseando que se vaya, rogándole a Dios que nada me suceda. Pero parece que Dios esta vez está ocupado en algo más.

—Venga Jasper, no nos hagas hacerlo a la fuerza —Una voz masculina que no conocía es la que habla esta vez, es como si mi corazón supiera lo que está a punto de pasar.

—Tendrán que hacerlo a la maldita fuerza entonces.

Nada más es claro, ocurre una pelea, estoy segurísima, pero no tengo puta idea de quien está golpeando a quien, oigo a Jasper quejarse y comprendo que no importa cuanto pelee, él no ganara está vez, mucho menos yo. No sé cuantos estarán atacándolo, agito las esposas repleta de impotencia.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Por favor ya no lo golpeen!

No quiero llorar, quiero ser fuerte, quiero defenderlo o hacer algo para que nos dejen en paz, pero soy una jodida inútil. Simplemente las lágrimas se me escapan mientras no dejo de tiritar, gritando el nombre de Edward como si él pudiese escuchar.

Unas manos me levantan, esas sucias manos me toman por los brazos y el mismo olor de antes que brota de su boca me da en la cara. Comienzo a gemir como un animal aterrado y de pronto su mano va hasta mi cabeza para arrancar la venda de mis ojos.

Lo siguiente que sucede es demasiado rápido como para que alguien pueda hacer algo.

Primero observo a tres chicos que llevan a Jasper a rastras, le han partido el rostro, solo distingo la sangre pero no sé desde dónde le brota, y no alcanzo a identificarlo luego tampoco, pues ya están fuera y la puerta se cierra tras de ellos con un sonoro portazo.

Entonces las palabras que más temo salen de sus labios gruesos, en una mueca cruel que jamás imaginé.

—Ahora tú y yo, vamos a terminar lo que no pudimos antes —Su cuerpo me presiona con fuerza en tanto que sus manos se encargan de soltar las esposas—. Pero me encantan las fieras, así que pelea gata.

Oigo a Jasper que sigue gritando desde fuera de la habitación mientras mi llanto descontrolado intenta dominarme por completo, pero me lo ha dicho, quiere que pelee y no pretendo hacer menos que eso.

Sus brazos se tensan mientras sus ojos azules intenso están llenos de lujuria, y me veo a mí misma en el aire cuando él me ha arrojado al suelo de piedra. Puedo leer sus pensamientos, puedo escucharlo diciéndome "veamos cómo intentas escapar".

Me retuerzo intentando alejarme, de espaldas, y volteo poniéndome a gatas para poder correr en alguna dirección, la que fuese, entonces nuevamente sus manos que arden me cogen por los tobillos, arrastrándome hasta que su cuerpo pesado como un muro de concreto está cernido sobre mí.

Y ya no puedo negarme ante lo evidente.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Sé que nadie podrá salvarme esta vez.

* * *

LO LAMENTOOOO. Partiré esta nota diciendo que lamento tanto tiempo sin publicar, pero la universidad me consume demasiado en esta época. Por esto mismo, les he traído un capítulo algo más largo. ¿Qué opinan? Pos la verdad veo que la historia tiene muchos leídos comparado a los votos, lo cual me hace preguntar, ¿hay algo que no les gusta? Recuerden que siempre estoy abierta a consejos para mejorar. Bueno, ya me largo. Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido.


	31. Aterimiento

(Made of stone — Daughter)

No, no, no, no.

Es todo cuanto consigo pensar mientras acelero tanto como me es posible.

El auto va tan rápido que oigo el viento silbar ante el roce impávido contra el capó de la camioneta.

Jamás debí dejarla sola.

Jamás debí traerla hasta aquí.

Por suerte la carretera está vacía, sin ni un alma que vague por medio del camino, realzando el aire de terror que me invade, pero al menos asegurándome que llegaré tan rápido como es posible. No tengo claro el qué pasó, pero el presentimiento me grita que no es nada bueno.

Las palabras de Jasper me dan vueltas en la cabeza, en realidad no dijo nada, solo enfatizó necesitar que yo volviera de inmediato. Pero lo sé, sé que de no haber pasado algo, simplemente no me habría pedido eso.

¿Por qué la vida me trae a este punto una y otra vez?

Este maldito momento en el que recuerdo mi culpa, en el que por más lo intento, sé que he arruinado absolutamente todo. Arruinado, fallando como hice al aceptar la ayuda de Claire, como hice al matar a Zack, como hice al aceptar traer a Isabella a este lugar. Y como hice cada vez al destruir la vida de todas esas personas que traje hasta aquí.

He logrado hacer un camino de media hora en solo diez minutos, y cuando estaciono en el subterraneo de la fábrica siento que voy a vomitar de la ansiedad que me genera la espera. ¿Qué le ha pasado? No puedo dejar de imaginar escenarios, los cuales me generan un temblor general, incontrolable.

Por favor que no sea nada grave… No puede serlo. ¿Verdad? De lo contrario, Jasper ya me lo habría informado, más que eso, simplemente Jasper no habría permitido que algo grave le sucediera.

Cierro la puerta de la camioneta antes de arrojarme a correr por los pasillos del lugar. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda y luego derecha. Cambio de dirección una y otra vez hasta que llego al pasillo que da fuera del galpón donde Isabella ha estado cautiva las últimas tres semanas.

Jasper está sentado con su espalda apoyada en la puerta mientras se sostiene la cabeza. Sabe que he llegado, me ha escuchado correr y es obvio que me oye respirar agitado, pero aún así no levanta su rostro. La angustia me corroe, las manos me pican mientras camino hasta estar frente a la puerta dispuesto a entrar.

—Lo intenté Edward, pero era demasiado tarde. —Su vista se encuentra con la mía, dejando expuesta su nariz que parece rota, sus ojos están rojos y no tengo claro si es por los golpes que ha recibido o porque ha llorado.

No respondo nada. Me limito a abrir la puerta con lentitud, con terror, porque incluso sin que me lo hubiese dicho, el corazón me indica qué es lo que me encontraré, y no se equivoca.

La veo allí, hecha un ovillo con la ropa desgarrada y los jeans a medio bajar. Se acurruca contra la pared mientras su vista no se enfoca en ningún punto concreto. Su pecho se mueve muy lentamente, pero tirita como un cachorro mojado, llorando sin gemir, sin gritar, solo las lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizan por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Entonces siento cómo el corazón se me hace pedazos, mientras me acerco a ella con lentitud comienzo perder la fuerza y no estoy muy seguro de qué es lo que debo hacer primero, pero estoy muy claro con algo.

Lo mataré.

Juro por mi vida que lo haré pagar.

James pagará por cada una de sus lágrimas, por el dolor infinito que le ha causado.

Me seco las lágrimas que se me han escapado a mí sin control, no tengo palabras para decirle, ¿qué podría hacer yo por ella? Cuando todo es mi maldita culpa.

Siento cómo se le escapa un sollozo del pecho y solo deseo morir, soy consciente de que no merezco nada, no merezco ni una de sus caricias, ni una de sus sonrisas. Pero en lugar de pagar yo, es ella quien nuevamente se ha visto afectada y sé que nada podrá reparar esto por completo.

Sus ojos se cierran cuando finalmente estoy frente a ella, impidiéndome hacer contacto visual. Me arrodillo frente a ella para estirar una de mis manos en su dirección, pero no alcanzo a tocarla cuando su voz irrumpe en el mugrerío, su tono abúlico y derrotado, seco por completo.

—Por favor Edward, no me toques.

Rompe en llanto frente a mí, mientras un deseo bestial de partirle el rostro a alguien me domina, quiero matarlo, la rabia que ebulle en mi interior es tanta que puedo incluso visualizar todo en rojo.

Me pongo en pie de golpe cogiéndome el cabello con desesperación, deseando gritar del dolor, la frustración y el odio que siento.

Como un torbellino salgo de allí, sin decirle nada, sin tocarla como me ha pedido, para encontrarme con que Jasper se ha puesto de pie no dispuesto a dejarme pasar.

—No puedes hacerlo —argulle con seriedad, sabiendo perfectamente mis intenciones.

Me froto el rostro, aún llorando de impotencia, desenado culparlo a él por no protejerla.

—Lo haré, haré lo que haga falta —añado caminando por el pasillo, dispuesto a encararlo cuanto antes.

Su mano me coje por la muñeca de pronto, resistiendo, no dejándome hacer lo que quiero.

—Sabes que no conseguirás lo que quieres. —Me rebate soltando mi brazo, permitiéndome decidir.

—Tiene que pagar por esto —grito fuera de mí, golpeando la pared que da hacia el galpón—. ¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste?! ¡¿Por qué no estuve allí?!

Jasper se acerca a mí para poner su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Sé que no ha sido su culpa, y él también sabe que si le digo esto, no es más que la rabia y la impotencia que hablan por mí.

—Lo hará, te prometo que lo haremos pagar por esto —jura con pulcritud, con seguridad de lo que habla—. Pero ahora debería importarte ella más que cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué ella? —Le pregunto en un sollozo bajando mis brazos en señal de rendición.

Jasper niega con su cabeza y sin decir nada me vuelve a abrir la puerta para que vaya a acompañarla. No quiero entrar, una parte de mí no quiere verla así, simplemente es demasiado para mis ojos. Desearía poder cargar yo con todo lo que ella siente, pero no puedo por más que lo quiera.

Camino nuevamente hasta estar a su lado y me arrojo sobre mis rodillas dispuesto a acurrucarla, haré lo que necesite, pero no puedo alejarme, no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora.

Isabella llora con fuerza al captar nuevamente mi presencia, como si el sentirme cerca le hiciera daño, lo cual es cierto de alguna manera, cada evento desafortunado ha sido provocado por mi intervención.

Llevo mis manos a su rostro que poco a poco va perdiendo color, como si la tristeza profunda que siente le consumiera la sangre. Quiero poder meterla en mi pecho para abrigar aunque sea un poco su cuerpo magullado, pero en lugar de eso corre su cara lejos de mí, con asco, a sabiendas de que gran parte de la culpa es mía.

—Por favor, por favor —susurra con un llanto arrollador, encogiéndose aún más en el rincón, recordándome los primeros días en que la traje hasta aquí—, no quiero que me toques —chilla mientras observo como su cuerpo se tensa abruptamente, como un gato asustado.

Y me maldigo por ser un cobarde, maldigo a su abuela por no cumplir los deseos de Claire, culpo a su madre por fingir que no sabe lo que está pasando.

—Isabella —susurro su nombre como si el decirlo muy fuerta pudiese hacerle daño, necesito calmarla, necesito que sepa que no le haré daño, pero es una idiotez, porque es consciente de todas las veces que prometí protegerla y fallé.

Otro sollozo se le escapa, mientras en un ataque repentino abre sus ojos rojos y brillantes de lágrimas, mirándome con un peso enorme, hundiendo con ella en lo más oscuro del océano.

Su mano flaca se estira de pronto hasta mi remera, empuña el género y me acerca a su cuerpo, está como desorbitada, su mirada algo vacía y maquiavélica me genera un escalofrío, porque temo que pierda la cordura, tengo pánico de que se vuelva loca y cada día que pasa, siento que está más cerca de eso.

—Nunca más me vuelvas a dejar .—Llora contra mí en tanto me permito envolver los brazos sobre su cuerpo descubierto, está tan fría como imaginé que estaría.

Huele a sexo y a sudor, hecho que me hace soltar lágrimas una vez más, pero me callo, solo acaricio su cabello y deposito besos en la parte alta de su cabeza, procurando no asfixiarla, teniendo cuidado de no aprisionarla demasiado.

—No me dejes otra vez —repite tan bajito que es casi como si no hubiera dicho nada, pero no hace falta que lo haga, sé que no soy capaz de ello incluso si me lo pidiera, sé que haré lo que haga falta para no verla lejos de mí.

—Nunca.

"La cordura, los sentimientos, los pensamientos no son nada si no te tengo".

* * *

Es cortito, intenso y no tengo mucho tiempo porque mañana tengo prueba, pero espero que les haya gustado, gracias a las dos bellas que comentaron siempre me animan a seguir. Las quiero!


	32. Rendición

(Atlas: Hearing — Sleeping at last)

"¿Quién te va a amar? Todos, pero después de que tú te ames a ti misma".

Amar… Estos dos últimos días me he dado cuanta que no entiendo verdaderamente el significado de esa palabra.

¿Qué es amar? Creo que ni siquiera soy capaz de definirlo.

Mamá solía hablarme del amor propio, de cómo debía valorarme, de cómo mi valor no dependía de otros, que solo yo podía saber cuanto merecía.

La odio.

Odio a mi madre por hacerme creer aquello, por montarme un castillo de nubes que jamás ha sido real, que nunca lo sería. Lo entiendo ahora que puedo verme a mí misma hecha un montón de restos, jirones de una chica repleta de vida y de ideas absurdas que la convencían de que el mundo podía ser de ella.

La verdad es que soy nada.

Soy nada porque es el valor que el ambiente me otorga. Comprendo que verdaderamente los atributos que creía míos no eran más reflejo de la comparación a terceros, eran lo que otros me atribuían desde sus perspectivas. ¿Que soy inteligente? Pues fácilmente el mundo podría decir que entender la física cuántica era lo que hacían los idiotas y mi valor como estudiante de ingeniería se iría al piso. ¿Qué soy bella? Pues simplemente bastaron tres semanas de reclusión para demostrarme que no soy más que un saco de huesos, a penas una extención celular que no servía si quiera para defenderse a sí misma.

Solo soy estúpida por creer alguna vez que era especial.

Pero al menos lo tengo a él.

He comprendido que si bien no valgo nada, él está aquí, intentando hacerme creer que soy especial, peleando contra la verdad de las cosas por el solo hecho de sacarme una sonrisa.

Me remuevo en su regazo para acurrucarme incluso más.

Probablemente esté muy incómodo, pero no dice nada, los últimos dos días se ha dedicado a tomarme en sus brazos para intentar llenar aunque sea un poco el frío arrollador que me invade. Lo que no sabe es que nada de lo que haga podrá devolverme el calor, nada me traerá de regreso, porque simplemente la vieja Isabella se ha congelado para siempre.

Intento borrarlo de mi cabeza, pero no puedo, simplemente las escenas se repiten una y otra vez, generándome un dolor tan grande en el pecho que incluso me arrebata el aire de los pulmones. He llorado más en cualquier otro momento, y sin importar las veces que le pida un baño, no dejo de sentirme sucia.

Siento sus manos atrapándome las muñecas, lo siento a él entrando con brutalidad, siento el dolor interno provocado por la invasión no consentida. Y deseo morir, ahora más que nunca deseo dejar de sentirlo así. Quiero que la muerte se lleve todo esto, todo el sufrimiento, quiero dejar de sentir sus manos toscas sobre mi cuerpo.

—Pequeña, por favor ya no llores —oigo a Edward contra mi cabello mientras me abraza con fuerza.

Deseo no hacerlo, quisiera poder dejar de sentirme como hago, pero es inevitable.

—Edward —susurro su nombre mientras paso los dedos sucios por mis ojos, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que nuevamente se escapan—, necesito un baño.

Lo oigo suspirar, entiendo que esté harto de llevarme, porque he tomado al menos seis duchas en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, pero sé que accederá una vez más. La cosa es simple y repetitiva, me lleva hasta el baño sucio donde me limpié la última vez que me llegó la regla, me meto en el agua fría por tanto tiempo como él permite, hasta que ya se le hace exagerado y me pide con amabilidad que me vista para que no nos metamos en problemas.

Tengo razón, desde su posición estira un brazo para coger la venda y ubicarla sobre mis ojos. Y deja un beso muy suave sobre mis labios entre abiertos. Ya no me esposa las manos, es una costumbre que ha perdido hace días, semanas creo.

Sus brazos me cogen con ternura y me carga hasta la puerta una vez más, estoy segura del camino que ha de tomar, lo he repetido infinitas veces, demasiadas como para no saber cuando doblar a la izquiera y cuando a la derecha.

Sé que hemos llegado porque me desposita en el suelo, una corriente fría me golpea cuando abre la puerta del baño frente a mí, entonces siento sus dedos empujándome levemente para que entre en la habitación, pero no lo hago, no de inmediato. Tiendo mi mano para cogerlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo conmigo adentro.

Cierro la puerta con pestillo en silencio, en tanto que quito la venda de mi vista. Sus ojos confundidos analizan mis acciones intentando comprender qué es lo que pretendo, por qué lo he metido a él.

Abro la llave de agua para llenar la tina mientras nuevamente me quito las lágrimas que se me escapan. Y lo siento caminar hasta estar junto a mí, abrazándome otra vez para evitar que una nueva crisis de angustia me domine, porque comprende que el dolor que llevo es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Lo mataré —dice con una rabia bestial que me sacude a mí, y sus palabras "Lo maté… yo maté a ese cabrón y no me arrepiento".

Me despego de él mientras guío sus manos a mi remera, indicándole que quiero que me desvista. Sus manos se mueven inseguras, como si no entendiera por qué le pido aquello, por qué quiero que me vea desnuda.

Sus iris color verde se mueven inquietos recorriendo reverentes los recovecos de mi cuerpo, las curvas que desaparecen, la delgadez apabullante que se destaca como un avistamiento de la muerte que me envuelve.

El llanto me ataca una vez más, y él entiende perfecto qué es lo que quiero. Sus manos cautelosas terminan de desvestirme mientras mi pecho tiembla por los sollozos que no me preocupo de disfrazar.

Edward me levanta en vilo, como si fuese una pluma y me deposita en la tina que ya está llena de agua. Está fría, como la he puesto, cosa que le eriza la piel pues no se lo esperaba.

Ninguno dice nada, no hace falta, bastan sus manos amables que arrojan agua helada sobre mi espalda. Lo observo coger la esponja que me trajo ese día, la misma esponja que me froté hasta hacerme sangrar los muslos, hasta que el dolor de la textura rasposa se sintió por sobre los dedos de James. Y con una suavidad angelical la pasa por mi cuerpo, en una caricia que no merezco.

Desearía poder limpiarme de verdad, limpiarme de las ideas que se han metido en mi cabeza, limpiar sus ojos agresivos que me paralizan el corazón, pero no puedo.

—No puedo —susurro observando como mis lágrimas se mezclan con el agua transparente—, no puedo —chillo sintiendo que los pulmones se me encogen, enredo mis dedos en torno al brazo de Edward que se ha quedado inmóvil sin saber que hacer, y lo abrazo, me aferro a su extremidad como si se tratara de un salvavidas, porque sin sentirlo cerca me hundo en el dolor y la angustia.

Siento que se mueve sin quitarme el brazo hasta arrodillarse junto a mí y apoya el mentón sobre el borde de la bañera para que lo mire a los ojos. Su pulgar va hasta mi mejilla izquierda para recoger la lágrima que se desliza.

—Bella —llama bajito, generando un ambiente de intimidad que me sumerge—, eres más fuerte que cualquiera, no dejes que esto acabe contigo.

Lloro desconsolada al escucharlo, yo no soy fuerte, para nada, de hecho sin él ya estaría acabada desde semanas atrás.

—Tienes que aguantar, para volver a casa, para poder ver a Callie otra vez.

—Ya no quiero hacerlo —susurro acercándome a su rostro, pegando mi frente a la suya mientras cierro mis ojos—. No quiero volver a verla, no quiero que vea en lo que me he convertido. —No puedo controlar los sollozos, porque me duele saber que no veré a mi hermana una vez más—. Quiero que recuerde a la antigua Isabella.

—Puedes hacerlo, aún puedes recuperar tu vida ¿entiendes? —explica cogiendo mi cara con ambas manos, pues quiere que lo mire, directo a los ojos—. ¿Me crees? Yo te llevaré de vuelta a casa.

Niego con la cabeza, no es lo que quiero, no entiende que no hablo por que sí, que mis palabras son sinceras y salen desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Lo beso en los labios, se siente tan cálido que me recuerda lo fría que está el agua, lo fría que estoy yo, y por supuesto que él se percata, pero no se aparta porque mis manos mojadas lo cogen por el cabello para besarlo con énfasis.

El calor de su lengua me envuelve, pero puedo sentir que controla sus movimientos demasiado para no asustarme, no quiere traerme malos recuerdos. Lo que él no sabe es que los recuerdos siempre están, a toda hora.

Un temblor me recorre, sé que estoy perdiendo la cordura y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, sé que mi insanidad mental es la razón para comportarme como hago, para necesitarlo a él con tanta vehemencia.

Sus manos me separan con firmeza y espero a que diga que debemos irnos, pero en vez de ello, se pone de pie y mete su mano dentro del agua para sacar el tapón de la bañera segundos antes de abrir la llave con agua caliente.

El agua me quema, pero no le aviso, puesto que eso sigue siendo mejor que la sensación de asfixia que me generan los recuerdos.

Y se dedica a limpiarme, secarme y vestirme, con cariño, con este amor enfermizo que hemos desarrollado el uno por el otro, lo entiendo, soy capaz de asignarle una etiqueta a lo que siento, es un amor maldito, que me consume, que me entierra, pero al mismo tiempo me permite vivir, me sostiene para no caer en el vacío.

Cuando termina de ponerme la remera se detiene al verme tan absorta en sus acciones, y sus ojos preguntan, se cuestionan qué pasa por mi cabeza.

—Te amo —suelto sin preámbulos, sin explicarle también que soy consciente de la clase de amor que nos une.

Y él me mira con una pequeña sonrisa, a sabiendas de que estamos enfermos. Es consciente de que no hay manera de retroceder de este mundo obsceno donde nos hemos visto envueltos, pero al menos me tiene a mí para acompañarlo en cada miseria.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

Bueno, aquí nuevamente otro capítulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por los reviews del cap anterior, es un periodo muy triste, pero la situación no es para más. Esto sigue en subida, así que manténganse atentos porque aún queda mucho de esta historia. Besitos.


	33. Visita al médico

(Riverside—Agnes Obel)

—¿Estás lista? —pregunta Edward para cubrir mis ojos con la venda.

—Lista —respondo poniendo mis manos sobre el género para asegurarme de que está bien acomodado.

Ha llegado el día, hoy es cuando el famoso médico ha de venir a examinarme.

Si soy honesta, ya perdí la cuenta de los días que llevo aquí. Incluso no estoy segura de los días que han pasado desde...

—Blackely. —Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

Esa voz, James está al otro lado de la puerta llamando a Edward, y si bien hay una pared que nos separa, mi cuerpo involntariamente comienza a temblar.

Los recuerdos no se detienen jamás, y sino es porque Edward ya me ha envuelto en sus brazos probablemente estaría chillando en una crisis de pánico.

—Está en la sala esperándo por ella —indica mientras da un golpe en la puerta mientras su risa macabra se escucha, cosa que me sobresalta. Siento mi corazón latir frenético, deseando salir de mi pecho para escapar lejos. Pero solo me escondo en los brazos de él, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuerpo como una cría aterrada, porque eso soy.

Los pasos se alejan del lugar mientras sus manos toman mi rostro.

—Isabella, estoy aquí —dice al ver que no logro controlar el temblor, como siempre convirtiéndose en medicina para mis males.

El camino hasta el lugar es más largo que el camino al baño y el silencio en los corredores la primera mitad del trayecto resulta apabullante, supongo que así ha de sentirse el estar en una película de terror, rodeada de un vacío negro y espeluznante. Pero de pronto toda aquella quietud se ve reemplazada por un bullicio impresionante, al menos es lo que siento luego de casi un mes en la soledad más absoluta.

Se oyen pasos de un lado a otro, telefonos sonando, personas conversando.

Aferro mis manos esposadas a la chaqueta que cubre el torso de Edward, porque los nervios me tensan a un punto insospechado. Tengo la cabeza revuelta, deseo preguntarle muchas cosas respecto a lo que pasa en aquel lugar. Pero entonces estoy de pie una vez más, y siento su brazo pasar junto a mi cabeza para tocar la puerta donde seguramente ha de estar esperándonos el médico.

La puerta se abre de pronto, y una mano toma mi brazo izquierdo para dirigirme dentro de una habitación que huele a desinfectante y canela. Tengo la piel erizada porque no siento a Edward entrando conmigo, en lugar de ello la puerta se cierra sonoramente a mis espaldas.

¿Y ahora qué?

Unos dedos fríos me rozan las muñecas mientras quita las esposas y luego en un movimiento fluído arranca la venda de mis ojos.

Un hombre de mediana edad, delgado y con nariz griega me indica con su mano que me siente sobre la camilla.

El lugar es una sala de exámenes; hay una camilla, un escritorio con computador y algunas repisas con equipamiento médico. El blanco brillante de las peredes me encandila con el reflejo de los tuvos fluorecentes y pongo las manos sobre mis ojos para aminorar el efecto.

—Soy Carlise Tonra. —Se presenta con monotonía, como si lo hicera más por procedimiento que por interés—. Seré tu médico a cargo, hoy haremos una revisión de rutina y sacaremos algunas muestras de sangre para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden. Necesito que te desvistas.

Es todo cuanto dice mientras saca su estetoscopio dispuesto a utilizarlo conmigo.

Me quedo allí sin mover un músculo, procesando lo que acaba de decirme.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta al ver que no sigo sus órdenes, mis manos se aferran a la camilla mientras mi mente se niega absolutamente a quitarme cualquier prenda.

No le respondo, ni me muevo, solo me mantengo congelada en mi lugar dispuesta a gritar y patear con tal de que no me toque.

—Dije que te desvistas. —Vuelve a ordenar con el ceño fruncido y da un paso en mi dirección; en respuesta me encojo, mirando hacia la puerta pensando en Edward, deseando que esté allí para venir por mí en caso de que lo necesite—. Hey, no tenemos todo el día —agrega con un tono menos desinteresado—, solo te pesaré y luego revisaré tus pulmones, entonces podrás vestirte de nuevo.

Pienso en las posibilidades, no quiero, pero sé que tendré que hacerlo eventualmente. Así que bajando la vista me pongo de pie y quito mis pantalones con pesar. Mi piel tiene marcas; los dedos de James que ya lucen un tono amarillo están prontos a desaparecer; las costras formadas en los muslos, heridas autocausadas en un vano intento de limpiar la suciedad constante con la que cargo. Levanto mi remera dejando expuesto el pecho rasgado, con las marcas de su agresión brutal. Quiero nuevamente echarme a llorar, pero me contengo, si bien siento el aguar de mis ojos, me prohibo llorar allí.

El médico me indica que camine hacia la pesa y si bien intenta ser sutil, noto cómo repara en mi cuerpo, específicamente en los rastros de la violación reciente. Me muerdo la lengua para contener la humillación de la que soy víctima.

Estoy pesando cincuentaidós kilos, ocho menos de los que tenía al llegar y por su rostro sé que es demasiado poco para mi estatura.

—¿No te están alimentando? —cuestiona mientras caminamos nuevamente hacia la camilla.

—Cada dos o tres días, Edward se preocupa de que no me falte agua —explico subiéndome a ella, cruzando los brazos sobre mis pechos.

El doctor Tonra asiente en silencio en tanto que me pide permiso para auscultar mi pecho. He logrado calmarme lo suficiente para dejar de estar con actitud de "tócame y grito", pero mi piel sigue erizada ante el ambiente frío donde nos encontramos.

Es rápido y profesional, cuando termina con mis pulmones me pide que me vista y procede a medir mi presión, la cual está baja, calza perfecto con la temperatura mortífera que cargo.

Entonces me lleva a una silla frente a una mesita, toma jeringas y tubos. Hace años en realidad que no me hago exámenes de sangre, pero sé que estoy sana, siempre lo he estado. Ya no me duele nada, ni siquiera siento el pinchazo que me da. Lo veo llenar más de cuatro tubos y etiquetarlos con pericia, pero no hablo, no tengo ganas de interactuar con nadie.

—Asumo que no eres diabética —indica mirándome a los ojos mientras llena el quinto tubo. Sus iris marrones me prestan atención en un gesto casi humano.

Niego con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de la aguja que atraviesa mi piel.

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada? —cuestiona con una sonrisa cálida.

Vuelvo a negar en silencio. Su sonrisa se enancha.

—Genial, porque no tengo permitido hablar contigo —agrega quitando la jeringa de mi brazo.

—¿Entonces por qué me habla? —pregunto mirándolo confundida.

El médico se encoge de hombros dispuesto a pararse para guardar mis muestras, en tanto que yo observo su cabello cano mezclado con castaño. Una vez que termina, coge su móvil y en menos de tres toques alguien contesta del otro lado.

—James, la chica... —No dice más, mi dedos se entierran en su antebrazo en un impulso incontrolable, mis ojos se mueven nerviosos mientras el cuerpo inicia un nuevo temblor que amenaza con doblarme las piernas—. Espera un momento, no, no, he olvidado algo, aún no vengas por ella.

Lo veo colgar su teléfono para mirarme un tanto sorprendido, pero una chispa de entendimiento cruza sus ojos marrones.

—¿Él te hizo eso? —cuestiona, refieriendose a las marcas antes expuestas de mi piel.

Agacho la vista avergonzada de tener que tocar el tema con alguien a quien no conozco, pero prefiero mil veces más comentárselo que sentir a James cerca de mí.

—¿Está bien si llamo a Edward? —prgunta esta vez, mirando mi reacción en busca de algo que indique lo contrario.

—Sí, por favor —respondo en un susurro abrazando mi cuerpo.

Edward llega en menos de cinco minutos a la consulta. El señor Tonra abre la puerta y le deja pasar, los observo saludarse de la mano, de modo cortés y comprendo que mi chico siente respeto hacia aquel médico que me ha salvado de compartir una vez más mi espacio con la bestia de James. Tienen una conversación casual, sobre cómo han estado y sobre mi condición en el lugar.

—No sé cuanto más estará aquí, pero como siga recibiendo esa alimentación no servirá —responde el doctor, los ojos de Edward se desplazan veloces hasta mí y no estoy segura de si es porque le preocupa que no sirva para lo que sea, o porque teme que las palabras del doctor me hayan alertado en algo.

Algo en sus ojos brilla de pronto, una idea, al parecer estupenda, cruza su cabeza y le cae como un balde de agua fría.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —agrega de pronto acercándome con su mano, lo observo para saber si le habla a él o a mí—. Sí, contigo —repite sonriéndome.

Nos despedimos del médico sin mucho asunto, avisa que los examenes estarán dentro de cuatro días, y que dependiendo de eso tendrá que chequearme de nuevo.

Entonces regresamos. La vuelta es rápida, demasiado para ser exacta.

Sé que hemos llegado porque reconozco el hedor del lugar a metros de distancia y quiero correr en dirección opuesta. No logro contener el temor de los recuerdos, no logro imaginar que en un futuro, lejano y mucho menos cercano, pueda superarlo.

—Isabella —me llama con entusiasmo en tanto que libera mis manos.

Despejo mi vista para observarlo, y no entiendo por qué su cuerpo se mueve inquieto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Nunca tuviste hepatitis? —pregunta pasando una de sus manos a mi cuello en una caricia sutil.

Niego sin comprender de qué está hablando.

—Pues yo sí —agrega con una sonrisa—. Y ya sé qué haré para sacarte de aquí.

" Hay veces en las que el destino nos obliga a actuar, porque ya ha trazado nuestro camino mucho antes de lo que pensamos."

* * *

Hola bellezas? Cómo están? Espero que todo bien, sé que tardo en publicar y lo lamento mucho mucho :( pero el semestre esta denso en la u :( Como siempre gracias por esos comentarios, me preguntaron por ahí, si es que la mamá de bella sabía algo al respecto y pues como spoiler les diré que sí, que algo sabe, pero no diré qué para que sigan leyendo muajajaja espero como siempre leer sus reviews que son mi paga por escribir. Les adoro!


	34. Pero no soy enfermera

Pero no soy enfermera

(La partida — Victor jara)

¿Cómo explicarlo?

La verdad de las cosas es que intenté obligarlo para que me dijera qué es lo que tenía en mente. Pero no lo logré. Al menos no del todo.

Le supliqué, le ordené con agresividad, e incluso lo chantajeé, no obstante a cambio solo obtuve un "confía en mí".

Me explicó que mi tiempo en aquel lugar dependía de esos exámenes, donde la mejor opción resultaba ser estar más tiempo allí, y el mejor modo de estar más tiempo allí, era que mis exámenes arrojaran resultados negativos.

El problema radica en que yo no estoy enferma.

Independiente de eso, he llegado al punto de mi vida en que nada tiene sentido. Nada que no vea es real. He llegado al momento en que dejé de rogar a Dios, porque he dejado de creer en su existencia, y por ende ya no creo en que él me sacará de aquí.

Lo observo hablarme con entusiasmo como si estuviésemos en una cita. Estos tres últimos días, días que han pasado desde la visita del médico, Edward parece un chico diferente; contándome cosas sobre su vida en la universidad, cosas sobre sus vacaciones en la infancia... Y yo, yo me limito a sonreír, fingiendo creer en sus promesas vacías, en su idea pueril de que las cosas pueden mejorar.

No solo no le creo el hecho de que me sacará de este lugar, como ya le había dicho antes, no quiero que mi familia me vea así.

Apoyo mi cabeza sobre la piedra del suelo confundida, observando el cielo raído del galpón.

Sí, es una mezcla de cosas las que me limitan a salir.

No soy la chica que era antes de llegar, es un hecho, y no deseo ver los ojos de lástima de cuanta gente me rodeaba al reconocer todo lo que he perdido en este lugar, no quiero imaginar los ojos de Nessie al ver que su hermana fuerte e idealista ha quedado convertida en un manojo de miedos e inseguridades. Me aterra pensar en regresar a mi vida antigua, me aterra imaginarme caminando por las calles, tener obligaciones que no seré capaz de cumplir. Y por sobre todo, tener que vivir una vida sin él.

No puedo existir sin él.

Si antes he creído que lo necesitaba, ahora me doy cuenta de cómo puedo siempre necesitarlo más.

Sé que estoy loca. Sé que no tengo vuelta y es por eso que no quiero intentarlo siquiera.

Simplemente no quiero abandonarlo, incluso si eso me lleva a estar en este lugar por siempre.

—Hey filósofa —llama Jasper, como siempre con su humor de mal gusto. Lo miro sonreír en mi dirección—, deja de cuestionarte la existencia, o vas a enloquecer.

Me río mirando una vez más al techo.

—Cariño, ya lo hice hace rato —respondo cerrando los ojos, dejando que mi mente se eleve, para liberarse de las presiones infinitas. Es una habilidad casi mágica que he aprendido a desarrollar.

En eso estoy, cuestionando todo cuando un nuevo bullicio se oye fuera del lugar. Una chica grita con desesperación para que la ayuden, llora, suplica para que la dejen y yo me he puesto de pie en un salto sin ningún motivo aparente.

Múltiples voces de hombres se elevan haciéndola callar, mientras la muralla que da contra mi galpón retumba como si la estuviesen pateando desde afuera. El hecho me hace correr junto a Jasper a los pocos segundos sin entender absolutamente nada.

—¡¿Qué le están haciendo?! —grito desesperada, un fuego voraz me aparece en el pecho ante el terror que supone ella esté viviendo lo que yo, ante la idea de que James pueda estar haciendo lo mismo que me hizo días atrás. Y al mismo tiempo una luz de esperanza nace al darme cuenta que necesito ayudarla, que no podría dejar que le pasara algo como a mí.

Todavía queda algo de aquella chica en mi interior.

El descubrimiento es tan abrumador que por poco inicio en llanto, pero en lugar de ello vuelvo a exigirle.

—¡¿Qué hacen con ella?! —Jasper tarda en asimilar mis palabras, y reacciona al verme dispuesta a correr en dirección a la puerta.

—Isabella para. —Me coge del brazo para que no cometa una locura—. Es solo otra rehén.

—¿Otra rehén? —cuestiono con el cuerpo repleto de adrenalina mientras siento cómo el bullicio se aleja de nosotros—. ¿No soy la única?

No sé que es lo que me sorprende de aquello, pero siento que es un buen momento para intentar obtener información.

—No —responde mirándome a los ojos, sin soltarme.

—¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántos más como yo? —intento safarme, pero no me lo permite porque aún cree que intentaré correr tras la chica.

—¡No lo sé! —exclama frustrado, pasando la mano libre por su rostro—. ¿Decenas?

Tiro de mi brazo hasta que sus dedos se abren y me arrojo al piso acongojada.

Decenas.

¿Qué demonios es esto?

—¿Por qué tantos? —le pregunto aún llena de euforia, un tono demandante impregna mis palabras—. ¡¿Qué harán con nosotros?! —exijo con molestia, molestia por no saber todo, por no terminar de unir las piezas.

Pero Jasper no responde, saca su móvil con rapidez e ignora mis preguntas. Mi corazón sigue latiendo desenfrenado y sigo tan exaltada que no mido mis acciones.

—Eres un cobarde —espeto poniéndome nuevamente en pie.

—¿Perdón? —cuestiona mientras voltea a verme con incredulidad, no termina por convencerse de lo que acabo de decir.

—Lo que oyes, eres un cobarde —digo caminando en su dirección—. Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a la cara para decirme qué es lo que harán conmigo.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa? —pregunta bajando su móvil, volcando su atención en mí—. Realmente te volviste loca.

Entonces la rabia que bulle en mi interior explota. Tiene la indescencia de tratarme de loca, cuando han sido ellos quienes me han convertido en esto.

—¿Te parezco loca? —Camino hasta enfrentarlo, para que no pueda evadirme esta vez—. ¿Crees que yo estoy loca?

—Sí, al parecer James fue la gota que colmó el vaso —argulle mirándome a los ojos y siento como el pecho se me abre, como el corazón valiente se rompe a pedazos, porque me recuerda en solo una oración cuan muerta debería estar.

—Eres un... —No logro terminar la idea, solo me volteo apretando la mandíbula para contener las lágrimas y peleo conmigo misma para mantener la calma, para no permitir que los pedazos de mi ser vuelvan a esparcirse por el piso. Pero no puedo, el peso del dolor y los recuerdos es demasiado para mis hombros esqueléticos.

Me rindo ante la presión y ante sus palabras. "Sí, al parecer James fue la gota que colmó el vaso".

No puedo negarme, no puedo defenderme ante aquello, porque es la verdad, porque estoy rota, al igual que Edward me dijo aquella vez, estoy rota por completo.

—Isabella... —Jasper se acerca a mí al darse cuenta de sus palabras, pero la verdad de las cosas no quiero escucharlo ahora, no quiero sus disculpas producto de la lástima que siente.

Así que solo me acurruco a mí misma, deseando que Edward llegue cuanto antes, porque una vez más la vida me muestra que sin él no valgo nada, y cuando llega, Jasper se retira sin soltar ni una palabra, pues sabe que ha dicho suficiente.

—¿Qué te hizo? —Me impresiona la habilidad que tiene para conocer cada evento que se me cruza.

—Nada —respondo sin levantarme a verlo.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué sucedió, por favor? —pregunta apoyando un maletín en el suelo junto a mí.

—¿Puedes decirme de una maldita vez que harán conmigo, por favor? —Escupo mis palabras, dando el tema por zanjado, pues sé que no lo hará.

Edward suspira no dispuesto a iniciar una nueva discución, en lugar de ello, abre el maletín y veo con curiosidad como saca de allí un montón de tubos y jeringas, similares a los que utilizó el señor Tonra conmigo.

—Pequeña necesito tu ayuda —avisa esperando que voltee a verlo.

Es extraño cada vez que me dice pequeña, porque así me siento y no sé si junto a él, el sentimiento de diminutez se hace mejor o peor.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunto deseando que se calle y simplemente me abrace.

—¿Sabes sacar sangre? —cuestiona esperando a que reaccione, mirándome con ilusión en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —Sueno llena de incredulidad, porque no sé en qué universo él podría creer que yo tengo idea de cómo realizar algún procedimiento médico.

—Necesito que me tomes unas muestras de sangre —explica ansioso, estoy segura de que desea tomarme por los brazos y sentarme para que abandone mi estado de deshecho humano.

Me sostengo sobre mis palmas para enderezar la cabeza y poder verlo a los ojos.

—Edward... No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo sacar una muestra de sangre —explico, sintiendo que mi piel se pone de gallina ante la idea de enterrar la aguja en su piel.

Suelta un suspiro de frustración mientras se levanta la manga de su extremidad izquierda, despejando el hueco entre su brazo y antebrazo.

—No tengo tiempo para perder en esto —aclara tendiéndome el maletín—. ¿Puedes intentarlo?

Supongo que mi cara ha de ser un poema, unas nauseas terribles se apoderan de mí mientras cojo con el pulso inestable la jeringa que agita frente a mis ojos. Puedo verlo histerico porque no apuro mi accionar, más no me dice nada porque entiende que me cuesta procesarlo.

—Ni siquiera sé como encontrarte la vena —explico esperando que decista de su petición, dejandole a él la última palabra.

—Al carajo, pincharás hasta que la encuentres.

* * *

Capítulo nuevooo, gente hermosa lamento la tardanza :( Pero la universidad me consume todo el tiempo, a pesar de ello, aquí está lo prometido. Espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia, no saben lo hermoso que fue terminar mi semestre, entrar a escribir aquí y ver que me habían mandado mensajitos porque echaban de menos la historia (corazón) Así que aprovecharé estas semanas para adelantar tanto como pueda la historia ajajaja como muchas veces antes, vengo a solicitarles que me digan sus teorías, disfruto mucho viendo lo que arman en su cabeza jojo el siguiente capítulo está listo, veré como van las lecturas y de acuerdo eso el cap estará entre mañana y el miércoles. Les adoro!


	35. Una más, una menos

Una más, una menos

(Winter— Daughter)

Madre mía, ¿puedo matarlo a pinchazos?

Espero que no, pienso empapando un algodón para limpiar su brazo.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Intento recordar el procedimiento que Carlise siguió conmigo, salvo por el hecho de que me muevo con una torpeza extrema.

—Extiende tu brazo y aprieta con fuerza —pido con un hilo de voz, observando como las venas se le marcan en el antebrazo al obedecer a mi petición—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Veo a Edward morderse los carrillos mientras quito la tapa de la jeringa nueva que acabo de extraer del envoltorio. Evidentemente no responde, solo me mira el rostro como si quisiera gritarme para que deje de tardar.

No me he puesto guantes, carajos, ¿debería hacerlo ahora?

Al diablo, con el dedo indice toco el lugar que debo pinchar para ver si es que efectivamente siento alguna vena que se eleve sobre el resto y casi grito de felicidad al corroborar que es así. Acerco la aguja a su piel con inseguridad y tanto como me acerco a ella, mis ojos se van cerrando porque no quiero ver el desmadre que haré.

—Bella, te clavarás un dedo tú si haces eso —añade, logrando que mis ojos vuelvan a abrirse—. Mira lo que haces.

Su rostro esconde en una mueca los nervios que siente, pero me atrevo a apostar a que no surgen de mi patética intervención médica, sino de algo más.

—¿Me explicarás por qué demonios estás obligándome a hacer esto? —cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos, intentando acertar al lugar de la punzada.

Es menos terrible de lo que esperaba, es parecido al procedimiento que hago en navidad cuando inyecto el pavo con licor de naranja, salvo porque en este caso, la carne no es un trozo de algún animal que trajo mamá desde el supermercado, sino de Edward.

—No —suelta escuetamente e intentando controlar la expresión de dolor que le domina el rostro cuando la aguja le ha atravesado la carne—. No tienes para qué vengarte con esto —agrega en broma, pero la verdad es que no me molesta que le duela un poco.

Bueno, la vida no es bella, y me lo reafirmo al observar como su brazo no suelta ni una gota de sangre. Carajos.

—No sale nada —indico al observar que el tubo no se llena.

—Sácala y vuelve a ponerla —ordena llenando de aire sus pulmones.

Quiero azotar mi cabeza contra la pared, pero en lugar de ello retiro la jeringa de su brazo e intento concentrarme en cada uno de los movimientos que hizo el doctor Tonra.

—Tranquila pequeña, está bien —dice para darme ánimos y de alguna forma lo consigue, aquello es suficiente para estabilizar mi pulso.

Intento imitar incluso el ángulo con que él lo hizo, y sé que esta vez le ha dolido menos, o ha controlado con más seguridad el dolor, lo que sea. El problema es que nuevamente no hay sangre que llene las muestras.

—Sácala de nuevo —indica mordiéndose los carrillos una vez más, como siga así se queda sin mejillas.

No puedo hacerlo, no entiendo que hago mal... Mierda.

—Soy una idiota —agrego recordando que debo abrir la mariposa de la jeringa.

En cuanto realizo la acción, su sangre comienza a llenar los tubos y en silencio intento cambiar con tanta eficiencia como puedo el material para que tenga las muestras que necesita.

Tan rápido como acabo, él coge las cosas y las pone dentro del maletín sin siquiera darme una mirada.

—Necesito ir al baño —le explico segundos antes de verlo caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—Ya vendrá Jazz, él te llevará, yo debo salir —explica mientras voltea a varme pues me he alejado al otro extremo dando pisotones como una niña malcriada.

—¿Bella? —cuestiona al ver mi actitud, se voltea hacia mí esperando que diga algo, pero no lo hago.

Apoya con cuidado el maletín en el suelo y camina con rapidez hacia mí.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunta mientras coge mi muñeca para que voltee a verlo y yo, yo ya estoy con los dientes apretados para no insultarlo.

—No me dices nada, eso pasa —respondo intentando soltarme de su mano—. ¡Prometiste que no me volverías a dejar! —grito con fuerza mirándolo a los ojos mientras cierro mis manos a su camisa, quiero gritarle y quiero besarlo al mismo tiempo.

—Bella solo serán unas horas —explica sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a mi respuesta explosiva.

—¡Pues solo necesitó minutos! —sentencio soltándolo para voltear nuevamente a la pared. Mientras siento que las lágrimas comienzan a aflorar, es como si un metal pesado se fuera a mi cabeza e intentase empujarme en dirección al piso.

Lo entiende, por supuesto que sabe que intento decir con aquella oración y sus manos me mueven con suavidad para que lo mire una vez más.

—Pequeña —llama mientras seca las lágrimas que se me escapan sin cuidado—, esto es para que puedas salir de aquí.

En efecto aquello no me alivia, no me hace sentir protegida, y solo aumenta la rabia al comprender que él no se ha tomado en serio el hecho de que no quiera salir.

—Importa una mierda —respondo mordaz, apartando sus dedos con un manotazo— vete si quieres —finalizo dispuesta a sentarme nuevamente en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda sobre la pared más cercana.

Sabe que no habrá caso de transar conmigo, así que solo se retira cerrando la puerta con llave.

Cuando Jasper llega se dirige directo a mí, por lo que asumo que Edward se preocupó de indicarle que necesitaba dirigirme al baño. No intenta hablarme pues sabe lo mucho que me han calado sus palabras, intenta ser suave y sé que se esfuerza por tocarme lo menos posible, como si mi contacto le causara repelús.

Es gracioso porque sé que me da vueltas innecesarias para desorientarme, como si yo tuviese ganas de correr en aquel momento.

—No tengo las agallas necesarias para huir de aquí —suelto con una voz impávida, sin demostrar ni una sola emoción con mi afirmación.

—De los cientos de personas que he visto pasar por aquí, eres la primera que no ha cedido ante el pánico, sé que por muy sometida al miedo que estés, no dejas de estudiar las opciones, así que no tengo razones para fiarme de ti —dice sin mirarme segundos antes de cubrir mis ojos.

Sus brazos me alzan como novia en cosa de segundos, cargándome en dirección al baño que he pedido.

—Puedo caminar —le indico deseando que se aparte de mí, pero no responde, ni tampoco me baja, simplemente sigue caminando, dando vueltas por los pasillos conmigo encima.

Cuando hemos llegado al baño me baja con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño y eso me hace cuestionar qué tan mal debo lucir, pero no agrego nada, solo me alejo con paso inseguro para entrar al baño que necesito.

La puerta se cierra tras de mí y mi mano derecha se va a quitar el género de mis ojos, entonces sucede.

Unas manos que sudan frío me cogen de la ropa y la piel se me eriza ante el pánico que siento de pronto. No sé si estoy preparada para enfrentar a quien sea está allí, pero solo abro los ojos dispuesta a chocar una vez más con lo que mi mierda de vida está poniendo en mi camino.

No hace falta que diga nada, puedo ver en sus ojos que no está allí para hacerme daño.

La chica tiembla de los pies a la cabeza y se aferra a mí como si aquello le diera la fuerza que no tiene. Por el miedo y la incomprensión que hay en sus ojos, asumo que no lleva mucho aquí.

—Por favor, por favor ayúdame —susurra controlándose de no gritar o llorar, con la idea de que alguien que no sea yo pueda escucharla.

¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora? ¿Consolarla? ¿Cómo? ¿Es que debo mentirle a caso? Una parte de mí quiere decirle que podré ayudarla, que no se preocupe porque todo estará bien. Pero aquello sería una tremenda mentira.

—Por favor —repite arrojándose de rodillas frente a mí, luciendo más pequeña de lo que ya es, ¿cuánto tendrá? A lo más quince años. Fácilmente podría ser mi hermana y aquella sola idea me nubla la razón.

Me arrojo frente a ella y la abrazo con ternura, como si la conociera hace demasiado cuando en realidad no tengo ni siquiera idea de su nombre. Pero no hace falta que lo haga, me basta oír sus sollozos para retenerme de romper aún más su corazón destrozado.

—Shhh... —Intento hacerla callar presionándola más contra mi cuerpo escuálido, salvo por el terror que desborda, se nota lejos que está en mejores condiciones que yo, así que aferrándome a la idea de que si bien mi suerte no ha sido la mejor, la consuelo con las palabras que necesita—. Tranquila, no llores, no pasará nada —agrego dándome recién cuenta que lleva las manos atadas con una soga, un nudo complejo pero no imposible—, dame tus manos, te soltaré esto —digo mientras comienzo a desarmar la amarra que le daña las muñecas—. Pero no hagas ruido por favor, porque nos cogerán a ambas si nos oyen conversar.

La chica asiente en silencio y en cuando tiene las manos libres se seca las lágrimas que se han ido deteniendo con lentitud.

Su rostro hinchado entre el llanto que probablemente lleva soltando las últimas horas y un golpe que se ha dado, o le han dado, en la mejilla izquierda. No sé si es normal que ambas estemos en el mismo baño, pero la intuición me dice que no, así que procedo con el interrogatorio que tengo en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Quién está a cargo tuyo?¿Él te trajo hasta aquí? —le pregunto refiriéndome al individuo que le han encomendado su custodia, pero su respuesta me hiela la sangre en dos tiempos y sé que estaremos en problemas muy pronto.

—Nadie, he roto la chapa de la habitación en la que me han puesto —explica apretando su coleta alta que se ha bajado hasta media cabeza, su cabello negro y lacio le llega hasta bajo los hombros.

—¿Te has escapado? —pregunto intentando mantener la calma, pero estoy segura de que ha sonado a una exclamación apabullada.

La chica asiente mientras pasa el dorso de su mano por la nariz pequeña y puntiaguda que le da un leve aire a duendecillo.

La pregunta del por qué ella está en una habitación y yo sigo en aquel galpón maloliente me atraviesa los pensamientos, pero no alcanzo a decir nada cuando ella ya ha lanzado la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y por qué tú no estás amarrada?

—Es largo de contar —explico encogiéndome de hombros levemente. Los iris de sus ojos se oscurecen de pronto y no he caído en la cuenta del momento en que su expresión a adoptado una mueca de desconfianza—. Y no, no soy de los malos, yo también estoy aquí por la fuerza.

—Soy Ángela —Se presenta de pronto mientras observa la puerta repetidamente, como si tuviera una especie de tic—, papá debía ir por mí a buscarme a la academia —explica soltando una especie de quejido—, pero lo olvidó y han aprovechado el hecho de que estaba sola para cogerme.

—Lo habrían hecho de todos modos. —Esta vez soy yo quien habla, cogiéndome la cabeza con la sensación de que moriré más pronto de lo que tenía previsto. Intento controlarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero es tremendamente complejo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que he vivido en este lugar—. Pero no te preocupes, ya verás que podrás salir de aquí.

Se ríe con amargura de mi comentario y eso me da a entender que no es tan ilusa como la he pensado.

—¿Intentas mentirme? —cuestiona con una sonrisa dura—. Puedo apostar a que no tienes idea de dónde estás.

Su oración me sacude por completo y de pronto, ya no es ella quien se aferra a mí, sino yo a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —cuestiono apretando su muñeca con fuerza al comprender que ella sabe más que yo.

—Realmente no tienes idea de por qué estás aquí —agrega sorprendida mirando mi mano que aún no la suelta—, ¿hace cuanto estás en este lugar? —pregunta sin dejar de mirarme directo a los ojos.

—¿Veinte días?¿Un mes? ¡No lo sé! —respondo algo alterada intentando no subir la voz.

Unos golpeteos desde fuera del baño me alertan, Jasper toca la puerta para preguntar si estoy bien y le hago un gesto a la chica para que no emita sonido alguno.

—Sí, sí, es solo que estoy aseándome un poco —miento alzando la voz puesto que el material de las murallas consume gran parte de la intensidad con que los sonidos se emiten de un lado y del otro.

—Ok, apúrate por favor.

Cojo a Ángela de los brazos y la hago caminar hasta el punto más apartado del baño, las manos han comenzado a sudarme en algún momento que no me di cuenta, pero me concentro en su rostro pálido bajo la luz del baño.

—¿Qué demonios sabes? —cuestiono sin dudarlo.

Ella agita su cabeza con un gesto compungido, negándose a decir algo.

Un ruido fuera del baño se oye como una especie de bomba y entiendo que se nos ha acabado el tiempo. En realidad no es una bomba, es el ruido que hace la madera de la puerta al resistirse a quien sea intenta romperla o destrozar la chapa.

—¡Isabella abre la puerta! —grita Jasper mientras la puerta vuelve a sonar.

—Ángela por favor —ruego sin dignidad porque me diga algo.

—Van a prostituirnos —chilla cuando la puerta del lugar desaparece—, somos parte de una red de prostitución —Finaliza mientras el pánico ante el hombre que ingresa la toma por completo.

Van a prostituirnos... prostituirnos.

"No tardarían nada en añadirla a un lote"

"Que va, ¿la has visto? Ni siquiera haría falta agregarla a uno, estoy seguro que se la pelearían. De hecho creo que James ya ha recibido solicitudes de algunos rusos y sudafricanos."

Lotes, exámenes, lotes, exámenes...

Mis ojos se abren comprendiéndolo todo, el corazón me explota de pronto en un latir desenfrenado mientras solo una idea me cruza la cabeza: "él no me habría tenido aquí corriendo ese riesgo".

Quiero negarlo. Edward dijo que me amaba mucho antes de traerme aquí y sé que de hacerlo, de amarme como dice, jamás permitiría una cosa como esta, alguien que ama a otro no permite que lo dañen, no habría permitido nada de lo que me ha pasado para ser honesta conmigo misma.

Si él me ama como dice, ¿por qué no me sacó antes? Si me amaba incluso antes de traerme, ¿por qué no me advirtió?

¿De qué debo afirmarme cuando mi único soporte se derrumba?

Entonces mi cuerpo se vuelve una vez más esos restos destruidos de confianza y nada más importa, ni el hombre que corre en nuestra dirección, ni la mirada de odio que Jasper tiene mientras me coge del cabello para neutralizarme contra el piso, ni los gritos de Ángela que solo acompañan el cuadro de histeria en el que se sumerge mi mente.

Solo una cosa me saca de mi aterimiento, el silencio sepulcral que envuelve el sitio luego del disparo que calla a Ángela frente a mis ojos. Veo como el rojo le brota desde el perfecto agujero que marca su frente y llevo las manos a mi boca para controlar el grito de terror que quiere escaparse de mi garganta.

Entonces es mi turno, veo al hombre que acaba de dispararle a la niña dirigiendo su arma hacia mí, y por la expresión de Jasper, sé que no pretende ayudarme esta vez.

* * *

Chan! Qué tal? este está un pelín más largo así que espero lo hayan disfrutado, estoy apuradita así que las dejo de inmediato, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti florecitacullen (corazón) tu review me dio ánimos jiji besossss


End file.
